Outside Looking In
by PurpleHaze09
Summary: Her identity was taken and everything in her life was turned upside down and destroyed. Loyalties and friendships are tested as two men try to give their hearts to the strange woman who doesn't know who to turn to as a War takes all hope. EomerOCBoromir
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

Melody watched as the rain pounded against the car window. She blinked slowly and turned her gaze to the contents of the car she was in. It was filled to the brim with everything her father thought was necessary for camping. Which included three separate tents, five lanterns, three coolers, a grill and propane tank, three sleeping bags, three air mattresses, a generator, and some portable electronics. Her eyes traveled from the contents of the car to her father, a beefy man with a receding hairline of almost white blond hair and watery green eyes, then to her brother, a robust boy with darker blond hair and round coppery green eyes. She wished that it was her sitting in the front while Anthony sat in back with barely any room to move. And Anthony wasn't making it any better by continuously moving his seat back and snickering.

"Move up Anthony, I don't have any room as it is." Melody said.

"Or what, you gonna cry?" He mocked.

She glared at the back of his seat. "Dad."

"Anthony move up." Their father scolded. "Don't make this trip even longer with your bickering."

"Fine." Anthony sighed, moving his seat up, much to Melody's relief. She gazed back out of the window and let her thoughts drift.

The three of them had been going on the same camping trip since she was eighteen, two years previous. Even though by that time she was enrolled in college and moved out of the house, beginning her medical training her father still had a way to get her to agree to going on the camping trip. Her mother was never able to go because she was always sick, something that was not much of a disappointment for Melody, but Mr. Faris didn't want Melody to feel left out and be all alone in her dorm, buried in her books. He didn't really think she was much of an active person so he put her through as many sports and such as he could. Nothing caught on, although he and Mrs. Faris were able to keep her in gymnastics for quite a while, but once she was eighteen she quit. So from that point on the camping trips were manditory for her to go on.

Melody lived an organized life. It was decided when she was young that she would be a doctor, like her father. In the time she spent studying and working Melody didn't have much time for a social life, and the college party scene was not that appealing to her. She wasn't much of a social butterfly and wasn't much of a sports freak, never finding any reason to go to the college football or basketball games. There was nothing very fun about watching others play while having your eardrums burst from all the shouting and screaming of the fans. She enjoyed a quiet college life until summer break came and she was dragged to the mountains of Colorado with by her father.

The only thing she looked forward to on their trips was when they stopped at the horse ranch to ride the trails. Melody when they had first stopped there had been able to get lessons on riding, even though it cost a bit, and after that she fell in love with horseback riding. The stayed in the motel near the ranch for a couple day, but then kept going until they reached their campsite. She was disappointed that they had to keep going and she could ride horses for a while. It wasn't that she didn't like camping, she found nothing wrong or disagreeable about it, just the company she kept. She was rather good at camping, but not with putting up with her immature brother.

Melody sighed and looked away from the window. Watching the rain and highway signs was hardly amusing. "Dad, how much longer?"

He glanced back at her through the rear view mirror. "Not much, about an hour. Try to go to sleep."

She sighed louder and leaned her head against the window. "I'll try."

Trying to sleep in a cramped space while not really tired was not that easy. She yawned out of boredom, but could not sleep.

She stared out the window blankly, wishing she could be in her dorm reading about medical procedures instead of a crammped car.

"Look at that lightning." Anthony said. "It looks so close."

"Probably just a trick of light." Mr. Faris grumbled.

"Don't think it works like that dad." Melody said.

"Well- Shit!" Mr. Faris cursed and turned the wheel sharply as a bolt of lighting hit just in front of the car.

The car spun out of control on the slick highway and was rear ended by the car behind them. Mr. Faris tried to regain control, but the car drove off the highway, breaking through the metal gaurd, and flipped into a steep ditch. Melody's screams were muffled as all of the camping supplies fell on her. Her hit the window hard and the force broke it, sending shards of glass everywhere. She covered her eyes as a lanturn fell and hit the side of her head as the car gave another jerk before it finished rolling. Melody's screams also settled, her surrounding becoming blurry and the screams of her father and brother silent. Her consciousness faded in and out until she finally passed out; a bright light was the last thing she remembered.


	2. Chapter 1

Melody opened her eyes and winced. She sat up and brought a hand to her forehead. She looked at her fingertips, they were covered in blood. She looked around and her eyes widened.

"Huh?"

She sat up and looked around. She was in the clearing surrounded by trees. Next to her was pond and behind her she noticed a gloomy looking cave. She cast another confused and anxious look around her and slowly got up. Nothing about where she was looked familiar. The highway had disappeared along with the car and her…

Melody stood quickly. It took a moment to get over her wooziness as she stood to fast, but once she did she took a few steps towards the wood and started calling for her Dad and brother. "Dad?…Anthony?" Silence was all that greeted her, but she moved further into the woods and continued yelling. "Dad!? Anthony!? Are you there?!"

She heard a noise ahead of her and rushed forward. "Hello?"

Something emerged from the foliage ahead, but it was definitely not her Dad. She stopped in her tracks and covered her mouth.

Out stepped a tall, ugly, menacing looking creature. Dark greasy hair stuck to its dry blue-gray skin and piercing yellow eyes glared in her direction. It gave an inhuman growl, showing its sharp yellow teeth. In its clawed hand was a horn-like thing. Before Melody could do anything he, she assumed it was a he or it, raised the horn to his dry, chapped lips and blew.

Melody backed away as a strangled noise came out of the horn, her mind screaming at her to run, but before she could three more monsters came through the bushes, also carrying black jagged swords. When they all let out growls and roars Melody turned and ran as fast as she could though the forest. She could hear their heavy footsteps as they followed and Melody screamed louder, looking around frantically for a way to escape.

Suddenly spotting a low branch she felt a little relief and picked up speed. She grabbed the branch and used the momentum to swing over and land in a crouched position atop the branch_. Guess gymnastics is finally paying off. _She thought. She winced and looked down at her cut up and splintered hands.

Another roar alerted her the four monsters were standing under the tree she was in and forget about her hands. She watched them as they started to chop at the tree with their swords. Melody quickly jumped onto the branch on the next tree, ignoring the fact that her hand stinging horribly as she pulled herself up and climbed to safety. When she found a large enough branch for her to rest on and hide from their view she stopped and watched the monsters cautiously, ready to jump into the next tree if need be. She waited, but after a while one of the monsters yelled something out in a different language that made Melody shiver, and left.

Melody watched them leave her sight, but didn't leave the tree, afraid they might come back. She leaned against the side on the tree, pulling her legs to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. She rested her head on her knees and cried.

_Why is this happening to me...Where am I? _

"Why?" Melody wiped the tears away with the back of her hand. She looked up as sunlight streaked through the tops of the trees and realized that she must have been crying for a while. She slowly climbed further up the tree so she could see where she was. When she reached the top she gasped. Everything was so strikingly beautiful: mountains, valleys, trees, and pastures as far as the eye could see. She shook her head in disbelief and slowly climbed down to the ground. Picking a direction, she began to walk. It took a while of walking, the sun had set when she came upon the same clearing as earlier. When she saw the pond she ran to it and drank, feeling thirstier than she ever had before. No thought of germs or bacteria crossed her mind, only that she needed water.

Once finished she sat back and looked around the clearing, surveying like before. When her eyes landed upon the cave she stood up and walked inside cautiously. She narrowed she eyes and let her eyes adjust to the dark and noticed the cave was empty and there was no sign that anything lived here.

Melody sat down against the cave wall in shock, silent tears streaming down her face. "I guess I'll be living here until I find a way home." She buried her head in her hands and began to sob.


	3. Chapter 2

**3 years later-3013**

A group of deer wandered into a clearing, The does and fawns grazing, while a large buck watched over them. They were unaware of the danger they were in. A soft wisp of an arrow and the twang of a bow made a couple raise their heads, then flee when they saw one of their own go down.

A small 'thunk' was made as someone dropped out of a tree. With closer inspection you would she that it was a women with waist-length brown hair and sharp blue eyes. She had an athletic figure and was wearing a brown tunic and green pants, leather shoes on her feet.

In her hand was a home-made bow and on her back were home made arrows. She walked over to the dead deer and got down on one knee. She grasped the arrow that killed the deer firmly and quickly pulled it out. She inspected it.

"_Still good."_ She put it back in the holder. She grabbed the front two legs of the dead deer and picked it up. After the first six months of nothing but berries and water she decided that it was either kill or be killed, but it didn't make killing any better. Three years of isolation can do that to a person, especially when you have to catch your own food.

Melody didn't know if there were any other humans around anywhere, but it didn't matter because she was too cautious to check. She had encountered and killed a lot of monsters, like that ones she first meet when arriving to this world. Whenever she passed a certain area she would be attacked. She had uncovered what may have been a village, but any hope of finding more humans was crushed when she found it deserted and half burned to the ground. She had ben able to find supplies from some of the huts. Bandages, some clothes, weapons, and other things as well.

She could have stayed in one of the huts, but she didn't think it was safe. It had seemed like the creatures had already destroyed the village, but that didn't mean they might not come back and find her. So she stayed in the cave where she knew she was safe, at least for the time being. So even if she stayed in hopes of might seeing other humans, she didn't want to take a chance of getting killed.

With a grunt she dropped the deer by the pond and took out a knife. She grimaced, disliking the part that was to come, the skinning and cutting of the meat from the animal.

She sighed once finished and washed her hands. She wiped her hands on her pants as she stood and walked into her cave, coming back out carrying a cloak; it was one of many more she had found.

She picked up the organs and guts that she cut from the deer with the cloak then tied it closed and got up. She made sure she had her arrows and bow before walking into the woods.

To get rid of the organs, and to make sure that the monsters didn't come near her home, Melody had to climb a tree right on the border of her home and throw the cloak as far as she could away for the area she was in. She smirked as she saw a bunch of birds fly out of a tree about 10 yards away before slowly climbing down to the ground.

She took a surprised step back and squeaked when she came face to face with a huge horse. Once she overcame her shock she smiled hesitantly and stepped forward, holding her hand up.

"Hey boy."She voice was raspy from lack of use and sounded foreign to her. She hadn't used her voice in quite a while.

The horse took a small step forward and nuzzled her hand. It then moved his head, motioning to his back. Melody looked around the horse and noticed that there was a saddle on his back. She raised an eyebrow.

"You want me to ride you?"

The horsed bobbed his head and Melody moved to its side, running a hand over the horse's smooth grayish, white hair before mounting. When she was situated she didn't even have time to grab the reins because the horse already began to move. Melody let the horse lead her where it wanted to go, smiling the whole way. It had been years since she last rode a horse; it was still as fun as ever once she remembered the basics of riding. She squinted as the horse brought her to a further into the forest, beyond her borders, and gasped when she saw the bloody figure of a man lying on the forest floor.

She quickly got off the horse and ran to his side. She checked his pulse and vital signs, things she vaguely remembered from her medical books. His breathing was low and his pulse slow. She took off his armor and looked for the wound. She found that it was a large gash on his side. She quickly put pressure on the wound and followed a routine she learned in school.

The ABCs: Airways, Breathing, Circulation.

"Airways...clear. Breathing...low. Circulation...large puncture wound on his side and small cut on his head. Possible concussion."

She lifted his head a bit and gave him two breaths. She took off his shirt and used it as a bandage. She whistled for the horse and it walked over a kneeled down next to them. Melody got the man on with effort then mounted behind him. She made sure he was positioned securely in front of her. She took the reins and the horse got up and she turned him in the direction of her home. She kicked it's side, forcing a gallop.

They soon reached her home and she pulled back on the reins. She got off and pulled the man down with her. Setting him by the pond she tried to make him as comfortable as possible, before running into her cave for some herbs, a rag, and more bandages. She came back out and knelt down beside him, wetting the rag in the pond. Once all the dry blood and mud was cleaned off she put the herbs onto his wounds. The man let out a hiss and opened his eyes a bit.

Melody held a bandage over his side wound and looked into his eyes. _"Try to relax, I know it stings."_

He groaned and closed his eyes, falling back asleep. Melody pulled out the needle and stitches she got from the cave with the bandages and hoped that the stitching string was enough to close the man's wounds, it was rather long and deep.

It turned out there was enough when she got the wound closed. It wasn't the best of stitching, but it closed the wound enough the stop the bleeding. She breathed a sigh of relief when the wound stayed closed and wrapped the bandages around his torso. She then wrapped his head wound.

Once she was done she sat back and looked at the man, finally getting a chance to get a good look at him.

He had long dirty blond hair that had bits a dirt and blood in it, as well a blond mustache and beard. Melody noticed his bare chest and saw him shivering. She quickly went into the cave and brought a blanket out. She covered him and sat beside him again, continuing her examination.

He let out another groan and she placed a hand on his forehead. His temperature was a little high, but the blanket would sweat out the fever, and then when he was up he would just have to drink a lot of water. Her hand ran through his hair, pushing it off his moist forehead, and she smoothed it back. She became lost in thought and she absentmindedly continued to run her hand through his hair.

She broke out of her thoughts when he let out a sigh and retracted her hand, a blush staining her cheeks.

Biting her lip she stood and walked over to the horse, trying to take her mind off the sleeping man. She grabbed the horse's reins and led the horse into the woods.

"We should go get his things while he sleep." She muttered to the horse as she mounted and turned the horse.

Melody's blush still refused to leave her face.

A while later Melody and the horse returned and Melody quickly got off with the man's armor, helmet, and sword. She untied the heavy items from the saddle and placed the items next to him then walked back over to the horse and tied his reins to a low branch. She untied the saddle and took it off the horse, placing it on the ground, along with the blanket under the saddle.

Turning, she walked over to the fire pit she had dug up a few years back and started a fire. After it was lit she began to cook the meat of the dead deer she had set aside, occasionally looking over at the blond haired man.

_I wonder who he is._


	4. Chapter 3

**"English"**

"Common Tongue"

**Chapter 3**_**  
**_

Melody watched the man intently as he turned in his sleep. His fever had finally gone down and she estimated that he would wake up in an hour or so. Which Melody anxiously waited for; this was the first person she had come across for three years.

She could already feel her old personality resurfacing. She felt like just getting up and hiding, but she knew that that would be wrong. He could have amnesia and not remember who he was, after all he did had a bad blow to the head. And a wound to the head no matter how small can cause serious damage.

He gave a groan and Melody sat up straighter, but sighed when he just rolled back into his original position.

She heaved another sigh and stood up, walking over to the man's horse. It was a magnificent creature; of coarse she thought all horses were, but this one was unlike any horse she had come across. I was noble and proud, like all horses, but there was something about him that made him different than all the other horses Melody had encountered.

She rubbed him behind the ears with her left hand and rubbed his back with her right. She ran a hand through his mane and was surprised about how soft it was. He gave a loud neigh and Melody instantly put her hand on his head.

"Shhhh, you'll wake him up." She whispered, but it was too late, the man was already trying to get up. Melody rushed to his side and tried to get him to lay back down, but he pushed her away and sat up. He gave her a hard look and she swallowed nervously, playing with the bottom of her ripped shirt. She suddenly realized that she must have looked a real mess.

Her long hair was probably greasy from the years of not using any kind of shampoo and was down to her waist in a messy ponytail. Her clothes were riped and her stomach was showing and the bottom half of her legs, below the knees, were showing, and her feet were now bare. She had no idea what her face looked like anymore, but she knew she looked dirty. She didn't have time to wash or sleep much while taking care of the man in front of her.

"Who are you?!" He asked in a demanding voice. The only problem was that she couldn't understand. She took a step back and shook her head.

**"I...I"**

He stood up and walked closer to her, holding a hand to his side, where his wound was.

"Who.Are.You?! I will not ask again."

Melody shook her head. **"I...don't understand."**

Realization passed over his face, but he was still suspicious. He glanced down at his side and glanced back at the girl. He pointed to it, then to her.

She nodded understanding and pointed to the bandage, before walking over to her bag and taking out more bandages.

**"I...need to change the bandages."** She muttered even though he couldn't understand. When he nodded, she walked forward and motioned for him to sit by the pond. He did so and she kneeled down beside him. She could feel her face heat up while she removed the bandages and realized this was the closest she had ever been to a handsome man, who had no shirt on.

The corner of his lips lifted when he saw her blush.

Once she finished she got up and walked over to where she hung his shirt after washed it. She handed it to him and busied her self by washing the bloody bandages and hanging them on a tree branch. As she walked by the horse he nudged her with his nose and Melody smiled, and grabbed an apple from the tree and gave it to the horse.

"Firefoot"

Melody jumped in surprised and hid on the other side of the horse. She looked up at the man. He chuckled at her nervousness and laid a hand on the horses back.

"Firefoot" He nodded his head in the horses direction. Firefoot tosses his head when her heard his name.

Melody smiled and ran a hand through Firefoot's mane.

"Firefoot" She bit her lip and looked up at him.

**"Melody"**

He narrowed his eyes, confused. "Mel-di?

She smiled amused and shook her head. She pointed to herself. **"Melody"**

He nodded in understanding and tried to pronounce it. "Meo-l-di"

Melody shook her head a slowly pronounced it. **"Mel-o-di"**

He picked it up and looked at it. "Mel-o-di...Melody."

Melody smiled and nodded. "And...you?" She pointed to him.

"Eomer"

She nodded. "O-mer...Eomer."

He smirked and nodded. She smiled happily and scratched Firefoot behind the ears. "Firefoot..." She looked up at Eomer. "...Eomer."

When he smiled back she quickly looked away and cleared her throat. She walked around Firefoot and grabbed Eomer's arm, leading him back to the spot she set up for him to lay down on. He shook his head.

"I'm fine, I-"

She gave him a look and pointed to the makeshift bed. He sighed and laid down. Before he knew it he was asleep.

* * *

Melody sighed and brushed Firefoot's mane. She glanced at Eomer out of the corner of her eye, he was still asleep. 

_I wonder where he's from...It doesn't matter once he's better he'll leave and I'll be all alone, like always._

She laid her head down on Firfoot's back and hugged him around the neck **"Sometimes I wish I was a horse."**

**I feel these four walls closing in  
Face up against the glass  
I'm looking out, hmmm  
**

**Is this my life I'm wondering  
It happened so fast  
How do I turn this thing around  
**

**Is this the bed I chose to make  
It's greener pastures I'm thinking about  
Hmm, wide open spaces far away**

**All I want is the wind in my hair  
To face the fear but not feel scared**

**Wild horses I wanna be like you**  
**Throwing caution to the wind, I'll run free too**  
**Wish I could recklessly love like I'm longing to**  
**I wanna run with the wild horses**  
**Run with the wild horses, oh**

Melody let go of Firefoot and sat down at the base of the tree, leaning against it and closing her eyes. She never noticed that Eomer's eye's were open.

* * *

**READ & REVIEW!**

**LadySoftball**


	5. Chapter 4

"Common Speak"

"**English"**

_Thoughts_

_**Dream/Flashback**_

**Chapter 4**

Two weeks passed and Eomer had healed nicely. He was always trying to get up and move around, but Melody was a very strict nurse. During their time together Eomer took it upon himself to try and teach Melody Common speak. She caught on very quickly; of coarse languages had always come easy to Melody. Her parents had pushed her to learn French and Spanish, said it would give her better advantages when getting a job, which was true, so she knew some tricks on how to learn new languages.

But learning a language from someone who couldn't translate with words was very difficult for Melody. Although, it was quite funny seeing a man as strong and warrior looking as Eomer waving his hands about trying get her to understand what he was saying. Most of the time she could understand, but she just wanted to see him make a fool of him self.

She loved when he would describe his home. Main words she got were: grassy plains and horses. Rohan, the sea of grass, home of the horse lords; it sounded like paradise. After spending so much time with Eomer she came to the conclusion that he was a very proud and bold man, who, much to Melody's displeasure, seemed to find it amusing how she blushed whenever she changed his bandages. A situation that they were in right at that moment.

She rinsed a piece of cloth in the pond and wiped all the dry blood around the wound on his side. She started muttering to herself in English.

"**It's healed nicely, although the wound didn't pierce any vital organs to begin with and the poison that was there is gone thanks to the medicine I found in that abandoned village."** She sighed. _That was the last of the healing ornament I had._

She sat up and looked into Eomer's blue eyes. "He…Healed" Eomer smiled and nodded, but before he could respond she was already checking the spot where his head was hurt. She placed her forefinger and middle finger of her left hand over his pulse point and felt the area around his temple where a bruise used to be located. When his pulse didn't change she figured it didn't hurt, but she had to ask.

"Hurt?" She looked into his eyes once again and blushed. She removed her right hand from his temple, but kept her left where it was, to make sure he didn't lie.

He shook his head and placed his hand over the spot she had touched. Melody nodded and removed her other hand, missing the raise in heartbeat as her fingers skimmed over his skin when she moved back.

She twisted the wet rag in her grasp, drawing all the water out, and then placed it on the ground. Eomer was watching her closely, but she was looking anywhere but him.

"Rest and go."

Translation: After one last lie down Eomer would be able to leave.

Eomer blinked and stared blankly for a moment, then nodded in realization. He couldn't help but fell disappointed that that was all, he was fully healed and he could leave, go find his cousin and his men. No doubt that concerned over his whereabouts. They had been separated after Orcs raided their camp.

He was silent for a moment, and just watched the strange woman as she cleaned what little mess there was. She was also gathering his armor and folding the clothes she had washed.

He had at first been weary of this dirt covered woman, suspicion of strangers is a common reaction after getting wounded by an Orc. But after a day of her tending to him, his suspicion turned into interest and curiosity. Her appearance suggested that she was from Gondor, but she lived a rather far distance from there. She was a woman living in the wild, with seemingly no education, who spoke a language he had never heard, but was one of the best healers he had ever met. She had not only tended to his wounds, but also Firefoot's. And her voice.

She was a puzzle, one he wanted to solve.

Melody turned and noticed Eomer looking at her. Her free hand immediately started playing with the hem of her torn shirt, a habit, he noticed, she did often. Melody fought down a blush. When one spends their life getting used to being ignored you're not very used to be stared at so intently. She walked toward him and placed a hand on his shoulder, pushing him back, indicating for him to lie down.

"Sleep, **you need your rest if you're….leaving soon**"

He didn't move. "Sing something for me."

Here eyebrows drew together in confusion, she didn't understand.

He paused, trying to think of a way to explain. Finally he decided to spell it out, hoping she'd understand. "S-I-N-G" He motioned to his mouth. She seemed to understand, but she shook her head, embarrassed, and went to stand up, but he grabbed her wrist.

"**Please" **

She looked at him shocked. It was only one word, but it was still surprising that he said it correctly, for the most part, and used it correctly. Yes she had said it many times, but she didn't expect him to remember.

She bit her lip and nodded, pulling her hand out of his grip. She pointed to herself, feeling like an idiot while doing so. "I….s…sing?" He nodded. She pointed to him. "You Sleep" She gave him a look. He rolled his eyes, but nodded.

He honestly felt fine, but Melody, like every other healer he met, wouldn't take no for an answer.

She nodded to herself and cleared her throat, standing up straight. She was obviously avoiding his gaze. She started to softly hum to herself, remembering the tune. She then began to sing the opening scale to the song.

**aAhAHahhAhahhAHAAhhhaah**

**When the light begins to fade,  
And shadows fall across the sea,  
One bright star in the evening sky,  
Your love's light leads me on my way. **

He couldn't understand her words, but they sounded beautiful all the same.

**There's a dream that will not sleep,  
A burning hope that will not die.  
So I must go now with the wind,  
And leave you waiting on the tide. **

He laid back on his makeshift bed, but continued to watch her.

**Time to fly, time to touch the sky.  
One voice alone - a haunting cry.  
One song, one star burning bright,  
Let it carry me through darkest night. **

She glanced at him and smiled a bit, feeling a little more confident.

**Rain comes over the grey hills,  
And on the air, a soft goodbye.  
Hear the song that I sing to you,  
When the time has come to fly. **

**When I leave and take the wing,  
And find the land that fate will bring,  
The brightest star in the evening sky**

**Is your love waiting far for me. **

**Is your love waiting far from me...**

She blushed and looked at Eomer, his eyes were closed, but she didn't really want to check if he was really asleep. She wanted to go and hide in a tree or something. But she couldn't, she had to get Firefoot ready for his and his master's departure.

She tried to keep the tears a bay as she put the saddle on his back. She was going to miss having another person around, even if they couldn't understand each other. Of coarse she was going to miss Firefoot, horses had a calming effect with her. She could open up to a horse better than she could a human.

She silently wished she could go with, but she'd never be able she ask, even if she could. She tightened the last belt and adjusted the saddles for him. Straightening up she grabbed the reins and wrapped them around a part of the saddle. Melody next tied Firefoot up and grabbed Eomer's armor and clean clothes, placing them next to his resting form.

She looked at him for a second, as if trying to memorize all of his features. Sighing she stood up, suddenly she remembered something. She rushed into her makeshift home, the cave, and searched through a pile of cloth she found. After a minute of digging she pulled out something dark green; a dress. She was going to use it as a rag or for future bandages, but it seemed like the appropriate time to wear it.

It reached the floor and the sleeves reached her elbows. The neckline wasn't to low or too high. Over all it was a working dress.

She quickly changed and ran her hands over the fabric, trying to get rid of the wrinkles. She was still wearing pants underneath, but it wasn't noticeable. Grabbing a clean rag she left the cave and knelt down beside the edge of the pond. She dipped the rag in the water, twisting it as she took it out, and began to wipe her face, hands, and arms. She put the rag down and undid her hair from her braid. She ran her hands through the knotty locks and rebraided it; the end reached all the way to her waist.

She stood up and reentered the cave. She yawned and laid on her own makeshift bed, falling into a light sleep.

**_A small dark haired girl was picking flowers in a beautiful meadow. In the background was a large white city. It consisted of seven layers and a large tower. The little girl, who looked three or four, squealed in delight and lifted the flower crown she had made. She got up, not even worrying about the grass stains on her dress, and ran over to a beautiful dark haired woman sitting in the shade. She was wearing a beautiful red gown and had a smile on her face as she watched the little girl._**

"**_Mommy…Mommy look! I made a crown, isn't it pretty?"_**

**_The woman took the flower crown, twinkle in her dark eyes. The resemblance between the mother and daughter was uncanny. Except for their eyes. The girl had bright blue eyes, while the woman had brown._**

"**_Yes, Ariana, It's beautiful, but do you know what would make it even better?" _**

_**The girl, Ariana, tilted her head to the side, eyes wide with a childish wonder. "What?"**_

_**The woman took the crown from her daughter and placed it on her head. "If it's on top of something even more beautiful." She gave Ariana a kiss on her forehead.**_

**_Ariana giggled and smiled. "I'm going to make one for you too then! Make you even prettier!" With one last giggled she got up and picked more flowers. The woman watched all the while with a sad smile on her face._**

Melody's eyes opened and she sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She blinked and stared at the cave wall. _Who was that woman?_ The sound of a horse neighing interrupted her thought. All thoughts of her dream were pushed to the back of her mind.

She quickly stood and smoothed out the creases on her dress. She exited the cave and found Eomer up and putting his shin guards on. She quietly walked over and picked up his chest armor. He looked up and she held out his last piece of armor, forcing a smile.

He looked at her surprised. She looked different, more womanly; it was more fitting than the pants and revealing shirt. He stared for a moment then shook his head, dismissing his thoughts. Smiling, he took his armor from her.

"Thank you."

Melody bit her lip and nodded. She looked away and her eyes landed on Firefoot. She didn't say anything before walking toward the horse. She grabbed his reins and led him over to Eomer. She smiled and held out the reins.

"Farewell"

He took the reins and mounted his steed. He looked down at Melody, she looked up. They looked into each others eyes, each shade of blue meeting the others. Eomer could see sadness and loneliness shining brightly in her eyes. He made a final decision and held out his hand. Melody looked confused.

"Come." His hand was still outstretched.

Realization passed over her face and she shook her head, but Eomer was persistent; he stared into her eyes, as if demanding she come as well.

Melody bit her lip. _Should I go? … …I won't be alone anymore……Yes…I'll go with him. _She reached up and grabbed his hand, her hand felt small and fragile compared to Eomer's. Eomer smiled and was about to pull her up when she let go. He frowned, confused and disappointed.

Melody held up a finger and ran into the cave, coming out a second later with her bow and arrows strapped to her back. He smiled in understanding and held out his hand once again, this time pulling her onto the horse behind him. She wrapped her arms around his waist, and Eomer could almost she her blushed.

Smirking he kicked Firefoot's side and willed him forward in the direction they had came.

* * *

**REVIEW!**

**LadySoftball**


	6. Chapter 5

"**English"**

"Common Tongue"

**Chapter 5**

Melody's arms were wrapped securely around Eomer's waist. It was somewhat uncomfortable because of his armor, and the horse hair on his helmet kept flying in her face. Of coarse she didn't say anything, or couldn't say anything seeing as she couldn't find the right words without sounding like an idiot. That was the one thing Melody never wanted people to think of her as. It was bad enough she looked, and probably smelled, so unclean, but it irritated Melody to no end to be thought of as stupid.

Both riders were silent as they rode through the woods that Melody was so afraid to venture through all those lonely years. She watched the scenery pass with sharp eyes, which were much sharper than most; as if expecting a band of Orcs, as she learned was their proper name, to jump out and attack. Although, it was highly possible for that to occur, and Melody was ready to shoot any down if one of those horrid monsters should appear. However, as this thought crossed Melody's mind she feared that her aim would not be true, and she prayed to God, or whoever one prays to in this new world, that no Orcs would cross their path.

Eomer let Firefoot led them through the thickness and darkness of the shaded forest, trusting him to follow the same path he used to bring him to Melody.

A horn could suddenly sounded in the distance and Melody flinched at the sound so familiar to the one she had heard so many times while running for her life. Her arms tightened and she closed her eyes, she didn't want to see those horrible creatures.

Eomer looked down at Melody's hands as they clenched and his eyes softened. They hardened and he looked back up as the horn once again went off.

"Make hast, Firefoot." The horse went faster because of Eomer's command and because just at the moment hoards of arrows began to fall upon them. Eomer pulled the reins to the right and Firefoot turned. They had slowed down a bit, giving the Orcs a chance to catch up. More black arrows were shot and Eomer once again urged Firefoot to go faster.

Melody's hands tightened a little more in fear, before she removed her arms from around Eomer's waist. She tightened her legs on the saddle, so she wouldn't fall off on Firefoot's back, and removed her bow from her back and drawing an arrow from her pack. Aiming swiftly, she let go of the arrow. She paused as a mangled scream type groan tore through the air. The arrow had hit its mark. War like cries came from behind them as the remaining Orcs watched their comrade fall.

Melody's head turned and looked at the Orcs, at least ten of them, and drew another arrow, ignoring the fact that her hands were shaking. Her breaths were coming out fast in her fear; she turned her head back to look at Eomer before once again turning and aiming at the Orcs. She released, drew another, released, drew another, released. Three more Orcs fell and Melody noticed that the shade of the trees was suddenly becoming lighter. She almost sighed in relief, but it turned into a gasp when Firefoot turned unexpectedly and she fell off, landing painfully on her left leg.

She screamed and Eomer looked over his shoulder. "Melody!" He turned Firefoot around and went to Melody's aid. She stood up painfully and went to notch another arrow, but the bow, which was already beginning to splinter from excessive use, broke. Her eyes widened and she looked up at the Orcs, who let out another battle cry and charged straight for her.

Eomer unsheathed his sword and tried to get to Melody, but more Orcs came to aid of their comrades to try and capture and most likely eat the injured human. Eomer and Melody were separated, and both surrounded. Melody tried to move, but winced and fell to her knees, hand instantly moving to grab her throbbing ankle.

_Sprained_

Eyes wide, she looked back up at the Orcs. The one that stood in front of her raised his sword. Their foul faces did not smile, but they laughed a laugh that sounded like the clash of metal. She flinched and tried to crawl away, towards Eomer, but she was violently kicked by one of the monsters and stomped on by another. She screamed as its foot landed on her already sprained ankle and lower leg; she could hear it crack under the pressure. It was like a painful ringing in her ears.

_Broken _

Tears formed in her eyes and she looked back up at the creature as it once again raised its sword. Eomer looked up as he killed another Orc. It was like slow motion. The blade made its way down to kill Melody, who by then had closed her eyes and turned away, expecting the feel of the jagged blade to pierce her flesh...but it never came.

Instead came the sound of hoof beats and the wails of the Orcs. Melody opened her eyes and saw a spear stabbed through the chest of the foul beast that was about to kill her. She looked around and saw that all of the Orcs were dead, she also saw many men on horseback, all wearing similar armor and helmets as Eomer...speaking of him. Melody looked around and finally spotted Eomer with his helmet off embracing another man in brotherly hug. She smiled somewhat.

_Looks like he has his companions back...yay Eomer_

Melody tried to stand, which she should have known better than to do as pain shot up the lower half of her leg. She let out a strangled cry and once again fell to her knees, drawing attention to herself. Most of the warriors seemed to just notice her and seemed surprised when Eomer rushed to her side.

He helped her stand. "Melody, are you alright?"

She gave him a look and looked down at her leg, lifting the hem of her skirt. Eomer followed her gaze and winced in sympathy and guilt. She let go of the material and flinched as the cloth skimmed over her wound. She whimpered and more tears escaped her eyes. Eomer frowned and picked her up, ignoring her gasp, and set her on Firefoot's back. He carefully mounted behind her.

There were some chuckles from the men and a laugh from the man Eomer had embraced. Melody looked at him from under her lashed; she was trying to remain conscious. The other man had dirty blond hair --Melody could see that most of the men had blond hair-- was tall and built like a warrior, armor in all, and had similar features a Eomer. Although Eomer looked to be in his late 20s, Theodred on the other hand looked older, in his 30s

_Relative?_ She thought before closing her eye tightly, trying to ignore the pain, but she couldn't, and soon passed out.

Theodred looked at Melody, eye filled with concern and suspicion. She had her eyes closed, and her eyebrows were drawn together. She had passed out. He looked at Eomer with a raised eyebrow.

"Tell me cousin, who is this, and where did you find her?"

Eomer looked down at Melody, then back at his cousin. "She is Melody, and it was her that discovered me. I was injured and she nursed me back to health. Surprisingly she doesn't speak a word of Common and her native tongue is the strangest I've ever heard."

Theodred's eyebrows raised. "And she found you in those woods? Eomer, how is it that you were able to survive in those Orc infested woods for so long while injured, with a woman who you can't even understand?"

"She is stronger than she seems. She killed a number of Orcs before you came to our aid, and has already learned how to speak some Common already." Eomer defended.

Theodred smirked. "She learned a different language with you as a teacher, you who has almost no patience whatsoever?"

Eomer rolled his eyes and ignored his cousin's teasing. "She seems to have lived in this wood for a numerous number of years, but she is smarter than most, and is a very good healer. She took care of any wounds that I or Firefoot may have acquired from the ambush."

Theodred silently gazed down at the woman in Eomer's arms. Her long brown hair was knotty and greasy, her face was covered with dirt, and her hands were bloody from all the arrows she had fired. But that was nothing compared to her injured leg. It was starting to turn black and blue and was bleeding profusely. She would have to have it looked at, unfortunately there was no healer in their company.

"Do you think she will be able to wrap her own injury?" He asked concerned. If the bone wasn't set back into place and the wound cleaned it could get infected and Melody could lose the use of her leg.

Eomer looked down at her leg concerned, just noticing the full extent of the injury. He nodded. "I'm sure she'll be able to. Is there a stream nearby?"

Theodred nodded. "Yes, I'll show you, but we'll have to walk, the trees are too thick for the horses to fit through."

Theodred dismounted first and Eomer carefully handed him Melody, before dismounting himself. Eomer motioned for one of the soldiers to take their horses to camp. Before they left Theodred asked another soldier for some bandages and clean clothes. He took the supplies after handing Melody to Eomer, and lead him to the stream.

"You may want to wake her up now, we're close and I don't think she will want us to be to close." Theodred said. Eomer nodded and gently shook her. Melody whimpered in pain and turned her head. Eomer shook his head.

"Melody, awake. You have to wrap your wound."

Melody opened her eyes and looked at Eomer confused for a moment, before blushing, seeing how closely he was holding her. Eomer smirked and nodded towards the stream. Melody blinked and looked at the stream confused. Theodred cleared his throat and Melody looked at him surprised. He smiled kindly and held out the bandages and clothes.

"For your wounds."

Melody narrowed her eyes confused and she looked from his face to the bandages. Realization crossed her face and she looked at Eomer to put her down. He nodded and set her down gently. She hissed when she put pressure on her leg and grabbed the bandages and clothes with a strained smile. She hopped towards the water, almost falling a couple of times. Eomer moved forward quickly and made sure she didn't fall. When they were right next to the bank Melody smiled and waved her hand, motioning for him to leave. Before he was too far away she pulled one of his daggers from its sheath.

Theodred's eyes widened. "Eomer!"

Eomer turned quickly and grabbed her wrist. Melody blinked, surprised, eyes wide. Eomer narrowed his eyes. Shaking her head at his suspicious look she held up the bandages.

"Cut."

Eomer nodded and quickly let go of her wrist. She massaged the bruised skin and once again motioned for them to leave. When neither Eomer nor Theodred moved she sighed and raked her brain for the right words.

"Now, please go!"

Theodred quickly left and Eomer paused and looked at her wrist. "Sorry." He left also.

Meoldy sighed and set the clothes and bandages down in a dry spot next to the stream and took off her dress and ripped up jeans, being careful of her wound, and slowly got into the water, shivering at its coldness. It only reached her waist sat down in a shallow area and washed the dirt and blood off the wound, letting the tears fall. She just sat there for a moment and dunked her head under the water. Once she resurfaced she she picked up a piece of her long hair in disdain. The ends were split and it smelled from years of no shampoo.

"**Well at least it's going to be clean."** She parted her hair from the back and and picked up the dagger. She paused for a minute before using the dagger to cut off half of her hair. She watched with sad eyes as a foot of long brown strands of hair flowed away; her hair was now choppy and around her head.

"**I always wanted to grow my hair that long...oh well, it'll grow back. And it couldn't have been helped away, even if I had the best shampoo in the world" ** Setting the dagger down, she got out of the water and sat down on the grass and used her dress to dry off her injured leg and body. As she looked at her now blood free leg she could see that the fracture was cutting off circulation, causing her toes to turn blue and leg to feel cold. She shivered and grabbed the tunic next to her and put it on, followed by the leggings; making sure that the left leg was rolled up to her knee. She looked around the area she was in for two straight sticks. She spotted one and reached over to grab it. It took another couple of minutes to find and grab another stick.

She unrolled a small length of the bandage and cut it with the dagger, then wrapped the bandages around her injured area. Once done she took the two sticks and set them on the front and back of her lower leg and ankle as a splint for her leg. She wrapped more of the bandages around the sticks tightly, but not too tightly. She finished by cutting and tyeing the ends of the bandage cloths together.

She noticed she still had some bandages left. Quickly she lifted her tunic and wrapped the rest of the bandages around her chest; which wasn't flat nor huge, just average.

Once done she lowered her tunic and sighed. **"It's no bra, but it'll do. Now all I need is something to help me get up."** She looked around and spotted a long curvy stick. She stretched as far as she could to grab it and ended up crawling a little. Once attained she tried to stand, but her weight was too much for the stick and it snapped, causing melody to fall back onto the ground. She cursed and looked at the stick; the wood was dead and seemed to be eaten by termites. She threw the now two sticks away, groaning in frustration.

"**What I would give for a pair of crutches!" **

She looked again and this time found a stick the was wide and long. Slowly, she stood, hating the stiffness of her leg, and hobbled towards the area Eomer and Theodred were hopefully waiting.

They were, and they looked at her hair in surprise, as if it was wrong for women to have such short hair, but then again, both of their hair was now longer then hers, and she was almost as tall as both of the; only standing two or three inches shorter. She blushed and held out Eomer's dagger; he took in absentmindedly and sheathed it. Melody was getting nervous under their stares.

"Ummm...Go? Please?"

That snapped them out of it. Theodred nodded and motioned her to follow them. After a brief moment of silence as they walked Theodred leaned towards Eomer.

"The lady looks like a man, are you sure she's right in the head?"

Eomer glared at his cousin. "Are you assuming that she's insane because she cut her hair?"

Theodred shrugged and looked away. "Well when one comes across a woman who has weaponry skills, can not speak any tongue recognizable of this world, cuts her hair short, wears mens clothing, and lives in a tree, some will come to the conclusion that she is not completely sane."

Eomer glanced and Melody, who was only paying attention to learning how to walk with her disability, then back at Theodred.

"I admit that she is strange...stranger than most women I have met, but she was kind to me and saved me from a most likely fatal wound and I am in her dept whether she knows it or not."

Theodred smirked. "Then I am also indebted to her, for saving my closest friend and kinsman. I hope that she will come to realize what powerful men she just befriended. Although I can not say that I trust her yet. Times are growing darker; she could be a spy."

Eomer's eyebrows raised. "A spy, for whom? Who would use a woman for a spy?"

"One who knows what deceptive and manipulative creature women can be. Look at Eowyn, she got father to agree to let her learn to use a sword with just a pout on her lips and tears in her eyes. Now, after 18 summers she can get almost anything she wants."

All Eomer did was nod as he thought of his sister. She was very cunning, and always found a way to get what she wanted, with or without the kings approval, it was going to get her killed one day. Eomer was brought out of his thoughts when they entered the campsite. A few tents were pitched and dinner was being cooked. The men had most likely gone hunting while Eomer and Theodred were away.

Melody stood closer to Eomer and her gave her a reassuring look before looking at Theodred. "You may or may not be right, but I agree that we should keep a close watch on her until we know of her past. It is a crime for stranger to roam freely through Rohan without the King's permission."

Theodred nodded. "Yes, and we leave for Edoras at dawn. She will be brought the the Golden Hall and stand before the King."

As Eomer and Theodred talked Melody was watching them, wondering what they were talking about.

* * *

**REVIEW!**

**LadySoftball**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Eomer kept glancing in Melody's direction as she followed behind him on her horse. She had to ride side-saddled because of her leg, but she was doing fine. He turned back around, not noticing his cousin give him an amused look.

The riders of Rohan had packed up 12 hours earlier and set off for Edoras, they were only half a day away.

Melody, who had given the soldiers quite the scare when she came out of the wood with Eomer and Theodred. They were unsure if she was the same person they had seen with Eomer from the beginning, because now her hair was very short, her chest was suddenly a little flatter, and she was wearing men's clothing. Melody soon became so nervous from their staring she avoided everyone all together and spent most of her time with the horses.

Currently, after 12 hours of riding she was still quiet, but she got used to the strange looks she got.

Melody sighed._ Why is this happening, my life was going fine in Colorado...well maybe not, but it was better than fearing for my life everyday. And finally when someone comes to my rescue, I have to rescue him first. If he didn't have any injuries he probably would have left me. After we get to wherever we're going he'll drop me off somewhere to fend for myself, not that I blame him. I'm pathetic, cowering in a cave for three years, not once going to see if there were other people in this world. He could have been hurt again because I tagged along when he left._

"...Lady Melody?"

Melody jumped and looked to her left, a rider, Elfhelm, was ridding beside her. They had been previously introduced while Melody was hiding by the horses. Elfhelm had been ordered by Eomer to become Melody's escort and teacher. He was curious about the strange woman, and quickly agreed to help. Elfhelm, from the looks of it, was probably 10 years older than Melody. He had long dirty blond hair, a beard, mustache, and kind brown eyes.

Melody smiled uncertainly. "Yes?" Her strange accent could clearly be heard.

Elfhelm smiled. " You...seem...distressed." he said slowly

Melody sighed, as the men talked around her she continued to pick up common. "I fine, just after...alter...alfid.."

"Afraid?" Elfhelm supplied.

Melody smiled and nodded. "Yes, afraid and nervous."

Elfhelm nodded. "Yes, meeting the king...can be an unnerving...experience."

Melody froze. "King?" _I have to meet a king, _

Elfhelm nodded. "King Theoden."

_Theoden...that's so similar to Theodred...could there be a connection?_ "Theodred...and the king..."

Elfhelm nodded. "Theodred is the king's son."

Melody became silent and Elfhelm knew she probably didn't want to talk anymore. He nodded his head and rode ahead of her, towards Eomer and Theodred. He bowed his head to both.

"Lord Eomer, Lord Theodred." He addressed.

They nodded back. "Elfhelm," Eomer said. "How is Lady Melody doing, last I saw of her, she was hiding with the horses."

Theodred chuckled and Elfhelm smiled. "She is afraid of meeting the king, and she seems to be learning common just by being around the solders, she is very intelligent for a woman her age, she seems to have had a previous education."

Theodred glanced back at the enigma that was Melody. "It is uncommon for common women to be given an education."

"Well she's hardly common. Not many common women have weaponry skills and know advanced medical skills." Elfhelm reasoned.

"But she also doesn't know how to talk." Eomer said.

"Yes, but there are many languages though out Middle Earth, this is just one we've never come across before." Theodred said.

Eomer nodded. "I guess we'll only be able to know about her origins when she learns to speak common fluently. You will continue to work with her even after we get to Edoras." Eomer told Elfhelm.

Elfhelm nodded. "Of course, Lord Eomer."

Melody continued to star at the back of the three men's heads. _Theodred, is the king's son, making him a prince. Eomer said, or I think he said, that He and Theodred were cousins, that means Eomer is related to the king...making him royalty. _Melody's face turned red._ Oh my god, I've been treating him so informally, he probably think I'm some some kind of barbarian...Well he probably thought that already, what with me being covered head to toe in dirt, my hair being so...damn it! I'm such an embarrassment and depending on how these men all think it's like the middle ages women probably think so too. Oh why did I cut my hair?! Stupid Stupid Stupid! _Melody sighed and looked down, tears welling up in her eyes, she quickly wiped them away. _Stupid emotions, I'm always crying, I'm such a baby._

She looked ahead, face blank. _Once we get to Edoras I'll meet the king and accept my fate, no matter what._

* * *

Melody dismounted her horse with the help of Elfhelm, and smiled kindly at the stable boy as he took the reins. Before he left she grabbed the large walking stick she had tied to the saddle. She walked with a limp, following behind Eomer and Theodred, Elfhelm at her side. Melody tried to ignore the stares she was getting from the from the villagers, but she couldn't stop the blush that stained her cheeks. Elfhelm placed a comforting had on her shoulder. 

"You have nothing to fear, King Theoden is a kind king. When he finds out that you saved one of his kin he will place you somewhere safe."

Melody nodded, finding it easier to understand common than to speak it. As they climbed the stairs leading to the Golden Hall a beautiful woman dressed in a white ran up to them, she was young, about 18, or Meoldy assumed. She embraced both Theodred and Eomer, and Melody felt a flare of jealousy. She turned to Elfhelm, nodding in the woman's direction.

"Lady Eowyn," Elfhelm said, answering her unasked question. "Lord Eomer's sister and the king's niece."

Melody nodded, suddenly feeling quite silly. She looked back in the woman's direction, her eyes locking with Eowyn's blue ones. Eowyn narrowed her eyes, trying to see Melody clearer; the sun was setting and the shadows covered Melody. Eowyn turned to Eomer, asking, most likely, about the strange looking woman. Melody watched Eomer nod and say something. Eowyn gasped and looked at Melody with a different look in her eyes. She turned her attention back to Eomer and said something. Eomer nodded and headed towards Elfhelm and Melody

He looked at Elfhelm and Melody tried to listen to his words, but he was talking too softly and too fast for her to understand. Also she was feeling tired and her mind was starting to wander.

"Lady Melody!"

Melody snapped out of her daze and looked at Elfhelm, she took notice that Eomer was gone. "Yes?"

"The king...is unable to see you now...you will see him tomorrow." Elfhelm told her, making various hand gestures, that would have amused her if she wasn't so tired.

Melody stiffled a yawn. "Where...go?"

Elfhelm smiled. "Nienna...is going...to lead you to a room...and help you...prepare tomorrow." He turned her so she could see an older blond woman, who was suddenly right behind her. Melody blinked and tried to smile at the woman, but couldn't find the strength. She was leaning heavily on her stick, looking down at the shorter blond woman.

"Nienna " Melody said, nodding.

Nienna smiled and nodded, grabbing Melody's arm to help her stand up straight. The woman looked at Elfhelm and nodded, saying something that Melody didn't catch. Soon the two women were walking up the stairs. The time walking was a blur to Melody and she let Nienna lead her. When they reached a plain wooden door, Nienna opened it and lead Melody to the bed. She motioned for Melody to lie down, which Melody happily did. She looked at Nienna as she fell asleep.

"Thank you."

Nienne smiled at Melody and left the room.

Melody closed her eyes and immediately fell into a troubled sleep.

* * *

**A/N I'm sorry it's so short, but I just wanted to update and right now I can't think of anything to write and I'm tired. I'll make sure the next chapter is longer and written better.**

**Also, for the next chapter please note that the time period is 3013, a year before Grima poisons the king's mind.**

**So please stayed turned!**

**REVIEW!**

**LadySoftball**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Melody's eyebrows drew together in her sleep and a distressed moan escaped her lips. "Mommy..."

"_**Mommy! Mommy! I don't understand! Why?!" A little brown haired girl asked desperately.**_

"_**I'm sorry, **__**Ariana, but it's for your own safety." Her mother told her, pulling gently on her arm to make the child move.**_

_**Ariana shook her head and tried to get her arm out of her mother's grip. "But I don't want to leave! Why?! Don't you want me anymore?!"**_

_**The woman shook her head sadly. "Of course I do, but it's not safe." She stopped and knelt down in from of Ariana. "It's my job as your mother and because I love you to keep you safe, and this is the only way."**_

"_**Ariana wiped the tears from her eyes with the sleeve of her dress. "Safe from what mommy?"**_

_**The woman shook her head and stood. "Fate."**_

_**Before Ariana could question her mother, she was being pulled by her mother again, but this time her mother was going a little faster. After a minute the woman turned and picked up her daughter and started to run through the woods. Ariana looked at her mother, and then up ahead; she saw two tall figures. As they got closer Ariana recognized one. She jumped out her mother's arms and hugged the gray-clad old man, smiling happily.**_

"_**Gandy!"**_

_**The older man chuckled and patted Ariana in the head. "Hello Ariana."**_

_**The other old man, who was in white, smiled down at the young girl. "Hello Ariana."**_

_**Ariana looked up at the man. His face looked kind, but his black eyes had a look that she didn't like. Ariana whimpered and ran to her mother, hiding behind her. The woman smiled reassuringly at her daughter, then looked back up at the man.**_

"_**I apologize Lord Saruman**__**, Mithrandir**__**."**_

_**Saruman waved a hand. "No worries **__**Lady Gilraen, it's understandable from one so young."**_

_**Gandalf nodded and stepped forward. "Lady Gilraen, before we start I will ask you, are you sure?"**_

_**Gilraen looked down at her daughter; Ariana was confused by why her mother was crying. Gilraen looked back at Gandalf and nodded. "If it will keep her safe, yes."**_

_**Gandalf nodded and knelt down before Ariana, he held out a hand. "Come Ariana."**_

_**Ariana looked up at her mother, who nodded and tried to smile, than back at Gandalf's hand. She grasped it and smiled at the older man. He smiled back and stood up, leading Ariana further into the woods, about ten feet away from her mother. "Stand in the circle Ariana." Gandalf said motioning to the stone circle on the forest floor.**_

_**Ariana immediately followed his direction. She looked up and smiled. "Now what Gandy?"**_

_**Gandalf smiled sadly. "Just wait, Ariana." He looked at Saruman, who walked forward, and lifted his staff, Gandalf followed suit. They both started chanting and suddenly Ariana felt a sense a dread come over her and wind started to blow around her, but when she looked at her mother, there was no wind based on her still hair and clothes. Ariana started to panic.**_

"_**Mommy..Mommy! I'm scared! Stop! STOP!"**_

_**Saruman started chanting louder, saying something different than Gandalf. Suddenly a bright light formed behind Ariana and she looked over her shoulder at the swirling white vortex and screamed.**_

"_**MOMMY HELP ME! I'M SORRY IF I WAS BAD! DON'T SEND ME AWAY! HELP!" A nearby tree fell near the two chanting wizards, but they ignored it and continued chanting. It continued to happen and the forest groaned in protest. Ariana grabbed the side of her head with both hands and screamed. The stones around her rose into the air and started to circle her. **_

"_**MOMMY!"**_

_**Gilaen fell to her knees and started to sob. She took the flower crown off her head and hugged it to her chest. "I'm sorry, my daughter."**_

_**The vortex started to pull Ariana backwards. She tried to fight it, but to made no difference. The two wizards raised their staffs higher and chanted loudly and in unison. Ariana fell back with one last scream, right into the swirling bright white light.**_

_**Gilaean covered her face in her hands.**_

"_**Ariana...I'm sorry...ARIANA!"**_

Melody sat up in a cold sweat, panting slightly. She brought her hand to her forehead. She closed her eyes tightly as pain streaked across her brain. .

A knock at the door made her open her eyes. She quickly tryed to stand, but stumbled and knocked into her nightstand. The vase resting a top fell, and she let out a small shriek. The door immediately opened and Nienna rushed in. "Lady Melody! Are you alright?!"

Melody looked at the vase and then Nienna. "I'm sorry!"

The older woman smiled and sighed in relief. "It's alright Lady Melody. Come it's time to get up."

Nienna helped Melody out of bed, and lead her towards the bathing room; Melody grabbed her stick to help her walk. As they walked through the halls Nienna was talking very fast and Melody couldn't keep up.

"I...don't...understand." Melody said at last.

Nienna stopped and looked at Melody, blushing slightly. "I'm sorry, I forgot...I should talk slower."

Melody nodded.

Nienna smiled and lead Melody to the wash tub. "Wash." Nienna rubbed her own arm as an example, then she pointed to the door then Melody's clothes. "I'll go get you new clothes."

Melody nodded, but when Nienna went to help her undress, she shook her head and blushed. "Do it myself."

Nienna nodded and left the room. Melody sighed and carefully pealed the clothing and bandages from her body and took the brace and bandages off her leg, she could wrap it again when she got out. Once she was nude, which made her blush, since she was used to locking the door while bathing—it didn't even cross her mind that she had been bathing in ponds and streams outside, which was much more embarrassing is someone caught you—she got into the tub and grabbed the soup and washcloth. As she bathed she sang to herself; the quietness of the room was starting to annoy her.

_I hear your voice on the wind  
And I hear you call out my name_

_"Listen, my child," you say to me  
"I am the voice of your history  
Be not afraid, come follow me  
Answer my call, and I'll set you free"_

_I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain  
I am the voice of your hunger and pain  
I am the voice that always is calling you  
I am the voice, I will remain_

_I am the voice in the fields when the summer's gone  
The dance of the leaves when the autumn winds blow  
Ne'er do I sleep throughout all the cold winter long  
I am the force that in springtime will grow_

_I am the voice of the past that will always be  
Filled with my sorrow and blood in my fields  
I am the voice of the future, bring me your peace  
Bring me your peace, and my wounds, they will heal_

_I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain  
I am the voice of your hunger and pain  
I am the voice that always is calling you  
I am the voice_

_I am the voice of the past that will always be  
I am the voice of your hunger and pain  
I am the voice of the future  
I am the voice, I am the voice  
I am the voice, I am the voice_

Oddly enough he song reminded Melody of her dreams. For the past month she had been having strange dream of people she had never met, all about the same girl, Ariana. The little girl looked so similar to her Melody was starting to think it _was_ her. Melody shook her head and got out of the tub once she rinsed the suds out of her hair. Stepping out she grabbed a towel and dried her self off; she found that shorter hair was much easier to manage than longer hair, and dried quicker. She had to lean against the tub so she wouldn't fall over because of her injury. When she was dry she wrapper the towel around her, not wanting to put the dirty clothes on just after she washed.

Suddenly the door opened and Melody's head snapped in that direction, holding the towel around her. Nienna just smiled and handed Melody a green dress and slip. Melody took them and was surprised to find bandages nestled between the two garments. She looked at Nienna and smiled.

"Thank you."

Nienna nodded. "If you...need help...I'll be..in the next room."

Melody nodded and Nienna left. Melody dropped the towel and wrapped half the bandages around her chest, then put on the slip. Carefully, she moved so she was sitting on the floor and wrapped her leg. She then carefully realigned the two sticks and wrapped the remaining bandages around them. She sighed and gripped the side of the tub, trying to pull herself up. She limped over to the dress and put it on. Looking around for her walking stick, she spotted near the door. She limped towards it, but froze as she passed the mirror. She got so close her nose was almost touching her reflection's.

_I haven't seen my reflection for so long I forgot what I looked like._ She ran a hand through her short wet hair, staring into her own blue eyes. Her skin was tan, compared to the pale skin she used to have from spending so much time inside. All the fat that used to be there was gone, but Melody wasn't as happy about being skinner as her hoped she would have been back home, because she no longer cared about how she looked, she just wanted to go home. Tears started to well up and she covered her mouth as a sob was let loose. She fell to her knees, skirts becoming a puddle around, and she just cried. Her mother had told her that a good cry always helped. By that time a good cry was exactly what Melody needed, especially after three years of trying stay strong.

She didn't hear the door open or see Nienna run in until she was right next to her. "Lady Melody! What's wrong?!"

Melody didn't say anything, she just laid her head on Nienna's shoulder and continued to cry. Nienna, being a mother herself, knew exactly what to do in this type of situation. She wrapped her arms around the younger woman and rubbed her back. "Shhhhhhhh, it's okay, just let it out...shhhh."

Melody closed her eyes and cried to her hearts content.

Melody stared at the ground as she followed Nienna to the throne room, where Eomer, Theodred, and -gulp- the king were waiting. The only sounds were that of Melody's walking stick as the wood hit the ground.

When Melody had finally stopped crying Nienna helped her stand and wash her face. After some comforting words Nienna told Melody that they were going to the throne room.

Melody looked up when Nienna stopped at a large wooden door. Nienna held up a finger and knocked. When a voice called her to enter she opened the door and slipped inside. A moment later she opened it and motioned for Melody to enter. Once Melody had limped inside, Nienna curtsied and left. Melody watched her leave before slowly turning to face the king. She felt some relief when she saw Eomer and Theodred.

She looked at the king who smiled kindly and motioned for her to walk forward. "Fear not, there are no enemies here."

She didn't really understand, but used her stick to limp forward anyway. She grabbed the skirt of her dress with one hand and curtsied the best she could, bowing her head, doing what Nienna had instructed her to do on their walk to the throne room.

"Your Highness."

King Theoden looked pleased and looked at Eomer. "She is not as uncivilized as you mentioned. Stand up, my dear, and tell me why you were inhabiting a cave in my land without my knowledge."

Melody stood up straight and looked at the king and then Eomer, confusion written on her face. Eomer nodded at looked at his uncle, bowing his head.

"My lord, she does not speak well. You have to speak slowly, if I may?" He asked motioning to Melody.

Theoden nodded and Eomer walked towards Melody. She looked at him and bow her head. "Lord Eomer."

His heart clenched a little, and he paused in front of her, before nodding back. "Lady Melody."

She shook her head. "No Lady, just Melody."

He nodded motioned for her to move closer to the throne. Using her stick she nervously stepped forward.

"Tell the king...about you...the cave." Eomer said slowly.

Melody nodded and looked up at the king, not looking directly at him. "I lived in cave...for three years...all alone. Used to live...with family, but there was...there was a-an a-accident...white flash...all alone. I attacked by...orcs...fled and hid. Three years...learned hunt and fight...found horse...found man." She glanced at Eomer quickly. "I healed...rescued me, brought with. Chased, fell off horse, broke leg." She lifted the hem of her skirt, showing her bandaged leg, before dropping it again and continuing. "Theodred save from orcs, men killed orcs and left woods. Came here, told meet king...meeting king." She bowed her head again.

Eomer helped elaborate and Theoden nodded, stroking his chin in thought. "You said she hads just started learning common?" He asked, question directed at Eomer.

Eomer nodded. "Yes, she is catching on faster then most. As I said before, her medical skills are far more advanced then any I've seen before."

"Father...healer...studied medicine...six years." Melody quietly interrupted.

Theoden nodded. "I have decided that she will work in the infermery, but only after she learns to speak better. Do you recommend any who would be willing to teach her?"

Eomer opened his mouth, but Theodred interrupted. "Eomer and I will be too busy, the number of orcs is increasing. Melody would be most comfortable being taught by another woman. It might help if it was Eowyn who taught her. Melody's quiet nature may have an effect on Eowyn, and Eowyn would also help Melody open up more. Melody would be Eowyn's maid of sort and I believe Melody could last longer than the others."

Theoden nodded. "Wonderful, please bring Melody to Eowyn, my son, and tell her of the new arrangements."

Theodred nodded and looped his arm though Melody's, leading her out of the room..

"I will be...a maid?" Melody asked. She had been hoping for a position that had to do with medicine.

Theodred nodded. "You will be Eowyn's new lady-in-waiting, that is until you can speak better."

_Lady-in-waiting, so I am Lady Eowyn's personal maid...that is better than I expected, I somehow thought I would be banished._ Melody closed her eyes nodded."

She accepted her fate.

* * *

**REVIEW!**

**LadySoftball**


	9. Chapter 8

**_Chapter 8_**

Melody could understand why all of Eowyn's maids had quit, the eighteen year old was horrid. Melody finally began to understand how things in Rohan worked and could finally speak common tongue, with only her accent telling others she was foreign. If it hadn't been for Melody's fast reflexes and the fact that bugs and snakes didn't scare her-she lived in the wood for three years for Pete's sake!-then the past two months would have killed her.

During the first week in Meduseld, Melody had gone to the healers to have them look at her leg, they were stumped on how her leg was healing so fast, especially after the description of the attack given to them from Eomer. They had at first predicted that the injury would take two months to heal, but strangely it took only one month. Melody didn't really think about how it healed to fast, she was just glad she could walk normally, without pain.

Once Melody could speak common, she once again had an interview with the king. This time she got more in depth about her time in the woods, but kept her arrival to herself, and instead told the king that her family was killed by Orcs. Although the king had said she was going to be a healer, Eowyn had asked if Meoldy could remain her lady-in-waiting, and who was Melody to refuse royalty?

She walked through the halls, folded dresses in her arms. She stopped in front of a door and knocked.

"Lady Eowyn! It is time to dress, may I enter?" She waited a second for a response, but none came. She tried again. "Lady Eowyn?!"

"You may enter!"

Melody raised an eyebrow at the rushed response, but shrugged and opened the door. "I have your clothes-" She looked up as the sound of wood moving caught her attention. Her eyes widened when a bucket of unknown substance fell. She dropped the dresses and dived out of the liquids way. She stood up quickly and her eyes widened again as a large log attached to the ceiling by a rope came soaring towards her. She jumped up and grabbed the top bar of the canopy bed and swung forward and onto the top of the bed. When the log stopped swinging she jumped down and picked up the dresses she had dropped. She stood back up and turned to face the shocked Eowyn. Melody acted as if nothing happened, being used to this kind of treatment from the younger girl and spending most of her times avoiding Eowyn's pranks. She had also grown up avoiding pranks from her brother and bratty cousins.

"Lady Eowyn, I have the dresses you told me wash and placed your riding clothes in your wardrobe while you were sleeping. Your horse is saddled and you can pick up your breakfast on the way out. I will send someone to clean the spill." Melody placed the clothes on the bed and left

_I wonder how she got that log in there._

"Melody!"

Melody turned. "Yes, Lady Eowyn?"

"How did you do that?" She demanded, hands fisted.

"I was in gymnastics for 18 years, and when one grows up avoiding pranks and obstacles, it tends to came in handy." She answered, face blank.

Eowyn looked confused. "What is, jim...nastecs?"

"Gymnastics." Melody corrected. "It's physical exercises designed to develop and display strength, balance, and agility."

Eowyn was silent for a second. "Show me."

Melody gave a surprised look. "Pardon, My Lady?" _Why didn't I just let the water hit me, at least I'd be by myself, how I like it._

"Show me." Eowyn repeated. "I want to see what type of style this, Gymnastics, is."

Melody sighed. "Please move aside."

For once Eowyn took an order from a maid. Standing near the wall, she watched Melody intently. Melody backed up and took a deep breath, shaking her hands. She hiked up her skirt, revealing the pants she was wearing underneath, and took another breath.

"Okay, this is a front tuck." Raising her arms she jumped up and swung them backwards, grabbing her knees and doing a high front flip. She landed on her toes, knees bent and arm stretched out in front of her.

Eowyn raised a surprised eyebrow, but otherwise didn't look impressed as she did before. "That's all you can do?"

_Oh God, she's worse than the girls from my high school!_ Melody thought, inwardly wincing. "No." She said with no emotion. She stood up straight and backed up again, rolling her shoulders and shaking her arms. She rolled her head and took a deep breath. Running forward she did a cart wheel, turning into a number of back flips and finishing with a back tuck. When she landed she continued going down until she was doing the splits.

"That was amazing." Eowyn said, eyes wide, excited smile on her face.

The 27 year old's lip twitched and she stood up slowly. _Those muscles are going to hurt tomorrow, that's what I get for showing off. _She nodded.

"Thank you, Lady Eowyn. Now I must depart, there are chores to be done."

As Melody walked away, singing joyfully on the inside, looking forward to sitting by the fire, reading one of the books Elfhelm had given her on the history of middle earth. Elfhelm, had become somewhat of a father figure towards Melody, and had been kind enough to help her learn to read, no matter how embarrassing it was to feel stupid for having to learn what she learned in kindergarten all over again at the age of 27.

"Melody!"

Melody felt like throwing a tantrum, the day for Melody was getting worse and worse. Turning she forced a polite smile. "Is there something else?"

Eowyn nodded, looking to be fighting herself. "Yes, I want you to teach me gymnastics."

Melody remained silent for a moment. "I'm sorry, but no."

"What?!" Eowyn said surprised. "You're refusing me? You can't do that!"

Melody gave her a sharp look. "I can't? Lady Eowyn, I may be your maid, but I'm not your slave. I do not have to teach you anything, and I don't think you can do it."

Eowyn narrowed her eyes. "Are you questioning my strength?"

Melody ignored the fearful chill that climbed up her spine at Eowyn's icy tone. Melody stood to her full height, trying copy Eowyn's stance.

"It is not your strength I am questioning. You are a very strong and beautiful woman Lady Eowyn, but do not think that you can have all you want, whenever you want it."

"I am strong, that is enough!"

"That's not enough!" Melody yelled. Eowyn took a step back as Melody suddenly got a different air about her. The blank look in her eyes had faded, replaced by a fire Eowyn had only seen in a warrior's eyes.

Glaring, Eowyn stood up straight. "Listen to me-"

"No! You Listen! You think you're strong and that you can do whatever you want, but you can't! To everyone else you are perfect, but I can see what you really are. You're a scared little girl who wants to be respected and loved by her people. What you don't realize is that you can't order people to respect you, you have to earn it. And by what I've learned about you over the past two months, you are just a spoiled child!"

Eowyn shook her head. "What would you know?! You don't know how hard it is!"

Melody grabbed Eowyn's shoulders. "You think I don't know hardships? I was ripped away from my family, thrust into a strange place, and constantly attacked. I used skills I already knew and improved them, I only fought to survive, and I will not teach you what I worked hard to gain so you can pretend to be a warrior!"

Eowyn pulled away from Melody angrily. "I don't want to pretend. I want to learn to fight to prove that I am brave and need no man's protection! I promised my mother that I would be strong like father and Eomer. I want Eomer, Theodred, and my uncle to think that I am a warrior and do not need protection! I want them to think of me as they think of you! Why should someone like you be more respected than me?!"

Melody paused and looked away. "I see, I have threatened your way of life with my presence. If I'd have known I'd be so much trouble than maybe I should have stayed in the woods and not gone with Lord Eomer." She bowed her head. "I apologize, I have spoken with much disrespect, please forgive this lowly maid...But...Lady Eowyn has misunderstood, the looks given to me are those of pity and confusion of how someone such as I could have ever survived alone for so long. Lady Eowyn should not wish for such looks to be directed towards her." Melody looked up, eyes blank.

Eowyn was frustrated. "What is wrong with you?! Do you not see the respect and gratitude the people of Rohan have for you for saving my brother? Why do you think so lowly of yourself and think your life is worth nothing? Why did you ever except to become just a maid? They know you're strong and you could easily find a better of living. Why don't you try?"

Melody shook her head. "I am a no one of importance and if I raise conflict because I may think the life of a maid isn't good enough than I wouldn't even have that life either. If you went against your uncle's ruling, you would get scolded. If I went against the king, I would be banished and my skills as a maid, warrior, or healer wouldn't matter at all." Melody smiled softly, bowing one last time. "You are still a young woman, and have much to learn. Your passion is inspiring and will gain the respect of all around you, but do not forget that your needs may not always come first." Melody turned away and walk down the hallway, turning the corner, and out of Eowyn's sight.

Eowyn stared at the spot Melody had stood, replaying her words in her mind, before finally turning and heading back to her room to change for her daily ride.

Neither of the woman had noticed the small parting of the large wooden doors at the end of the hallway.

* * *

Melody held her shawl tighter against her as the cold November wind caught her full force as she walked down the stairs of the Golden Hall, heading towards the village, to Elfhelm's house to return the books he had let her borrow.

She smiled as children ran up and down the streets, mothers shopping, fathers working. Melody sighed sadly, missing her own family, even if they didn't get along very well. She ran a hand through her short hair and continued walking.

She soon came upon a small house and smiled, knocking on the door. Elfhelm answered and smiled. "Lady Melody, what a pleasant surprise, come in."

Melody smiled and entered the house, Elfhelm closing the door behind her. "You know I don't like when you address me so formally, I'm no Lady."

Elfhelm nodded and offered her a seat at the table. Both sat down and Melody slid the books towards him. Elfhelm took them and smiled. "Did you like them?"

She smiled and nodded. "Yes, thank you for letting me borrow them."

He waved a hand. "It was no trouble, I hardly read nowadays, did you have any trouble reading them?"

She nodded. "A little, but Nienna helped me until I got it. They were very interesting, but..."

He encouraged her to continue. "Yes?"

She played with her fingers. "Do...do you have any maps I can look at?"

He nodded. "Yes, I'll get them." He left through and door leading to what Melody assumed was his bedroom. While he was gone she looked around. The room was rather plain, except for the crisscrossing swords hanging above the fireplace and armor scattered around the room.

Melody looked up as Elfhelm reappeared in the doorway and held up two maps. "Found them." Melody stood up and took one, unrolling it, and looking at it closely. Tracing a finger over the paper she stopped at a large area, colored red.

"Rohan."

A spot colored black. "Mordor."

Blue. "Gondor."

Yellow. "Lothlorien"

Green. "...Rivendell."

She paused. _Why does it sound familiar?_ "What kind of people live in Rivendell, Elfhelm?"

He looked to where she was pointed. "I believe it is one of the homes of the Elves, along with Lothlorien, where many believe is the home of an Elf witch."

"Elves? They're real?"

Elfhelm nodded. "Yes, you've never heard of Elves?"

She shook her head. "No, I've heard stories, but never believed they were real. What's that map of?" She asked referring to the one still in his hands.

"A larger view of Rohan, I assumed you wanted to see where we found you." He set it atop the first and opened it. He pointed to an area of trees near Meduseld. "There."

Melody looked at it closely. "It's so strange how I was so close to civilization and never realized it." Her eyes skimmed the map. She located all areas she had read about, but one was unfamiliar. "Isengard?"

"That is the home of the White Wizard, Saruman."

Melody gasped as the image of an old man with a white beard and staff flashed through her mind. "Saruman...that sounds familiar."

Elfhelm nodded. "He is known to many as a very powerful and respected wizard, Rohan is fortunate to have him as an ally."

"Wizard? There are wizards also."

Elfhelm nodded. "There are five. The White Wizard, Saruman, Gandalf the Grey, the Blue Wizards, Alatar and Pallando, and Radagast the Brown."

She nodded. "What other beings are there?"

"The only other I know of are the Dwarves. You already know about the Elves, Orcs, and Wizards." He answered. "You mentioned that you were educated, but you have a vague knowledge of your own world."

Melody froze. _I must sound so suspicious! Quick! Think of something! _"I was never allowed to venture out of the village I lived in and wasn't taught the geography of Middle-Earth, my father was very protective." She bowed her head sadly.

Elfhelm's eyes softened and he placed a hand on Melody's shoulder. "I understand that you must miss your family very much."

She nodded and sat down. "Yes...but..."

Elfhelm sat also. "But?"

She sighed. "I know this will sound awful, but...I'm not sure how much I will miss them. My mother and father were almost never around and my brother was not very kind to me. I had a few uncles and aunts, and some cousins, but I never really felt like I belonged." Her hands fisted tightly in her lap.

Elfhelm smiled sadly. "Not all are lucky enough to find the one place they truly belong. I can't begin to imagine how lonely you must of been, but I can tell that you're strong. Not many, men or women, could survive, completely isolated, for three years, surrounded by Orcs."

Melody furrowed her eyebrows, thinking hard. "Now that I think back, the Orcs had so many chances to kill me, but didn't. If I was ever wounded, it was minor, and the ones that came rear me seemed to be trying to grab me, not kill me."

"You were lucky you got away then."

She looked at him questionably.

Elfhelm looked serious. "I have heard that some women had been...taken advantage of by Orcs while the Orcs destroyed their village."

Melody gasped. "That's horrible...those poor women." She sighed. _I could have been one of those women_.

She was silent for a second. "When...is the next scouting mission?" She asked, changing the subject.

"I haven't been notified yet." He said.

She nodded. A silence ensued and she once again looked around the room, looking at all the scattered clothes and armor. She smiled. "Do you need me to wash you clothes and armor?"

Elfhelm followed her gaze the the clothes, and chuckled. "I would appreciate it, if it's not too much trouble."

Melody stood and started gathering the clothes. "It's no problem, think of it as a thank you for lending me your books. So just leaves the 'women's work' to me. Do you have a wash tub and soap?"

He grabbed a bar of soap from the counter and handed it to her. "There's a tub outside and a well not too far away, I think some of the women of the village left the clothesline up."

She smiled and left the house, placing the clothes in the tub and picked it up, heading towards the well she had passed earlier. As she tried to pull the bucket of water back up by the rope a giggling child ran by her. She let out a startled scream and fell forward. Before she fell all the way, she stopped mid-fall. She blinked a couple of times as she was pulled back to safety. Turning, she gasped quietly.

"You...saved me?"

* * *

**REVIEW!**

**LadySoftball  
**


	10. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

"You...saved me?"

"Well, I could not let you fall, that would be heartless. "Eowyn said, dusting off her dress.

Melody bowed her head. "I'm sorry, thank you. If I may ask, why are you here, Lady Eowyn?"

Eowyn paused and crossed her arms. "Not that it is any of your concern, but I am here to find Eomer. A guard told me that he is with Elfhelm."

Melody blinked. "Eomer..." She blushed. "I mean, Lord Eomer, is not here, I just left Elfhelm's."

Eowyn raised an eyebrow and looked at Melody's blush curiously. "Why were you at Elfhelm's?"

Melody blushed at the implication. "I was merely returning a couple of books he lent me, in return I'm doing his laundry."

Eowyn nodded and looked around. A awkward silence formed. "Is...Is there anything I can do for you, Lady Eowyn?"

Eowyn shook her head. "No, I require nothing."

Melody nodded and poured the well water into the tub with the clothes and picked up the soap. "Then I will be on my way, good day, Lady Eowyn." Eowyn watched her leave for a second before calling after her.

"Melody! Wait."

Melody stopped and turned, surprised. "Yes, Lady Eowyn?"

Eowyn walked towards her. "I'm going to talk to my uncle about your position here. You don't deserve your treatment if you can do more for Rohan than being a maid."

Melody smiled. "Thank you Lady Eowyn, that makes me so happy." She paused. "But I still will not teach you."

Eowyn looked offended. "I am not doing this for something in return. Do you find me so cold hearted?"

Melody bowed her head, guilty. "I apologize, my lady, I merely thought-"

"No, you did not, you are still my maid for the time being and I will not be disrespected." She began to walk away. "Melody, do not think that you owe me, I did not do this for you."

Melody smiled. "Thank you, Lady Eowyn." She watched he blond leave until she was out of sight, before turning, smile still on her face, heading towards the clotheslines, only to almost run into someone. They steadied her with a hand on her arm. She looked up, surprised to see Eomer.

Melody blushed and her heart pounded at the feel of his hand on her arm. She shifted the tub in her arms and stepped back. "Thank you, Lord Eomer, now if you'll excuse me." She bowed and continued to walk.

Eomer, confused, followed. "Is something troubling you, my lady?"

"No, I am just going to wash these." She held up the tub a bit.

Eomer nodded. "I will accompany you."

Melody stopped and looked up quickly. "No, that is not...you don't need to..I'm...I'm sure you have things to do and-"

Eomer laughed. "It is no problem, I have nothing to do for now and would enjoy your company, it will be the first time we can have a conversation with out hand movements."

Melody realized he was right. Even after she learned how to speak she hadn't spoken to Eomer much. He was either out scouting or busy. Then she realized that she had also been avoiding him. "But Lady Eowyn was looking for you, surely what ever she wants is more important." She tried to protest.

Eomer scratched the back of his head. "I know why she's looking for me. I took away her sword for trying to attack a guard." He smiled at her. "If I didn't know better I'd say that you're trying to avoid me."

Melody looked up at him, surprised. "No, you've been away, and I've been busy."

Eomer raised an eyebrow. "How busy can a maid be?"

Melody bristled. "Yes, cleaning and picking up after people is not very hard I guess, I only spend half of my day cleaning Lady Eowyn's room and then all guest rooms and any other rooms assigned, and the rest of my day consists of cleaning and hanging all clothes. So I'm sorry if I spend my free time doing things that will make me happy." She continued walking.

Eomer followed. "I am sorry, I did not mean to offend you, I was only only asking why you have been avoiding me."

Melody stopped when she reached her destination, and knelt down to wash the clothes. "I am sorry, but I...I am not used to talking to people."

"Surely you were around people before your village was destroyed." He stated.

Melody was silent for a moment. "I wasn't very social before the attack, most did not like my company."

Eomer sat down next to her on a large rock. "I can not see why. I highly enjoyed your company when we were alone."

Melody blushed and continued washing the clothes and hanging them. "That was only because I amused you with my way of communicating."

He chuckled. "That, and you amazed me with your beautiful voice."

She looked at him. "If you're trying to flatter me, my lord, it's not working."

He shook his head. "I flatter you not, I speak the truth."

She stared at him and smiled, a thin blush on her cheeks. "Thank you." She stood and hung all the tunics and leggings on the clothesline, then began washing all the dry blood off the armor.

"That is Elfhelms armor." He stated

Melody nodded. "Yes, I'm washing his clothes in return for lending me his books."

Eomer sat up, intrigued. "Books, what did you read?"

She shrugged. "I only read about the history and geography of Middle Earth." She saw him give her a strange look. "Father didn't allow me to leave the village, and didn't teach me anything besides healing...Actually, almost no one left the village, I guess that's why we spoke different languages." She lied easily.

He nodded. "Your father must have been a strict man."

She nodded. "Yes, I was never allowed to play with the other children. I spent my life learning to be a healer. My mother was always sick so I never protested. I wanted to make her better and thought if I became a healer I could do it."

"You must have loved your mother greatly." He said, looking sympathetic.

Melody sighed and stood. "Sometimes she would forget she had a daughter and think I was a neighbor girl. She'd talk about how she never wanted to have a daughter, that she was glad that she only had a son, my brother. On the days she did remember she would tell me how much she loved me, but by then I wasn't sure, that's why I wanted to heal her."

He stood and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, it must have been hard."

She moved away, hugging herself as if she was cold. "I wasn't easy."

Eomer sighed as she moved away from him. He tried to change the subject. "Didn't you spend any time with your brother?"

She laughed humorlessly. "Right, talking to him is like talking to an Orc, say something wrong and he'll attack. Our relationship wasn't as good as your's and Lady Eowyn's."

"You were attacked by your own brother?" Eomer asked, shocked. He thought about ever attacking Eowyn and felt disgusted.

"Yes and no." Melody muttered. "Once in a while he'd hit me in the arm or something, but really he attacked with words. He made me feel like I didn't matter, that if my life ended nothing would change. My mother didn't want me, my father kept me caged, and my brother hurt me." Tears began to form as she remembered. She quickly wiped the tears away, but Eomer saw. He took a step closer, but she didn't notice. She sniffed and smiled sadly, staring at the ground.

"Look at me, crying over something that happened so long ago, you must find me pathetic."

"Never." He whispered next to her ear. She jumped at his close proximity and turned to look at him. Before she could back away he wrapped around her in a warm embrace. "I would never think of you like that. I...would never." Melody's eyes widened and she tried to move away, but he was too strong. He leaned back a bit and looked into her wide blue eyes; so many emotions were going through them. She stared back into his blue eyes, unable to look away.

"Lord Eomer-"

"You do not have to speak to me so formally." He told her quietly.

She finally looked away. "I...It's not proper, I couldn't-"

"You did not care before."

She shook her head. "I did not know you were royalty then."

He grasped her chin and forced her to look at him. "Then pretend I'm not."

She stared at him. "It's not possible, your uncle is king."

"He is not your king." Eomer protested.

Melody looked away. "He became my king when I came here. It would be disrespectful for someone like me act informal with the king's nephew."

His eyes closed and he rested his head on her shoulder. "You would not be speaking with the king's nephew, you'd be talking to a man who owes you his life and will not rest until the debt has been repaid."

Melody sighed. "You are a man of honor Lord Eomer, but what you don't realize is that..." She grasped the sides of his face with her hands to get him to look at her. "You repaid your debt when you brought me here." She pulled away and picked up the tub, pouring the water into the bushes. She looked at him a bowed her head, not looking back up. "You owe me nothing, my lord." She walked away in no general direction, leaving Eomer to watch her leave.

_It would never work...he's royalty and I'm a nobody. I come from a whole different world. Even if something happens, what if I'm sent back home? It would hurt him...maybe. No, as if he'd ever care that much. He only wanted to repay me for saving him. He'll meet some beautiful princess and fall in love and they'll ride off into the sunset. _Her heart clenched painfully. _I hate it here, I hated where I came from...oh stop feeling sorry for yourself! Would you rather be in the woods with those monsters? The maids are your friends! Elfhelm is your friend. You're only mad because you have a crush on the boy you can't have. This is just like high school when you had a crush on the coolest boy in school. I have somewhere to live, food to eat, and I'm alive. I shouldn't be worrying about some guy...some really handsome guy...NO! I should be finding a way to deal with this place until I can go home._

Melody nodded to herself, suddenly determined, or she was until she saw some of the village women looking at her and she went back into her shell.

_Yeah...I'm pathetic_.

She bowed her head and continued walking down the streets, going in no general direction. Suddenly shouts and cries caught her attention. Looking around, she saw a bunch of children surrounding something and yelling and laughing. Curious, she walked over. Her eyes widened when she saw what was going on. All of the village children were throwing rocks at a small brown haired girl.

"Stop it! Leave her alone!" She pushed a couple kids out of the way and picked up the crying girl and stood, using her height as an advantage over the short children. She glared at them all.

"Run!" One yelled, running away. The others soon followed, scattering about. Melody glared after them, but didn't move. She looked down at the girl and her eyes softened. "Are you okay?"

The girl opened her eyes and whimpered. Melody was somewhat surprised that one of the girl's eyes was brown and the other was blue. It wasn't uncommon for someone to have different color eyes, but it still surprised her.

"Who are you?" The girl asked.

Melody smiled softly."I'm Melody, and what is your name?"

The girl sniffed. "Angelica." She started crying again.

Melody made more shushing noises. "It's okay, where does it hurt?"

Angelica pointed to her elbow. "Here" then her head. "And here." She began to cry. "I want my mommy."

Melody smiled. "Then we'll have to bring you to her."

Angelica looked at Melody in amazement. "You can fly?"

Melody narrowed her eyes, confused. "What?"

Angelica pointed to the sky. "We can only get to mommy if you fly."

Melody's eyes widened. "Oh, your mother passed...then your father?"

Angelica's hand dropped and she shook her head, tears forming again. "I never had a daddy, he left when I was a baby."

Melody nodded. "Do you have anyone you can go to? Any family? Friends?"

Angelica shook her head. "No, all I had was mommy, and...and now she's gone!" She buried her head in the crook of Melody's neck and cried.

Melody rubbed her back and made calming noises. "It's okay, it's okay, calm down, everything will be fine." Angelica continued to cry. It took a few more calming words from Melody and some gentle rocking before she fell asleep, mumbling softly.

"Mommy, don't leave, mommy."

Melody sighed and walked to Elfhelm's house. She knocked softly and waited. The door opened and Elfhelm stuck his head outside. He looked surprised to see a child in Melody's arms.

"La...Melody, what's this?"

Melody shook her head. "I don't know. The village children were harassing her and I stopped them. Now I have a homeless child and don't know what to do."

Elfhelm opened the door wider. "Come in, come in, lay her down there." He pointed to a pile of furs. Melody set Angelica down and stood up straight, looking down at her. "Do you know who she is?"

Elfhelkm sat down at his table. "Yes, I have seen her with her mother, who recently died, if I remember correctly."

Melody nodded and took a seat across from him. "Yes, she told me her mother passed on. Do you know what happened?"

Elfhelm shook his head. "I am sorry, I never heard how she died, although I do know that her mother wasn't the most popular woman in the village."

"Why?"

Elfhelm sighed. "She was bedded by a married man, conceiving that child. Once the man found out that she was pregnant he returned to Gondor, where he was from, leaving her behind. No one would associate with her. She was shunned and her daughter was teased. The children have gotten worse now that she has no one to protect her."

Melody gazed at the small girl. "That's so sad, she's all alone, I wish I could help."

"Why can't you?"

Melody looked at Elfhelm. "Oh, I wouldn't know how to take care of a little girl, and I only live in the maids quarters, there's not enough room."

Elfhelm looked at the door behind him. "I have a spare bedroom."

Melody looked at him surprised. "No, I wouldn't want to impose."

Elfhelm waved a hand. "The room has been empty for years, and it would be nice to not live alone. Besides, you can do all the women's work in return."

Melody smiled and grabbed Elfhelm's hand. "Thank you, you've been so kind to me, I don't know what I would do without you."

Elfhelm placed his other hand over hers. "You would thrive with or without my help, but I do not know how I would ever get my clothes washed without your help."

Melody looked away. "Well, thank you." She suddenly looked up. "Oh, your clothes, they're still hanging, I have to go get them." She got up and moved to the door, but stopped. "I have to retrieve my things from the maid quarters, too, will you watch Angelica while I'm gone?"

Elfhelm nodded. "Of course, come back soon."

She nodded and left, first making her way towards the Golden Hall to get what little things she owned. As she made it to the top of the stairs, Eowyn exited through the doors. When she spotted Melody she quickly made her way over.

"Melody, my uncle would like to see you."

Melody nodded and followed Eowyn into the throne room. Once inside Eowyn gave her uncle a concerned look and then gave something behind the throne a suspicious look, before leaving. Melody looked confused, but walked towards the king's throne, were the king was seated. She was concerned over his weary look.

She curtsied. "My lord, you wished to see me?"

He looked at her. "Yes. I've noticed that your speech has improved greatly and I'm going to keep my word and let you be our current healer's apprentice. You will meet him tomorrow in the healing wing, that is all, you may go."

Melody nodded, but didn't leave. "Thank you, my lord, but...is there anything I can do for you, you look...distraught."

He bowed his head somewhat and slumped his shoulders. Before he could answer a man stepped out from behind Theoden's throne. His hair was greasy, his face was pale, and he had no eyebrows. Melody looked at him surprised, she had never seen him before.

"The king is just tired, he will need his rest, so it would be best if you leave."

Melody nodded slowly. "Of course, but may I ask who you are?"

He smirked and his hunched form straightened proudly. "I am Lord Grima Wormtongue, the king's new advisor, so it would be best if you do as I say."

Melody quickly curtsied, ignoring the voice in her head telling her the man was bad. "Yes, my lord, I will just retrieve my things for the maids' quarters and depart."

He waved a hand. "So be it."

Melody glanced at him one last time before exiting through the door Eowyn had left through, going straight to her old room and picking up all of her dresses and things she owned and put them in a pillowcase and left the room. She informed all of the maids of her change in career and they congratulated her and hugged her. Melody smiled and left. As she walked back towards the doors that led outside, Eowyn ran after her.

"Melody, where are you going?"

"I'm taking a room in Elfhelms house. Is something wrong Lady Eowyn?" Melody asked, concerned.

Eowyn bit her lip and looked towards the throne room. "I do not trust the king's new advisor, he gives me looks I do not like."

Melody nodded. "Yes, I too do not trust him, but I'm sure if you stay near your brother and cousin you will be safe."

Eowyn made a face. "I can take care of myself."

Melody nodded. "Yes, I know, but it won't hurt to have backup. Now I must be going, I thank you again for talking to your uncle."

Eowyn nodded. "You are welcome."

Melody bowed and went to walk away, but paused. "Lady Eowyn, I've been thinking about your request."

"Request?"

"For me to teach you my style of fighting, I've decided to teach you some." Eowyn's eyes lit up. Melody held up a finger. "But, in return, I want you to teach me to use a sword."

Eowyn paused and slowly nodded. "Alright, but why do you want to learn?"

Melody shrugged and continued to walk. "It never hurts to be able to protect one's self, good day, Lady Eowyn."

Melody hurried to get Elfhelm's now dry clothes and armor and return to his house. She didn't bother to knock before entering. When she closed the door, a now awake Angelica ran to her and hugged her.

"I thought you left me too!"

Melody dropped the things she was holding and hugged the child back. "No, I was only gone for a while, I didn't leave you." She looked up at Elfhelm. "How long has she been awake?"

Elfhelm looked worn out. "Woke up just after you left. I've spent the whole time trying to calm her down. I was only able to clean her wounds before she woke up and became hysterical, she kept trying to escape, calling for you and her mother."

Melody nodded, stroking Angelica's hair. "Thank you for watching her, I'll take over from here. The bedroom is through there?"

Elfhelm nodded.

Melody smiled. "Thank you. We're going to go to bed now, I'll make breakfast in the morning if you want."

Elfhelm smiled. "That would be most appreciated."

Melody picked up her stuff and bid him good night, entering her new room and closing the door behind her. Angelica was holding onto her dress, looking around fearfully. Melody smiled and picked her up, placing her on the bed. She took off the girl's shoes and moved the covers back so Angelica could get in "Okay, time for bed. We'll talk about this in the morning, okay?"

Angelica nodded and laid down, pulling the covers up to her chin. Melody stood over the bed and stared down at her, Angelica stared back up. Melody placed her hands on her hips. "Well, aren't you going to sleep?"

"Mommy used to sing to me. Please sing me a song, Lady Melly."

Melody sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Okay, Little Gelly." Angelica giggled and smiled. Melody cleared her throat and sat down next to Angelica. Reaching out her stroked her hair.

_A dream is a wish your heart makes_

_when you're fast asleep_

_In dreams you will lose your heart aches_

_Whatever you wish for, you keep_

_Have faith in your dreams and one day_

_your rainbow will come shining through_

_No matter how your heart is grieving_

_If you keep on believing_

_The dream that you wish _

_Will come true_

She looked down at the now sleeping girl and smiled. Leaning down she kissed Angelica's forehead.

"Goodnight, Angelica.

* * *

**Sorry for any typos or grammar errors.**

**REVIEW!**

**LadySoftball**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**_1317 of the Third Age_**

Melody blocked and jumped away, swinging the sword she held down at Eyown, who dodged and attacked with much more fiercness, determination shining brightly in her grey eyes. Both Melody and Eyown had been sparing for almost an hour, both were sweating perfusily, and panting hard, the fight was coming to an end soon, but the winner was still unclear.

With a cry, Eowyn knocked Meoldy's sword out of her hands, which landed with a loud _clank_ behind her. As Eowyn moved in for the final hit, Melody flipped back and landed in a crouched position, one knee on the ground, and picked up her sword, blocking Eowyn's hit, and then kicking the younger girl in the stomach. Eowyn fell back, but quickly turned the fall into a roll and got back up, getting back into her defencive position, sword held in both hands front of her.

Melody smiled and stood, her sword held with both hands, but she held it out in front of her horizontally, waist level. "Your agility has improved, I remember when you could not accomplish the simplist of rolls."

Eowyn nodded. "Your handling has improved as well, I remember when you were not able to lift that sword."

"All thanks to you."

"Keep you grattitude to yourself, the lesson is not over." Eowyn charged, aiming her sword for Melody's mid-section. Melody blocked and met all of Eowyn's attacks head on. When Eowyn tried to strike Melody's shoulder, Melody crouched down and used her momentum to sweep Eowyn's legs out from under her with her leg. When Eowyn fell Melody stood and kicked Eowyn's sword out of her hand, pointing her own sword at Eowyn's throat.

"I believe my lessons are complete." Melody said quietly, sheathing her sword, then holding out a hand to Eowyn. "And so is yours, there's nothing else you can learn that is not already beyond learning."

Eowyn grabbed her hand and got to her feet. "Winter, spring, and summer have passed, and yet I feel I have not improved as much as thou."

Melody picked up Eowyn's sword and held it out to her. "Because while I learned to use a sword, you wanted to learn balance, agility, and speed. You have noticed my improvement, but not your own, but those around can see your new gracefullness and patience, I included. You are swifter and much more deadly with your blade than you were last year, and you have more control over your anger, although..." She paused as Eowyn took and sheathed the sword Melody was offering.

"You may speak." Eowyn said.

"Your uncle's illness has taken a great toll on you, and I fear that someone may be causing this unfortunteness. It is not normal for one to age to so prematurely. King Theoden was fine when I first arrived, but his judgment over the issues of Rohan became cloudy after...after Wormtongue arrived. His last sane order was when he made me a healer." Melody whispered, unsure if anyone was listening. While inside the Golden Hall almost no dissccussions were kept from Wormtongue for long, he had eyes and ears all over.

Eowyn bowed her head and nodded. "Yes, I know. He is always watching, listening. I can always feel his eyes on my back and his words of hopelessness in my head."

Melody grabbed Eowyn's shoulders and looked the younger woman in the eyes. "You must never lose hope, a light may appear even in the darkest of time that will bring a better future; the darkness is confusing and it's hard to see through, but you must! I see how he looks at you, as if you are a prize he will one day obtain, but I promise you, I will not let him."

"You are no longer in my service, you owe me nothing." Eowyn said quietly.

Melody drew away and looked around the empty hall. "I do not promise because I serve you, but because I care what happens to you. You are becomeing more cold and withdrawn as the days pass."

"I feel so alone. Uncle is ill, Eomer and Theodred are always away, the Orc population has incresed, I fear for their lives always." Eowyn siad, leaning against the wall.

Melody nodded. "As do I, but you must trust their strength and hope they will return saftly."

"Hope is failing."

Melody nodded. "Yes, but Lord Eomer has become the Third Marshal of the Mark and Lord Theodred is the Second Marshal of the Mark, they, and their men, will protect Rohan." Melody stared at the floor and sighed. "I trust him."

"Him? Do you not mean them?"

Melody's head snapped up and she blushed lightly. "Yes, I meant them."

Eowyn straightened and walked forward. "But you said him, and I can only assume you mean Eomer. I have made observations of my own, and I have seen the way you look at my brother, you can not deny you think of him with love."

Melody sighed. "He saved me, I can not help but care for him, but...love, I can not admit that."

"Why?"

Melody glanced up. "You know as well as I that no matter how much my feelings grow it would never happen. He will marry someone of royal blood, not a commoner, just as you will marry a man or royallty, it is fate."

Eowyn remained silent, not agreeing nor dissagreeing.

"I was sent here for a reason, and it has nothing to do with love, I will find it." She walked out of the room, Eowyn followed.

"What do you mean?" Eowyn asked confused.

Melody shook her head and started mummbling to herself. "I need to leave, I need to find answers."

"Melody! What are you talking about?" Eowyn yelled, grabbing her arm.

Melody stopped, but didn't turn. "Lady Eowyn, I must leave, I need answers."

"But why must you leave now?" Eowyn asked. "Can you not wait until Eomer, Theodred, and the rest return, they will escort you, keep you safe?"

Melody shook her head and pulled her arm out of the younger woman's grasp. "Lady Eowyn, I am sick."

"Then we must get you to a healer-"

"Not that type of illness. I...I have been feeling very weak lately...I keep having these dreams...dreams of people I have never met...Lady Eowyn, if I don't leave..." Melody trailed off.

"What?"

Melody looked out a nearby window then into Eowyn's eyes. "I think I'm dying." She continued walking, and this time Eowyn didn't follow. Melody sighed and made her way out of the Golden Hall and into the village, one place in mind. She stopped in front of a house and knocked.

When the door opened she smiled at the woman in front of her. "Hello Nienna."

The older woman smiled, but took in Melody's appearence with a raised eyebrow. "Melody, it's nice to see you, but what are you wearing?"

Melody looked down at the leggings and tunic she was wearing and the sword strapped at her side. "I was sparing with Lady Eowyn."

"I see, well come inside and get cleaned up, you'll stay for dinner." Nienna led her inside.

Melody smiled. "I can not say long, I only came to see-"

"LADY MELLY!"

A blur of brown and blue ran at and wrapped its arms around Melody's waist. Melody smiled and petted the brown haired girl's head. "Hello Angelica, how have you been?"

The little girl smiled widely and held a rag doll up to Melody while her other arm remained around Melody's waist. "Layla made this for me, isn't she pretty?" Layla was Nienna's daughter.

Melody nodded and got down on one knee. "Yes, she is, what's her name?"

"Erica." Angelica said happily.

Melody smiled. "Well why don't you and Erica go play in Layla's room while I talk to Nienna."

Angelica nodded. "Okay!" She ran into the room she came out of. Melody sighed and stood, turning to Nienna.

"I want to thank you again for taking her into your home."

Nienna waved a hand. "Think nothing of it my dear, Layla loves the idea of having a little sister, and Angelica is a joy, I'm happy you brought her to me."

"Where is Layla?" Melody asked.

"In town, buying food. She wanted to make a special dinner for Angelica."

Melody crossed her arms. "That's nice, but really, thanks, I didn't know how to take care of a little girl, but I didn't come here to reminise or eat, I merely wanted to say goodbye."

"Goodbye? You are leaving? How long?" Nienna asked.

Melody shook her head. "I'm not sure, but I'll return soon. Although...would you mind if I borrowed some supplies? Clothes, a bit of food, blankets?"

Nienna nodded. "I'll pack you some things while you say goodbye to Angelica."

Melody nodded and walked towards the room Layla and Angelica shared. "Thank you." She smiled at Nienna before entering the room. She saw Angelica sitting of the ground, brushing her doll's yarn hair.

"Angelica."

The little girl looked up and smiled. "Lady Melody, doesn't Erica-"

"Angelica, I need to talk to you."

Angelica blinked and tilted her head to the side. "What is it?"

Melody sat on the ground next to her and grabbed the doll, passing it from hand to hand. "I'm going to be gone for a short while, but I want you to promise me something."

"What?"

Melody gave the doll back. "I want you to promise you're going to be good for Nienna and not give her any trouble. She'll tell me if you were bad when I get back."

Angelica nodded. "I promise to be good and Nienna will tell you how good I was when you come back tomorrow."

Melody sighed. "No, Angelica, I'm not going to come tomorrow, or the next day, actually, I don't know when I'll be back."

Tears started to form in Angelica's eyes. "You're leaving me?"

Melody shook her head. "No! I'll be back, I promise, now you have to be a big girl and give me a hug and wish me goodbye."

Angelica sniffed and nodded, hugging Melody tightly. "Goodbye Lady Melody."

"Goodbye." Melody stood and patted Angelica's head before leaving the room. Nienna smiled, having heard them, and handed Melody a bag. Melody smiled back and took it, giving Nienna a hug. "Thank you Nienna, I'll see you soon."

"Let's hope, don't worry, I'll take care of Angelica."

Melody smiled let go. "Thank you." She left the house, heading back to the Golden Hall to try and speak to the King. As she entered the throne room, after giving the guard her weapons, she got down on one knee and bowed her head. "King Theoden, I've come to ask a request."

Grima appeared from behind the throne, standing at the king's side. "How bold of a lowly woman like yourself to come before the king wearing mens' clothing, have you no respect?"

Melody kept her head bowed. "I have much repect, but clothes such as these are needed for my request. I have come to ask permission to borrow a horse and leave for a short while."

Grima began to whisper into the king's ear. Theoden blinked wearily and breathed in deeply. "And where...would you go?" He rasped.

Melody stood and looked at the king, addressing him and not giving Grima the pleasure of thinking he was in charge. "I would like to travel to Isengard to ask the advice of the White Wizard, Saruman."

Grima's eyes gleamed and a cruel smirk formed, going unnoticed by Melody. When she looked at him again his face was blank and he was whispering into Theoden's ear again.

Melody watched as the king nodded slowly. "So...be..it."

Melody smiled and bowed her head. "Thank you, Mi'lord."

Grima watched as she asked for her dismissal and let the throne room, heading straight for the stables, his cruel smile returning.

_My Lord will be pleased._

_

* * *

_**A/N I'm sorry for any spelling or grammar errors.**

**REVIEW!**

**LadySoftball**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Melody rode through the Gap of Rohan, entering the Wizard's Vale, and into valley of Nan Curunir, and into Isengard. She rode south and stopped in front of the entrance to the Ring of Isengard, where within held a large stone tower. Melody dismounted her horse and tied the horse's reins to a tree. She walked through the entrance of the ring and gazed upon the tower.

"The tower of Orthanc." She whispered.

Orthanc was made of hard, gleaming black stone. The Tower looked like a great spur of rock thrusting out of the plain. The Tower was composed of four, many-sided, columns of rock joined together that rose to a height of what Melody assumed was 500 feet and then forked into four sharp pinnacles. Between the pinnacles was a small roof of polished stone. Melody was facing the only entrance, a stone staircase leading to a black door.

_Such a creepy place is supposed to contain the White Wizard?_

The terrain was very beautiful, trees and grass surrounded the tower. As she observed her surroundings she didn't notice an old man dressed in white walk out of the tower.

"Welcome, I've been expecting you."

Melody jumped and looked at the wizard in front of her. "Saruman the White?" She questioned quietly.

He smiled kindly and passed his staff from his right hand to his left, and held his free hand out to her. "Come, you have many questions, and I belive I'm the only one who can answer them."

Melody stared at his offered hand before taking it. A shock went up her spine, causing her to shiver. A ghost of a smirk crossed his face before he started to lead her towards the tower. As he walked, Melody noticed his robes shimered in the light of the sun, revealing that they weren't only white. Melody felt as though she was being led into the belly of the beast by a wolf in sheeps clothing.

"How..." She cleared her throat. " How did you know I was coming?"

He opened the door and motioned for her to enter, himself walking in behind her and closing the door. The room became darker, the only light sources were from the windows lining the walls all the way up to the peak of the tower, along with a staircase that probably had a thousand steps.

Saruman cleared his own throat, making her attention turn back to him. "I knew you would come to question your dreams and your well being."

"How...?"

He placed a hand on her shoulder, she stared up at him. "Because it was I who sent them to you, to help you realize where you belong."

"And where is that?" She asked helplessly. "The dreams are confusing. The girl, she looks like me, but I'm not her. She is from here, and I'm...not. I hoped you would be able to help me, you would understand being a wizard. I'm from a different world, maybe a different time, I don't know how I came here, or why, but I need your help."

Saruman smiled and walked up the stairs. "You are here, because I summoned you back."

Her eyes widened. "You...summoned me?"

He nodded and continued up the stairs. "Yes."

She followed him up the stairs. "What do you mean back?"

He stood on a platform in front of another door. "Back to where you belong, to where you were born." He opened the door and entered the room.

Melody stopped walking, eyes wide. _Where I was...born?_ She quickly entered after Saruman and looked around the black room until her gaze landed on Saruman sitting on a large black throne, his staff leaning against the wall. In the middle of the room was a pedestal. On top was a round object covered by a black cloth. Melody looked at it for a moment before walking around it to stand in front of Saruman..

"Lord Saruman...how could I have been born here?"

"Think back to your dreams, you will find the answer." He said criptically.

Melody shook her head. "I can't, I only remember parts, and some are still fuzzy."

Saruman lifted his staff and pointed it at her. "Then I will aide you."

Melody didn't have time to react when the a light hit her and every dream she had came back. She grabbed her head, head pulsing painfully, and she fell to her knees and a voice screamed.

**_"ARIANAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_**

More images forced its way in and Melody screamed. Finally it stopped and she found herself on her hands and knees, panting harshly. "What...What was that?"

"What did you see?" Saruman asked.

Melody stayed on her knees, head bowed. "Me...I.." She looked up, tears of pain still running down her face. "How is that possible?"

Saruman stood and walked to Melody's side. "Your mother sent for the aide of those most powerful to save you. You were ill, going to perish if something wasn't done. The only thing that could save you was if we sent you somewhere where you could heal, it worked, for you are here before me now."

She grasped the cloth over her heart. "Then why do I feel so weak if I was sent to heal?"

"I did not know the summoning would take such a toll on you, but I fear that by returning, so has your illness and risk of dieing."

"Then why did you bring me back?!" Melody yelled, standing, but her legs gave out and she fell sideways, reaching out to the pedestal to break her fall, hand touching the round thing. A flaming eye flashed through her mind and she quickly retracked her hand, turning to look at Saruman.

He watched her carfully. "When we sent you away, I did not realize I sent some of my power with you. To accomplish what is needed, I needed to bring you back."

"But...how can I help anyone if I'm dead?!" She yelled. Everything was happening too fast, too much information was being forced upon her. She was nearing hysterics.

He walked towards a different door, picking up hit staff along the way. Melody watched him and then slowly moved to follow, but stumbled and fell to her knees again. She crawled over to the wall and pulled herself up, using it make her way to the other room. She leaned on the doorframe and looked around the new room; it was filled with books of every size. Some she could read, others she couldn't. She watched as Saruman poured a black liquid into a cup from a steaming cauldron.

"You won't die, I promise you that. This will help." He stood in front of her and held the cup out to her.

Melody hesitated before taking it and peering inside. "What is it?"

"A potion, it will give you the strength you need. The power forced into you will be able to save you, but it is dormant and all that is growing is your sickness. You were a sick child and you were sent away to get better. Now you are back and you need to be stronger, so you must drink this until the sickness is gone, and the power awakens." He pushed the cup closer to her lips, but Melody paused.

"What happened to my mother?"

"I am saddened to say that she has died, but she lived a long life."

Melody nodded, but still didn't drink. "And my brother?"

Saruman's eyebrows raised in surprise. "Brother?"

She nodded. "I dreamed of a boy, he called me sister...You don't know if I have a brother."

"I was not aware, I thought it was only you, tell me, was he older or younger?" Saruman asked quickly.

She looked tacken aback. "I don't know."

Saruman shook his head. "Then it is not important, drink."

Melody looked at the black liquid again, uneasiness in her stomach, and slowly raised the cup to her lips and drank, wincing at the taste.

"Drink it all."

Melodu nodded and drank the rest until it was gone. She handed the cup back to him and took a deep breath.

Saruman smiled and walked back into the study. "Good, you can feel it now, the power."

Melody held up a hand and clenched her fist. "Yes." Suddenly she gasped and fell to the floor, withering in pain. "It...gasp!...hurts!"

"Merely a side effect, it will pass."

Melody gasped again and looked up at him, eyes squinted, vision blurry. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she stopped moving, unconsious.

Saruman stared down at her, face blank. "Welcome back, Ariana."

* * *

**A/N I think the story is finally coming along, sorry the chapter is short, and I really hope I get a lot of reviews. Sorry for any typos or grammar errors.**

**REVIEW!**

**LadySoftball**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Here."

Melody looked up from the text she was reading and grimaced. She grabbed the cup from Saruman and drank the black liquid. She closed her eyes and resisted the urge to throw up. She gave him the cup and slumped in her chair, placing a hand on her forehead.

"Lord Saruman, I've been here for months, can you tell me how to make this potion so I can return to Rohan, please?"

"No!"

Melody jumped, taken aback.

Saruman calmed. "Only I am able to make your medicine."

"How much longer do I have to take it?" She asked.

"Until I say." When he saw her sceptical look he got down on one knee before her and grasped her smaller hands in his. "What I mean is, only I can tell when you are well, and only I can help you, Ariana."

Melody nodded. "Okay, but do you have to call me Ariana?"

"It is your name." Saruman said, standing up.

"To you I am Ariana, but...for the last 24 years I have thought of myself as Melody, it's confusing to have my name suddenly changed."

Saruman nodded understandingly, walking over to his desk. "That may be, but you should get used to Ariana, the name given to you here, one that has a meaning."

"But Melody does mean something, Song-Like." She said, trying to will away the lightheadedness the potion had caused.

Saruman shook his head. "No, you are confused. Ariana is special, for it was given to you by your mother and that is how you were addressed when you were born into this world. Don't you see how much more holy of a name it is?"

Melody, or rather Ariana, looked at the ground. "Yes." She stared out the window. "What year was I born?"

"2931"

She turned to stare at him, eyes wide. "What, but that would mean I'm 87 years old!"

Saruman nodded, not looking up from his book. "Yes, I remember, it was 83 summers ago we sent you away."

"How is that possible?!" She paused. "Unless, time works differently here."

"Every three summers here is one summer in the other world, or that is only my estimation."

Ariana nodded and stood, gazing out the window. "Lord Saruman, is it possible for me to go for a ride, I haven't been outside in so long."

He narrowed his eyes and was silent for a moment. "You will not last very long without your potion."

She crossed her arms. "Then please put some in a water jug so I can take it while I'm out."

He sighed and stood, pouring the black potion into a leather skin water pouch and handed it to her. "You can not be gone for more than two days or your life will be in danger."

She nodded and bowed. "I know, thank you Lord Saruman." She left the room and the tower, grabbing a bow, sachel of arrows, her sword, and some blankets. She greeted her horse enthuiastically and mounted him.

"Ready to ride, Hirluin?" Hirluin bobbed his head and neighed. Ariana smiled and held onto the reins tightly, snapping them. "Yip yip!" She rode through the entrance and into the Fords of Isen and through the eastern part of Eriador. Although that terain was rough she still enjoyed the ride, but soon had to stop on Hirluin's benefit. She sat down on the grass and pulled her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around her legs, and smiled, glad to be outside. Saruman hadn't let her leave the tower for 10 months, saying if she left she would die because she wouldn't have her potions. As time passed she felt different, like everything Saruman said was right, no matter how horrible his beliefs were, but now that she was out of the tower, her mind felt clearer, and something was bothering her.

Saruman had destroyed all of the plant life around the tower and began some sort of project. She didn't feel like that was something someone a wizard should do, but who was she to question him?

Ariana opened her water pouch and took a drink of her potion, but instantly stopped and coughed when she tasted the bitterness. She dropped the jug and rushed to the river. She drank handfuls of water before closing her eyes and sighing, arms in the water. She opened her eyes slowly and screamed, jumping away from the river and her reflection. Her eyes had been completly black and the viens around her eyes were bulging black. Hirluin let out a frightened squeal and stepped back. Ariana shushed him and moved towards the river again. She looked at her refection and sighed in relief, she was back to normal.

"What...What was that?" She paused and starred at the water pouch on the ground. She slowly bent down to pick it up and stared at her relection while taking a drink. Her eyes turned black and the veins around her eyes bulged a dark black. She quickly stopped drinking and threw the pouch away, watching as potion spilled onto the grass, which turned black and died. Ariana grabbed her throat and coughed.

_What has he been giving me?_

She crawled over to the nearest bush and threw up. Once finished, she coughed and bowed low to the ground, forehead touching the grass, and cried. Hirluin walked over and nudged her. Ariana touched his muzzle and tried to smile.

"I don't think that potion was suposed to help me, I need help, Hirluin, but I'm not going back to Saruman." She stroked the horse behind the ears, but suddenly pulled back and threw up again. She crawled over to the river and took a drink, not noticing the log coming straight at her until it was too late.

She sreamed as she fell head first into the water. She frantically moved her arms and legs, suddenly wishing she knew how to swim. She finally got her head above water and gasped, accidentally breathing in a lungful of water. She tried to swim to the shore, but all she did was splash around and knock into many of the ruins submerged under water.

Hurluin, seeing his mistress's distress, jumped into the water and swam over to her. When he saw her stop moving and sink, he bit onto the back of her tunic and swam towards the other side of the river. Hirluin let out a distressed squeal when he ran into a submerged ruin and was hit by a log. Ariana began to sink again, but Hirluin quickly bit onto her tunic again.

He was almost there, but suddenly the bottom of the river deepened and Hirluin sunk a bit and had an even harder time dodging the large boulders and logs. Suddenly a hand grabbed the reins and helped pull Hurluin, who was dragging Ariana, to the shore. When the horse was on land the helper, who was a man, picked up Ariana and laid her on the grass. When he saw she wasn't breathing he pushed on her stomach and breathed into her mouth.

Ariana, who was already sick to her stomach and nausas, immeditaly coughed up all the water; the unknown man helped her sit up. Ariana closed her eyes and hunched forward, taking deep breaths. She looked up at the man next to her and opened her mouth to thank them, but her breath caught in her throat. A very handsome man was kneeling beside her and the sun was shining directly upon him, making him glow. His dark hair was in his face and his grey eyes showed concern.

"Are you alright? I myself had a rough time crossing that river, but you are lucky that your horse made it through."

She finally seemed to be able to find her voice. "Who...are you?" She blushed. "I mean, thank you for saving me."

He smiled. "I would never let one as lovley as thee drown."

"So if I was ugly you would have let me die?" She asked out of no where. Her eyes widened and she covered her mouth. "I'm sorry."

He let out a laugh. "I do not think I should take offence considering you were on the brink of death, although I must admit, that is not a way to treat your rescuer"

She nodded, feeling embarrassed, but tried to smile back. "May I know the name of my rescuer?"

He grasped her hand and lifted it to his lips, she blushed and tried to look away, but she seemed unable to as his grey eyes caught her blue ones. "Boromir son of Denethor."

Ariana blushed even harder and tried to pull her hand from his grasp, but he didn't let go. "Can I have the pleasure of knowing the name of my damsel in distress?"

She wanted to roll her eyes so badly, but she merely looked down. "Ariana." She glanced at his sword, armor, and shield. _He must be a soldier._

He let go of her hand. "Ariana, and from where do you hail?"

"Rohan." She said, looking at the ground.

He tipped her head up with a finger under her chin. "Interesting, I had assumed you were from Gondor, as I am, if you features had any say."

He nodded. "I was born in Gondor, or so I was told, but...I have spent my life being sent from place to place." _Literally._

"And where are you travelling that you would risk your life crossing the Greyflood and nearly drowning? Really, if you didn't know how to swim, you should have tried to cross." He said, small smirk on his face.

She crossed her arms and pouted. "I didn't try to cross, I fell in and ended up crossing." She stood and looked at the river. "Now how to get back..."

He laughed and stood also, Ariana turned and glared, finding he was probably half a foot taller than her. "Tis not funny, I am in a very serious situation."

He smiled. "I mean no offence, my lady, but I just found the look on your face very amusing."

She turned away. "So happy my distress has caused you such great joy, but I find that you are in more trouble than I."

"Why would you say that?"

Ariana walked over to Hirluin and fixed his saddle. "Because I have a horse and the journey to my destination, where ever it may be, will be more enjoyable than your journey on foot."

He walked closer. "I can easily take your horse."

Ariana moved the wet blaket and untied her bow and sachel of arrows. She notched one and pointed it at Boromir. "Not if you're dead."

He looked surprised. "Never have I met a woman who dresses and weilds weapons as a man would, you are more interesting than I first thought. However, I do not think you'll shoot me."

She let go of the arrow and he ducked, athough if he didn't it still would have missed. She nodded and retied the weapons after taking the wet blanket off the horse's back. "Yes, you're right, but you also do not seem the type to take a horse from a woman and leave her all alone, where she could easily be killed, although, I doubt Hirluin would let you ride him."

Boromir looked at the arrow then Ariana. "Perhaps a comprimise."

She smiled. "What kind of comprimise?"

He walked over to the other side of Hirluin and placed a hand on the sandle. "You come with me to where I want to go."

"Why should I?" She asked, smirking.

"Well you have no where to go, and it is important for me to get to Rivendell as soon as possible to seek counsel over a dream."

Her eyes widened. "Rivendell?" She paused. "The home of the Elves...If I wanted to go I'm sure I'd be able to find my way alone."

He raised an eyebrow. "Do you know the way?"

She frowned. "No."

"Then let me be of service." He said.

She mounted Hirluin and nodded. "Very well, but you will tell me of this dream."

Boromir looked up at her. "Very well. Could you move back?"

She rolled her eyes and scooted back, holding out a hand. He smiled and ignored her hand and got on in front of her.

She looked up at him. "You are very arogant man."

He looked back at her. "And you are a very strange woman." He smiled before grabbing the reins and kicking Hirluin's sides, who broke into a run. Ariana gasped and wrapped her arms around his waist. She glared up at him and if he turned his head he would have seen that her eyes were black.

* * *

**A/N The introduction of Boromir, I think I did a good job with his character if I do say so myself, and the timeing is accurate and perfect. Please tell me what you think...really, even if you hate it, tell me, unless you don't have a good reason to hate it and just say something like**

**"You're character's a Marysue and should burn in hell! This story stinks!" Then I really don't want you to review, although if any of you thought that then you wouldn't have read this far, meaning you all enjoy it, so you should review and tell me!**

**REVIEW!**

**LadySoftball**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Sunlight shown through the trees, lighting the small patch of grass that a young woman was lying on. Said young woman's eyebrows scrunched together as the sun shown on her eyelids, waking her from her peaceful slumber. Her eyes fluttered open and she blocked the sunlight with her hand and sat up. She looked at her surroundings, confused. She was sitting in the shade of a tree next to a clearing. She spotted Hurluin nearby, grazing and could smell the aroma on cooking fish. "How did I...?"

"You feel asleep, so I made camp."

She looked up at Boromir's voice and saw him entering the clearing with wood in his arms.

She blinked. "Oh, I forgot about you."

"Well that helps to show me how much you appreciate my effort to keep you alive. I'm wondering if it was a life worth saving." He commented, putting more wood in the fire and taking a seat next to the fire, turning the fish.

She looked away, nose raised. "I do not think I need to prove my worth to the likes of you."

"You should not be so arrogant." He sounded amused. "You owe me your life."

She stood and unsheathed her sword and stabbed the ground in front of him. "Fine, then until I save your life in return," She got on one knee and bowed her head. "I am indebted to you."

"You allowed me use of your horse, that was more than enough help." He said seriously.

She looked at him. "I assume you're not taking me seriously because I'm a woman and you think I would not be able to save you if the time came that you needed a savior."

"I have enough trust in my skills where I do not need much assistance from others." He said in a tone of voice that made her think he thought her words were true.

She stood and sheathed her sword, looking annoyed. "But you still find my skills inadequate compared to yours?"

"If your skill with a sword is as good as your skill with a bow than I admit you are strong, but you would still fall if set against me." He said, stabbing the cooked fish with a sharp stick and setting it on a rock to cool.

She sighed and sat down next to him. "Think as you like, but I will be waiting for the 'thank you' you will give me when I save your life."

Boromir smiled. "Your patience must be astounding, because you will have a long wait ahead of you."

"According to some, time doesn't seem to apply to me right." She said.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm 87 years old already." She said nonchalantly, leaning over and grabbing one of the fish, leaving the rest for him.

His eyes widened. "But...that would make you one of the Dunedain."

"The what?" She asked.

"The Dunedain, decedents of Numenor, founder of Gondor; they are blessed with long lives. It was said that their race had passed into legend, and so most outside Gondor believe. I have only a small link, but you must be a direct descendant."

Ariana nodded thoughtfully. "That would make the most sense, and it sounds familiar, I probably read about it, but I will not worry about it, names no longer matter, because while I'm blessed with a long life, it will not matter if I can not find help in Rivendell." She got up and began to saddle Hirluin.

Boromir stood. "Why do you need help?"

She looked down. "I am sick, if I don't find the help I need I'll die. I've spent the last few months drinking some sort of potion, but I don't know what it did. That's another thing I have to ask about when I get to Rivendell."

Boromir watched her, a strange feeling rising in his chest. _I do not think I have felt so much concern for a woman I just met. _Boromir put out the fire and helped her with Hirluin. "Then we must hurry."

Ariana paused. "Thank you."

Boromir smiled and she felt her heartbeat increase. She blushed and looked away. They both mounted, Boromir once again steering.

Days passed and Ariana felt as though her decision to let him lead a bad idea.

"We're lost." She stated.

He sat proud a top of Hirluin, Ariana behind him, her arms wrapped around his waist. "We are not lost."

Ariana raised an eyebrow. "Do you know where we're going?"

"We are headed to the city of Tharbad. We must go through it to find the North-South road."

"And once we find the road, it will lead us to Rivendell?"

"The exact location of Imladris is unknown, few know where it lay."

Ariana smirked. "So you don't know where we're going?"

He was silent for a moment. "We will go though and most likely make camp in Tharbad, and from there on out we will rely on Hirluin's instincts to find civilization."

"We could always stop ask someone." She suggested.

He shook his head. "As I said, few know where it lays. Furthermore, we do not want to stop while our pace is as it is."

Ariana sighed and rested her forehead on his back. "What is it with men and asking for directions?" She murmured.

He shook his head. "You have many strange sayings. I have never heard that before….and I have no problem asking for directions, but-"

"Your pride as a man gets in the way." She muttered under her breath.

"Do you usually let you mouth run freely around strangers?" He asked.

She blushed. "I'm sorry…and no I don't usually let my mouth run freely, but I also don't keep company with men with hearing of a bat."

He was silent for a moment. "I hope that you are not as trusting and naïve as it seems."

She sighed. "I was, but I learned from my mistakes. You should not judge a book by its cover, because no matter how pretty and beautiful it looks, its contents may hold something dark and horrible. I will no longer trust easily."

"Yet you let me use your horse and are traveling with me? Is that not a sign that you are too trusting?" He asked.

She moved her head and looked up at him seriously, even if her couldn't see. "Do not be fooled. If I get any wind that you are mistrusting I will not be afraid to attack."

He kept his gaze in front of him. "I shall heed your warning, but I assure you, I will do nothing to harm you."

She nodded and leaned her head against his back again.

He turned his head slightly. "Are you alright, Ariana?"

She nodded against his back. "Fine, just a little tired, can we make camp soon?"

He sighed. "Alright, but we will stop after we reach the ruins of Tharbad city, it would be better than camping out in the out in the open were possible Orc attacks could take place."

She shuddered at the thought of Orcs. "The ruins?" She asked curiously.

He nodded. "It was reported that the city was deserted after a number of floods. Then time took its coarse and the buildings collapsed into ruins. Although, I was not aware that the bridge had also collapsed, it was an unfortunate discovery that lost me my horse. Another flood must have caused the ruins to enter the Greyflood, making it dangerous to cross. I lost my horse, and you almost lost your life."

Her grip slackened somewhat. "Thank you for that."

"You should not rest until we stop."

She groaned, mind fuzzy. "Right, better said than done." She sat up straight, unconsciously bringing herself closer to him. She rested her chin on his shoulder and looked up at him. "It would help if you talked to me."

"Is that not what we're doing?"

She sighed. He shuddered as her warm breath traveled over his neck. "Yes, but I may be able so stay awake by listening to you talk, I like your voice." She said sleepily.

He chuckled. "And what would you like to hear?"

She closed her eyes. "Gondor, I want to know everything of Gondor."

He smiled. "Such a vast amount of information, I'm not sure I can tell everything."

"Tell me of your Gondor." She said softly.

He glanced at her and she looked up sleepily. He didn't look away until she raised an eyebrow in question. He cleared his throat a begun telling her of his home.

She smiled at the pride in his voice as he spoke. Most of all when he spoke of his brother. "You must really love him." She muttered. "I wish for that type of relationship with my brother."

"You have a brother?" He asked surprised.

She nodded slowly. "I did…do. My past is rather fuzzy, I cannot remember much. But if my brother here is alive, I'd like to find him." She shook her head. "But I would rather hear of your brother. He seems wonderful by your proud descriptions.

He nodded. "I am proud of Faramir, he is strong. I suppose it is necessary with our father."

She blinked slowly. "Favoritism? He speak of your father with respect and love, and must get that in return, but it seems your brother…"

He nodded. "Yes, father is harsher on Faramir because he chooses learning and lore over battle, but that does not mean he is not skilled in arms, only that his interests sway away from soldiery pursuits."

"So you like to fight?" She asked.

"I would not say it like that. I enjoy the thrill of combat and protecting what I hold dear."

She smiled at his enthusiasm and closed her eyes again. "So you are a soldier?" He opened his mouth, but she continued, sleepiness washing over her. "I treated many wounded while I was a healer, but mostly the sick Lords. I was always quiet and reserved when dealing with important people; only speaking when spoken to. I'm not a very outspoken person when dealing with those of noble blood. Soldiers are much easier to treat, they don't expect as much as someone higher up."

Boromir remained silent for a moment. "…Yes, the life of a soldier is much different from that of a Lord."

They rode through the deserted city until Boromir spotted a shaded area and halted Hirluin. He helped Ariana down and rested her against a large stone. Her head bobbed, her breathing even; she was asleep.

He stared down at her, looking perplexed. _Why did I lie?_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The sun had set and risen and Ariana continued to sleep while Boromir made a fire and kept watch before resting himself.

He got up the next morning and immediately doused the fire and rolled the blanket back up and tied them to Hirluin's saddle. He looked at Ariana and noticed she was still sleeping. As he drew nearer he took note of her paleness and worry formed.

He knelt down beside her and gently shook her shoulder. "Ariana…Ariana wake up." He touched her hand; it was ice cold. "You're so cold."

She opened her eyes somewhat. Her breathing was slow and her eyes were half lidded. "I feel tired." She murmured, closing her eyes.

Boromir shook her lightly. "Ariana, stay awake, don't fall asleep."

She opened her eyes and looked up at him. "But I'm tired."

He nodded, trying to stay calm. "Yes, but I'm not sure if you'll wake up."

She sighed and closed her eyes again. "That's nice."

"No, no that's bad." He said. "I do not want you to not wake up."

"You can have Hirluin, you'll get to Rivendell faster without me, and then you have a horse for your journey home." She said softly.

Boromir's heart clenched as her face lost most of its color. "I do not wish for the horse, I wish for you to live."

"Why?" She asked, looking away. "I'm no one special."

"That is only how you see yourself, but what about others?"

"..Others?" She asked softly.

He nodded. "I would miss you, those you left in Rohan will miss you, and you haven't found your brother yet."

She sighed. "Boromir…I'm sorry." All other protests fell to deaf ears as she slipped into unconsciousness.

"Ariana!"

* * *

**LadySoftball**


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 **

Moonlight streaked into a beautiful room. The white walls seemed to glow soft blue in the light, as well as the large bed that held the still figure of woman. The moonlight gracefully shown against her pale skin, making it appear almost white and her black hair seem darker. She was in a white nightgown and was not covered by any covers. Her face was void of any emotion.

Her overall appearance was that of death.

The man sitting beside her calmly watched on, keeping watch as her chest rose and fell from her even breathing, the only sign of life, eyes thoughtful.

Suddenly an abrupt number of jerks and movements came from the woman, face contorted in pain. The man quickly stood and placed a hand on her forehead, muttering quickly under his breath. She soon stilled and laid back, looking as she had before.

"Is there any change Gandalf?" A figure in the doorway asked.

"I'm afraid not." Gandalf sighed and backed away from the woman. "Saruman has gone too far with this, endangering her life to bring her back."

"Can you assume his reasoning? Ariana was sent away because she was dieing. What would bringing a sick woman back acomplish for him." The figure asked.

"I know no more than you Lord Elrond." Gandalf said, sitting back down. "Our questions may be answered when she awakes, if that is possible."

"We have used all medicines, it seems nothing will wake her." Elrond sighed. "I had warned Gilraen that sending her away was the worst thing to do. I'm sure I would have been able to heal her over time."

"She was a panicking mother who was told her daughter was going to die, she chose the easy route." Gandalf said. "If I had known that this would happen…" He trailed off, eyes downcast.

"You should not think of the past when it only brings regret." Elrond told him cryptically.

Gandalf nodded thoughtfully. "What was it that Saruman gave her to keep her alive? Surly you found out during her examination."

"Orc blood."

Gandalf turned sharply. "What?"

"After the son of the Steward brought her we found traces of Orc blood in her throat, along with something we could not recognize. The blood was most likely given to her to-"

"Turn her evil."

Elrond nodded.

Both fell silent and stared down at Ariana.

"Aragorn still hasn't arrived with the hobbits." Gandalf said.

"I have sent Glorfindel out to find them when word reached me of the Nazgul."

Gandalf nodded. "He shall have to be informed of his sister's arrival once he arrives. Perhaps the bond they once shared will be enough to wake her."

"And then?"

Gandalf stood. "We shall see."

* * *

Ariana looked around. "Where..am I?" No answer came to her as she gazed at her surroundings. She was standing on a small patch of land, only big enough for her to sit on, surrounded by water. She looked around fearfully. 

_Now is so not the time not to know how to swim! _

She turned around in a complete circle, careful not to fall, but still she saw no land in sight and panic filled her heart. She tried to stay calm, but she found it a hard thing to accomplish while surrounded by her worst fear. She closed her eyes tightly, breathing coming in quick gasps, heart beating rapidly. She fell to one knee and placed a hand over her heart as the beats became painful.

Calm down, calm down. Breath, in through the nose, out through the mouth. 

She repeated that over and over in her head until her heartbeat slowed and the pain stopped. She sighed in relief and opened her eyes slowly, letting out a breath. She then maneuvered herself into a sitting position and wrapped her arms around her legs, resting her chin on her knees.

"I might as well enjoy the scenery." She stared out at the water, mind going blank. Her eye slowly started to droop as tiredness sweep over her.

"Ariana!"

Her eyes snapped open and she looked to her left. A figure stood in the distance, so far away she could hardly see them, but their voice could be heard clearly, as if he was right next to her.

"Ariana! Come back!"

She slowly rose. "Back where?"

"Melody!"

She looked to her right and spotted a familiar looking man. He was closer than the other, but his voice farther.

"Melody, come join us!"

She narrowed her eyes and stared at the man at her right, who was soon joined by two others: a man, who looked no older than she, and an older woman.

Ariana, or Melody, she was unsure at the moment, gasped, and realized who the three at her right were, her old family.

"Mom, Dad, Anthony?"

"Melody, you must join us!" Her father yelled.

"Ariana! Please come back!" The unknown man called.

She placed her hands over her ears and closed her eyes. "I don't know where I am! How can I go anywhere?!"

"Melody."

She opened her eyes slowly and looked to her left, she knew that voice. "Eomer?"

He was standing next to the other man, but she could see him perfect, unlike the other.

"Melody, come back." Eomer said.

Another man appeared. "Ariana, you must return."

She looked at the new figure. "Boromir?"

"Melody, join us." Her family called.

She covered her ears again; eyes closed tightly, and shook her head. "Where do I go…Who am I?!"

"You must choose."

Her head snapped up and her blue eyes met the grey eyes of a familiar dark haired woman.

"…Mother?" She asked hesitantly.

Gilraen smiled. "Ariana."

Ariana/Melody stood up straight and looked at the woman in awe; Gilraen was standing on top of the water, as if it was solid. She looked exactly as she had in her dreams, long dark hair, piercing grey eyes, and a soft smile.

"Mother…Where am I?" Ariana/Melody asked slowly.

"It is a limbo of sorts." Gilraen said. "It is a pathway between the world of the living and the land of the dead."

Ariana/Melody's eyes widened. "So I'm dead?"

Gilraen shook her head. "Not quite, thankfully. Your soul has not yet passed on, your will to live is still fighting."

Ariana/Melody looked down. "I'm so confused."

Gilraen placed a hand on Ariana/Melody's cheek and their eyes met. "I can't begin to imagine the difficulty of making this choice."

"Choice?"

"Of whom to go to." Gilraen gestured to the left. "Those who you knew and know and have cared for, or," She gestured to the right. "Those who watched you grow. To be forever Ariana or Melody."

"I have to decide?" She asked, glancing each way.

"It is a path you and you alone have to decide."

Ariana/Melody looked down. "After I do…choose to be either Ariana or Melody…will I forget the other?"

"Yes." Gilraen said sadly, letting her hand drop. "Melody began to remember Ariana's past because she returned to Middle Earth. If you return to one place, you cannot remember the other. So slowly…you will forget."

"What about my schooling?" Ariana/Melody asked, eyes wide. "I did not go through all that just to forget. I can use the medical advantages I learned to help others where ever I go. Please don't take away the only thing that gave me a purpose." She begged.

Gilraen smiled softly. "Tis fine, your knowledge will stay, even knowledge you learned in Middle Earth if you choose your other life as Melody, only your memories of the people and land will vanish."

Ariana/Melody smiled in relief.

Gilraen suddenly looked up. "Time is drawing nearer, you must choose."

"Now? So soon?" Ariana/Melody asked, surprised. "I only just got to see you again."

Gilraen smiled sadly. "I am sorry, but remember, whatever you choose…you will forever be my Ariana and I will always be watching over you."

"Ariana!"

Both women's attention turned to the voice; it was the unrecognizable man. Gilraen's eyes softened while Ariana/Melody looked confused. "Who is he?" She asked.

"As I said, he is one you care for from your first home." Gilraen said.

Ariana/Melody's eye widened. "My brother?"

Gilraen smiled. "Aragorn."

Ariana/Melody suddenly blushed. "Eomer and Boromir are there, that means…"

Gilraen laughed. "Yes, you have begun to care for them in the time you have spent with them. It is up to you to decide how much."

Ariana/Melody blushed harder, but then her eyes widened. "Eomer still thinks of me as Melody."

Gilraen laughed at her daughter's expence. "That will be an interesting meeting."

Ariana/Melody glared. "I don't think it'll be funny when I have to explain why I lied to him, if I even have to.

Gilrean's eyes lost all humor. "Do not choose because of awkward meeting that may take place in the future. Choose with your heart, not by logic. Are you willing to lose Eomer, Boromir, and your brother, or the family that was left behind?"

Ariana/Melody closed her eyes, looking deep in thought, eyebrows furrowing together. After a few moments she opened them again, eyes sad. "I've chosen."

Gilraen smiled. "You must swim to them."

Ariana/Melody's eyes widened. "Swim? I can't!"

"To return to the world of the living you must concur your fear." Gilraen said.

Ariana/Melody let out a shaky sigh and turned to one side, but paused. "Will my sickness return?" She asked fearfully.

Gilraen's eyes filled with sadness and regret. "You will be sick no matter where you choose, but I hope, in time, you will recover, as long as your will to live is strong and you do not lose hope."

Ariana/Melody smiled and leaned forward to hug Gilraen. "I will always remember you as well, Mother." She then turned and jumped into the water.

* * *

**REVIEW! **

**LadySoftball **


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 **

Blue eyes fluttered open and looked around the room. She sat up, wincing as she did, and placed a hand on her stomach and throat.

_It feels like someone scraped them clean. I wish medical techniques were as advanced as in my old home…what was it called? _She furrowed her eyebrows, but soon gave up. _Mother did say I would slowly forget._

She looked around the white room again and sighed. "Goodbye Melody." She moved the blanket and sat on the edge of the bed, pausing only for a moment to peer down at the white nightgown she was wearing, and noticed the gown and bed were just as beautiful as the rest of the room. She felt a little bad she had to mess it up by sleeping in both. She slowly tried to stand, but only ended up gracelessly falling to the floor.

She gasped and stood up slowly. "How long was I out?" The questioned remained unanswered as she got up again, this time using the wall for support, and walking to the balcony. She gasped and held onto the stone railing tightly.

"So…beautiful." She breathed.

Beautiful trees and store structures were all around illuminating the city and making it all the more breathtaking. She noticed mountains bordering the city, making the city in the valley glow as the sun peered around one of the tall peaks. She smiled as she spotted a couple of gardens and fountains, and blushed when she saw some of the loveliest beings she ever laid eyes on. They seemed to shine in the sunlight, more so than the city, and she found their voices to be beautiful, and their laughter like the sound of twinkling bells, as a few passed underneath her window balcony.

_Elves._ She smiled. "Rivendell."

"Yes."

Se gasped and turned sharply. In her surprise she let go of the railing and tipped back as her already wobbly legs gave out.

The intruder reached forward and grabbed her wrist, pulling her back into the safety of the room. "You should not be up."

She looked up at the new person and found herself staring into very familiar gray eyes of a man with dark hair. She backed up and bumped into the nightstand. She let out a squeak and caught the candle and stand before it fell to the floor, but then tripped over the hem of her skirt and fell over.

The man smiled and helped her up. "You always were clumsy."

"And how would you know?" She asked, turning red in embarrassment. "Who are you?"

His smile faded and his grip tightened slightly on the hand he was holding. "You do not remember me?"

She stared up at him intently. _I've heard that voice before._ Before she realized what she was doing she reached up and placed a hand on his cheek. It was smooth, like it was just shaved, and his beard and mustache looked recently trimmed. "….Aragorn?"

He smiled and placed a hand over hers. "Ariana."

She smiled slowly. "You…called to me?"

He nodded. "I was at your side the moment I was given word of your miraculous return. Not a day went by that I did not wished for this."

"I think there was a day of the years I was gone that you didn't think of me." She smiled and pulled her hand back, but then took both his hands in hers. "I once thought you were only a dream; that I would never see my brother again. I…" She looked down. "I had thought I would die before this day would come."

He lifted one hand and gently grasped her chin, lifting her head so she looked his eyes. "Rejoice, for you are well and we are once again together. You are in no danger here."

She looked at him sadly. "I shall always be in danger." She moved away and sat on the bed. "I'm not well, Saruman has poisoned me."

"He tried." Aragorn argued. "Lord Elrond will see that you are taken care of."

She looked up. "Lord Elrond?"

Aragorn nodded. "Do you remember him?"

She shrugged. "I may…He is an elf?"

"Yes, the Lord of Rivendell."

She smiled. "That won't really narrow it down now that I'm in Rivendell. When will I see him?"

Aragorn leaned down and picked up the forgotten candle and stand, placing it back on the nightstand. "When you are able to stand without falling."

She blushed. "Then I must practice walking."

He shook his head, looking amused. "You must rest."

"It has been years since we have last seen one another and already you're telling me what to do." She muttered.

"I'm older."

"By five minutes."

Both paused and smiled at one another. Ariana stood slowly and reached out to him. Aragorn took her hand and pulled her into an affectionate embrace.

Tears began to roll down her cheeks. "I will forever be Ariana." She whispered into the crook of his neck. It was muffled to Aragorn, but he held her tightly as she began to sob happy, but sad tears. It was a while before the crying woman stopped and fell asleep in her brother's arms, but when she did he set her back into the bed and kissed her brow.

"Welcome back Ariana."

* * *

**REVIEW!**

**LadySoftball**


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 **

Ariana stared at the wall in front of her, a blank look on her face, eyes hazy. She was wearing a long violet dress with long sleeves and her hair was in a bun. Her brown hair reached her shoulders, inches longer than it had been when she was in Rohan.

She sighed and her blue eyes lowered to the floor, watching her boot-covered foot shifted the straw that was covering the floor. _I miss Rohan. _She let out another sigh.

There was a loud grunt and something nudged her shoulder.

Ariana looked up at her horse, Hirluin, and smiled. "I guess I have a little piece of Rohan with me in you." She got off the hay block she had been sitting on and ran a hand through Hirluin's mane. She was in the stables, which she found was he only place she could think.

It had been a few days ago that she had woken up, and it had only been the day before that she was allowed to leave bed and walk around. However, right when she was given permission to leave, she was ordered to see the ruler of Rivendell, Lord Elrond.

Ariana remembered being nervous and anxious to see the Elvin lord, but her anxiety had been cast aside when Aragorn had been with her during her meeting with Elrond.

They had discussed her return to Middle Earth, and she told them of her stay in both Rohan and Isengard. Ariana heaved one last sigh, remembering what she learned.

_"They made you their maid?" Aragorn asked, shocked. _

_"What else would they do? Welcome a complete stranger with a vague past with open arms and give me the royal treatment?" Ariana said, unconsciously defending the people of Rohan. _

_"Those who have trespassed in Rohan have received worse punishments." Elrond reasoned, eyes moving from Aragorn to Ariana. "And after that?" _

_Ariana looked at her lap. "I continued learning common, and I realize why I learned it so quickly now. I already knew it." She sighed and looked up. "I was Lady Ewoyn's personal maid for a while, then King Theoden gave me the title of healer." _

_Elrond raised an eyebrow. "Healer?" _

_Ariana nodded. "Yes, I already told you that I had been a doctor, or a healer in your terms." _

_"Yes, I realize that." Elrond said. "But it is uncommon for a King of Men to give a woman the title of healer." _

_"It was probably because I saved his nephew, Eomer." She said his name softly and once again looked at her lap. "However, it wasn't long until I went to Isengard to ask Saruman for help. I had been feeling ill and it wasn't until he started giving me the potions that I began to feel better." _

_"So you didn't know what he was putting in the potions until recently?" Elrond questioned. _

_Ariana nodded. "Yes. If I knew, I never would have drunk it." She looked at Elrond. "But what would Orc blood do to me?" _

_"Most likely turn you, but do you have any of the potion. Whatever was put in it was meant to do something to you that would benefit Saruman, and if I could test it-" _

_"I'm sorry, I dropped it before crossing the Greyflood, but I wouldn't want it anyway." She shuddered and Aragorn placed a hand on her shoulder. _

_Elrond nodded understandingly. "I understand, but it is unfortunate." _

_"Will something happen to me?" She asked fearfully. She could feel Aragorn's grip tighten. _

_The elf lord shook his head. "No, but certain precautions must be taken, you will be sent to Lothlorien where the __Lady of the Golden Wood, Lady Galadriel will help you." _

_"How am I supposed to get there?" She asked. _

_"My sons, Elladan and Elrohir will accompany you when they go to Lothlorien to report the result of the Council." _

_"Council?" Ariana repeated. _

_"Some have gathered here in response to the growing darkness and the increasing power of the One Ring." Elrond explained. _

_Ariana nodded, having heard of the evil ring from Aragorn. "So I will leave after the Council is finished?" _

_"Yes." Elrond responded. _

_"Lord Elrond," Aragorn spoke up. "Is she healthy enough to travel long distances?" _

_"We will give her medicine for the trip." Elrond reassured. "Although, how long did you last before the sickness over came you when you were traveling with the Steward's son." _

_Ariana raised an eyebrow. "Steward's son?" _

_"Lord Boromir." Elrond replied. _

_Her eyes widened.**Lord? He…He lied to me.** She looked away. "I had traveled with Lord Boromir for only a few day before I passed out from the sickness." _

_Elrond nodded. "Then you'll take the medicine I'll make you once a day while traveling, it should last you the whole journey." _

_Ariana just nodded, keeping her gaze fixed on the floor. Elrond seemingly mistaked it for tiredness and looked at Aragorn. "Take her back to her room to rest." _

_Aragorn nodded and was going to sat something, but Ariana's head shot up and she cut him off. "Wait, Lord Elrond, I want to know about something." _

_Elrong raised an eyebrow. "What do you wish to know?" _

_"I would like to know more about my past, more importantly, my heritage. I've been gone for so long and left when I was so young, I can't remember." _

_"I would imagine you would." Elrond said as his gaze traveled from Ariana to Aragorn. "I believe that Aragorn would be the best one to tell you the history of your ancestors." _

_Ariana looked between the two as they stared at each other intently, a silent message seeming to be sent between them. _

_Aragorn stood abruptly, startling Ariana, and held out a hand towards her. "Come Ariana." _

_She smiled and grabbed his hand, allowing him to help her up. They bid the Elvin lord farewell and left Elrond's study. _

Ariana tried to organize her jumbled thoughts. Aragorn had told her everything there was to know about their ancestors and their history. He told her of the High King of Gondor and Arnor, Elendil, father of Isildur and Anarion, and how Isildur and Anarion jointly ruled southern Gondor. Aragorn had then told her about the War of the Last Alliance and how Isildur had cut the One Ring from Sauron using the broken blade of his father's sword, Narsil.

Ariana remembered wondering why Aragorn had been so hesitant of telling her about such a strong and courageous man, but it was then that Aragorn had told her of Isildur and his taking of the One Ring. Then preceded to tell her of his death, then how the generations of kings passed before knowledge of the next heir became lost, except to some, and it was through the Dunedain, whose first Chieftain was a descendant of both Isildur and Anarion, that the line of the king survived.

What had shocked Ariana most was that Aragorn was the current Chieftain of the Dunedain and the rightful king to all of Gondor.

_If that's true, and Aragorn is the next king, whether he want to be or not, it mean that I am also…of noble blood. _Ariana thought fearfully.

She realized that she had spent all her time in Middle Earth thinking that she was a nobody and that her presence didn't matter, but now…everything was different.

_I don't know anything about being a…a…what would I be? Sister of king? Princess? _Ariana shook her head. _It doesn't matter. I don't how to act like a noblewoman. I will be an embarrassment. I can't be like Lady Eowyn._

Ariana's head snapped up and she looked at the wall, a faraway look in her eyes. She had not thought of the younger woman specifically in a while. _I will never be able to do what she does. I cannot be like her. I am not confidant, calm, and…beautiful. I am of no help to anyone and I'm just in the way…I'm always in the way. The only time I was of some use was…_Ariana's eyes softened sadly and a hand moved towards her neck, where a necklace used to lay.

* * *

Silver glinted in the sunlight from the chain and a horse charm that were swaying gently in the wind.

There was a long sigh and the necklace was brought back down to eyelevel.

"You should forget her Eomer."

Eomer looked up at his cousin for a moment before looking down. "It is not that easy."

Theodred sighed and sat in a chair next to Eomer. They were in Eomer's study; papbers and maps were scattered everywhere, but Eomer didn't seem fazed. His entire focus was on the necklace in his hands. He handled it as though it was a precious artifact, and that if he dropped it, it would break.

"There has been no word of her. She has been gone for so long. I am not sure which is worse. Getting caught by Orcs, or actually reaching Saruman. If she is not dead, then Saruman's influence may have reached her also, why else would she intentionally go and seek him." Theodred said.

Eomer clenched his hand around the chain. "What would he want with Melody?"

"I do not know, but if she went on her own-"

"She is not like that!" Eomer said sharply, glaring at his cousin.

Theodred was not affected by the glare. "How do you know? She could have been lying this whole time to find out the secrets of Rohan. What if she is the reason for our king's illness?"

Eomer looked away and when his eyes landed on the necklace they softened. "She would not lie to me." He said quietly.

"But how do you know?"

Eomer held up the necklace. "She left me this. It means that she'll return."

Theodred raised an eyebrow. "How do you know she didn't just forget it?"

Eomer smiled humorlessly. "She left it on my pillow for me to find."

Theodred watched his cousin intently. It looked as is the Third Marshal of the Mark had fallen hard for the mysterious woman.

* * *

Ariana sighed sadly, staring at her feet as she walked through the halls of Rivendell. _If I ever see him again he's going to think I lied to him. How could I explain that my family is not really my family, and how will I ever explain anything if I can't remember anything from my time in…in…the other place? _

She sighed again and turned the corner. She gasped in surprise as she ran into something solid.

Her eyes began to water and she rubbed her nose. "Ouch."

"Are you alright Ariana?"

Her head shot up at his voice. She stared into Boromir's concerned grey eyes, but turned away quickly, and continued walking the other way. "I'm fine, thank you for asking _Lord_ Boromir."

He immediately started to follow. "Well you're welc- Wait, how did you address me?"

She looked up at him coolly. "By the proper title that should be used for the son and heir of the Steward of Gondor, Boromir, son of Denethor."

"Are you angry that I am the Steward's son?" Boromir asked confused.

She looked away. "No, I am angry because you lied to me."

He looked affronted. "I did nothing of the sort."

"You said you were a soldier."

"I did not."

"Yes you did. I asked you and you said-"

"'That the life of a soldier is different from that of a lord.'" Boromir recited. "Not once did I deny that I wasn't a lord."

She glared stubbornly. "But you never actually answered and I only assumed-"

"You should not assume and then get mad at me because you assumed wrong." Boromir said with a smirk.

Her lips thinned and she walked faster. "Well…You never told me your were the Steward's son."

He walked faster also, the smirk on his face irritating Ariana even more. "You never asked."

She stopped abruptly, causing Boromir to stop short. Ariana pocked him in the chest. "Well how was I supposed to-" She let out a sound of annoyance and turned away from him again, throwing her hands in the air. "Why are you the only man who can make me so frustrated?!"

"I will take that as a compliment." Boromir said, chuckling softly.

Ariana rolled her eyes. "Whatever floats your boat."

He furrowed his eyebrows. "What?"

"It's an expression." She said slowly. "It means…Think what you want."

He nodded. "Oh. You have many strange sayings."

She sighed. "I know. I'm just so very strange."

Boromir placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled. "That is what I like that about you."

She glanced up and him and blushed. "That is a very strange thing to like about a person."

He nodded. "Yes I suppose so."

She looked away, disappointed. Her eye widened when he placed a hand on her cheek and made her look at her. She could feel her whole face heat up as she stared into his eyes, suddenly realizing how close her was.

Boromir smiled and his other hand found Ariana's. "That merely means that we are both strange."

She glanced at their entwined hands then back into his eyes. "I suppose so." She breathed.

Boromir smirked and leaned closer.

"Ariana."

Ariana jumped away from Boromir as if burned, and looked behind her nervously. "Oh, hello."

Aragorn narrowed his eyes and looked between Boromir and Ariana. "Greetings. What; may I ask, is going on?"

Ariana nervously cleared her throat. "Um, Aragorn, I'm sure you know Boromir, son of Denethor Steward of Gondor."

Aragorn nodded, taking a step forward and placing a hand on Ariana's shoulder.

Boromir narrowed his own eyes.

Ariana swallowed hard and looked at Boromir. "Boromir this is.." She looked at Aragorn, who shook his head sharply. "…my brother." She looked back at Boromir and smiled.

Boromir's eyebrows rose. "You're brother?"

Ariana nodded. "Yes."

Boromir opened his mouth, but Aragorn cut him off. "Ariana, we must be going before the Council begins."

"I get to attend?" She asked.

Aragorn shook her head. "No, I just want you to get your things together. After the final decision on the Ring is made you will depart."

"You are leaving?" Boromir asked.

Ariana looked up at him. "I…Yes. Lord Elrond sending me to a place where he thinks I can heal."

"I see." Boromir murmured.

"I'm sure well meet again." Ariana reassured before she could stop herself. She blushed and cleared her throat. "I mean…how will I ever repay you if I never see you again."

Boromir smiled. "Right."

Aragorn cleared his throat and began to lead her away. "Let us go Ariana."

Ariana nodded and allowed him to lead her. She looked over her shoulder and smiled at Boromir.

Boromir watched the siblings leave before sighing and walking the other direction, his thoughts filled with the strange woman and her protective brother.

* * *

**REVIEW!**

**LadySoftball**


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

_How did I get into this predicament?_ Ariana thought as she pressed her back hard against the stone pillar she was leaning on, ears straining to hear the words being spoken from Lord Elrond.

She glanced to her right, spotting to two beings that got her into her mess. Two hobbits, as they told her they were called, Merry and Pippin, were standing behind the other pillar, listening intently as well. Pippin, the less witted of the two, glanced up at her and smiled encouragingly. Ariana faked a smiled and gave him a thumbs-up. Pippin raised a confused eyebrow and glanced up. He saw nothing and looked at Ariana again, shrugging, and turned his attention back to the happenings of the Council. The Council that they were not invited to. The Council, which if they were caught listening to…. Sweat ran down from her forehead and her thoughts drifted, not wanting to think of the consequences of being found eavesdropping, and remembered how she got there.

She had been walking back to her room, arms filled with books and scrolls she was going to take with her on her journey to Lothlorien that she had gotten from Elrond's library. While walking back to her room her path had been crossed by two strange short beings, and in her surprise she tripped over the hem of her long green dress. She caught herself, but not before her books, papers, and scrolls went flying everywhere.

"Oh, so sorry Milady!" Came a startled cry from one of the little men.

Ariana fell to her knees, collecting her papers. "It's fine."

"Here, let us help." One said, elbowing the other.

"Right." The other agreed. "Tis our fault you fell."

They both bent down to help, giving Ariana time to study them. They were short, that was obvious, and they had light brown curly hair, their large pointed ears, similar yet very different from the ears of the elves. The clothing that they were worn was of an earthy tone. Both wearing brown slacks, but one wore a white tunic under a green jacket, while the other wore a yellow tunic under a dark brown jacket. When she looked at their feet she saw that they were wearing no shoes, but she wondered if they even needed any, what with the size and callused bottoms of their hairy feet. Ariana blinked in confusion and looked at their faces once again, both lined with concentration as they stacked the books and papers, the one wearing the green jacket struggling the hold the large scrolls in his possession. They stood, Ariana following, and offered her, her things.

She took everything, reliving the two creatures from the weight of the books and scrolls. "Thank you." She paused thoughtfully, surveying them once again. "If you don't mind me asking…What are you?"

They shared a glance. "We are hobbits, or halflings to you ." The one with the brown jacket answered.

Ariana smiled, moving her hair out of her face to rest behind her ears. "Well thank you little hobbits, may I know your names?"

Brown jacket bowed. "Meriadoc Brandybuck, at your service. You may call me Merry."

Green jacket follow suit. "Peregrin Took, or Pippin, if you please." He looked at her and suddenly got an intent look in his eyes as he gazed at her. He elbowed Merry and gestured to her. "Hey Merry, was Strider turned into a woman?"

"What are you talking about Pip?" Merry asked, looking as confused as Ariana.

Pippin gestured to Ariana again. "Well doesn't she look familiar?"

Merry raised an eyebrow, but turned his attention to Ariana, his eyes narrowed in thought. Suddenly his eyes widened a fraction and he looked at Pippin surprised. "You are right Pip." He looked at Ariana again. "Why do you look so much like Strider?"

Ariana stared back, feeling very confused, but then her face cleared in realization. "Oh, you must mean Aragorn." She laughed. "I assure you he wasn't turned into a woman. I am his sister, Ariana."

"Sister? He never mentioned a sister." Pippin said.

"Did you ever ask?" She asked, amused.

"Well, no." He revealed.

Ariana held in her small laugh at the look on his face.

"Are you going to the Council?" Merry asked suddenly.

Her face fell. "No, I was not invited."

"Neither were we." Pippin said. "But that won't stop us."

Merry smiled and grabbed one of her hands. "Come with us." He pulled her forward and she let out a cry, dropping her things when Pippin grabbed her other hand and pulled her also, both dragging her towards the Council's meeting place and into the dilemma she now found herself in.

I'll have to stay until it's over, that way, when everyone is distracted I can leave without being noticed.

All thoughts of leaving left as Elrond began and she could almost feel the tension as Frodo, another hobbit by the looks of him when she sneaked a peek of the scene, placed a the One Ring on a platform in the middle of the Council.

She closed her eyes and placed a hand over her heart as a seductive pulsation came from the ring, willing all around to grab it and use it.

_It is a curse to all who want to use it._

Boromir's voice reached her, causing her head to shoot up. "I had a dream, and in that dream I thought the eastern sky grew dark and there was a growing thunder, but in the West a pale light lingered, and out of it I heard a voice, remote but clear, crying: seek for the Sword that was broken: in Imladris it dwells; There shall be counsels taken Stronger than Morgul-spells. There shall be shown a token that Doom is near at hand, for Isildur's Bane shall waken, and the Halfling forth shall stand."

Ariana unconsciously glanced at the hobbits before paying attention again.

"It was a halfling that has brought the ring, this gift. It is a gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!"

She closed her eyes again. _Boromir, you fool._

"You cannot wield it. None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master." She heard Aragorn say.

"And what would a ranger know of this matter?" Boromir snapped.

"This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." An unfamiliar voice said in retaliation.

"Aragorn? This... is Isildur's heir?" There was disbelief in Boromir's voice.

"And heir to the throne of Gondor." Came the affirming answer.

Ariana heard the small gasped from the hobbits to her right and she saw them glance at her. She ignored their shock and waited for Boromir's reaction.

"Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king."

She heard the distain in his voice and slumped against the pillar as her attention drifted. _Now he knows that if Aragorn takes the throne his father's position will be threatened. If he reacts that way to Aragorn…how will he think of me now?_

Her attention was brought back by the dark seductive whispers of the ring as a Dwarf tried to destroy it with an axe.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin by any craft that we here possess." She heard Elrond say in a scolding manner. "The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came….One of you must do this."

The dead silence that followed his statement was interrupted by Boromir. "One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland. Riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly!"

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed!" The unfamiliar voice cried.

A gruff voice followed harshly. "And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?!"

Voices began to talk at once, but she could still hear Boromir's voice. "And if we fail, what then?! What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?! "

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an elf!" The gruff voice yelled one last time before all attending the Council started yelling, fueling the will of the ring. Ariana flinched and covered her ears, sliding down the pillar slowly and resting her forehead on her knees. Her whole body began to shake and she could feel the blood rushing through her veins, the effects of what Saruman did to her coming up. The evil forced into her rising and the seducing whispering finally reaching her.

**_Take it. Take the ring. Use the power for yourself._**

"I will take it! I will take it!"

Ariana's eyes slowly opened as both those arguing and the ring's call quieted. She glanced around the pillar and saw that it was the hobbit Frodo that had spoken.

Frodo looked around at everyone. At each speices: Men, Dwarf, Elf, Hobbit, and Wizard. "I will take the Ring to Mordor. Though…I do not know the way."

An old man in grey robes walked towards Frodo and her eyes widened when she saw his face.

_Gandalf!_

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, so long as it is yours to bear." Gandalf said, placing a reassuring hand on Frodo's shoulders.

Ariana's eyes widened further as Aragorn knelt before Frodo. "If by my life or death, I can protect you, I will. You have my sword.

A blond elf stood and joined the group. "And you have my bow." It was the unfamiliar voice Ariana had heard.

"And my axe!" The Dwarf with the gruff voice, Gimli, stood and joined also, shooting the elf a look. Ariana figured he only joined because the elf did.

She watched as Boromir walked over to them, looking at Frodo thoughtfully. "You carry the fates of us all little one. If this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done."

Ariana looked down sadly. _My brother and my friend are now putting themselves in danger, but I only just got to know them both. It's too soon._

"Mr. Frodo is not goin' anywhere without me!" Came a cry, and Ariana turned and watched as another hobbit jumped out of a bush near the Council ring; he also had been hiding to listen in.

Elrond gazed at the hobbit amused. "No indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not."

A cry stuck in her throat as Pippin and Merry ran over also. "Wait! We are coming too!"

"You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!" Merry said.

Pippin nodded. "Anyway you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission, quest... thing."

"Well that rules you out Pip." Marry said under his breath.

Elrond gazed at them all. "Nine companions... So be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring."

Pippin looked at them all. "Great! Where are we going?"

Those around him gazed at him with astonished look and he gazed back confusedly.

Merry shook his head. "You're unbelievable Pip."

"Thanks." Pippin suddenly realized something and ran back over to the pillar Ariana was hiding behind. "Lady Ariana." He looked behind it, but she was gone.

* * *

Ariana walked slowly though the garden, glancing momentarily at the setting sun before continuing on her way, her eyes locking onto the grey clad wizard sitting on a stone bench, smoking a pipe, grey hat set on the bench next to him. Ariana stood behind him, watching the stream of smoke rise into the air. She moved around the bench and sat on his other side, already knowing he sensed her presence while she was walking over, and crossed her arms. 

"Smoking kills you know."

"When one is as old as I am, what may or may not kill you doesn't seem to matter as much anymore." Gandalf took another puff of his pipe and glanced at her. "Welcome back Ariana."

She looked away, watching the fireflies as they flew around the garden. "Why did you do it?"

"Did what my dear?" He questioned innocently.

"Why did you help him send me away?" She asked. "How can I trust you when it was because of your powers also as well that I was sent away?"

"I can not make you trust me, but it was against my better judgment to assist in your departure." He said.

"Then why did you do it?" She cried out. "Lord Elrond said that I could have been cured if I had stayed."

Gandalf removed his pipe from his mouth and looked at her. "What Lord Elrond failed to mention, was that there was a possible chance of you dying while trying to be cured."

Ariana gasped. "Dying?"

Gandalf nodded, his pipe returning to his mouth and his gaze turning away from her. "However much I trusted Elronds's skills wasn't enough to sway your mother away from sending you away. It is now that I realize that Saruman had been tainted even then and planted the decision into her mind, making it seem as though there was no hope for you. In the end, you were sent away as a way to preserve your illness until it was at its peak. That was when Saruman returned you, knowing you would seek him out for answers."

"How would he know?"

"He brought you back near Rohan, where his influence is strong. Fate would only have it so you would seek out the most powerful to help you."

She looked down ashamed. "I should never have gone to him."

Gandalf inclined his head thoughtfully. "You would have died if you hadn't."

"Then I should have died." She said. "What he had given me was not meant to kill me or cure me, but to control me."

"But you escaped."

"He underestimated my will. He should have come and got me himself instead of sending his minions to receive me. If he got to me before I met the Rohirrim my will would not have been as strong." She smiled humorlessly. "Although, I may also be overestimating myself."

"Your words are true enough." Gandalf reasoned. "His arrogance and pride has grown, which will give him even more reason to capture you again."

Her hands began to shake. "What is it about me that he wants?"

"He has become power-hungry, not realizing that in the end there can only be only one lord as he wants to be, and if the end he wants is made a reality, it will be only Sauron who will rule." He took another puff of his pipe. "To him you are a weapon that will increase his power. Your illness combined with the power transferred to you during your departure and the potions he gave you will pool together and become something terrible."

"What does my illness do exactly?"

"It was slowly destroying your organs inside and out. The process had began and you would have been dead by your next birthday."

She closed her eyes. "I see. Something like that harboring in one body for so long, dormant, in addition to the power and potions forced into me, will only lead to destruction."

"Which is what we're trying to prevent." Gandalf said. Ariana opened her eyes and gazed at his wise and weary face. "Mistakes will not be repeated and as long as Saruman does not reach you." He smiled down at her. "Also, as you said, it was because of my powers also as well that you were sent away. You are at a balance at this point, and may turn either way, but as long as your will is strong and influence good, there is hope."

"Hope is a diminutive thing at this point." She said sadly.

"Even things that are small have a way of reaching their purpose." He said cryptically.

She sensed the double meaning in his words and smiled, looking up at the full moon thoughtfully. "Yes, the size of the solution does not have to equal that of the problem."

Gandalf nodded. "Let us hope that is so."

"Hope…" She whispered. "Hope is all we have left."

* * *

**REVIEW!****LadySoftball**


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"Why did you not tell me?"

"I didn't find out until recently."

"But you found out before I, and there was a time we were alone you could have gave me word of this new information."

"Would it have made any difference?"

"Of course it would!"

"Why?"

"Your brother-"

"Has nothing to do with our friendship."

Boromir stared at Ariana intently. "Our…friendship."

Ariana suddenly looked unsure with herself, but quickly covered it. "Yes."

An unfamiliar look streaked through his eyes that made Ariana confused. He shook his head and walked past her. "What ever you think is between us is not the same as what I think."

She turned and stared after him, hurt. "What's that supposed to mean?"

He did not stop or turn to her. "I do not want to be your friend."

"Boromir!" She called, but he was gone, leaving Ariana alone in the garden.

The garden was Ariana's favorite place in all of Rivendell, her sanctuary. The tall trees that let just enough sunlight through its treetops, making the numerous numbers of flowers and plants glow with life. The oak trees bordered one side of the garden, breaking only for the pathway that lead back to Last Homely House on the other side up the hill. Bushes blooming small white flowers were planted in front of the trees in a semi circle across from the pathway, a statue of a peaceful, but sad looking woman wearing long robes in a sitting position, arranged in between the bushes and oak trees, while large flowers and short hedges aligned the pathway and into the garden, leading to the stone bench and pond Ariana was standing next to. Smaller flowers of red and white grew around the pond, whose water that flowed in and out from and into a river that ran deeper into the valley, stones being used as open dams to let only a little water in and out at a time, seemed to sparkle mystically in the morning sunlight. The beauty around Ariana that used to fill her with awe and admiration seemed to dim around her as hurt flashed through her mind and heart, followed closely by sadness.

She watched as his figure got smaller and smaller and he walked farther and farther up the pathway, his words echoing through her head. '_I don't want to be your friend._' Her face contorted to match the pain she felt and she sat heavily down on the stone bench, twisting the material of her brown riding dress in her shaking hands. _Why…Why did he... What's so bad about me that I can never keep a friend? I thought he liked me. _She wiped her eyes as they began to water. _What was I expecting? I only knew him for a little while, but I thought…_She shook her head, a weary smile forming. _I'm making more ridiculous assumptions. Just because we traveled together on the same horse and he cared enough not to leave me behind when I got sick…_ Another wave of tears washed over her.

"Why am I crying?" She asked herself. "Why do I care? He's just like the rest. Why was I expecting anything different from the people here?" She sighed and pulled her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around them securely. "I should be used to this…rejection, it's happened before. My family, the friends I used to have that only used me so I would do there homework, the guys that got close to me just so they could have a shot at my blond cousin. There was always something better they could replace me with." She sighed in aggravation and buried her head in her hands. "What's wrong with me?" She stood up quickly and started pacing, tears finally disappearing and sadness being replaced by frustration.

"Am I that gullible? Why do I fall for every kind smile or nice comment when I'm only used as a doormat in the end? I should know better!" She ran her hand through her brown locks in irritation. "Stupid me, what's wrong with me?" She suddenly threw her hands up. "And why am I talking to myself?"

"I think that's our question."

Ariana gasped and turned sharply, only to scream as the back of the legs hit the stone bench and she fell back into the pond, a large splash emerging from the disturbed water as she landed and stay afloat.

"Ahhh! Help! I can't swim!"

"Just stand up milady."

Ariana's eyes snapped open and she stopped struggling, letting the water she was in settle around her and she realized that her feet touched the ground. Her face burned and she looked up at the three people that had entered the gardens. Aragorn, the only one who looked concerned, rushed forward, while the other two, Lord Elrond's identical sons Elladan and Elrohir, laughed at her expense. Ariana tried to get out, face burning even more, and grabbed Aragorn's hand as it was extended towards her, but the wet folds of her dress weighed her down and once she was out she let go of his hand and succeeded in slipping on a rock, falling back into the water, the twins laughter becoming louder.

* * *

She glared at the back the twins' heads as they continued to taunt her.

"Do not worry Milady, we will not be crossing any ponds." Elladan said.

"Or rivers." Elrohir added.

"Or puddles." Elladan finished and both the twins laughed.

Ariana's left eye twitched and she tightened the strap of Hirluin's saddle, trying to ignore the bothersome twins. However it was hard because both were hovering over either side of her, watching as she tied all her supplies to her horse, their own horses waiting a on Hirluin's other side. She tightened the strap a little tighter than necessary and Hirluin made a discomforted neigh.

She loosened the strap. "Sorry Hirluin."

"Something the matter Lady Ariana?" Elladan asked innocently.

Ariana spun around the face them and stared up at them, giving each stern looks. They both held the same innocent look, grey eyes blinking and dark eyebrows raised. If it wasn't for the fact the Elladan was wearing a blue under-tunic, while Elrohir wore a white one. Other than that they were completely identical: same eyes, same hairstyle, same height and shape, and same annoying expression. "Yes, something is wrong. I refuse to deal with your immaturity throughout this journey so get any cracks jokes or witty comments out of your system over how I am unable to swim, something that really has threatened my life once before because I wasn't able to cross a deep river, and how I fell into a pond because I was caught unaware for the briefest of moments and became scared because of my aquaphobia. So got ahead, make fun."

The elves glanced at each other, but remained silent.

Ariana placed her hands on her hips. "Well?"

"Now it's not funny." Elrohir revealed.

Ariana threw her hands up in exasperation. "It wasn't funny in the first place!" Unexpectedly a wave of dizziness came over her and she teetered, and if it weren't for the hand that placed itself on her shoulder she would have fallen. Opening her eyes slowly she stared up into the concerned grey eyes of her brother. She glanced around; wondering where he had come from, but found it irrelevant and smiled at him tiredly.

He frowned. "You should not overexert yourself."

"I wasn't." She protested weakly, pulling away from him. He raised an eyebrow and she looked away, pout on her face. "I was merely trying to tell these two juvenile elves that I would not deal with them and their silly teasing during the entire ride to Lothlorien."

"Yes." Elrohir agreed. "She is quite the joke slayer."

"Lecturing us and driving herself into a weakened state. You should really know better Lady Ariana." Elladan added.

Ariana scowled and opened her mouth, but Aragorn cut her off by addressing the twins. "Lord Elrond wished to see you before we depart, he has a message for you to deliver to Lady Galadriel."

They nodded and looked at Ariana. "We will meet you at the gate." Each grabbed the reins of their own horse and led the steeds away, leaving Aragorn and Ariana alone. Ariana sighed in relief and placed a hand on her forehead.

"They are not so bad if you do not react to their antics." Aragorn said, looking amused.

Ariana huffed and started leading Hurluin towards the exiting gates of Rivendell, Aragorn walking beside her. "They are more than a hundred years old, they should know better than to act like children."

Aragorn chuckled. "And you are more than eighty years old, you should know to ignore them."

"I'm only in my twenties." She muttered to herself before looking at Aragorn. "Besides, I have every right to defend myself."

"Yes, but only when you are offended."

"I was annoyed."

"Exactly."

"So I should just ignore them?"

Aragorn nodded.

"That is easier said that done." Ariana said, dejected. "My tolerance level is not that high."

Aragorn laughed. "After your journey with Elladan and Elrohir you will have enough patience and tolerance that will last you a lifetime."

"If they don't drive me crazy first." She suddenly sobered and stopped at the gate, gazing up at the also stationary Aragorn. "It would be much more tolerable if you were there."

He sighed. "You know I must stay here. I have a responsibility to-"

"The Fellowship and Frodo." She cut in sorrowfully. "But we were just reunited and I don't know what I'll do if you get hurt…or die."

He placed a hand on her shoulder reassuringly. "I promise I will be fine."

"You can't promise something like that." She whispered.

"Then I promise I will try."

"That is probably all I can ask for."

"Now you."

She looked up and smiled. "I promise I'll try too." She stepped forward and embraced him tightly for a moment before backing up, a sad smile on her face.

Suddenly the twins on their horses trotted by. "Come Lady Ariana, we must make haste."

She hugged Aragorn again. "Tell Boromir I'm sorry." She said quickly before pulling away and mounting her horse. She took off swiftly before Aragorn could question her and galloped after the twins, nervousness and anxiety not leaving her heart.


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

The days tolled by slowly, a little too slowly for Ariana's tastes, and the only comfort she was given was that she was getting closer to Lothlorien was the word of two identical elves the found pleasure in teasing her.

After days of failed ignorance during the long and annoying journey, Ariana finally resorted to long boring lectures a mother would give to her children after they had been bad. The new tactic seemed to work because the twins no longer teased her and only spoke to her as a way to pass the time when they had to set up camp or to tell her how much longer before they reached their destination.

Currently they were less than a day's ride away if they kept at the pace they were going, which Ariana knew was much slower than the twins would have been traveling because she was with them, they'd reach Lothlorien by morning.

Ariana sighed, drawing attention to herself.

"Tired Milady?" Elladan asked.

"We can make camp once more if it would please you." Elrohir added.

Ariana could tell he was holding back a comment and her lip twitched. "No, I'm perfectly fine. I received enough sleep during the last rest stop we made. I can keep riding until we get there."

Elladan chuckled. "You do not have to lie, if you are tired we don't mind stopping.

"I'm not. I just…" She sighed again. "I just feel like I'm slowing you both down."

"Oh you are." Elrohir said bluntly.

Ariana hung her head.

"But it's to be expected." He continued. "We wouldn't want to rush you, given what effects stress has on you."

"But you'd probably be there by now if it wasn't for me." She muttered to herself.

Elldan shook his head, having easily heard her muttering. "That may be true, but we must be cautious at this point in time anyway. There has been an increase in Orc activity in this area and our pace should be steady and watchful."

Ariana bit her lip. "Should I be worried?"

"Fear not Milady." Elrohir reassured. "We are very skilled when it comes to slaying Orcs."

"I will take your word for it, and hope I won't have to have your skill proven, but just to be safe." She held Hirluin's reins in one hand as she lifted the blanket under her saddle with the other, revealing a bow and arrow and sword strapped to the saddle.

"I brought these."

"Who gave you those?" Elrohir asked.

Ariana smiled. "Aragorn. He said I may need them if we run into trouble."

Elldan smirked. "How thoughtful. Giving his sister dangerous weapons she probably doesn't know how to use."

"I…I can use them." She protested weakly.

The twins shared a look and chuckled.

Ariana glared at them. "I can. Aragorn even instructed me on how to improve my techniques when we were in Rivendell."

"Then there is no doubt that you have grasped the _concept_ of them…" Elldan said.

"But it is one thing to be able to shoot and swing your sword at a still target, and quite another to hit at a moving target…" Elrohir added.

"While controlling your steed." Elladan finished.

Ariana bit her lip. "That does sound pretty difficult. However, I trust that I will be able to handle myself, and I trust Hirluin to guide me to safety while I try to protect us both." She smiled and scratched the horse behind his ear. "He's a very smart horse."

Hirluin's ears twitched and his head bobbed slightly, as if he was agreeing.

Ariana smiled softly and turned her gaze forward. She tuned out the twins as they suddenly began discussing tactics to initiate incase a band of Orcs really did attack. Ariana's anxiety, although directed towards her own inadequateness, had also made Elladan and Elrohir more alert.

Not for themselves though, for they knew how to handle Orcs after the many years of Orc hunting, but for the woman riding behind them that may have been imagining that she had a little more skill than she really did.

Ariana observed her surroundings intently, still in awe, even after so many years, of how beautiful, unpolluted, and green the land and air was. She turned her gaze the Misty Mountains bordering the horizon and smiled. Even the mountains of Middle Earth were extraordinary compared to the ones in…in…

Her eyebrows furrowed and she thought hard. _Where am I from?_

She tried to force the memory to come forward, but it was no use. All it accomplished was a headache. Ariana sighed inwardly.

It was just recently that she realized that her dream of her mother, Gilraen, had been true, and that she really was slowly forgetting her old life.

Her knowledge had stayed the same, but the names and faces of her teachers and schoolmates had left her. The names of her schools, forgotten, along with the names of her world, country, and now, her town. All that was left was the memories of her old family: her mother, the sickly woman who had delusions during her high fevers that turned out to be true, her father, a man who praised his son even after he failed at so much while making his daughter hate herself, and her brother, who caused his sister more pain then anyone else.

Ariana's heart clenched as she thought of them, but guilt suddenly swept over her. _There were times where I was happy, and I should remember those while I still can, even if the good times are miniscule in comparison to the bad._

Ariana forgot about her thoughts when she noticed Elladan and Elrohir stiffen and stop their horses.

Ariana stopped also. "What's wrong?"

Elladan lifted a hand for her silence and the brothers tilted their heads in either direction.

Ariana realized that they were listening for something and looked around warily, frantic eyes searching the surrounding trees and plains for any sign of danger or movement. She wanted to speak, to ask what was there, but her voice left her in her fear, and as she tried to listen, the only sound that reached her ears were the sounds of the still wilderness and her evaluated heartbeat.

Suddenly a flock of birds flew out of a nearby tree together, the sound of their beating wings and frightened caws caused Ariana to jump and Elladan's and Elrohir's head to swerve in that direction.

Whatever was stalking them suddenly realized it was spotted and a new sound filled the air. One so familiar it caused Ariana's heart to freeze.

A horn…

The noise that came forth was a low raged pitch; so broken in sound that it gave Ariana no comfort for her fear, and caused Hirluin to buck uncomfortably and his ears the move back as the sound startled the steed.

Ariana pulled the reins and whispered reassuringly into Hirluin's ear while her eyes searched those of one of the twins.

Elladan drew his sword while Elrohir notched an arrow; pointing it in the direction the horn was sounded.

Ariana hastily untied her bow and arrow from the saddle and notched an arrow of her own. It took a second because her hands were shaking so badly, but she finally notched the arrow and pointed it in the same direction as Elrohir.

"Uruk-hai." Elladan hissed his eyes narrowed as he watched the first few stalking creatures stepping out of the trees.

These creatures were larger and scarier than any Orcs Ariana ever seen. It wasn't the fact that their faces' were more gruesome, or that their teeth were sharper, it was the knowledge in their eyes that replaced the killing intents that was the only thing Orcs had. These creatures, the Uruk-hai, were smarter, and that's what scared Ariana the most.

Elrohir let arrow after arrow fly, hitting and killing every intended Uruk-hai as they left the trees, leaving the ones that slipped past him for his brother to cut down.

She tried to shoot as accurate as possible as the Uruk-hai began to flock out of the trees and straight towards them, but her shaking hands messed up her aim and her probability of hitting one in a fatal shot was only one out of five arrows.

Their jagged and misshapen swords were lifted and battle cries left their dry cracked discolored snarling lips as one after another exited the shaded trees, at least twenty from what she could see, and Ariana began to feel overwhelmed. It seemed as though more Uruk-hai were attacking her more than they were Elvin twins.

_It's because I'm the easiest target._ She thought as she missed another, but then got it on the second shot.

"Ariana! Ride ahead!" Elladan called as he killed another Uruk-hai that was heading straight towards her.

Ariana's eyes widened and she lowered her bow. "What? But I can-"

"Go Ariana!" Elrohir exclaimed. "Find somewhere safe to wait, we'll hold them off."

Ariana bit her lip, but nodded and slid an arm through her bow and shouldered it so it rested next to her satchel of arrows. She then grabbed her horse's reins and kicked Hirluin's sides to motion him into a gallop. Hirluin began to run, but his way was suddenly blocked by four Uruk-hai. They brandished their swords and growled at the horse, scaring him and causing the horse to rise onto his hind legs and threw Ariana off.

Ariana fell and she gasped as pain shot up her back and head as she landed on the hard ground roughly, her bow and satchel tumbling a few yards away. Her breaths became pained pants as she tried to sit up.

"Ariana!"

Ariana gasped in both surprise and pain as she was lifted from the ground and thrown over someone's shoulder. She screamed when she realized that it was one of the Uruk-hai who had grabbed her and was trying to run back into the forest.

Elrohir turned and shot the Uruk-hai directly between the eyes, killing it instantly. Its now dead body dropped to the ground, Ariana falling with it. She pushed the disgusting creature off her and whistled for Hirluin.

She mounted with difficulty, trusting Elladan and Elrohir to buy her some time, and kicked Hirluin into a gallop.

Her panic began to settle a little, even if the guilt for fleeing like a coward didn't leave her, but her relief didn't last long when she heard a roar from one of the Uruk-hai.

"The girl! Don't let her escape!"

Ariana looked over her shoulder and her eyes widened when she spotted an Uruk-hai archer aiming for her. She tried to steer Hirluin so she could avoid the on slot of arrows, but the archer had better aim then she hoped as one of the arrows hit her right shoulder.

Ariana screamed in agony and fell off her horse. Tears formed quickly as her right arm gave a sickening crunch as she landed on it, and she let out another pain filled cry.

She looked at her shoulder and a wave of nausea ran through her, but she refused the urge to retch, as she saw the arrow sticking out of her shoulder. As she tried to lift her arm to grasp the arrow to pull it out her body screamed in pain. The pain in her shoulder began to spread throughout her body. It felt as though a fire was moving through her veins.

_The…the arrow was tipped with poison._ She thought in realization as her consciousness began to fade.

She arched her back and screamed, a horrible fiery pain continuing to curse her body as the poison flowed through her body. Tears continued to fall down her cheeks and she clawed at the arrow shaft with her left hand, but she only succeeded in causing more pain and another scream formed in her throat.

"Ariana!"

Ariana only comprehended the fact that she was being lifted for a moment before another wave of pain washed over her and her consciousness left her. 


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Ariana was drifting in and out of unconsciousness, not at all certain of her surrounding. Her eyes opened halfway and she found herself looking at a dark sky. She felt a crick in her back and shoulders and tried to stretch, but found that her hands were tied behind her back.

Her eyes shot open and she looked around frantically.

It was dark out and the only light source was the numerous number of campfires lit around her. The fires' eerie glow lit up the cruel and sinister faces of the Uruk-hai around her, and showed her that she was trapped.

The world suddenly crashed around her and any daze she had felt left her, the sounds of the wilderness, the crackling fires, and the voices of the horrible creatures reached her in an instant.

She tried to move her hands again, hoping beyond hope that the Uruk-hai didn't notice her. Her wrists screamed at her to stop as she cut them on the rough rope, but she proceeded and tried to move her legs, but her ankles were tied as well.

Ariana tried to bite back a sob, but a tiny hiss escaped her lips, drawing attention she did not want to herself.

She yelped as a clawed hand grabbed her hair in its rough grip and forced her to sit up.

"She's awakened!" A large Uruk-hai roared with gleeful malice that made Ariana wish she had stayed unconscious.

There was a shuffle and mutterings between the Uruk-hai and Orcs, causing chills to travel up Ariana's spine. Her heart almost stopped in fear as the largest of the Uruk-hai, and most likely the leader, stood up and headed straight for Ariana. His eyes were small, but held the most hatred and rage, his lips were pulled back in a snarl, and in his clawed hand was a leather water sac.

He shoved the first Uruk-hai away and grabbed the back of Ariana's head, tilting it back and forcing the opening of a water sac to her mouth.

Ariana struggled against the Uruk-hai, refusing to open her mouth.

The blue skinned monster growled and pressed the opening harder against her mouth. "Drink!"

Her eyes widened as a familiar black liquid slipped out of the container and slid down her cheek. She struggled harder and shook her head.

_No! No! Not that!_

"Drink!" The Uruk-hai repeated, but when he didn't see any results he reared back slightly and landed a surprise punch to her stomach. She gasped and chocked as the black liquid was forced down her throat.

She tried to cough it up, but the Uruk-hai covered her mouth with his dirty hand and grabbed her neck in a tight grip, causing her to gag and swallow the potion that had been forced upon her by the corrupted White Wizard in the past.

Once satisfied that she swallowed the concoction Saruman had given him, the beastly monster dropped Ariana carelessly, letting her wither on the ground in agony. Ariana hissed through clenched teeth as she hit the ground and glared up at the Uruk-hai, but he just turned his back on her and made for his previous position by his fire.

Things settled down and Ariana tried to stay calm, but suddenly an Orc grabbed her arm and putted her up roughly, smelling her, sliding tongue over her cheek.

Ariana screamed and struggled against the Orc. It just laughed and grasped her arms tighter, his long, dirty nails cutting into her flesh.

"You taste delicious, and such smooth skin, easier to get down."

Ariana didn't know what she was thinking as she pulled the Orcs jagged sword from its sheath with her bound hands and stabbed it through its chest. She panted as adrenaline ran through her and she stared down at the dieing Orc.

The Orc made a gurgling sound and fell to the floor.

"Don't touch me." Ariana muttered darkly before cutting the ropes around her ankles and wrists and standing up.

She suddenly came to her senses and jumped back in surprise and dropped the sword, her eyes darting around frantically. The Orcs around her, all which similarly looking as the one she just killed, growled and brandished their swords, taking menacing steps towards her.

There was a sudden louder growl, followed by a roar from the Uruk-hai who forced Ariana to drink the potion. "No one touches the girl!"

"She killed Duruk!" one of the Orcs yelled pointing his sword at Ariana.

The Orc didn't have another chance to argue as an arrow hit him between the eyes. He was dead before he hit the ground.

"Anyone else want to argue?!"

The Orcs backed away from Ariana, sheathing their swords again.

Ariana gave a sigh of relief.

"Bind the girl! We're heading out!" The leader shouted.

Ariana screamed as numerous numbers of clawed hands grabbed her and proceeded to tie her up again.

"Shut her up!" One yelled and suddenly Ariana let out a breathless gasp as one of the nameless Orcs hit the back of her neck. She fell forward, once again unconscious.

* * *

Elladan and Elrohir stood in front of their father, their heads bowed, a grim silence hanging over the four occupants of Elrond's study. Gandalf sat beside Elrond's desk, his hat in his hands and his weary eyes gazing out the window.

Lord Elrond massaged his temples and closed his eyes for a moment.

"So Saruman has captured her again."

"We are sorry. We were out numbered and they fled with her before we had a chance to do anything." Elladan sighed.

"And we could not follow because some stayed behind to give the rest time to escape with Ariana. By the time they all were killed, Ariana was gone" Elrohir finished.

Elrond looked at his sons intently. "But your report remained safe and sealed?"

Elladan nodded. "Yes, we delivered the Council decision to Lothlorien and then returned so that were could give grandmother's reply."

"I regret not being able to search for Ariana." Elrohir sighed. "I'm sure if we protected her better than she would not have been taken."

"There was nothing you could do." Gandalf said, speaking for the first time. "Saruman must have had his Uruk-hai searching for Ariana since she left Isengard. There was nothing you two could do. No matter how good of fighters you are. You were outnumbered by many and Ariana's abduction was inevitable."

Elrohir looked away. "How will we tell Aragorn that he has lost his sister again?"

"Not lost." Gandalf chided. "Saruman will keep her alive until he is done with her."

Elrond nodded. "Let's hope for Ariana's sake, as well as Aragorn's, that Saruman will need her for a while longer."

* * *

Ariana stirred in her sleep and groggily opened her eyes. Her eyes adapted to the pale light around her as they searched the blurry room. Her memories caught up with her suddenly and she gasped and shot up into a sitting position, her hands grasping at her wrists, checking for ropes.

Rubbing her eyes with the heel of her hands she looked around again.

She was on a bed, a black comforter covering her, in a gray room bare of anything but the bed she was in. Throwing the comforter off her she was relieved to see that she was still in her same riding dress.

She slid to the edge of the bed and hesitantly got up, absentmindedly rubbing her wrists. She walked towards the large open window, her only source of light from the rising moon, and peered outside.

Her eyes widened as she took in her surroundings.

Nothing was beautiful. Nothing was green or lively. Everything about where she was gave off the presence of death and destruction.

There were paths that were paved and lined with pillars linked by chains, no trees, miles worth of lumber in a large pile at the base of a huge dam. Large, tall wooden platforms overseeing deep shafts that were dug into the dry plain, leading deep underground. Black, ominous smoke rose from the depths of the caverns and caused clouds of black to form above.

She could hear the sound of drums, hammers, and loud cries and screams coming from within and she could just make out figures moving around down below, but she couldn't see them clearly at the height she was at.

Ariana leaned out the window further and continued to look around with a strange awing sensation filling her. Something about where she was was familiar, she could feel that she had been there before. She looked up and down at the stone structure she was in and felt a pang of shock run through her when she realized where she was.

She backed away from the window in horror, placing a hand over her heart as it began beating faster in her panic. Her breaths became haggard and came out in pants. She closed her eyes and placed her hands on either side of her head.

She knew where she was.

"No...No...I can't be back here."

_Isengard_

"Welcome back Ariana."

She turned sharply and her eyes widened, a horrified whisper escaping her lips.

"Saruman."


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

After Ariana had woken up in Isengard she faced by Saruman. He had calmly tried to give her his Potion again, but she was unwilling to take it. She had screamed and shouted and cried, but Saruman only grew angrier and continued his pursuits to control her. He had tried to explain that if she did not take it she would die, but she told him she'd rather die than drink his Potion.

In his rage, Saruman left Ariana in her confined room for a whole week without food or drink, letting her illness overcome her until the point of death.

It was when she was so weak that she didn't know who she was or where she was anymore that Saruman saw fit to give her something to drink; the Potion.

She had to live off his Potion until she regained her strength. It was too late for her soon, because by the time she regained her strength, the Potion had taken control. As a result, Ariana truly forgot herself and everyone else in her life.

And it was then that the true torture began.

Saruman had learned from his mistakes the first time and didn't just rely on the Potion only. The Potion made her lose herself, while getting rid of the illness that threatened her life, and turned and twisted her moral. Everything Ariana believed in and that she thought was right became wrong, and she suddenly hated all she used to love. All she used to hate and fear she now craved. Instead of saving life she wasn't death, and instead of beauty, she wanted destruction.

Saruman had successfully broken her heart.

That was the end of her first month.

It was when all she felt was raw and uncontrollable bloodlust and anger did Saruman leave her to the Uruk-hai and the Orcs to control her new attitude. He made her fight stronger, deadlier creatures that outnumbered her with no training or strategy, and with only a heavy sword and her instincts to guide.

She fought to the point of death, killing many, but more landing hits to her and giving her more wounds than some could handle. It was then when Saruman finally "saved" her and helped her heal.

Once she was only partly healed did he force her to fight again, gaining more wounds and making the old ones worse. He then "saved" he before she died and partly healed her again.

The process repeated until Ariana's fighting spirit broke and she had nothing left to live for.

That was the end of her second month.

The last month Ariana was kept in confinement with only Saruman as company and he remolded her mind until she was loyal to only Saruman, respected only Saruman, and risked her life for only Saruman.

There was also something else that Saruman had planed for her when he began to give her the Potions again. The power that Saruman and Gandalf had transferred to her long ago began to rise up within her to defeat the illness, and Saruman used this to his advantage.

Aniana was ready to sacrifice herself at any moment to fulfill Saruman's dream of becoming the one to rule over all of Middle Earth.

The three months were over and up and Ariana was turned into an ultimate weapon.

Saruman circled Ariana carefully, inspecting the fruit of his labor. They were in his throne room, only a minimum amount of light streaking in through the ceiling. Saruman wore his long white robes that shimmered a multiple of colors as he walked around Ariana, tall white staff in hand.

He stroked his salt and pepper colored beard, his black eyes surveying her intently.

"You are ready?"

"Yes Lord Saruman."

"You will do all that I say?"

"Yes Lord Saruman."

"Kill all who I order you to?"

"Yes Lord Saruman."

"And no more escape attempts?"

"No Lord Saruman."

"You will forfeit your life at any moment for the greater good?"

"Yes Lord Saruman."

"And that good is?"

"Making sure my Lord gets the power he deserves."

"And your Lord? The only one you serve?"

"Saruman the Wise."

"And your mission?"

"Retrieve the One Ring and bring it to my Lord."

Saruman smiled and stopped in front of Ariana. "You are ready my child. You will head out with Ugluk and his troops and capture the Hobbits and bring them to me. We do not know which has the Ring, seeing as you were never given that information, so you will bring them all. Luckily you knew that a Hobbit was entrusted in carrying it."

He let out a humorless chuckle and looked at his staff thoughtfully. "Yes, Gandalf would give it to one of them, he always did have a fascination with those creatures."

Saruman shook his head at Gandalf's predictability before turning his attention back to Ariana. "Now, if any of the Felowship gets in your way, you know what you are to do?"

"Kill them."

Saruman smiled and turned away from Ariana. "And you have no problem with this? Those included would be Aragorn son of Arathorn, Legolas son of Thranduil, Boromir son of Denethor, and Gimili son of Gloin."

Ariana remained silent and Saruman turned to her sharply.

"Will you kill them if they get in your way as you serve your one and only master?"

"Yes Lord Saruman." Ariana replied emotionlessly.

"Excellent, now when you are prepared you may head out. Ugluk and his troops are waiting for your command." Saruman said as he seated himself upon his throne, staff at his side and comfortless smile on his lips.

"I am prepared Lord Saruman."

Saruman observed Ariana once more. She wore a long brown riding dress that had long sleeves and a high neckline. Her hair, that had growth longer in the three months she had been with him, was in a high ponytail, bound by a strip of leather. Around her waist was a belt donned with sheaths for her daggers and a large sheath on her hip for her long-sword. On her back was a satchel of arrows and a large bow. And over her chest she wore a chest plate, the white hand of Saruman situated on the middle of it, showing her allegiance to Saruman.

Saruman nodded. "Yes, I see. Then head out now and do not return without the Hobbits."

"Yes Lord Saruman."

Saruman motioned for her to go, but she remained where she was. He raised an eyebrow in question.

"My horse Milord?"

"Ah." Saruman looked away with disinterest. "Taurnil is saddled for you."

"What of Hirluin?"

Saruman raised an eyebrow, his eyes sharp. "Surly you don't care what has happened to that horse."

"I care not, but I am used to him."

Saruman waved a hand. "You old horse has escaped not to long ago, it was becoming a nuisance anyway. Now go, you are wasting precious time."

Ariana bowed to Saruman then left quickly, heading down the stairway of the tower gracefully, her skirts billowing behind her. She finally reached the ground floor and wasted no time in opening the large doors and heading outside.

She didn't pause as she faced the destruction of her surroundings and continued on her way towards the stable that held her horse.

Taurnil was a large black stallion with cruel eyes. He stamped his feet angrily as Ariana approached, but she just hummed soothingly and touched his muzzle softly. Taurnil calmed and nuzzled her hand, his large eyes staring into hers, judging her. She stared back, and must have passed judgment, because the large horse bobbed its head and shook its mane at her.

Ariana smirked and mounted the great beast, kicking its side and forcing it into a walk, easily getting into a comfortable position, the reins held tightly in her hands.

She could feel the condemning eyes of the Orcs and Uruk-hai on her, but she ignored them. They knew their place, and they knew not to attack her. Saruman needed her, more than he needed them, and they would be punished if they killed her, and they knew that also.

Ariana spotted Ugluk, one of the largest Uruk-hai, and saw that he was feasting on a carcus of something she could no longer identify. She sniffed in distain and rode to him. She did not look at him, and he did not turn away from his meal, but she could tell he was aware of her presence.

"We are heading out. Saruman is getting anxious." She said lowly before she continued riding towards the gate, knowing Ugluk listened to her when she heard him blow his Orc horn and the yell that followed.

"We're leaving!" Ugluk roared. "Move out now!"

There was a lot of scrambling as the band of Orcs and Uruk-hai grabbed their weapons and headed from the gate with gleeful and malicious excitement over the aspect of killing innocent people and feasting on their flesh. They had been deprived of a good meal for a while.

Ariana paused at the gate and watched every creature as it passed her until only Ugluk was in front of her, his bow and arrows in his clawed clutches.

"We are to capture the Hobbits and bring them back here." Ariana glanced down at him. "Tell your band that they may kill all but the Hobbits, and that goes for you as well."

"I do not take orders from you." Ugluk growled, his lips pulled back in a snarl.

It was a sore spot for him that Ariana, the weak human girl he had captured three months previously, now outranked him in Saruman's army. She used to flinch when she looked at him; she feared him and his kind. Now she looked at all of them as if they were bugs on the bottom of her boots. He wanted to kill this girl and give her corpse to his band for them to devour.

He knew he was out of line speaking to her as such, but he did not care. The girl became arrogant after she joined Saruman, or rather, when Saruman turned her to their side. He would have killed her during her training, but Saruman forbade him to. If he could go back however, he would have.

Ariana raised a fine eyebrow and looked down at Ugluk fully. "To question my orders is to question Saruman's. You should know your place Ugluk. You may not like it, but that is how it is and will stay."

Ugluk made the mistake of looking into Ariana's eyes. Into her black soulless eyes...

He suddenly began clawing at his face and letting out roars of pain. He fell to his knees and shook uncontrollably as fire hot pain overcame his body.

"You know your place Ugluk." Ariana muttered, finally looking away. "Do as I say and you won't be hurt. It is Saruman's orders that I command you all, and I expect you not to question his orders again."

She urged her horse into a walk, not looking back at the Uruk-hai as it slowly got up, the pain fading from its body, and sneered at her back.

"Now come Ugluk, we need your strength and... persuasiveness to lead the rest of you stupid creatures."

Ariana tightened her grip on her horse's reins as Taurnil moved into a powerful gallop, easily catching up with the rest of Ugluk's company up ahead and leaving Ugluk to catch up. She passed the rest just as easily, signaling for those behind her to quicken their pace.

She lead them with no regret, on a path towards those she once held dear in her heart, bringing their demise.


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

There she sat, upon the Seat of Seeing, overlooking the land of Middle-Earth

Ariana sat upon the Seat of Seeing on top on Amon Hen, the Hill of the Eye of the Men of Númenor, overlooking the land of Middle-Earth. The world was deaf around her and her relaxed position gave away no emotions. Her legs were crossed one over the other and her face was cupped on her hand as her elbow rested on the stone throne's arm. Her eyes were half lidded and a bored expression was adorning her features. Her eyes were overtaken with the vision of Isengard as she looked westward. The stone tower stuck out amongst the black smoke that rose and polluted the air around it. Wolves poured out of it and Saruman's Army was growing larger.

Arana's dazed vision watched as the horsemen galloped over the plains and broad pastures of Rohan. An unconscious smile formed, her eyes clouding over slightly. It dropped just as quickly and she looked away from the west and towards the north instead. She saw the Misty Mountains and watched as Orcs crawling out as if ants coming out of their anthills. Eastward she saw unnamed lands, undiscovered plains, and unexplored forests. Finally Southward and her eyes settled on Minas Tirith. It was far away, but the white stood out brightly, making the seven level stone fortress look innocent and untouched by the dark shadow that covered Middle Earth.

_Not for long…_

Ariana switched her gaze to Minas Morgul, stronghold of the Nazgul, then to a greater fortress with the darkest intent, the Fortress of Sauron, Baraddûr. Sauron was already on his way to destroying all innocence of Middle Earth, and Minas Tirith was next in his warpath.

Ariana blinked and continued to look south, but closer to where she herself was located and spotted whom she sought from her place on the Seat of Seeing: a company of nine whose fate just became a little darker.

She stood and stepped down from the throne, reality returning full force with each sound, smell, and touch. She distended down each step slowly and at her own pace until she stood on the flat circle paved with flags, mist swirling heavily around her feet. She untied a horn from her belt and raised it so her lips.

The horn's sounding was a beckon to signal the location of the Fellowship and to call Ugluk and Grishnakh and their troops. Grishnakh and his company of Orcs were from Mordor and had met Ugluk a few weeks prior, and they formed an alliance. Grishnakh and his company had been assigned to watch the Fellowship from the eastern side of the river Auduin, Ugluk and his company would watch from the west side, and Ariana was on the west bank, in the Emyn Muil. The Orcs could follow the Fellowship by the water, but she stayed on land, choosing to go off by herself and use the Seat of Seeing to find the Fellowship.

The call had been given and Ariana estimated that it would take an hour or so before Ugluk and his company arrived to ambush the Fellowship. For now Ariana could just stalk silently.

She made her way down the pathway that lead her to the top of Amon Hen, crumbling battlement and large trees adorning the hillside slope and aligning the path. She reached the base of the path on a level patch of grass and made her way through the woods, her footstep as light as she could get them to be.

A faint rustling caused Ariana to freeze for a split second before hiding behind a large tree for cover. She placed her hand over the hilt of her sword, peering around the tree slowly. Her black eyes widened and a dark smile curved over her lips when she saw the weary looking creature that was walking all by himself towards where she just left.

_A Hobbit all by his lonesome. _

She began to pull her sword from its sheath as she followed him, using the cover of the large trees and their shadows to remain unseen.

The dark haired Hobbit began to climb up the path to the Seat of Seeing and Ariana continued to follow, her hands shaking in anticipation and a deeper emotion she was forcing to suppress.

She shook her head and smiled, ready to strike and capture the Hobbit. He had just reached a grassy plain growing around a wide flat stone and surrounded by Rowen- trees, and she saw her opportunity to strike as the Hobbit sat on the stone and cupped his chin in his hands, staring blankly eastward. She began to step out of the shadows, the metal sword glittering in the sunlight, but stopped as the Hobbit suddenly stood up and turned sharply.

She backed up and watched as another figure stepped into the clearing, a smile on his lips and a strange gleaming look in his eyes.

Ariana drank in the sight of him, her eyes wide and her smile gone.

"I was afraid for you, Frodo," He said, coming forward to face the Hobbit, Frodo. "If Aragorn is right and Orcs are near, then none of us should wonder alone, and you least of all: so much depends on you. And my heart is too heavy. May I stay now and talk for a while, since I have found you? It would comfort me. Where there are so many, all speech becomes a debate without end. But you two together may perhaps find wisdom."

Frodo stared up at him, still hesitant. "You are kind, but I do not think that any speech will help me. For I know what I should do, but I am afraid of doing it, Boromir: afraid."

…_Boromir_

Ariana felt as if she was on the Seat of Seeing all over again as the world disappeared around. She could hear nothing, deaf to what the Hobbit and man were saying, and could only see one thing. Different emotion ran through her and her eyes flickered from blue to black. Her chest constricted, her stomach plummeted, and her heartbeat increased painfully. She closed her eyes tightly and pressed the heel of her hand that wasn't holding her sword against her forehead. Her shoulder was digging into the bark of the tree and she gripped her sword so tightly her knuckles were white. She hit her forehead and the world suddenly stopped spinning as she finally settled on an emotion.

Her black eyes opened and reflected her bitterness.

Reality returned to her just as quickly as it did before and she could suddenly hear again. She griped her sword regularly and looked around the tree once again to spy on the Hobbit and the man. The situation had changed completely.

Boromir and Frodo stood across from each other, the flat stone between them. Frodo looked frightened while Boromir looked like a crazed animal. Boromir shifted right and Fordo flinched left, Boromir shifted left, Frodo flinched right. Suddenly Boromir launched himself over the stone and at Frodo, hands reaching for the halfling's neck. Frodo dodged and pulled something out from under his shirt: a necklace.

Ariana saw a flash of gold in the sun for only a moment before Frodo disappeared entirely. Her eyes widened and her grip tightened on her sword.

_That is the Hobbit with the Ring!_

She watched the rustling of the leaves as the now invisible Hobbit fled away from the crazed man, the footsteps, although light, were headed further of the path and towards the Seat of Seeing. Ariana knew that if she followed he would eventually take off the Ring and she would have him cornered so she could capture him.

Smirking, Ariana moved to follow, but found that she couldn't. Her heart was crying out and wouldn't let her move. Her eyes snapped back to the man of Gondor and she watched impassively as Boromir tried to chase after the Hobbit, but his foot caught on a stone and he fell forward. He was sprawled across the forest floor, sobs emitting from his lips and regret hanging over him.

"What have I said? What have I done? Frodo, Frodo! Come back! A madness took me, but it passed. Come back!"

Boromir sat on his knees and banged his fists against the ground, his head bowed and his eyes closed tightly as tears streamed down his cheeks.

He faintly felt a gentle pressure on his shoulder, but passed it off as the sudden weight that crashed upon his shoulders as he reflected upon what he had just tried to do. He betrayed Frodo and tried to take the Ring. He had even tried to attack the Hobbit to get what he wanted to settle his selfish greed. A wind picked up slightly and he shivered in disgust with himself.

Blue eyes stared down at him sympathetically. "Do not fret Boromir…twas not your fault."

The familiarity of the soft voice caused his eyes to open wide and him to turn sharply, a name not spoken since Rivendell rising to his lips.

"Ari…ana…"

There was no one there.

Another wave of despair overcame him and another sob left his throat. "I have done nothing but betray those I swore to protect, and now her memory mocks me with her sweet words and voice, if it even is a memory."

* * *

Ariana let out a furious cry and slammed her blade into the trunk of a tree as fury rushed through her veins. Her eyes were flickering quickly and she covered her face with her hands, another cry leaving her.

_You do not pity him! He is a weakness that will not get in your way again!But he is my friend…my Boromir._

_**He had made it clear he did not want you. That he did not care for you.**_

_But it was I that lied to him._

_**It was him that held no understanding and showed that your 'friendship' was not strong enough for him to forgive you even though it was him that was at fault.**_

_He was just angry and I understand that. He saved me and cared for me, it is the least I can do to forgive him._

_**But now he doesn't care for you or your forgiveness, you pathetic girl! This hope and desperation for others to care for you is sickening. No one cares and no one loves you!**_

_Aragorn…_

_**Didn't even try to save you. **_

_But Boromir…_

_**Told you he did not care for you and gave you no farewell before you left.**_

_…Eomer…_

_**Will hate you when he finds out that you lied to him. All in Rohan who you cared for will hate you for lying and going to Saruman.**_

_………_

_**No one loves you, just let go of your hope. You have your fate marked out for you, and it is to serve Lord Saruman.**_

_………_

_**You will find the Hobbit and bring him to Saruman!**_

_…No_

_**No?!**_

_No…I will get my revenge._

_**Revenge?**_

Blue eyes with a wide black rim outlining their iris slowly opened.

Ariana grabbed the hilt of her sword, tearing the blade from the tree roughly, bark flying everywhere. "I will get my revenge before I give my service to any other."

No voice responded.

Ariana raised the horn back to her lips and let out another call, a desperation and satisfaction bubbling deep in her heart.

* * *

"How long is it since you saw Frodo last, Boromir?" Aragorn questioned after Boromir finally made his reappearance with the Fellowship. All together except Frodo.

Boromir would not meet his gaze. "Half an hour, maybe, or it might be an hour. I have wandered some time since. I do not know! I do not know! My mind has been deceiving me!" Boromir bowed his head and sat down, grief-stricken.

Sam's eyes widened and he stood up in a panic. "An hour since he vanished! We must try and find him at once. Come on!"

The panic spread throughout the whole company and everyone but Boromir and Aragorn ran into the woods from different directions, the Hobbits screaming Frodo's name.

"Wait a moment!" Aragorn shouted after them. "We must divide into pairs, and arrange – here, hold on! Wait!"

But they were gone.

"We shall all be scattered and lost." Aragorn muttered before turning to Boromir sharply. "Boromir! I do not know what part you played in this mischief, but help now!"

Boromir stood. "Aragorn, there is something else."

"What? What else has your foolishness cause?"

"In the woods… I heard…I think I heard…"

"Let it out!"

"I heard Ariana! She is in the forest!"

Aragorn's eyes widened and he stuttered. "But she…How…It is not possible!"

"If she is out there then she is in danger." Said Boromir.

Aragorn narrowed his eyes and turned towards the woods. "Go after Merry and Pippin and guard then, even if you cannot find Frodo. Come back to this spot, if you find him, or any traces of him. I will find Ariana."

With that he ran off and left Boromir behind.

Boromir drew his sword and ran after Merry and Pippin.

_I will protect them. I won't betray anyone else! Ariana…I'm sorry._


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Saruman cursed and flew back from the window, back into the shadows. He raged, storming to his study, his robe billowing behind his quick steps. He sat heavily upon his chair and slammed his fists of the table. A book fell off the side, but he ignored it.

"Damn that girl!" He hissed.

He had underestimated the desires of her heart. He saw now that he let her out too early. He knew the control he had over her mind, but his haste in his manipulation had made him overlook something critical. He overestimated the will of her mind, and forgot entirely about the will of her heart.

He thought over what he saw while inside her mind. His connection with her had grown weaker and her thoughts were now a mystery to him. Her captivity made her stronger than he had wanted or anticipated it to. Without knowing her exact thoughts his surveillance of the pursuit of the fellowship was gone. He wouldn't be able to know if the hobbit with the ring was captured until he was brought to Isengard. However, he could still sense her emotions, meaning she still held a bond to him and could still be of some use.

"Revenge…" A cruel laugh bubbled up from his throat and the malicious noise bounced off the walls. "Such a thing is so hard to get rid of. It will consume her."

"Stupid girl, you will never be free."

* * *

Ariana stalked though the forest; the voice in the back of her head was nothing but a distant whisper. Her mind felt clearer and her goal shifted. What she was sent for was still apparent, but she first needed to do something first. She could capture the hobbit afterwards. She had something to accomplish, to fulfill. The exact details were fuzzy, but what did they matter? Something in her heart was hurting and she would not sway in her decision until she got rid of the cause.

The man called Boromir.

She could already hear the orc horns sounding and knew the troop began to move in on the fellowship. Ariana had to hurry before they killed everyone. If her prey died it would take all the fun out of hunting him.

Ariana smirked. She found her horse where she left it and mounted, kicking its sides and heading in the direction of the horns.

She could hear the battle cries and as she rode past a large stone structure she was faced with a small battle between some of the Uruk-hai of her troop and three who were fighting them: a man, an elf, and a dwarf.

Ariana stopped her horse and watched the battle, or better yet, watched the man. He was a dark haired man and his features were familiar. The elf and the dwarf triggered something as well, but nothing compared to the man. Her sharp eyes caught an orc running at him from behind, his sword brandished. The man did not notice however. Before Ariana knew what she was doing she drew her bow and shot an arrow at the orc, hitting his chest.

The orc let out a squeal of pain and fell, the man turning sharply to watch him fall. His eyes then rose and he saw her. She narrowed her eyes and stared back, but their gazes were broken as another orc attacked him and Ariana shot another arrow, killing it.

The man watched her disbelievingly. "Ariana…" He whispered.

Ariana's eye widened and a shock went through her. She grabbed her horse's reins and rode away. That man was dangerous, and she did not want to be near him to find out why.

"Ariana." He yelled after her. He tried to follow, but his path was blocked by orcs. He quickly cut them down, but lost sight of her. "Ariana!"

His call was just a distant whisper to Ariana and soon she was too far away to even hear the small battle. Her horse jumped over a large log and he was about to continue on, but Ariana heard small yells and her horse stopped abruptly, standing on its hind legs. Something had startled him. Ariana controlled her horse and got him to calm down and rest on all four legs. Two fair-haired hobbits were cowering in front of her horse, their arms over their heads. They looked up slowly, almost fearfully, and Ariana realized they looked familiar.

Apparently they recognized her as well.

"L-Lady Ariana?" One whispered.

Ariana stared at them. They were familiar. She had met them before, she knew she had, but she couldn't place it…

The two stared at her in awe for a moment longer. They were shaken out of it as orcs began to descend from the hilltops.

"Orcs." One of the fair-haired hobbits hissed. "Lady Ariana, we must hide!"

She turned to look back at them and smiled widely. "Really? Hmm, I suppose so." She held out her hand to them. "It's best you come with me then, wouldn't it be?"

They both shared a look before each letting Ariana pull them onto her horse to sit in front of her. She pulled her horn from her waist strap and blew into it. A haggard sound was released and the hobbits flinched. All orcs were suddenly headed their way. Ariana laughed and kicked her horse's sides and they were galloping away. She could hear the orcs as they followed. The impression she gave them being she found the hobbit with the ring and to follow her.

"It's lucky you came along lady Ariana, or the distraction would not have gone over as well." The one farthest up said.

"Distraction?" She asked.

He nodded. "Yes, for Frodo. If the orcs found him he wouldn't be able to get away with the ring."

"Pippin!" The second hobbit hissed.

"What Merry, it's true. And Ariana knows of the ring, she was there."

Ariana nodded slowly. "Of course. No need to worry Merry. The ring is the farthest thing from my mind."

Merry looked back at her, his eyes narrowed. "What are you doing here, Lady Ariana?"

"I'm searching." She said shortly, her eyes not straying from her path.

"What happened to you Lady Ariana?" Pippin asked. "Aragorn was distraught for weeks because of your disappearance. We heard you were captured by orcs."

"I was."

Pippin and Merry shared a look of confusion. "Then you escaped?" Merry asked.

"No." She whispered. She turned her horse sharply as she spotted more orcs heading her way from atop the hill. They were headed from left and right. She stopped her horse.

"Lady Ariana I think we should keep going." Pippin whispered.

Ariana smiled. "No I think it's best to wait right here. Where he'll be able to see us."

"Who?" Merry asked, turning back to look at her. Merry gasped.

Ariana pushed the hobbits from her horse and dismounted, unsheathing her sword. "Stay and watch little hobbits," she turned and spotted who she was seeking. "The fun's about to begin."

* * *

A lone horse walked across the plains of Rohan, a saddle and blanket still strapped to his back. It was panting, a deep wheeze coming forth. He slouched as he ran, his fatigue obvious. He limped with every step and his back left leg was bleeding profusely. Another step was all the animal had left in him and he fell, his legs collapsing under him. He didn't have enough strength left to continue on. He stared blankly at the distance.

A sudden pounding of hundreds of hooves was coming towards the fallen horse. The horse lifted his head slightly as they passed and tried to get up to follow the pack of horses and their riders, but left out another cry and fell again. He was soon surrounded, however, and the leading rider left out a commanding call for his men and halt. He then commanded one of his men to dismount and check the horse.

The rider kneeled beside the horse and placed a hand on its neck. The horse relaxed, glad that someone had found him. The rider checked the animal's leg and quickly saw the mild injury. He horse was just exhausted and probably thirsty. He just needed rest and some water.

He checked the saddle and only found a blanket and a satchel of bread strapped to the horse. He was about to report what he found to his commander, but stopped short and examined the horse's saddle closely and then the horse itself.

"Éothain, what is it?"

"Lord Eomer, it is a Rohirrim saddle." He looked up at Eomer. "And the horse is Hirluin."

Eomer's eyes widened and he dismounted his steed. "You are sure?"

"I have tended to this horse many times before he was taken by that woman." Éothain said.

"Melody." Eomer snapped. "The woman is Melody and if her horse is here then she must be close."

"My lord, by the state of the horse he has been alone for quite some time, and his injury most likely mean he was attacked. The number of orcs in this area is very high, and the chance of a lone woman surviving by herself, even if she had somehow never been captured by Saruman, is slim." Another rider said. "Lord Eomer, she is probably-"

"No." Eomer cut in. "She is not." He looked at the darkening sky. "We will make camp. Éothain, tend to the horse. Tomorrow we will continue tracking the orcs."

His men gave noise of agreement and all dismounted their horses. Eomer watched for a moment before looking out to the distance, a glazed look in his eyes. He glanced down at his wrist and the golden necklace that was wrapped around it, the horse charm glistening in the light of the setting sun. He pulled his sleeve down to cover it and began to unpack his blanket from his horse's saddle.

_Melody…_


	25. Chapter 24

_**Chapter 24**_

"Lady Ariana, what are you doing?" Pippin asked frantically, taking a step closer to Merry and Ariana as the Orcs got closer. The Orcs were not far away and they would be upon the three any moment.

Merry held up his short sword. "My Lady we should take your horse and make haste."

Ariana looked down at them in contempt. "Then flee. I will wait."

"But you can't possibly defeat so many Orcs." Merry said shocked.

She smirked. "I am not worried about the Orcs."

There was no more room for question as the ruthless creatures descended upon Merry and Pippin with brandished swords. They called to Ariana, but she stood with her backs to them, staring the opposite direction. Their cries fell to deaf ears.

Through the trees a majestic horn could be heard and a figure soon followed. Ariana saw him and a delighted smile made way across her lips. She looked behind heart the unfortunate Hobbits, who were too distracted to notice that the Orcs were not trying to attack her and the Uruk-hai archers were not shooting her.

Ariana eyes found Ugluk as he stopped at her side. She looked away and waved her hand. "Take the Hobbits to Saruman. Call back the forces."

"But the others…" He growled. "They are still alive."

Ariana raised an eyebrow. "Then you're band must be lacking in skills. You will leave them to me. I will find you in a day."

Ugluk grabbed her arm and turned her forcefully to face him. "Saruman said leave none but the Hobbits alive."

Ariana glared. "Saruman said to kill them if they give you trouble, but your creatures have failed in killing any of them so far. So you are dismissed and I will handle it." His grip tightened and she grabbed his discolored wrist. "Let. Me. Go." Something sparked in her eyes and Ugluk winced, but that was it.

She saw Pippin and Merry struggling against the Orcs. They were fighting a battle already lost and saw that Ariana was not going to help them, if the traitorous woman with the Uruk-hai leader was the Ariana they was met in Rivendell.

Ugluk let her go and stared down at her intently. A strange look passed through his eyes and he turned away from her, growling out to the Orcs and Uruk-hai. "Take the Hobbits and move out!"

"No!" A voice called.

Ariana's glee returned and she moved to stand on the opposing side of the river to face the man as he ran towards them, his sword out. Ariana stood in his path, blocking him from the Hobbits.

When he saw her he froze, his eyes wide. "Ariana…" He breathed. "So you are alive."

"Hello Boromir." She said happily. "Surprised? Happy to see me?" Her expression darkened. "Or are you unhappy I survived and am not dead?"

"What?"

She sneered. "I know of how you wished me dead once you found out who I am and who my ancestors are. You want no threat to your precious father and country." She spat. "No lies you tell me will sway the truth. I know now how you hate me."

"Those are the lies!" He cried. "I would never-"

"Save it!" She screamed, charging forward.

Boromir blocked and pushed her back with a defensive swing of his sword. Ariana jumped back and backed away from the bridge, her eyes not leaving Boromir's face. "Do not think you will be able to catch me off guard."

Boromir look between Ariana and the Hobbits, who were being overwhelmed by the Orcs. A pain-filled looked crossed his face and he turned to Ariana. "You're wrong. I do not hate you." He then charged and raised his sword. Ariana met his eyes as they fought and a shock went though her. Her eyes flashed for a moment but once again became black and she defended. Boromir used brute strength behind his blows that Ariana, even with her swiftness, could not overcome with her light sword, and her mind began to swim with images she had long tried to block out; ones that rebelled against her current thoughts.

Boromir caught her hesitance and with a cry he slashed her shoulder and pushed her into a tree, knocking her head against the bark. Ariana gasped and fell sideways, crumpled on the ground. He had been moving faster and with more ferocity than she expected and she underestimated him. She stared up at him in anger and shock and put a hand over her bleeding shoulder. Boromir stared down at her for a second longer before turning away and trying to reach Merry and Pippin.

He cut down many Orcs in his path and called out to the Hobbits.

"Boromir!" Pippin yelled in relief when he saw him, but while his guard was down a large beastly Uruk-hai grabbed him, causing him to drop his sword in surprise. He cried out and began to kick his feet and pound on the monstrous creatures back, but with no success was he let go.

"Pippin! No!" Merry screamed, coming to his friend's aid, but he too was captured. The Orcs and Uruk-hai then began to take Ugluk's orders and move out once the Hobbits were captured and bound; only the few fighting Boromir staying behind. Ugluk motioned to one other Uruk-hai before following the behind his warriors. Urmik, Ugluk's right hand Uruk-hai, stayed behind, hiding in the shadows of the trees to watch Ariana and the Man, as Ugluk ordered.

Boromir tried to get by the Orcs, but there were too many and he watched desperately as the Hobbits were carried away. He screamed and his blows became harsher and were delivered with hatred and distress.

Yellow eyes watched Ariana, who had gotten over her shock and was running towards an unaware Boromir. An ugly sneer appeared on Urmik's mug and he lifted his hand, giving sign to an Uruk-hai archer hidden in a tree.

The Uruk-hai released an arrow and it hit Boromir on his right shoulder. He cried out in surprise and stumbled forward. Ariana watched in shock before looking up at the archer and reaching for her own bow in anger.

"No one is to touch him but me!" She yelled releasing her arrow and watching in satisfaction as it hit the archer before he could let loose another arrow. The arrow pierced the Uruk-hai's throat and it fell from the tree with a strangled cry. Ariana then notched and let loose two more arrows to take care of the last remaining Orcs trying to kill Boromir.+

She watched as the other Ocrs disappeared into the trees, the Hobbits with them. She smiled, satisfied and stepped over the dead Orc bodies to stand in front of Boromir and block his path as he tried to chase after the Hobbits. He stopped and faced her, panting, seemingly only mildly fazed by the arrow in his shoulder; his determination was overpowering his pain. The only thing that stood in his way to the Hobbits was the woman he had long mourned for and had caused such guilt in him that it crushed his heart.

"Ariana, do not let the little ones suffer because of your confusion." He said angrily. "Let me pass before I must do something I will regret."

"You will regret nothing. Guilt is not something a cruel man like you can feel." She said, advancing towards his right side. "And soon you will feel nothing at all!"

Boromir blocked her, putting pressure on his wounded shoulder, the arrow still protruding from it. He winced and blocked, backing away. Ariana attacked again and he blocked again. She growled and ran at him, swinging her sword at his head. He lifted his sword to block. He gasped, but kept his sword up. Ariana took the distraction of pain and kicked his chest. Boromir fell back and she jumped atop of him, sitting on his chest, and pointed her sword at his neck.

She smiled in victory. "I expected better of you Boromir. I thought you wanted to get to the Hobbits." She mocked.

"I cannot hurt you." He said softly, letting his grip on his sword loosen. "I will not fight you."

"That is because you have already lost." She laughed. "There would be no way you would lose to me and let the Hobbit go."

"Ariana."

She stared down at him, her smile faded. More images passed through her head and she frowned.

"Don't." He whispered.

Ariana's grip loosened slightly and Boromir reached up to push the sword away. She watched him, almost entranced as he sat up and placed his gloved hand on her cheek, his other covering hers that held her sword. He watched as her eyes flickered and the hand over her own tightened. "I'm not lying when I say that I don't hate you. Our time spent together meant something to me and when I thought you had lied to me I become blind with anger. I was stubborn, and I do regret it. Whatever false information was given to you to become this way is not true. I care for you Ariana, more than you know."

Ariana was drawn closer, her eyes wide, and Boromir took the sword from her hand. Ariana blinked and looked closely at him. She closed her eyes and leaned her head on his uninjured shoulder. "Boromir…" She whispered. "I'm sorry."

He wrapped an arm around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. He closed his eyes for only a moment and began to say something, but froze and his eyes widened. He quickly pushed Ariana away as an arrow lodged itself in his right shoulder.

"Boromir!" Ariana exclaimed in surprise. She turned away from him to see where the arrow came from. Her eyes darkened once again when she saw Urmik standing before her, his bow still raised and a new arrow in his hand.

"It will be my pleasure to report your traitorous actions to Ugluk and Saruman." He wheezed. "And then I'll bring you back to him mangled and broken. We'll see if he can do anything with you then."

Ariana stood and faced him, standing between him and Boromir. She glanced briefly at the panting Gondorian before her gaze returning to Urmik. He was just as ugly and just as fierce as Ugluk. His skin was dark and his eyes yellow, his teeth sharp and his hands more like claws with a sword in his grasp. She picked up her sword and glared. "The only one who will be mangled and broken will be you."

"Such declarations are not meant for one suddenly so weak again. You're just a little girl who's lost all the skills given by the great Saruman." Urmik laughed his grotesque laugh and raised the bow, arrow notched.

He was right. Ariana noticed how clear her mind was, however, that did not mean that her skills were lost. She still remembered what was drilled into her head and what she had learned long ago from Eowyn. Suddenly that seemed so long ago.

Ariana jumped out of the way when Urmik let go of the arrow and she fumbled with her own bow for a moment before letting an arrow fly. It fell short. She realized, horrified, that with Saruman's presence gone she lost all the extra strength she had been given. Even with the skills and knowledge there was no way she could defeat an Uruk-hai three times her size. Not when she hadn't used her own natural strengths in months.

She rolled out of the way of another arrow and took cover behind a tree. She could hear his heavy footsteps on the leaves as he came closer to finish her off. Ariana cursed herself for not realizing that Ugluk had told one of his soldiers to stay behind to watch her. She should have known he would not listen to her and find an opportunity to kill her.

Ariana tried to think of ways to escape, but all ended in either death or abandoning Boromir.

Her eyes widened. _Boromir._

She looked around the tree and saw Boromir's hunched figure trying to attack Urmik, but the Uruk-hai had stronger. He swung his sword at Boromir and cut his stomach. As Boromir fell back Urmik put aside his sword and raised the bow and arrow again, aiming for Boromir's heart.

"No!" Ariana screamed. She ran for Boromir and stepped in front of Boromir as the arrow was let go.

Urmik roared in pain as an arrow embedded in his wrist and caused him to drop his black bow, throwing off his aim. The black arrow missed Ariana and Boromir. Ariana looked in the direction the arrow came from and she spotted an elf standing atop a boulder, another arrow notched and pointed at Urmik.

The Uruk-hai dodged and pulled the arrow out of his wrist with a growl. Ariana's eyes widened as he pulled out his sword again and advanced on her again. Ready to kill her before the elf interfered again. She raised her sword with determination and blocked Urmik's blow. She pared and swung at him, cutting his arm. He roared again, out of anger and pain, because at that moment another arrow hit his back.

He swung his sword with one hand and as Ariana blocked he back handed her across the face. She cried out in pain and she fell back, landing beside Boromir. She tried to grab her sword and stand, but Urmik swiped at her arm and delivered a deep gash to her forearm. She screamed and dropped the sword and Urmik kicked her back down, raising his sword to deliver the finishing blow.

Ariana closed her eyes and laid herself over Boromir, waiting. Instead of a sword suddenly stabbing her through the heart however she heard the clanging of metal. She looked up in surprise. A familiar form stood over her, his sword blocking Urmik's.

"Aragorn." She whispered.

He did not answer. His attention never wavered from his opponent and he drove Urmik back and away from Ariana. She watched him a moment longer, spotting the elf and the dwarf heading down the hill to aid their friend if need be, but turned back to Boromir when she heard him groan.

"Boromir." She whispered. "I'm so sorry."

Sweat marred his forehead and his skin was pale. He squinted at her and tried to smile, but it turned into a grimace. He brought a shaking hand up to place it on her cheek. "Ariana…"

"No don't speak. I'm going to help you now."

"Wait…Ariana."

She ignored him and looked at the arrows. "I'm going to have to take them out. Boromir forgive me, but I'm going to have you sit up." She didn't wait before wrapping her arms around his waist and pulling him up to a sitting position, leaning heavily on her. He cried out as his stomach wound was stretched and she apologized over and over again.

She pulled off his cloak and leather chest plate and then ripped his shirt around the arrows to take it off him. She used the fabric to cover his bleeding stomach before focusing back on the arrows. She broke the end of the arrow in his right shoulder and began to push it the rest of the way through his shoulder. Boromir screamed and grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"Trust me." Ariana whispered.

Boromir let go of her wrist slowly and instead grasped her upper arms, staring into her eyes. Ariana ignored her own bleeding wound and pushed the arrow the rest of the way through, cringing when Boromir tightened his grip. She pulled it out and felt the warm blood run over her hands.

Hastily she reached into the satchel tied to her belt and pulled out the bandages, rag, and ointment she had packed for herself. Saruman had made the medicine for her and Ariana hoped that the wizard hadn't put anything in it because she needed it more than anything for Boromir. She put the medicine in the wound and bandaged it tightly, but comfortably. Then ripped the end and moved to the left shoulder, giving it the same treatment.

She laid him back down and peeled the now blood soaked fabric from his stomach and pulled a roll of stitches with a large needle tied to it out of her satchel and began to work on the deep wound to stitch his skin together. By that time Boromir had passed out due to pain. She ignored the blood that covered her hands and the woozy feeling that came over her due to her own blood loss. She made sloppy work of the stitches since she did it with such haste, but it was closed. She then smeared a large amount of medicine over it and watched the tan ointment harden slightly over it.

She pulled him up again carefully and hung his arms over her shoulders as she wrapped the bandages around his stomach. She laid him back down once again and focused on her own wound for a moment. She put the rest of the ointment on the gash and after it dried she wrapped the wound. The extra bandages, stitches, and needle she put back into the leather satchel tied to her belt and leaned over Boromir to check his breathing and pulse.

His pulse was slow, but steady, and his breathing was a little shallow and pained, but he was still breathing, which was the important part. She sighed in relief and ran a hand over his sweaty forehead, pushing his hair out of his face. She smiled softly and kissed his forehead.

"Ariana."

Ariana pulled away from Boromir and looked above her. A sad smile made its way onto her face. "Aragorn."

Aragorn fell to his knees before her and pulled her into his arms. Ariana wrapped her arms around him and cried, sobbing into his shoulder. He smelled like blood and she knew if she looked up she would see the elf and dwarf standing behind him, as well as the corpse of Urmik.

She could feel a wet spot forming on her own shirt and knew that he was quietly crying on her shoulder. "I am sorry." He whispered. "I am sorry, my sister."

Ariana petted his head. "It's alright, brother." She closed her eyes in shame. "I should be the one apologizing. I…" She sobbed. "I let the Orcs take Merry and Pippin and attacked Boromir. I let Saruman control me."

"It is not your fault." He pulled back to star into her eyes. "You are not to blame."

"Yes, I am!" She exploded. She pulled away from him and stood up quickly.

The elf lifted his bow and pointed an arrow in her direction.

"Legolas!" Aragorn yelled. "What are you doing?"

"Her eyes, Aragorn." Legolas said. "They are black. She is not broken from his control."

"What?" Ariana said. She picked up her sword with her good arm and used the blade to look at her reflection. The elf was right, her eyes were still black. "But I can't hear him anymore!" She cried.

"Maybe it is just a side effect." The dwarf said.

"We can not know that for sure." Legolas said, his gaze not leaving Ariana.

She became suddenly angry and pointed her sword at him." Don't point that at me!" She yelled.

"Ariana. Legolas. Stop!" Aragorn commanded. Legolas lowered his bow. Ariana kept her sword raised. She was so angry at that moment. Angry at the stupid elf for not trusting her. At the now dead Urmik for trying to kill her. And at her brother. She realized that it wasn't really her fault.

"It's all your fault." She whispered, her head bowed.

"What?"

"It's all your fault!" She screamed, lunging at him.

Aragorn fended her off and stared at her in surprise. "Ariana, what is the matter?"

"You!" She said. "Everything that has happened to me is all your fault. You abandoned me and left me to Saruman. You have done nothing but hurt me. You only feel an obligation to me because I suddenly reappeared, but you really want me gone!" She backed away, glaring at him. "…Lord Saruman was right about all of you."

"_Lord_ Saruman?" Aragorn repeated.

Legalos's bow was lifted once again. "Aragorn, she has turned."

_Kill them._ She thought viciously. Ariana narrowed her eyes and lifted her sword, a newfound strength entering her. She felt she could take on the elf. She wanted to feel his blood on her hands.

Aragorn placed a hand on her shoulder and she jumped away like a startled animal. She glared at him and the voices increased when she set her sights on him."You left me to die and left your alliance with a Hobbit than with your own kin."

"He has the weight of the world on his shoulders. The fate of Middle Earth relies on what happens to him." Aragorn said.

"So you sacrifice of your sister?!" She screamed. "What kind of cruel person are you? Is this the love you have for me; one so flimsy as to be broken so easily by a Halfling?"

"The Halfling's fate has much more importance than yours." The dwarf growled defensively, now holding up his axe in a defensive position as Ariana's anger continued to rise.

Ariana glared at him before turning her attention back to Aragorn. "Things are suddenly clear to me and Lord Saruman was right. He is the only one I can trust." She back away further and whistled loudly.

"Ariana you have it wrong. I do love you." Aragorn insisted desperately.

"Yes, enough to leave me to die and not search for me or try and rescue me!" Her black horse appeared through the trees and stopped beside her. In once quick movement she sheathed her sword and mounted the horse. Aragorn tried to advance, but she pulled the reins and the horse lifted onto his hide legs, letting out a screeching neigh. The three males backed away and Ariana took the opportunity to turn her horse and kick it into a gallop.

Aragorn called after her, but she didn't turn back. She let her mind shut down and the conflicting thoughts disappear. She blocked all memories and faces and just let her anger run her. She wiped any remaining tears from her eyes and scowled.


	26. Chapter 25

_**Chapter 25  
**_

Ariana rode nonstop after the band of Uruk-hai. She had wasted no time in tracking them. It was a disgrace how easily they could be followed. However, if that got them killed it wasn't her problem. As long as she got away.

The sun had set and the moon and stars were her only light; it was not much. As she rode over the grassy plains, seeming to glow in the white light of the moon she heard the familiar growling and yelling she had grown accustomed to on her journey with the Uruk-hai. She passed over one last hill and saw the band of Uruk-hai running towards a forest, stopping at its edge and stopping to make camp.

She was lucky to have such a strong horse to be able to catch up. She'd have never caught up on foot, no one could. The black horse ran down the hill and towards the camp. Growls grew louder when some spotted her approach, but once Ariana was in sight she stopped in front of the defensive orcs and glared. They recognized her, even in the dim moonlight, and let her pass without complaint, however the snarls remained in place.

She ignored them and made her way through the camp, pulling her horse with her, ignoring every thing around her, heading towards the other side near the edge of the forest. She knew of the rumors of Fangorn Forest, but she'd much rather take on a bunch of trees than sleep under the stars with a bunch of blood thirsty monsters.

Someone shouted orders to make a fire and soon sounds of axes and blades hitting wood caught up to her. All the grunting and growling and chopping was making her head hurt even more. The moaning of the trees wasn't helping much either. Most likely nearby Ents mourning the trees being cut. Saruman had told her all about the creatures of the forest, but she didn't care about the wise trees at that point, the noise was making her head hurt worse and it was already pounding as if a million dwarves were mining in the frontal lobe of her brain, and it was only getting worse.

Ever since Saruman's voice disappeared. His presence in her mind, something she could sense ever since she left the tower, seemed to have left. But that didn't make sense, she wasn't trying to keep him out. She agreed with Saruman.

She knew what was right. Gaining more power to kill all who got in her way. She would not give up until she fulfilled all of Saruman's wishes. He created what she was, and she owed him her allegiance. But his voice was gone and her strength and skills were her own, why was that? It didn't make sense and it was making her head hurt more.

It was somewhat of a relief though, because she still held her allegiance and loyalty, but could act on her own, and she saw nothing wrong with that. The only down side was she had lost the ability to inflict pain on other beings by just staring them down; quite disappointing. That had been all Saruman's power. Very unrealistic that a human would have such power, no matter if she was one of the Dunedain, blessed with long life or whatever specialness that bestowed upon her. It was little worry to her that she was "normal" again though. The orcs knew nothing of what happened after she sent them away and only Urmik saw her falter.

She smirked. Luckily Urmik was dead, and there was nothing to give the rest of his kind any proof she was missing Saruman's voice and power.

"What's this?" An orc rasped as she passed him. He and others had similar unnatural features: short, pale green, with sharp features and teeth and beady eyes. She had no names to match the faces, but she cared not. They were unimportant, just the workers; useless goblins from some mine. They stood around a small tree just cut down. It would be firewood, never to grow again. "The girl found her way back?" He let out a noise that could have been a laugh, or a mangled squeal.

She narrowed her eyes and stopped walking, his mocking tone annoying and not making her headache any better. Being around these creatures made her sick. They disgusted her right down from their ugly faces to their bulky bodies and raspy voices. She felt sorry for the trees for a brief moment, having to die by such creatures hands and to be used to keep them warm, to preserve their life. Unworthy of their majesty. Supposedly.

"I hope you were able to kill the enemy." He laughed again, his goblin brothers hacking along.

Ariana scowled and before the nameless goblin saw it coming she had taken out her blade and sliced his head from his shoulders. There was silence of shock, his companions watching his decapitated body falling to the ground, blod spurting from the hole in his neck. There was an immediate uproar, all the goblins in his band lifting their axes and advancing on her. Ariana glared at them and lifted her sword in defense. "You attack me, you will answer to Saruman." Her black eyes glinted in the firelight. "And believe me you will die a far worse death than your annoying friend."

They stopped, surveying her, and after a moment backed down. Another thing to despise: their selfishness and lack of loyalty. They turned away from her, tossing their dead companion's body and head further away. She didn't even have to watch as his body was torn and eaten by surrounding orcs. Why did Saruman use such ruthless creatures willing to eat their own allies raw? They could not be trusted, ever. She'd take pleasure to kill them all, but Saruman would probably punish her for such a thing.

She spared the goblins one last glare as they went back to work, then turned and continued on. She felt the stares and cruel whispers of the camp as she passed through. They all wanted to kill her almost as much, maybe more than she wanted to kill them, but they couldn't, for the same reason she couldn't take out all of them, fear of Saruman's wrath.

She had reached her decided spot near the forest where the band were not chopping and tied her horse to a limb by his reigns. She then went about putting up her tent.

"Girl."

Ariana looked up from her task and glared at Ugluk.

"Where is Urmik?" He asked roughly.

"Dead." She said simply.

He growled. "You lie."

She turned to him and smiled mockingly. "He went mad and began attacking me. I had no choice but to flee as the fellowship took care of him. I saw no point in letting them get me as well. Three more showed up after you and your band left." She shrugged. "Sorry about your little spy, now leave me be."

Ugluk bared his fangs like an animal and didn't hesitate to grab his sword. A hungry look appeared in his eyes, one that was far worse and animalistic than Ariana had ever seen before. He usually held some sort of restraint, knowing the power Saruman gave her, but there was none then. He hungered for her blood, her death, to have a chance to rip her limb from limb.

"Make me." He snarled. "You hold no power here anymore."

Ariana gave no reaction, but inwardly shivered. She grabbed the hilt of her sword as well, preparing to pull it out to defend herself. "I would hold your tongue, Ugluk, or you will face the consequences." She threatened quietly, staring him down.

She was half the size of the Uruk-hai, but her stance held a confidence of a giant. "You know not of my powers. Lord Saruman put me in charge of this little venture, and your death would come quickly if he find out about your traitorous behavior against him."

Ugluk pointed his sword at her throat. "I am not against him, only you."

Ariana stood taller, her hair fanning out even without wind, her black eyes becoming stormy. She spoke with a strong tone, her voice dark and deep and grabbed the tip of his sword. Blood slid down the black blade, but she kept her eyes on Ugluk. "I am a part of Lord Saruman. Do not think you can kill me without him knowing."

To Ugluk the woman suddenly seemed much larger than she really was, and his advantage seemed to be swept away by an indescribable force. He took a step back as the dark woman reached out her bloody hand to try and touch him. Ugluk sheathed his sword and stared at her angrily. She deflated before him as their distance grew, her stance relaxing and the aura of hate disappearing. Her arm returned to her side and she wiped her bloody hand on her shirt.

A cruel smirk lifted the corners of her lips. "You should be much smarter than this, or else I'd think you were nothing but a brainless goblin." She mocked.

The creatures face contorted into a foul scowl, but he made no further signs of hostility and action towards her. Instead he stormed back to the other Uruk-hai gathered around a newly chopped down tree and barked orders to them on what to do with the wood.

Satisfied, Ariana turned back to finish her tent setup. She needed her rest before the ride back to the tower the next morning. Once finished she crawled inside the tent and unrolled her fur pelt. She putting her weapons beside her she laid upon the warm pelt and closed her eyes. Her world spun and she was swallowed by a hollow darkness.

Saruman stood before her, his face contorted in a scowl. "Did you think you could break my power over you?"

Ariana stared, motionless. Based on her surroundings she was back in the tower; back in the circular throne word; back to Saruman. "No, Lord Saruman, I thought no such thing." She said in a truthful monotone.

He rushed to her faster than she could comprehend and slapped her, his long nails scraping against the sensitive flesh of her cheek. It stung, but she didn't lift a hand to check if it was bleeding; she felt the warm liquid slide down her cheek. She turned her face straight again and stared at Saruman, emotionless.

"How is it that you are able to block out my voice?" He asked darkly, angrily. He began to circle her, giving her a picture of a hawk as it examined its prey before diving. She waited silently, no answer leaving her lips; she had none. If Saruman had no answers then she had none either. His eyes held madness and she would not fuel his anger.

He waited for only a moment, but she didn't answer. "If you believe that you will be able to escape and turn sides then you are severely mistaken. I will kill you here before you can even try."

She had no doubt of his abilities. "I have not deceived you, Lord Saruman." She said clearly, her eyes meeting his.

The wizard stopped in front of her and grabbed her chin in a tight grip. The room held a crackling tension as he stared into her eyes. Ariana felt a prickle in the back of her head and didn't fight it. Saruman narrowed his eyes and his grip became tighter; she tried not to wince. He let her go so suddenly she nearly fell. He was on his throne when she straightened again.

He was calm and composed once again when she looked up again, his hands folded in front of him. He was giving her a inquiring look, his anger settled, annoyed curiosity in its place. "Your mind is blocked, but you are not lying when you defend your loyalty. That is a relief, Ariana, I would hate to have to dispose of you."

Ariana bowed. "Thank you, my lord."

He smiled with cruel intent. "And I am still able to summon you through sleep, so all is not lost."

She rose and smiled.

His smile dropped and he waved a hand. "Awake."

Ariana opened her eyes and sat up in her tent. Her headache was gone, but her cheek stung. Lifting a hand to her cheek she looked at the blood on her fingertips blankly. She felt the stinging wound as if Saruman had actually been there to inflict it upon her. It made her respect the wizard all the more. To be able to have such power and wound someone as they slept miles away and it was her that he chose to train and trust meant a lot. She knew he was using her, she wasn't completely blind, but she didn't care.

Having such a strong wizard as an ally was better than being on the losing side.

Her brother's face flashed through her mind. He was frowning, his eyes sad. His face faded, but was replaced by Boromir. He smiled softly, his eyes pleading. She grasped the sides of her head and closed her eyes, shaking her head with ferocity. The Gondorian disappeared and she sighed, slumping forward.

However, one last face forced itself in.

His blond hair was let loose, his fierce brown eyes kind. His features were soft and he smiled at her. He was just the same as she remembered. Giving off just as much strength and kindness as when she last saw him so many months ago. Her heart lurched with longing and she wanted to keep his face. Another odd feeling filled her and she frowned. He suddenly began to fade and she started, scared. She reached out, but he disappeared. She couldn't help but cry out softly.

A strangled scream flowed through the air and Ariana's eyes snapped open and she came back to reality. Grabbing her weapons she crawled out of her tent to see what was going on.

Horsemen.

Her heartbeat became erratic.

Riders of Rohan.

Ariana's mind clouded. She tied her sword back to her waist without paying attention as her eyes shoot around the field. She unsheathed her sword fluidly and watched as the riders killed the orcs, Uruk-hai, and goblins. Taking a step forward she entered the battleground. She dodged spears and arrows and horses and cut whomever crossed her path as she ran through the battlefield. She used the opportunity to kill an orc or two for fun, but she spent most of her time dodging.

An arrow headed right for her head and she dived out of the way. Tumbling, she got back up quickly, baring her sword and swinging it at the nearest horse. She missed and the horse lifted onto two legs. She missed, she had missed. That was unacceptable. It was a shock to see these warriors again, but not that much. The horse was under control in a second by the skilled rider and they were grounded once again, the warrior lifting his spear, ready to impale her.

The warrior froze, his eyes wide. Ariana squinted, but could not see him clearly at the angle she was at. He, however, could see her perfectly in the moonlight. His breath caught and he dropped the spear. Ariana watched this and looked up at the warrior in shadow, raising her sword to attack.

"Melody." He whispered in disbelief.

Ariana's heart stopped. She knew him. She could never forget his voice. The first voice she had ever heard when she was reborn and dropped in Middle Earth.

"...Eomer." She whispered, her eyes fading to a dark blue.

Her head suddenly felt like it was cracked open and she gasped, grasping her temple with her free hand. She closed her eyes tightly.

"Melody." He said with confidence.

She shook her head. "No, no." She opened her black eyes and glared. "She's dead." She said darkly. Reaching down she picked up the spear that he dropped and threw it at him with her left hand. She didn't wait to see if it hit its mark before turning sharply and running full speed away from the battle. She could already see that the Uruk-hai were losing and if she didn't get out quickly she'd be killed, or worse, captured.

She saw her escape in the forest and headed for the trees. As she ran she spotted the Hobbits Merry and Pippin running to the forest as well, an orc chasing after them. Ariana's primary mission kicked in and she remembered her reason for leaving the tower, to capture the Hobbits and bring them to Saruman. Narrowing her eyes she sheathed her sword as she ran and chased after the Hobbits, forgetting all about the encounter that occurred only moments before.

The warrior was not so lucky. He lost sight of her and his heart clenched. After all the time he waited and searched, and the hope he kept and lost, to suddenly have her placed in front of him only to be taken away once again was unacceptable. He yelled after her in anger and desperation.

"Melody!"


	27. Chapter 26

_**Chapter 26**_

Their short legs carried the two Hobbits as fast as they could possibly go. It was not as fast as they wished, but Hobbit legs were made for dance, games, and sitting for a long meal. Not running for their dear lives in a haunted forest from a dark creature thirsting for their blood.

"I don't know how much longer I can keep going." Pippin panted.

"Run Pippin, hurry."

The predator ripped past trees and bushes and called out to the Hobbits. "I'm gonna rip out your filthy little innards! Come here!"

There was a sudden high pitched squeal and Merry and Pippin stooped and turned. The Orc fell to the ground in a lifeless heap. Standing over the creature, bathed in moonlight, her sword glistening with blood, was Ariana. She smiled at the Hobbits and held out a hand and said in an eerily sweet voice.

"Come back little ones, I won't hurt you."

Pippin looked conflicted. Merry saw this. "Don't stop, Pippin, it's a trick!" Merry pushed Pippin forward the two ran from their new predator.

Her face contorted and she snarled. "Don't run away from me Hobbits!"

They dodged around another tree and hid behind it for a moment. A rustling of leaves to their right pushed them into movement and they ran through more bushes. It was silent and Merry looked around, panicked. "Trees! Climb a tree!" He said quickly.

They both scrambled up a tree. Pippin climbed first and Merry followed. Pippin got farther up than Merry. Halfway up Merry paused and looked around. He saw no sign of Ariana. He smiled and looked up at Pippin.

"She's gone."

Suddenly, Merry felt a tug on his legs and fell to the ground. Ariana leaned over him, a rope in her hands.

"Merry!" Pippin looked down in horror, but as he turned his head he spotted a pair of gleaming yellow eyes blinking open. The tree had eyes. "Ah!" He lost his grip and fell. The tree stretched its limb and caught him.

"Caught you Merry." Ariana said with a cold smile. He tried to kick her and scoot away, but he was clumsy. She reached down and grabbed him by the front of his shirt and jacket. Merry saw something behind her and his eyes widened. She turned and her eyes widened as well. Dropping him, she moved away as a trunk smashed the spot she had stood.

"Run, Merry!"

Ariana stared up at the tree. He looked down at her in question. She pulled out her sword and held it out in front of her protectively. The bark above his eyes, what could only be described as the tree's eyebrows, furrowed and before Ariana saw it his left limb swung at her at knocked her into a neighboring tree. She gasped as white flashes danced before her eyes and her vision became narrow until her sense of reality gave out and she fell to the forest floor, unconscious.

It was bright. Too bright. Ariana struggled. No! She tried to scream, but nothing came out of her. It was only in her mind. No, I won't go back! Stay awake!

Her body seized and her eyes shot open. She screamed as a bright white light burned her irises and a painful sensation jerked her body. She covered her eyes and rolled up into a ball on the forest floor.

"Release her!" A booming voice filled her mind.

Her mouth opened and she wheezed a curse.

Another thrash came and she was pushed back, her back sliding across the ground. She clawed through the dirt, trying to grab something. Hissing through her teeth she tried to look into the light through narrowed lids. She saw the outline of a tall menacing figure. The light streamed from behind him, the brightest being emitted from the long staff held in his hand, his arms spread wide.

Fear coursed through her and she tried to crawl away. _The White Wizard! He knows I let the Hobbits get away. He's here to kill me!_

"No!" She screamed. She tried to flee, a dark voice in her mind telling her to get away. Her attempt to stand and run was foiled by the powerful being. He lifted his staff higher and her body suddenly felt like it weighed a ton.

She laid on the ground spread eagle, withering in pain as one seize after another flowed through her until it matched her own erratic heartbeat. So distracted by her pain her mind began to cloud over in darkness. She didn't feel or hear her mouth move on its own accord.

"You will not save her." She rasped, another jerk following her. "Your powers are not greater than mine."

"You know not what powers I now hold." Said the white figure, pointing his staff to her body. "Be gone!"

Ariana's back arched as the white light bounced off her skin more forcefully. Her eyes widened and the black depths stared at the sky lifelessly. Slowly the blackness that covered her entire eyes began to retract to her pupils slowly. It stopped when only the corners of her eyes were white. Her body jerked into a sitting position and closed her eyes in pain.

Her body was suddenly launched backwards, her back hitting a tree trunk painfully; hitting at the bruises gained from hitting the tree she was knocked into beforehand.

The jerking finally stopped and her mind felt empty. She winced and opened her eyes slowly, tears rolling over the edge of her lids. Her lips parted and she looked around confused. She lifted her hands and touched her cheeks, her collar, her arms, and her waist. She felt her belt and the cold handle of a sword. She pulled the weapon out slowly and stared at the dried blood that covered it.

Throwing the weapon away from her she stared at her hands. They began to shake uncontrollably as her face contorted into a horrified mask. They were covered in blood. She spit into her palm and tried to wipe away the dark smears. They stayed, unaffected by her attempts. She pulled at her sleeves andfollowed the trail of blood to her forearms.

She trashed, shaking her head. "No, come off. No!" She picked up a flat rock and tried to scrape off the dirty blood. She began to cut her palms as she dug into her skin and her own blood flowed. Before she could dig deeper large pale hands covered her own and took the rock from her. She stared at them. They were so clean. She watched, transfixed, as one grasped her wrist and pulled her up slowly.

She followed, willingly, never looking away from the white hand. Sounds around her changed and the creaking forest was replaced by the rustling of flowing water. The large hand pulled her forward and led her hands into the river.

She stared at her hands and felt the water flow by the tiny barrier. Her new cuts stung, but the blood and dirt that clung to her loosened its hold. She pushed her arms in deeper until the water reached her elbows. Her sleeves became drenched, but she didn't care. Leaning forward she dunked her head into the water as well. The cold water felt so nice on her hot skin. Her knees dug into the moist dirt of the bank as she pushed her whole body into the water.

It was shallow water. She could feel the wind on her back still. She crawled further into the river, deeper until she was fully submerged. Under the water all noises left and only her own thoughts traveled through her mind. It was refreshing, peaceful, safe. The water made the pain of her hands and the ache of her bruises almost forgotten.

Even when her lungs began to burn with need for air she stayed under until the last possible second. She gasped and flipped her head out the water, her hair flying over her head and smacking onto her back.

Her eyes opened and she took in her surrounding with clear eyes. Everything seemed much more colorful and she felt like she was seeing again after a long period of lacking sight.

She stood, bewildered. Her wet clothes clung to her and the water came up to her knees. "Where...?"

"You are free to see the world as it is, young one."

Ariana turned. "Gan...dalf?

He smiled a knowing smile and held out a hand. "Come, you cannot stay in the water all day. We are expected."

She looked from his kind face to his white staff, his white robes catching the rising sun stunningly, to finally his outstretched hand. His pale, white hand. A sad smile began to form over her lips and she stepped towards him, her own hand held out. The dried blood had been washed clean.

* * *

Saruman flew back from his palantir by a large force. He leaned his staff on the crook of his arm and held his hands before him, wondering how he had been overcome. How had Gandalf the Grey defeated him, Saruman the White?

His hands clenched tightly around his staff and he frowned. He moved back to his palantir's side and he held his hand over it, holding up his staff as well, searching for the girl.

He found nothing. There was no sign of her. He narrowed his eyes. Could Gandalf have really become that much powerful?

He shook his head in disgust and strode over her his throne. He stared at the wall of her throne room thoughtfully. The girl was useless now; even more useless than in her final moments. He was unable to look through her eyes with the clearness he could when she left his fortress. He could only blame her. She was too weak for his power, even with her powerful background.

She was only a woman after all. Even her eyes were weak, unable to show him Gandalf as he cast his mediocre spells to free her.

Her mind and body weren't able to handle his great power and so he had to of unknowingly expelled himself from her from Gandalf's small nudge. It was the only explanation he could think of. He passed his staff from hand to hand and wondered on his next course of action. Was he to send a party for the girl and waste further time on her?

He shook his head and stood. No, she was not longer worthy of his time, not even as a servant. What could she succeed for him? Nothing. She was too weak to even hold a tiny part of his power in her mind.

Holding his hand over his palantir once more he lifted his staff with the other. No, she would no longer be his target. She would no doubt die in the war without his guidance. Useless indeed.

With Ariana cast from his mind Saruman took the opportunity to focus all of his power on his control over the king of Rohan. There was a victory that couldn't be foiled. Rohan would be his. He smirked cruelly as he dug his clutches further into the king's mind, while his servant whispered dark thoughts into the poisoned king's ear.

* * *

Ariana pulled the grey cloak Gandalf had leant her tighter around her as a shiver ran up her spine. What had she been thinking going into the river like that in February? She must have been out of her mind.

She laughed humorlessly. That actually was true. Looking up she smiled at Gandalf's back. They were back in the forest and he had been standing in the same spot for the last few minutes. The sun had fully risen and she sat in a warm patch to quickly dry as they waited. She had asked who it was that was coming, but he had given her only a cryptic message.

"We will only find out when they come for what they seek."

She had left it at that, content on just sitting in the sun, collecting her thoughts. Looking up at Gandalf once more a warm feeling filled her. Even in such a terrifying and bleak war Ariana was able to find a light. For the moment she felt safe.


	28. Chapter 27

_**Chapter 27**_

Her warmth was gone and was replaced by a chilly wind. She was taken from her soft mossy seat and instead thrown onto an uncomfortable saddle. How she longed for her own horse instead of sharing the steed of her brother. She didn't like having no control over the steed and expected to rest in front of him as they rode. She had trust in Aragorn though, who rode behind her, supporting her as he held onto the reins, but they were both adults and only just fit together on the saddle.

The saddle swell was uncomfortably digging into her stomach as she held onto the horn to steady herself. She tried to push herself as far forward as she could without falling off to give Aragorn more room, but he was still semi-sitting on the back of the saddle, being careful not to push too far forward and crush her.

The most of her praise however went to the horses of Rohan, all three able to carry two at a time. Arod, the horse the elf and the dwarf rode upon was probably having the easiest time. The saddle had been cast aside and the elf was slight while the dwarf was short.

She watched the elf warily. He didn't attack her fully, as he did their last encounter, but he still watched her with distrust at moments. She could expect no more from him, even with Gandalf to support her and her now black-less eyes. Shaking off her glum feelings she looked forward towards Gandalf. Shadowfax bore Boromir as well, and the Gondorian looked uncomfortable. Even from behind Hasufel, the horse Aragorn and Ariana rode upon, was close enough that Ariana could see how Boromir hunched over, his shoulders stiff and his brow drawn together.

He must have been in tremendous pain; riding upon a horse over rough terrain even though his wounds hardly had enough time to heal. Regardless, he still insisted they ride hard to Edoras. Ariana felt great pity and admiration for him, as well as immense guilt. It had been her that led the Orcs and Uruk-hai and fought Boromir, getting him wounded so terribly. Her fault Merry and Pippin were taken. A great sigh left her lips.

"Ariana, are you well?"

She looked over her shoulder at her brother, whose eyes inquired what was wrong. She smiled and nodded to ease his worries and his eyes softened, the corner of his lips lifting. He turned his attention back to the terrain ahead, following after Gandalf and Shadowfax. She turned as well, her neck beginning to sore as she kept it turned at an angle to look at him. Another piece of guilt she had to bear. She had put Aragorn in such a horrible position and betrayed him so cruelly, hurting him as she spouted off accusation after accusation.

When they had been reunited once again she could hardly look at him. He had been so quick to forgive her. With Gandalf's power she had been released from Saruman and there was great rejoice from Aragorn. He embraced her and offered a seat upon Hasufel so they could ride together and be close at hand.

Ariana smiled, letting the regret wash away. She thanked the stars for Gandalf; without him she would not have been able to face Aragorn at all. She knew it had all been Saruman's doing, but every time she let her gaze settle on Boromir. She spoke few words to him before they set off, eased only by his slight smile. Her eyes sought his form again and her heart clenched. Only the elf had the best reaction. She didn't wish to be hated by these men, but also didn't want to be forgiven so easily.

She looked past Boromir to the horizon, a large structure in her line of sight. As the group drew closer to Edoras she was filled with more worry.

At the thought of the Golden Hall her excitement peaked, as well as her nerves. She had been away from Rohan for so long she wondered how she was going to be treated. As a traitor? From Aragon's tale it seemed the people of Rohan became aware of Saruman's corruption. Would they think of her journey to Isengard of that of just a naïve girl hoping to find aid in the wizard or that she had been a spy all along? Was she thinking too high of herself? Would those she met so long ago even remember the strange maid from almost two years ago?

She bowed her head in shame. Regardless of finding her true origins she felt she was gone from Edoras for far too long.

Gandalf slowed Shadowfax and stopped as everyone drew to his side. "Edoras and the Golden Hall of Meduseld. There dwells Théoden, King of Rohan, whose mind is overthrown. Saruman's hold over King Théoden is now very strong."

Ariana's hands clenched over the saddle at the mention of Saruman.

Gandalf turned to her. "My cloak, Ariana."

She nodded and pulled the large grey cloak from her body and handed it to Gandalf. He nodded to her and put it on. Saruman still had no knowledge of the vast change in Gandalf's ability and that was an advantage for Gandalf.

As the group drew even closer to the city entrance Aragorn, Legolas, and Gandalf dismounted, leading the horses through the city. Ariana kept her head bowed, unable to look at the villagers. It was quiet, and the people stood still and silent, mainly clad in black, watching them as they passed.

"You'd find more cheer in a graveyard." Gimili commented.

"It used to hold much more cheer." Ariana said quietly.

They arrived at the steps of the Meduseld and Gimli immediately jumped off Arod, clutching his axe tightly. He stumbled and Legolas reached out to steady him. Gimli grunted and brushed off Legolas's hand.

"A Dwarf does not need the help of an Elf."

Legolas nodded, smiling lightly. "Of course."

Ariana slid from the horse, staring up at the Golden Hall. All the memories seemed so long ago as she took in the familiar sights and smells of Edoras. She had no idea how she would be able to show her face. They would demand an explanation; refer facts of her she could no longer remember. She was practically a stranger.

Gandalf broke her from her thoughts. "Ariana."

"Yes?"

"You will remain here with Boromir and look over his wounds while we make an audience with the king."

She glanced at Boromir, who had dismounted from Shadowfax with Aragorn's aid. "Alright."

They climbed the stairs and Ariana watched them until they safely entered. She stared at the closed door, tracing every detail: the building, the flags. It was all a distant memory rushing back to her a sudden pace. Looking towards the village she saw the change over time. The people and the air had lost its glow.

"Ariana."

She looked away from the people towards Boromir. He had sat down on a flat stone at the base of the stairs. He was hunched over, looking exhausted. She hesitantly took a step towards him, unsure of what to say. Her eyes trailed to his shoulder where the arrow had hit.

"Are you in any pain?" She asked quietly.

"It's uncomfortable, for certain, but I have encountered worse. I fear I would have fared differently if you had not been there."

She looked away, ashamed. "It was my fault the Uruk-hai were there and my fault Merry and Pippen were taken. It would be better if I wasn't here."

Boromir tried to catch her eye, but she kept her head turned, staring off toward the mountains. "Ariana look at me."

Her reaction was slow, but soon their eyes connected. He held out his hand and she tentatively took it, as if she feared she would hurt him just by a touch. Boromir tugged her closer and placed her hand over his chest, right over his heart. "This beats because of you."

A heat crept up the back of her neck, but she didn't move her hand. "I suppose I fulfilled my debt then, a life for a life." She said softly. Her gaze turned to his left shoulder.

He looked at her hand, watching her trace the tiny hole with her fingertips. "Quite to my surprise."

She stepped back, removing her hand. "Yes, and now we're even."

Boromir stared up at her, and then his eyes trailed back down to her hand. He took it again, running his thumb over her knuckles. "Yes, even."

She watched his face carefully. "May we… may we begin again?"

"Those who can't learn from their past will not grow." He said sternly. "You cannot try to forget all that has occurred."

"Indeed. To forget ones past would be a great impairment on them." She fell silent for a moment, looking at their hands thoughtfully. "I don't want to forget. After everything that has come between us I merely wish to start anew, being again, a fresh start…"

Her stomach dropped as he remained silent for a long time. She didn't risk a look at his face, only tried to pull her hand from his. She cursed herself, wondering how she could have thought Boromir would agree to such a childish idea. He had made it clear in the past he disliked her for lying.

A second hand grasped her wrist and Boromir held her smaller hand between his. She looked at him in surprise. He wasn't looking at her, but intently watching as his thumb trailed over the inside of her wrist. "I also wish to begin anew."

Ariana's heart rose and she smiled in relief, holding on and lifting both their hands. "Wonderful."

Boromir hissed. She immediately dropped his hands and he grasped his shoulder.

"Your wound." She said in realization. She immediately reached forward to untie his cloak and move the collar of his shirt to look at the bandage. They had long since removed his armor before they rode out to lessen the weight on the wound. Blood was not bleeding through. She sighed in relief. "It didn't re-open." She looked at him shyly and handed back his cloak. "I'm sorry, I got overexcited."

He chuckled lightly. "Worry not; this wound will be nothing more than another battle scar, one of my many trophies."

She righted his collar, shaking her head. "Only a man would count scars as trophies."

"(Only?) after the wound is taken care of by a lovely woman."

Rolling her eyes she slapped his unwounded shoulder lightly before stepping away. "Flattery will get you nowhere sir."

He grinned. "How unfortunate for me."

Ariana smiled back, a warm feeling filling her chest. She was glad she was able to make things right with Boromir. She wouldn't be able to stand any ill will to come between them after so much torment and pain caused by the war, and her.

When she realized she had been staring at him in silence for longer than necessary and looked away, embarrassed. Boromir's smile widened.

Just then the doors of the Hall were thrown open with a loud bang and a frightened cry broke through the air. Ariana turned sharply and saw the large crowd storming out of the Hall and a man in dark robes being thrown down the first flight of stairs. As the man rolled over the stone, groaning in pain, Ariana realized it was Grima Wormtongue.

Grima panted as he sat up, trying to back away down the second flight of stairs as the king slowly advanced, his sword gleaming in the sun. "I've only... ever... served you my lord."

Boromir pulled Ariana to the side of the steps, looking at Grima with a disgusted look.

Théoden sneered. "Your leechcraft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast!"

A crowd of villagers began to form at the bottom of the stairs, watching in fascination as the king walked slowly toward the loathsome advisor.

"Send me not from your side!" Grima tried to plead.

Théoden raised sword with an angered cry, ready to strike down the leach. Ariana turned her face away.

"No my lord!" Aragorn shouted, grabbing the king's arms. Ariana watched as he spoke softly to Théoden before turning to Grima and holding out his hand. She felt a pride for her brother, that only turned to anger as Grima spat in his hand and picked himself up.

He stormed through the crowd angrily, yelling out. "Get out of my way!"

"Hail, Théoden, King!"

Slowly the villagers got down on one knee, bowing their heads, happy to see their king well again. Ariana slowly lowered to the ground as well, in respect for Théoden, and Boromir struggled to do the same.

The king looked around, as if in a daze, suddenly awakened from a dream. His eyes sharpened as he searched through the crowd on the stairs. "Where is Théodred? Where is my son?"

Ariana rose again, supporting Boromir with an arm around his waist as he struggled to stand. He had been letting her think he was far better then he actually was. She had to look at his wounds and re-treat them with actual medical supplies. She looked up the stairs and caught sight of golden hair moving through the crowd.

Éowyn stepped to the king's side and took his arm. Her face was grave, her attention solely on the king. "Come Milord, I will take you to Théodred." There was something in her voice that made the notion less than a pleasant one.

As the king and his niece made their way back into the Golden Hall the guards followed and the villagers disbanded, returning to their work. Ariana led Boromir up the stairs, stopping before Aragorn. "We must get Boromir to the hall of healing to check on his wounds so he does not fall ill from infection."

Aragorn nodded. "I will request a guard to lead you there."

"That is alright." She said, helping Boromir up the rest of the stairs. "I know the way."

Aragorn followed them into the Golden Hall. "Then I will accompany you."

"That's quite alright." She said, brushing him off. "I have everything under control."

Aragorn glanced at Boromir and the arm he had around Ariana's waist. "I wish to see the seriousness of Boromir's wound after the journey here."

"Do as you wish." She said coolly, lifting her head and leading Boromir down a corridor. She could hear Aragorn's footsteps and could almost feel him eyes boring into the back of her head.

She sat Boromir down on a cot in the healing room and tried to remember where the healers kept their supplies. The hall was surprisingly empty. She figured they were called to tend to the king or his son.

Aragorn leaned against the doorway, watching Boromir as he watched Ariana. The look in the other man's eyes put him on the edge and Aragorn wondered what exactly the Gondorian's intentions were.

"Aragorn, help Boromir take off his shirt." She instructed as she rummaged through the cabinet beside his cot. She pulled herbs out of different bottles and placed them in a bowl, pouring a tiny bit of water into the bowl and using a rounded instrument to crush the herbs.

"What?" Boromir said as Aragorn stepped forward. "I will take it off myself."

"Don't be silly, you can't lift your right arm, Aragorn will have to help you."

Boromir stared at her, looking like he wished to say something. Aragorn assumed he wished it was Ariana helping him and not him. Drawing his dagger Aragorn sliced through Boromir's shirt, taking the man by slight surprise.

Ariana gave him a disapproving stare, but said nothing. Aragorn hid his smirk and helped Boromir slide the sleeves off.

Once the herbs were crushed and mixed into a paste form Ariana set down the instrument and moved to Boromir's side, putting the bowl on her lap as she sat down beside him. She smiled at Boromir comfortingly as she lifted her other hand. It was then he saw the needle and stitches.

"Will you need a piece of leather to bite down on?" She asked.

Boromir shook his head. The pain wound be intense, but she (he?) was sure he could handle it. He had received stitches before. She nodded, stood, and grabbed a basin of water and a rag from and table beside his cot, putting it down on the cot beside the bowl of paste before sitting to work.

He realized once she removed his bandages and stuck the needle through him he did not remember the pain being that bad and he gritted his teeth, his eyebrows furrowed. He opened his eyes slightly after he closed them at the shock of the pain and watched Ariana. Her face was set in a calm mask, even as blood washed over her fingers. Aragorn stood at her side, watching over her work.

She finished as quickly as she could, for Boromir's sake, and tried not to pause in her work. With the last stitch she pulled the rag from the basin, crushing the water out before dabbing the blood from his chest. Letting the air dry the water she dropped the rag back in the basin and scooped paste from the bowl, draping it across the stitches.

Standing, she surveyed the rest of his chest. His other cuts and scratches had already scarred over, but she woyld still put the paste over them to make them heal faster after she bandaged his shoulder. Her eyes moved over the room, searching for bandages. She spotted them on a table beside the entrance and moved toward them without a word. As she reached for them another hand grabbed them before she could. Looking up in surprise she opened her mouth, but nothing came out.

The one who grabbed the bandages froze and her eyes widened. Éowyn held the bandages to her chest, her eyes locked onto Ariana's in shock. "…You…" She breathed.


	29. Chapter 28

_**Chapter 28**_

"So you have returned."

Ariana bowed her head. "Yes Milord."

Théoden's eye flickered to Aragorn, who stood to the side of the Golden Hall beside Boromir, the Elf, the Dwarf, and the White Wizard, then back to her kneeling figure. "And I am to believe that all of your history bestowed to us was false, even your name?"

Ariana nodded slightly, afraid to answer.

"Speak up, girl!"

"Yes, Milord… It was."

The king sat back in his throne. "Then you admit to lying to the King of Rohan."

Ariana's head shot up. "No, Milord, I-I had no recollection of my true past when Lord Eomer found me. It was not until my encounter with Saruman that it was revealed. I do not even remember anything I had told any of you about where I said I came from."

This did not help Ariana. Théoden's eyes hardened at the Dark wizard's name. "This sounds of dark magic to me. I cannot trust the word of one who forgets so easily."

"Then what of the word of a friend?" Gandalf asked, stepping forward.

Théoden watched the wizard stop at her side. "You will vouch for her, Gandalf?"

"I do. To understand her story you must know all details. It is not a simple spell to make her forget, but to put her in her proper place. Being one who cast her from this world and freed her from Saruman's grasp I can assure you of her truthfulness in this matter."

The king's eyes narrowed. "Then tell me everything, wizard, to settle the matter of this treason."

"Treason?" Ariana whispered.

Théoden looked at her sharply. "Yes, I allowed you into my kingdom, knowing nothing of you, and you betrayed the trust of Rohan with your lies. I wish to be convinced that your "forgotten past" is not just a cover for a spy of Saruman, otherwise I will have no choice but to throw you in prison."

Ariana's eyes widened. "Your majesty I swear that I am no traitor and as strange as it sounds everything is truth!"

"You will hold your tongue." Théoden snapped. "We will hear from the wizard."

Gandalf tapped Ariana with the bottom of his staff and she stood, her head bowed. He cleared his throat and explained everything he could of Ariana's past. Ariana continued to step back. She was awful at explaining things; everything she said only seemed to make things worse. She was only good when silent. What would have happened if Gandalf wasn't with her? Her throat began to hurt and she swallowed thickly.

A hand on her shoulder caused her attention to shift and she blinked back tears when faced with Aragorn's comforting smile. She returned his smile tentatively. She realized she wasn't alone and wouldn't have to face the world on her own anymore. She took Aragorn's hand and lifted her head determinedly, watching the King as Gandalf spoke.

"So you see, Théoden-King, the real truth was unknown even to Ariana. A false truth is not necessarily a lie. She has been broken from Saruman, as you have, and has returned to Rohan and asks for penance." Gandalf turned slightly, his eye meeting Ariana's.

She slowly let go of Aragorn's hand and stood before the king once more, bowing respectfully. "Théoden-King, I am no longer the savage Melody that Lord Eomer found in the forest. I am Ariana, daughter of Arathorn, sister of Aragorn, and I ask you look past all this confusion and see only the chance of a new tomorrow." She stood straight and held her head high. "I am not a threat to Rohan and will do anything to protect this land."

Théoden analyzed her with narrowed eyes, his figure stiff.

"Uncle, if I may speak?" Éowyn asked suddenly, stepping to the side of his throne.

Théoden nodded, his eyes turning to his niece.

Ariana bit her lip, unsure of what the blond was going to say. As a young girl Éowyn had not liked Ariana much, but before her was not that girl, but a woman, her eyes wiser and features hard. She had aged beyond her years. Éowyn's cold grey eyes met Ariana's and she stood taller, facing the blond head on.

Éowyn was first to look away, but Ariana felt as if she dismissed her. Éowyn looked down at her uncle. "This woman is not the same as the maid Melody that once stayed here. Anything we knew of her is of no importance to the matters we must face now."

Ariana felt a stab to her chest, but said and did nothing.

After a short silent, his eyes sweeping over the room one more time, Théoden nodded. "Yes, there is nothing more to think on over this matter. This woman's identity of no importance to us, only her intentions."

"Which are only in the interest of Rohan, Milord, I assure you." Ariana said quickly.

"That is settled then." Théoden stood, his eyes shadowed. "Now if you would all excuse me… I have a funeral to prepare."

Everyone bowed and Théoden exited the hall. Éowyn glanced at Ariana one last time before following her uncle out.

* * *

_Bealocwealm hafað fréone frecan forth onsended_

_giedd sculon singan gléomenn sorgiende_

_on Meduselde thæt he ma no wære_

_his dryhtne dyrest and maga deorost._

_Bealo_

Ariana bowed her head as Théodred's body was carried past her down the path to his final resting place in the graveyard of his ancestors. She, Aragorn, Boromir, Legolas, and Gimli stood near the beginning of the path descent into the field, near the gate. Closer to the grave was meant for people closer to the prince, such as his father or cousin or soldiers that fought with Théodred. Though, even at their distance Éowyn's mournful song still reached them.

Many villagers shed tears to mourn their prince's death, and a few slipped past Ariana's lids. From what she knew of him he was a good man. He would have been a good king.

The party moved with the crowd back to the village once the service ended. Ariana looked back and watched as the rest of the crowd further down moving away from the grave, everyone leaving but the hunched figure of the king, Gandalf standing beside him. The sun was setting over the hills behind them.

Aragorn took her arm and led her before the rest towards the Golden Hall. Once inside, they seated themselves at the long tables adorning the side of the Golden Hall, near the king's throne. The fire gate, as well as the torches and other fire gates along the Hall were lit in preparation for nightfall.

Aragorn took a seat beside her, pulling his pipe from his cloak. He lit it, smoking slowly, a thoughtful look adorning his face. Gimli clamored into the chair on the other side of the table. Legolas stood beside the pillar closest to them and Boromir sat one table over, staring into the fire as night's shadows began to enter through the windows

While they sat more people began walking through the Golden Hall back to their posts: guards, maids, cooks. Ariana paid them no heed, and kept her head bowed, wiping her eyes with her sleeve.

Gimli looked the least affected by the silence and broke it, addressing Ariana. "Did you know the prince well?"

Ariana glanced at him before shaking her head. "I only spoke to him sometimes. I met him after Lord Eomer brought me here."

"And Lord Eomer?" Gimli asked.

A faraway look entered her eye and her face became hot. "No, I did not know him well."

"You're blushing like a lass." Gimli chuckled.

Boromir looked up.

Ariana shook her head, waving her hands for emphasis. "No, no, I respected him, nothing more."

Gimli's beard tweaked and he looked unconvinced, but changed the subject nonetheless. Or rather the sound of his stomach grumbling loudly did it for him. "Well I think it's time to renew my strength, the day has worn me out."

Ariana stood quicker than needed. "I will go, I know my way around."

"Much thanks to you Ariana, with a nice cup of ale."

She nodded, but as she made her way to the servant's door she was called out to. Turning, she saw the King and Gandalf entering the Hall, Éowyn entering behind with two children at her side. The children were dirty; their hair matted and mud covering their faces, and looked exhausted. The young boy was leaning heavily on the small girl for support.

"Bring these children some food." The king ordered.

Ariana nodded quickly, her eyes shooting to the children in concern. "Yes Milord." She hurried through the door and to the kitchen, telling the cooks what to bring her. It was already past lunch and they had begun to prepare dinner. Grabbing two bowls of stew offered to her, and telling an assistant to follow her with a plate of food and ale they made their way back into the Golden Hall, distributing the food.

Gimli dug in immediately, while the children -now seated at a table across the fire gate from Aragorn and the rest- looked unsure. Éowyn gave them an encouraging smile, leaning down beside the girl. "Go on little ones."

With her approval the two dug in like they hadn't eaten for days, which by the looks of it seemed like to Ariana like they hadn't.

"What's happened?" Ariana asked, addressing the king. "How did they come to be like this?"

"A raid." Théoden said wearily, sinking into his throne. Gandalf took a seat in the chair beside the throne once occupied by the snake of a man, Grimtongue. "Wildmen from the forests now allied with Saruman."

Éowyn stood, her voice laced with sadness as she spoke. "They had no warning. They were unarmed. Now the wildmen are moving through the westfold, burning as they go; rick, cot, and tree."

"Then their village?" Ariana gasped.

"Gone." The king said with ice in his tone.

Ariana stared down at the children, horrified.

"Where's momma?" The little girl asked, looking up from her food. It broke Ariana's heart.

Éowyn leaned back down, softly shushing the child.

"This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash. All the more potent for he is driven mad by fear of Sauron. Ride out and meet him head on. Draw him away from your women and children. You must fight." Gandalf declared forcefully.

"You have 2000 good men riding north as we speak. Éomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their king." Aragorn said softly.

Théoden stood and his eyes became cloudy and filling with and inner conflict. "They will be three hundred leagues from here by now. Éomer cannot help us. I know what it is you want of me. But I will not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war."

"Open war is upon you, whether you would risk it or not." Aragorn said strongly, yet calmly.

Théoden's gaze snapped to Aragorn. "When last I looked, Théoden, not Aragorn, was king of Rohan."

Ariana placed a hand on Aragorn's arm and met his gaze, willing him to calm.

"Then what is the king's decision?" Gandalf asked, walking slowly toward Theoden.

They room was filled with a stiff silence as they awaited the king to speak. He looked at each person in turn, his eyes resting on the children and then Gandalf as he finally spoke. "We will empty the city and make to Helms Deep. I will speak no more word of this. Hama, inform the people and prepare the troops."

Hama bowed in respect for the king's decision. "Yes Milord." He swiftly left the Golden Hall.

The air remained tense and Ariana felt the muscles of Aragorn's arm tighten under her touch.

"Éowyn, care for the children until you find someone else who can, then prepare to leave." Théoden said.

Éowyn bowed her head. "Yes Milord."

Théoden nodded, satisfied, before turning to Gandalf. "I will not risk my people's lives for your hope."

Gandalf stood, the lines on his face standing out far more than Ariana had ever seen. "I will not go against the king's final word."

Théoden stared him down, searching for lies. "Very well, I will begin the evacuation preparations." He swept out of the room and into the corridor that led to the royal chambers.

Once gone, Gandalf nodded to Éowyn. "If you will excuse me my lady?"

"Of course."

Gandalf left the Golden Hall on her leave, and as he did Ariana felt Aragorn slip from her grasp, and she watched as he, Boromir, Gimli, and Legolas follow after Gandalf.

Ariana stayed behind, watching the children as they ate. She moved to the table they sat, her arms crossed over the wood. She smiled sadly. Their fate was something she would not wish upon any child, but one relatable. To lose their mother at a young age…

The sound of their spoons scraping the bottom of the bowl alerted her they had finished. "Would you like more?"

The little boy nodded, but the girl looked at her confused. "Where is momma?"

"She is, uh, not here." Ariana said uncomfortably.

"Is she dead?" The boy asked up front.

"Dead?" The girl repeated, her eyes watering.

Ariana looked at Éowyn for help, unsure how to deal with the subject. Éowyn filled in for her, pushing hair out of the little girl's face. "Her fate is unknown to even us, Freda. You can only wait and hope she will be waiting at Helms Deep."

"When will we be able to find out?" Freda asked.

"Soon." Éowyn stood and addressed the boy. "Eothain, take your sister to the kitchen and tell them I said could have more, as well as informing the cooks to prepare food for the journey tomorrow, can you do that?"

Eothain stood quickly and nodded. "Yes, my lady."

Éowyn smiled. "Good, the kitchen is through the servant's door over there."

He nodded again and took his sister's arm, balancing the bowls with his other arm, and pulled her towards the indicated door. Once the children left Ariana sighed and rubbed her forehead.

"I don't know how you do it Lady Éowyn. To be able to answer those children's fears when there is almost no hope."

"One must be prepared to face the people in dark times, even if they are children."

"I wish I could be that strong." Ariana whispered, staring at her hands.

Lines appeared over Éowyn's forehead and she slammed her hands on the table. Ariana jumped and looked up in surprise. Éowyn's fierce eyes met hers. "Have you changed so much that you are a mere shell of who you once were? You may have held no status then, but little by little I saw a sense of pride of who you were, but now you are nothing if you are only going to wish to be me."

Ariana's eyes were wide. "Lady Éowyn…"

"Do not sit there and wallow to me, none of us have the luxury to simply wish for things. We must take action and work for ourselves to become support for those too weak to support themselves. You are not so weak that I or anyone here must support you."

Ariana continued to stare, slightly awestruck by her words, but still she resisted. "I understand I am only a hindrance, but I have done nothing but hurt people with my mistakes, how could I ever hope to support and ask anyone to rely upon me?"

Éowyn watched her coldly. "You must first learn to rely upon yourself before you could ever think about relying on others."

"How? When there are so many bounds that keep me down?"

"You must find your own escape, or else be trapped forever. I would never let myself be caged like you." Éowyn spun around and left the Golden Hall and Ariana behind her.

* * *

The next day was willed with panicked work to collect enough supplies to help them survive however long they would be in Helms Deep. Ariana had stayed behind in the Golden Hall to help pack while Gandalf and the rest had left long before to the stables.

She began folding blankets thrown onto the table and placing them into a chest. They were thick and wool, and only about six fit in the chest. On top of the blankets she piled a few swords and shields before closing and latching it shut. Two soldiers walking by took it from her and carried it out the Hall. Everyone was bustling around her, trying to hurry; fear was clearly in the air.

Across the room Ariana spotted Éowyn loading a chest as well. She was in less formal clothes than usual. Instead wearing a dress fit for moving and labor. Ariana wore a similar kind of dress, given to her by a maid she used to work with, Nienna, to replace the battle clothing she wore given by Saruman.

Her fist clenched at the thought of him. She hoped those clothes had been burned. He deserved a fate worse than death for all the pain he caused to her and to Rohan.

A hand on her shoulder brought her out of her thoughts. She looked down at the old woman at her side and smiled. She could not forget the old maid that had took her under her wing when she was brought to Rohan. "Yes Nienna?"

Nienna gave her a disapproving look. "Child I have been calling your name, are you not in this world?"

Ariana smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry, I was just thinking."

"A little too much I think." Nienna chuckled. Suddenly she began coughing roughly, holding a handkerchief over her mouth. Ariana bent closer to her in concern.

"Are you alright?"

Nienna waved a hand. "I am fine my dear, just a little cold Layla has given me. That girl is sick so often. I keep telling her to wear her cloak outside, but alas, she is but a child. Who are they to listen to their parents?"

Ariana laughed, relieved nothing serious had come over Nienna, but as she mentioned Layla another little girl crossed her mind. "How is Angelica, Nienna?"

Nienna's smile turned fond. "She has become like a second daughter to my husband and I. She is so enthused to help with work that the weight of her arrival is hardly noticeable."

"I'm very happy to hear that." She paused. "Does she still remember me?"

"She was very young when you left, but was a wreck after you had not returned in the month. However, Layla and the rest of us have taken her mind off it. If she was to see you again I'm sure she would have a faint memory." Nienna said hopefully.

Ariana looked away. "It would be better if she didn't."

"Lady Ariana…"

Ariana smiled at Nienna. "She has a family now, a very loving one; I would only remind her of the horrible past she had to go through."

Nienna nodded understandingly, if not sadly.

"Is there anything else to be done?" Ariana asked after a moment of silence, changing the subject.

"I think Lady Éowyn needs help sorting the weaponry." Nienna said. Ariana looked towards the younger woman across the room, unsure. "I know you wish to mend things with Lady Éowyn, so you must take the initiative." Nienna said encouragingly.

"Do you think I've become weak, Nienna?" Ariana asked without looking at her. Afraid of what she would say.

"You have changed, there is no question, and not just in name. There is a hesitation in you that is different than before."

"I have anyways been hesitant, especially when I first came to Rohan."

"Yes, but you were able to grow out of such hesitance, however now you seem to be holding something back, not letting yourself be seen. I think you are hiding Ariana, not weak."

"Thank you, Nienna." Ariana said softly, bestowing the woman with a grateful smile before making her way towards Éowyn.

The young blond saw her coming and before Ariana could say a word Éowyn threw a sheathed sword at her without a moment's hesitation when Ariana stood only a few feet away. Ariana caught it with both hands, fumbling with it. She stared at Éowyn in surprise. "What…?"

"Fight me."


	30. Chapter 29

**_Chapter 29_**

Ariana held the short sword with both hands. She gave Éowyn a disbelieving look. "What?"

Éowyn lowered into a stance. "I've had enough of your cowardly speeches. You left Rohan strong, and I cannot believe that this is who you've become."

"You…You have no idea what I went through." Ariana said quietly. "What I was forced to do."

"Then show me through your sword."

"I can't." She looked away. "The pain I have caused with a sword… It is too much."

Éowyn advanced. Ariana deflected out of instinct. Her blade hummed and her arm felt the aftershock. The women stared between blades. Ariana's eyes were wide, uncertain, while Éowyn's were fierce and determined.

"Defend yourself."

Ariana shook her head. "I no longer have the will to use a sword. They bring only death and destruction."

"Only if that is the wielder's will. What is it you want?"

Ariana remained silent.

Éowyn backed away steadily. "Do you wish for this world to be destroyed?"

Ariana closed her eyes painfully. "No…"

"Think of the people, your brother, you companions, Rohan. What is it you want from them? Do you wish to hide as they are destroyed?"

Her voice lost its quiver. "No."

"Do you wish to go back to that cave my brother found you in all those years ago? To die alone and safe in your hole?"

Ariana's eyes opened; they held anger. "No."

Éowyn lifted her sword. "After everything you have been through I would think you'd wish to fight harder for your comrades and your people. I don't care how the new you regards death, but the sword does not bring only destruction. When fought in the hands of someone proud and strong, willing to fight for themselves and their people then the sword is a tool for protection."

"Protection…" Ariana turned the sword around in her hands as she gazed at it. The beauty of the sword and had a drastic contrast to the sword she had weld for Saruman. There was a different feeling it brought out of her. She didn't feel hate, but strength.

"Fight for yourself. Wield that sword without wrath, but protection and pride." Éowyn ordered.

Ariana looked up at her slowly. The blond woman stuck out her chin even further, staring down at her. Ariana felt small, slumped over, defeated. Looking down at the sword once more she stood straighter, a determined light entering her eyes. Her feet shifted and she bent her knees, holding the sword in both hands. It was a stance that mirrored Éowyn's, one she learned from the very woman that stood in front of her.

She thought she saw a flash of a smile on Éowyn's face, but it was gone so fast she couldn't have been sure.

The two faced off, circling one another, waiting for the other to make the first move. It came from Éowyn. Ariana parried, her arms shaking from the force of the blow. It had been a while since she had to use her own strength alone. It took all she had to keep up with Éowyn's quick attacks. All she could do was defend, unable to get an attack in. She wasn't discouraged, it was to be expected. All she knew was that she had to keep going. At a brief pause Ariana advanced to Éowyn's left side. A shift in Éowyn's position caught her eye before the younger girl shifted back into her original position. Ariana's eyes widened and she stepped towards Éowyn's left once more as she blocked another attack. There was another change, a pause in Éowyn's step as Ariana came to her left. She was planting herself to be able to fully cover an attack to the left, but it slowed her movements long enough for Ariana to be able to get an attack on her.

Thinking quickly she shifted her weight and knelt down, dodging a cut. While Éowyn's swing followed through Ariana shot back up and swung her sword to Éowyn's shoulder blade. She planned to stop the blade was close enough, but her arms shook once more as her sword was blocked. She looked at Éowyn, shocked. The woman had used her previous swing's momentum to bring her blade back up to block while her body stayed twisted away from Ariana. Using Ariana's surprise Éowyn pushed the other sword away with her own and spun around, kicking Ariana's feet from underneath her. Ariana's back hit the stone ground and she winced in pain. When her eyes reopened she was staring at the tip of Éowyn's blade between her eyes.

It was removed and replaced by Éowyn's hand. Ariana took it hesitantly and stood. The two faced once more.

"You've gotten stronger." Ariana said after a moment of silence.

"I have had a lot of time to train." Éowyn reached down and picked up the second sword Ariana dropped after her fall. She held it out to Ariana. "You have become stiff, but you fought with your own power."

Ariana nodded, looking at the sword. "I suppose I did."

"How did it feel?"

Ariana smiled. "Refreshing."

It was brief, fleeting almost, like a memory, but Ariana felt a connection with Éowyn she thought was long gone. They stood in a silence of understanding. Understanding of being women trapped in what a hopeless war was bringing down, but strength from the tools they held in their hands.

The sound of footsteps broke them from their comfort.

"I see you two are becoming reacquainted."

Ariana smiled. "Aragorn." She stepped to his side immediately, warmth filling her in his presence. She looked towards Éowyn. The guarded, cold look had entered her eyes once more. "Brother, you remember Lady Éowyn."

Aragorn nodded. "Yes." His eyes slide down to the sword in her hand, also noticing one in her sister's hand as well. "Packing?" He asked Ariana.

"Practicing." Éowyn said primly.

Aragorn nodded. "Ah, I hope you realize the power of these weapons."

Éowyn's eyes flashed and within the second Ariana felt her sword be thrown out of her hand by Éowyn's swift attack. Éowyn spun back gracefully, the sword twisting with her body.

Aragorn look at her with in a new light. "You have some skill with the blade."

Ariana rubbed her wrist, wishing Éowyn hadn't used her as a demonstration when she wasn't prepared.

Éowyn stared at him, eyes wide in a feral look, cold and closed off. She broke from her stiff stance and turned away, heading back to the chest with the sword, picking up the second as she went. She sheathed them forcefully. "The women of this country learned long ago that those without swords may still die. I fear neither death nor pain."

Aragorn frowned. "What _do_ you fear my lady?"

She looked towards him, regarding him seriously. "A cage. To stay behind bars until use and old age accept them. And all chance of valor has gone beyond recall or desire."

Aragorn shook his head. "You are a daughter of kings. A shieldmaiden of Rohan. I do not think that will be your fate."

A new light entered Éowyn's eyes as she stared at Aragorn with a mixture of confusion and hope. Ariana saw the turmoil in Éowyn and felt her pain. She also knew the effect Aragorn had on people. She wished that he would be able to help Éowyn in ways she couldn't.

"Come Ariana, we must prepare." Aragorn said, heading out of the Golden Hall.

Ariana nodded and followed Aragorn, but as she looked back at Éowyn she felt the younger woman's cold exterior be put back into place as her empty eyes looked down at the swords.

* * *

They left at dawn. They rode for hours, making camp once to let the villagers rest before again setting off. They were at a slow pace, most of the villagers walking and carrying any food they were able to, which was not much. The king rode within his people, Aragorn near, while ahead was Gimli atop a horse with Éowyn holding the reigns. Ariana walked further back, watching the villagers and trying to keep them in high spirits. She gave up her horse to an older woman having trouble walking, her son holding onto the reigns.

She smiled at their back as the old woman looked adorningly down at her son. Looking further ahead she watched Éowyn smile and laugh with Gimli. Ariana smiled herself, glad the younger woman was finally able to find some cheer.

Though with little disturbances in their journey and their smooth pace even she felt at ease at the moment, and she could tell it was settling over the people as well.

"You seem happy, milady."

Ariana looked up as Boromir rode up beside her. She nodded. "I too am surprised at the light atmosphere in the given circumstances."

"It is a gift to be able to find cheer in even the darkest of situations." He said seriously, his eyes bearing down on hers. She looked away quickly, keeping her eyes forward.

"It is."

"Ariana." He said softly.

She looked back up slowly, her hair falling into her face. "Yes?" She asked quietly, tucking the hair behind her ear.

He gazed down at her, watching as the sun bathed against her skin. She had a sudden glow, her eyes sparkling. Her features were soft and her attention only on him. He became entranced. He wished to reach to her and feel if her skin was as soft as it looked in the light.

"Boromir?"

He shook his head and grinned. "I feel strange to be talking down to you. Do you not wish to trade places?"

She looked away. "I'm fine."

"You are sure, milady?" He asked, amused.

She stuck out her chin. "Quite sure."

He laughed. Ariana felt her neck heat up and she refused to look upwards.

"I saw what you did with your horse. You are too kind; you forget to think about yourself." He said.

"I don't mind walking, it's good for me. Maybe you are just not tough enough to endure the walk." She said snippily.

"Well that sounds like a challenge." He said excitedly. Ariana moved in surprise as he dismounted his horse to walk beside her. "I suppose I will have to show you my great stamina."

Ariana shook her head. "I was only teasing milord; there is no need for you to prove anything."

Boromir smiled. "Yes but the view is much nicer from down here."

She blushed, but waved it off as his charm. "Surly you jest."

"Oh surely I do not." He said, looking shocked she would think he was joking. There was a mischievous look in his eyes. "Clearly you have not seen the looks you receive from the males near you."

She rolled her eyes. "I have not seen because there are no such looks. Now get back on your horse, your wounds are still tender."

He ignored her. "I can assure you first hand that these looks are quite real."

She raised an eyebrow. "You've seen it?"

He nodded. "Aye."

"Well then point him out."

Boromir sighed. "Ah, I have but ten fingers, there are too many to count."

She hit his arm lightly, laughing. "Sir you are too childish for your own good. If I had known I'd be drawing so much attention I would have covered up more."

"And hide your beauty, never." He said playfully.

Ariana snorted. "Beauty, now I_ know_ you jest."

"You think I lie?"

"I think you are kind, too kind perhaps." She smiled sadly. "But thank you."

Boromir's jaw clenched and a line appeared on his brow. "I fear you do not take me seriously enough, Ariana."

She looked up at him. "How do you mean?"

"I find your beauty incomparable and outshining to any other." He said seriously, staring into her eyes.

Her eyes widened and she became flustered. "I…There are many women more beautiful than I."

"By appearance alone that may be." He looked ahead at the horse Ariana once rode. "But there are many beautiful women I know of that would not give up their horse and walk for someone else's sake. That, I believe, is beautiful. You are very kind, Ariana, and I admire that."

He smiled down at her once more, but she was too embarrassed to hold his gaze. "Thank you." She said quietly, not knowing what to do with Boromir's sudden onslaught of information.

"There is no need to thank me when I only speak the truth."

She nodded slowly, thinking of how to change the subject. "I think you should get back on your horse, you have your wounds to think of."

There was a sudden change in atmosphere she wasn't able to follow. She looked at him as his smile disappeared and he nodded solemnly. "Of course, if that's what you think is best."

"It's not that I…" She tried again. "I don't want you to… hurt yourself."

"I understand, milady." He paused to mount his horse. He winced in pain as he moved his arms. He looked away from her, his horse moving a little quicker. "I will ride ahead to consult with Aragorn."

"Boromir I didn't mean it for you to go away." She said quickly. "Don't be angry at me, please."

He stiffened slightly and looked down at her. His gaze was soft once more. "I am not angry with you Ariana, do not worry. I must speak with Aragorn."

She smiled in relief, though something still edged at the back of her mind. "Alright, I had fun speaking with you Boromir."

He nodded to her. "As did I."

They parted and Ariana sighed. It felt as though a weight lifted off her after his departure. She always had a tension descend upon her when Boromir came near. She pinpointed it as guilt for his injures, but recently she began to wonder if it was something more than just guilt.

There was an uproar in the crowd suddenly, a panic that shook Ariana out of her musings.

"An attack!"

"We're under attack!"

"Orcs!"

Ariana's eyes widened and she looked ahead. The soldiers were riding towards a hillside, their weapons at the ready. Her eyes scanned for Aragorn and she saw him moving ahead as well. She was sprinting before she knew it, her eyes on Aragorn as he rode to Legolas. She hoped he would be stationary long enough for her to reach him on foot. The villagers were swarming together in panic, but she was able to get through.

The king had already passed on responsibility of the people to Éowyn and called out to the soldiers. "Follow me!"

The riders followed the king. Ariana pushed through the crowd and looked towards Aragorn in panic. "Aragorn!"

He saw her and slowed, letting her reach him. "Stay with the villagers, keep them safe." He said at once.

"Please be careful." She pleaded. "I don't want to lose you. I can't."

He watched her. "Do not fear for me."

Ariana opened her mouth in protest, but stopped and nodded. "I will be waiting at Helms Deep."

He nodded and kicked his horse into action, following after the soldiers.

"I will be waiting!" She turned and ran to the villagers, appeasing their screams and telling them to stay together.

She found Éowyn and together they tried to keep order and lead the women and children away from the fight. Ariana could see the yearning in Éowyn to be able to fight. She continuously glanced behind them at the soldiers disappearing over the hillside.

"Éowyn, you must be the strength for these people, your people."

Éowyn snapped out of it and looked forward. "Make haste! We must get out of harm's way!"

Ariana followed after the band of women and children, watching her surrounding closely for any Orcs that strayed near. Her eyes wandered back as Éowyn's had to the soldiers going into battle and she prayed for their safety.

* * *

Ariana tried to focus on the task at hand, to gather all the food to be brought to the caves, but her hands were shaking too much with worry to be able to focus. They had successfully reached Helms Deep, every woman and child safe and adding a hand to work. There was a tension that immediately overcame her when the gates locked behind her, something she hadn't felt in the open air: trapped.

She spotted Éowyn through the crowd and picked up a basket of bread, heading for her. "Éowyn, what should I do with this?"

Éowyn look at the basket, then to rest of the food. "Set it down with the rest of the bread."

Ariana nodded.

Éowyn surveyed the food gathered. "Where is the rest?"

"This is all we could save, Milady." An old man said.

Ariana looked around. There was barely enough food to last more than a day if everyone was to be given a piece of food.

"Bring it to the caves." Éowyn said finally.

The old man nodded.

"Make way for Théoden! Make way for the King!"

Ariana's head shot up. The king had returned, which meant Aragorn as well. Éowyn had already began to run to meet them, Ariana right behind her. The men easily fit into the entrance of the keep. It was not a good sign. Éowyn stopped beside the king as Ariana continued to search desperately.

"So few!" Éowyn watched as the small and weary crowd of Théoden's men moved past her, and into the refuge. "So few of you have returned!"

Théoden dismounted. "Our people are safe. We have paid for it with many lives."

Ariana's heart constricted when she could only see men of Rohan. She saw the bright hair of the elf as well as Gimli's red mane, but no sight of her brother or Boromir. She knew his wounds would get the better of him. It was too soon for him to fight.

"Ariana."

She turned swiftly and launched herself at Boromir. "You're safe." She pulled back quickly. "Where is Aragorn?"

Boromir looked away sadly. "I am sorry Ariana."

"What?" She breathed. "What happened?"

He looked at her, his eyes remorseful, his brow drawn. "Aragorn, he fell."

The air was sucked out of her lungs and her world collapsed. Boromir caught her as her knees gave out. She shook her head, tears falling freely.

"He can't be dead, no." She sobbed. "No!"

Boromir ran his hand over her head. "Ariana."

She backed away from him, a hollow look in her eyes. "Where is his body?"

"It was never recovered. He fell from the cliffs."

She blinked. "Did you see his impact?"

Boromir shook his head. "It was a long fall."

"There are rivers that run in the valleys of those cliffs."

He looked at her like she was crazy. "Ariana you cannot think that he survived a fall from a cliff."

"Would you rather I think he is dead?" She asked sharply.

"I would rather you not hang onto false hope and begin to deal with your grief."

Ariana pushed him away. "It is not false hope. I can feel it in my heart that he is alive." She turned away. "You will see. It will take more than a fall off a cliff to kill my brother. Just like it will take more for me to believe he is dead. I will continue to wait."

"It is a fool's wait!" Boromir cried.

"Then I am a fool." She didn't look back at him as she returned to the Keep.


	31. Chapter 30

_**Chapter 30  
**_

Ariana avoided Boromir for the rest of the day. That night she could not fall asleep until she was sure he would not turn up for a late night talk. The next morning she busied herself with helping the villagers move food down to the caves and if she spotted him in the crowd she would duck down behind a wall or a soldier and wait for him to pass through the crowd. She knew she was acting like a child, but she didn't care. For the moment she wanted to be mad at Boromir. She knew if he caught her he'd be able to appease her anger somehow. He was tricky like that.

At the moment she was in an alcove hugging a basket to her chest waiting for him to climb the stairs that revolved around her to the second level.

"Why do you hide instead of facing him?"

Ariana jumped, her heart beating a mile a minute as she turned to face the elf. He was much taller than her and his blank expression left her nervous. She was never able to get close to Legolas. He was her brother's companion, and all their encounters left him pointing a weapon at her or giving her distrustful looks. His clear eyes were piercing and she had to look away. "I don't know what you mean."

Legolas glanced over her crouched figure then beyond the wall she hid behind to Boromir as he searched desperately through the crowds. "There is a clear separation you are trying to build."

Standing straighter she gave him a look. "You have no idea what you are talking about, and frankly it is none of your business."

"He is behind you." He said bluntly.

Ariana gasped and spun around in fright. Boromir was not there. He was nowhere in sight. Turning around she glared at Legolas, who's lips quirked in an almost smirk. "Alright," she admitted. "I am avoiding him, but again it's none of your concern."

"I find your antics to be distracting him from preparations for battle, also that you are being uncaring to his injuries are the hindrance they have on him. In which case, Boromir searching for you is a concern to every life in this fort." Legolas said sharply, driving his words straight into her guilty consciousness.

She covered with a wave of her hand. "Look I know you don't like me very much, and I'm not fond of you at the moment…"

"I feel no ill will towards you." Legolas cut her off. "You were merely a danger to me and my comrades, but now I feel you are no threat. Therefore receive no negative emotions from me."

Ariana blinked. "Oh, well I like you too. Anyway, I don't feel like it is the right moment to confront Boromir. We are on disagreeing terms."

"Is now not the best time to resolve said terms?" The elf asked with a confused tilt of his head.

His gaze was making her doubt herself, as well as make her feel like a little girl being scolded. She had to look away from his sharp eyes. "He will not believe me when I say that Aragorn is alive and it angers me."

Legolas nodded in understanding. "That is something we share agreement on. I too believe Aragorn lives."

"Then you understand-"

"But I feel this is not an argument that can be settled or fought over. Boromir will see in time of Aragorn's return. There is no need to avoid him when he is under your care. Hiding from him is foolish."

She was sure he was scolding her. His words were soft, seemingly uncaring, but when she looked up at him his eyes were cutting. Sighing, she nodded. "Yes, you're right. All I can do is wait for Aragorn to return."

"And face Boromir."

She winced. "Yes, that too." She looked down at her basket. "But first I must take this food down to the caves."

The weight was lifted from her arms and she looked up at him sharply as he backed away with the basket. "I am headed for the armory; I will take this to the caves."

He was gone before she could protest. He was quick and silent in his escape, Ariana losing sight of him fast. She bet that if she could see his face she'd be able to see a smile. "Meddlesome elf." She had no idea why he was interfering, but she decided to do as he wanted or she feared she'd have to deal with him again.

Heaving another sigh Ariana stepped out of the alcove. She climbed the stairs and shaded her eyes from the sun as she searched for Boromir. He was the one to spot her first.

"Ariana." He appeared beside and placed a hand on her arm. "I'm sorry for what I said."

She shook her head and smiled. "It's alright Boromir, I shouldn't have been avoiding you." She placed a hand on his arm and led him back down the stairs. "Come, let's fine a private place."

He blinked in surprise. "Private place?"

She nodded. "Yes, I want to have a look at your wounds."

"Ah," he said in realization. "Of course."

"I've been awful and should have checked you right when you came back from battle. Instead I avoided when you're probably in a great amount of pain." She gave him a guilty look. "I'm sorry, Boromir."

He shook his head. "All is fine. I have not been in much pain. In the battle I relied on the strength of my comrades and the assistance of my left arm in the fight. The pain in my right arm has decreased."

She still looked skeptical. "We shall see. I left my belongings in the Healing Hall. We will go there."

"Is that also where you slept to avoid my presence?"

She turned her face away to hide her blush and walked faster. "Let us not dwell on things. Come this way."

Boromir smiled and followed her into the lower levels of the fort. The stone walls were aligned with torches as the light could not reach them in the corridor. When they entered the room of healing there was a row of openings in the wall that overlooked the courtyard inside the fortress. Sun streamed in and he could see the rows of cots that aligned both walls, beside each a small table with an empty basin and cloth.

"Sit down while I go to fetch water." Ariana ordered, an empty basin from the nearest table already cradled in her arms.

Boromir nodded and sat. He stared after her as she left, until not even her shadow could be seen or her footsteps heard. As he continued to survey the room he took off his cloak, and with a little struggling he was able to get his shirt off as well. He was able to lift his arm much better than he had days before. Whatever Ariana had dressed his wound with had done a miraculous job. He had not been lying when he told her he had relied heavily on his comrades in the battle, but he had not mentioned how little he had done. The wound was much more pressing than he let on. He was unable to lift his sword with his right arm, though over the years of training he was able to depend on his left arm as well, but it would not be enough in a bigger battle.

He could not let Ariana know this, or she would hold him back from the next battle. It was his duty as the representative of Gondor and in the memory of Aragorn he had to fight.

Boromir bowed his head. He had no doubt that Aragorn was dead. No man could survive that fall. However, he could not bring himself to mention such things to Ariana again. She would learn in time. He also didn't wish for her to avoid him like she had the day before. There was something he liked about the woman and would rather spend time getting to know her than pushing her away.

"I'm back."

He smiled and looked up. "Ah, your presence was much missed."

She smiled kindly, looking him over as she put the basin down. "I see you've taken the liberty of taking off your shirt."

"I apologize if it was something you wished to do yourself." He said playfully.

She laughed, shaking her head as she washed her hands in the basin. "No, no, this is fine, less work for me." Leaning over him she began to remove his bandage. He became distracted by the heat of her body, the smell of her hair as it draped over her shoulder, and the closeness of her face. When she finished it was too soon.

She leaned down beside the bed and picked up a satchel leaning against the leg of the table he had not noticed. He assumed it was hers as she began to rifle through it and pull out bags and tools. Looking down at his wound he noticed the stitches were worn and a few broken. There were traces of dried blood around the edges. What stood out the most, however, were the large bruises that had formed around the angry red area surrounding the puncture sights of the stitches.

He heard Ariana hiss and looked down at her as she crouched in front of him. She lifted a hand to wound, but did not touch. He could almost feel the heat of her fingertips on her skin.

"It's not infected, thankfully. Less inflamed, meaning the blood flow has decreased around the wound." She finally said. "There's no pus, meaning the ointment did its job, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to replace the stitches you broke. Luckily it's only a few." She smiled in encouragement and he nodded solemnly.

"I'm ready."

She nodded and set to work taking out the two broken stitches. She let her work distract her from her guilt of not treating him earlier. It wouldn't have saved him any discomfort, but it would have gotten him treated earlier. She also risked him getting an infection. Luckily for her it didn't happen, but just the chance it could have was enough to get her to scold herself.

Boromir hissed through his teeth as the needle went through. He unconsciously grabbed onto the closest thing: Ariana's free arm. She winced, but steadied his shoulder and continued on. He only needed two, so the procedure would last half as long as the last time. Once done she put down the needle and picked up the damp cloth, dabbing it around the wound, cleaning off the blood. He watched her hands as she worked, his hand still holding onto her upper arm. He took off the pressure and ran his hand down her arm before finally letting go.

She looked up at him and smiled and he had the urge to pull her closer and not let go. She got off her knees and stood, washing her hands in the basin once again and ringing out the cloth. "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

"Positively painless."

She sighed and picked up his shirt, helping him to put it back on. She took the opportunity to look over his bare chest and stomach, hoping he didn't notice as she surveyed him quickly. By the look of his grin as she backed away he had. Playing indifferent she turned away and put her supplies back into her bag. She heard the cot groan as he stood, but she didn't turn immediately, letting her blush settle down.

"Ariana."

She looked over her shoulder. "Yes?"

"I will be going back up, will you join me?"

She nodded. "One second." Shoving the rest of her things into her satchel she placed it back on the ground and walked with him back up to the upper levels. When they reached the top villagers were swarming past in a frenzy. Ariana, worried, stopped one to ask what was going on.

The old woman looked excited and breathless. "Lord Aragorn has returned. He's alive." She broke away and continued down to the keep's gates.

Ariana's eyes widened and she smiled. Tears prickled at the side of her eyes and she looked up at a shocked Boromir. "He's alive" She whispered.

"Yes." He turned regretful. "I am sorr-"

She shushed him. "No, there is no time or place for apologies. Let us go meet him." She did not wait for his reply as she rushed through the crowd. She was overwhelmed with happiness, her heart beating rapidly. She knew that Aragorn would not die that easily when he still had people depending on him and tasks to fulfill.

* * *

Ariana was unable to pull herself from her brother's side even as the men all prepared for battle.

She, Aragorn, Boromir, Gimli, and Legolas were walking along the wall, Aragorn pointing out methods in battle that could be used. "We'll place the reserves along the wall. They can support the archers from above the gate"

Legolas sped up to walk beside him. "Aragorn, you must rest, you're no use to us half alive."

"He's right Aragorn." Ariana said. "You have had no time to recover and already you wish to jump into battle?"

Aragorn opened his mouth to respond to their concerns, but a cry from the crowd cut him off and caused him to stop.

"My lord! Aragorn!" It was Éowyn. When she finally caught up she looked breathless and desperate. "I'm to be sent with the women into the caves."

Aragorn nodded. "That is an honorable charge."

Éowyn stared at him with disbelief. "To mind the children, to find food and bedding for when the men return. What renown is there in that?

"My lady, a time will come with valor without recount, who then will your people look to in their last defense?" Aragorn questioned.

"Let me stand at your side." She whispered.

Aragorn looked away. "It is not in my power to command it."

"You do not command the others to stay; they fight beside you because they would not be parted from you…. Because they love you." They stared at one another. Éowyn was first to look away. "I'm sorry." She whispered before hurrying past him through the crowd.

Ariana stared after her before turning back to Aragorn. He had a conflicted look upon his face. "Aragorn, you should rest."

Aragorn shook his head. "We will go to the armory." He walked on, the four following after.

"The armory? Why are we going their?" She asked.

"We are going to check the weaponry we have at hand." Aragorn said shortly. "You, however, must go to the caves."

Ariana's eyes widened. "What? No, I want to stay with you!"

Aragorn stopped. "Do you expect to follow me into battle?"

"No, but I don't want to be ordered to leave when your health is such a concern." She snapped.

"I am fine." He said. "And I still have command over you to tell you to get to the caves."

She glared. "Command me? You think just because you are older and a man you can command me?"

Aragorn sighed and grabbed her by the upper arms. "No, Ariana, I am merely looking out for your wellbeing. Go to the caves now and assist Éowyn."

She looked away stubbornly.

"I know you are worried." He said softly. "But you have to do this for me. I cannot always be around to protect you."

She pushed his hands away. "I do not need you to protect me." He looked like he was going to say something, but she cut him off. "I will go to the caves and do as you say, but not because you told me to. I trust in your strength and ability that you'll be able to pull through this battle, but know there are things we need to discuss afterwards." Giving him one last look she walked past the men, the four watching her in surprise.

"Quite the sudden spitfire, eh?" Gimli chuckled.

Aragorn ran a hand through his hair. "Yes."

"Any man is going to have his hands full with that one." Gimli continued.

Boromir looked down at him, his brow drawn. It was a reaction he had not expected from Ariana. She always seemed so quiet.

"Even the calmest of rivers can become rapids." Legolas said in observation. "Only a true sailor could handle it."

Aragorn sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Let us put this talk aside. There are more pressing matters to attend to. Let us go to the armory."

The men nodded and followed Aragorn. Meanwhile Ariana angrily made her way down into the caves. She tried to cover it up so not to frighten the villagers who were already worried enough. When she ran into Éowyn in the depths of the caves the younger woman could see through her anger. She set down the blankets she had been carrying and faced Ariana.

"Did he send you down here?"

Ariana huffed and sat down on a large rock. "Unfortunately for me he has the power to "command" me."

"He is only thinking of your wellbeing." Éowyn said, trying to justify Aragorn's actions.

"Like your uncle?" Ariana shot back.

Éowyn's eyes narrowed. "You wish to join the battle?"

Ariana sighed. "It's not that. I just wish he didn't feel that he has to look out for everything I do. I can be strong on my own."

"Glad you finally realize that." Éowyn said coolly.

Ariana looked up at her. "I don't have as strong of motive to join in this battle as you do, but I can understand the want to prove yourself."

"Do you?" Éowyn asked sharply.

Ariana stood. "Am I not also being forced to be down here?"

"You would have willingly come down eventually as the battle drew near."

"Not when my conscience is telling me to stay with my brother. I'd give up safety to be at his side."

Éowyn turned away, picking up the blankets. "What does it matter? We have no choice but to follow their orders, not matter what we really want to do."

Ariana looked down sadly. "I suppose so."

"Help me distribute blankets." Éowyn ordered. "We can at least try to be useful while down here."

Ariana nodded and picked up blankets from a nearby crate. "There can still be valor and respect earned by being the strength for these people."

"Yet my heart yearns for battle." The blond whispered, hurrying through the crowd before Ariana could speak further. Ariana sighed and also went about distributing blankets to the women and children.

It broke her heart as she watched husbands being forced to leave their families; sons being taken from their mother's arms; fathers kissing their children goodbye for what might be the last time. These men were not soldiers, but average men with no experience. Being faced with this sadness was something Ariana wished didn't have to be faced by these people. She knew being in the caves was going to be the most nerve wracking thing she and all these women would have to face.


	32. Chapter 31

_**Chapter 31  
**_

The cave wall shook more fiercely than ever before. The women and children became unsettled and looked to the ceiling in panic. The shockwave lasted a few moments and the sound ran through the caves. Mothers held their children closer and women huddled together.

"What was that?"

"We're doomed."

"What are we going to do?"

"My husband, my husband. No, no..."

Ariana put an arm around the weeping woman. "It's alright. The men are strong, they'll pull through."

"He is only a baker." She sobbed.

Ariana tightened her grip, saying any comforting word she could. Louder, she said, "Do not let fear take you over. It's your men out there! Believe in them. Believe in your country." She didn't know if her words helped, but a few women stopped screaming in terror.

"My lady, my lady..." Another woman chanted, reaching out to grasp Ariana's skirts.

Ariana reached out to grab her hand. "Hush. We shall pray together for a swift victory. Soon we shall be able to return home."

Her answer was more cries. The cries of the women blended with the cries of the infants and children. Looking around Ariana saw only a few women staying strong for those around them. It was around them that other women flocked to. Éowyn was far away from Ariana, but she could see the large amount of women and children sitting around her. Looking back to the women sitting by her, Ariana felt her heart clench and she wished there was something more she could do for them.

The sound of the battle echoing through the caves was affecting her as well, but she didn't want to let that show. It was all she could contribute to these people to be someone to be relied upon. Even though her heart skipped a beat at every noise, that she wanted to join the crying, and cry out her brother's and comrade's names in fear.

No words she could think of would be able to ease the pain and fear of these women. Suddenly the sound of the bangs became closer.

"They're breaking in!" Someone cried.

Others calls followed. "The door! The door!"

Children cried and the woman Ariana had her arm around held her tighter for support

"Into the mountain's pass!" A man's voice thundered through the cave.

Ariana looked up sharply. Soldiers had entered and were forcing women up, telling them to go further into the cave. Ariana followed suit, urging everyone up. "Come on, let's go. Further into the mountain."

"It is no use, my lady. There are too many. We will never make it!" The woman cried.

"We are going to die!" Another woman screamed. The aftereffect was a wave of terrified screams and statements.

"You will die if you stay cowering!" Ariana yelled. The woman hanging onto her shook in surprise and let her go.

Ariana looked around at the women still on the ground, too fearful to get up. "Look at yourselves! You are women of Rohan; you should not be giving up! It's your men out there! Fighting for your safety and this is how you pay them back, by giving up?"

"What would you have us do?" Someone cried out. "We are not soldiers or fighters. We are defenseless!"

"You will survive and go further into the mountain." She looked at each of their faces before declaring. "I will fight for you all if they break in. I will fight so you will live, but that is only if you wish to survive!"

A spirit was beginning to rise within the women, Ariana could almost see it. "Now get up! Survive! Hope is not gone until our last breath is taken from us! Get up!"

The reaction was immediate as women rose and hurried past Ariana, making into the mountain's pass. The woman she had held squeezed her hand as she passed. "Thank you, my lady." She whispered.

Ariana nodded and the woman hurried after the others. Ariana looked around the sea of women running for a certain one. "Éowyn!" She called, rushing forward. "Éowyn!"

"Ariana!" was the call that met hers as Éowyn broke through the crowd.

"We have to stay in the back of the group in case the Uruk-hai break through. Do you have any weapons?" Ariana asked.

Éowyn nodded quickly. "I brought swords in case something like this happened." She looked scared, but Ariana could see raw excitement in the woman's eyes.

She overlooked it and nodded. "Go get them; I'll make sure all the women are moving."

Éowyn nodded and they separated. Ariana urged on the stragglers; mostly older women and small children. Soon the women were packed as a herd and moving as quickly as they could further into the cave. Some too aggressive, almost trampling others.

"Together! Do not climb over one another! We are all family here!" Ariana called. She looked over her shoulder with anxiety as the sound of battle and cries became closer. "Please, Aragorn, do not be defeated."

"Ariana." Éowyn thrust a sword into her hands, looking prepared with a sword of her own.

"We'll follow after the women. There is no need to rush into battle while the Uruk-hai are still at bay." Ariana said.

Éowyn nodded and they followed the women. All froze as a new sound resounded through the cavern. The deep sound of a horn.

"The Horn of Helm Hammerhand." Éowyn whispered.

There was a rustling among the women, as if they were unsure of how to respond. Ariana turned to them. "Your men still fight! We must keep going!"

They began to move again and Ariana followed, but as she moved she noticed Éowyn not moving from her spot. She stared at the entrance of the cave in determination; ready to fight, to prove her worth. She was broken out of her trance as Ariana grabbed her arm.

"Now is not the time to think of valor and glory, but the lives of your people." She scolded.

"I think of them by fighting for them." Éowyn argued, pulling away.

"You will not abandon them to fight!" Ariana roared.

Éowyn looked taken aback. "Ariana-"

Ariana grabbed her arm once more. "You are a pillar for these women. If you leave them they will have nothing to hold on to." She pushed her forward. "Now go. There will be no fighting unless we are forced to draw our swords."

Éowyn looked away and said nothing in return, but she followed after the other women. Ariana sighed and rushed to catch up. They traveled down the slope of the cave, past the large body of water, and over the ridges of the rocks. Some cried out as they slipped in their haste, but they were quickly helped up by another. The women began to work together.

"Watch your steps, the path is rocky!" Éowyn called.

A thunderous bang suddenly echoed through the cave; coming from the entrance. The first scream caused a ripple effect and soon all the women were yelling and trying to move faster. Ariana's heart sped up ten times faster and she turned, bearing her sword. Her chest heaved and her knees shook. Éowyn stepped up beside her, her face blank and body composed.

"Let them come." She whispered.

Ariana glanced over her shoulder. The women continued to flee. She looked ahead once more. "Yes."

Ariana was sure that her stomach was in her throat and she tried to push aside her nausea. She was prepared to face whatever foe was going to come around the bend to attack. The sound of clamoring armor was getting closer and closer and she tried to swallow, but her throat was too dry. When the running obstacles finally faced them Ariana was sure her heart and her stomach dropped to the floor in relief.

It was not the Uruk-hai that was stalking them, but soldiers. She did not throw away her anxiety, however, until…

"Victory! The enemy has retreated!" One soldier yelled.

The others repeated the cry to get the women's attention. The happy, relieved, tear-filled cries soon followed. The sword slowly slipped from Ariana's hands and she bowed her head, covering her face with her hands. "Thank goodness. By valor and righteousness, thank goodness."

A hand on her back made her raise her head. Éowyn smiled a relieved smile. "Come, let us find Lord Aragorn."

Ariana's eyes widened. "Aragorn." Without further prodding she lifted her skirts and ran to the entrance. Her breath became shallow by the time she exited the caves, but she didn't care if she was panting like a dog, she needed to make sure Aragorn and everyone were alright.

Even in a large crowd he was easy to spot. He didn't know she was sprinting right for him until she collided with him, embracing him in a tight hug. Her hands clung onto his clothing and she sobbed into his chest. "You're alright. I knew you would be, but I was so worried. So worried."

Aragorn pulled her closer, returning the embrace. She leaned back and placed her hands on either side of his face, drinking in the sight of him. She smiled. "Will you rest now?"

He smiled back. "We'll see."

She laughed and hugged him again. Someone cleared their throat gruffly and she pulled away, looking for the source.

Gimli shouldered his axe and frowned. "Now don't be too glad to see we survived as well."

Legolas smiled slightly, looking just as composed as ever, if not a little dirty. Boromir grinned wearily, holding onto his right arm. She smiled at Gimli and kneeled in front of him, kissing his forehead. "I am most happy to see you survived, but I am not surprised such a skilled warrior could make it out of such a large battle."

Gimli's chest puffed out in pride and his beard twitched. He coughed to hide his embarrassment at her praise. "Simple for someone like me."

She nodded. "Of course." She stood and faced Leoglas. Unsure of what to do she patted his arm, smiling uncertainly. "Glad to see you well."

He nodded to her. "You as well, my lady."

Her smile became brighter and she nodded back. Moving onto the last man she paused, looking over his arm. "Does it hurt badly?" She asked worried.

"Terribly." Boromir said truthfully. "But I have an excellent healer that will look over it." He gave her his usual lopsided grin and she smiled tearfully, hugging him tentatively. With his good arm he pulled her closer and took in her entire essence. Ariana breathed him in; he smelled like dirt, blood, and sweat.

"You smell awful." She muttered into his armor.

He chuckled. "You smell like a breath of fresh air."

Pulling away she gave him a small smile. "I'm so happy you're alright."

He nodded, unable to say anything while faced with her sweet smile.

Ariana looked toward Aragorn once more and saw that Éowyn had caught up to her and was embracing him. Ariana smiled slightly, happy Éowyn was able to open up to someone. She was unsure of the other woman's plans for her brother, but if it was helping her to escape her dark cage then Ariana was all for it. And Aragorn could handle things if they got out of hand.

They separated and Aragorn looked towards them. "Let us meet with Gandalf."

Ariana's eyes brightened and she searched through the crowd. "Gandalf has returned? Where is he?"

"The keep with the king."

Ariana shot off in a run, her heart racing. She was going to be able to see Gandalf. Everything suddenly seemed lighter and all the weight she forced upon herself lifting. If there was anyone she'd be able to speak to about her worries it was Gandalf. He was there for her when everything seemed like it was caving in. He was the light in her path.

She pushed opened the door to the keep and he eyes few to him like a magnet. His white ropes and practically glowing aura made it easy to spot him. She took a moment to let her presence be noticed. He finally looked over after the door hit the wall and when he saw her he smiled. She didn't care who was in the room as she called out his name and ran to him. He watched, amused, as she stopped short in front of him, smiling happily.

"You're back."

Gandalf nodded. "For now." He turned toward the men behind him and Ariana suddenly noticed everyone else in the room. She nodded to the king and his advisors in respect and then to the last man and froze. Her eyes widened and her breath caught. Her smile slipped off her face and she took a step back.

"L-Lord E-Eomer."

Eomer's eyes were just as wide and he stepped toward her. "You are alive."

Her eyes darted from him to Gandalf, the king, to Gandalf again, and then back to Eomer. She panicked and took another step back. She wasn't ready to face him. He would find out everything she told him wasn't true. He would hate her, suspect her of treachery.

"Mel-"

"No!" She cried before turning and running out of the room. As she went through the doors she passed Aragorn and the rest making their way in.

"Ariana?" Aragorn called, watching her rush past. The horrified look on her face left him worried. Not a second later Eomer ran past him as well, after Ariana. Confused, Aragorn followed.

Ariana hoped that Eomer's armor would slow him down and that villager would block her from view. Unfortunately, as she looked back he was closer than she wanted and villagers were stepping out of their way when they saw them coming. She had nowhere to run. She was blocked wall after wall and soon was being cornered like a mouse by a hawk. She was tempted to claw at the wall to climb, but knew it was too late when he heard him stop behind her, panting. She turned to face him slowly.

Her back hit the wall hard when she realized he was closer than she thought. He stood right in front of her, his hand halfway raised and his eyes looking at her in disbelief.

"Melody." He whispered.

She closed her eyes in pain as her heart jolted and she looked away. "I'm sorry."

His hand touched her face and her eyes snapped to his. He was smiling gently and it broke her heart even more. "I knew in my heart that you were alive." He frowned. "Why did you run from me?"

She opened and closed her mouth. The hand on her cheek distracted her slightly, as well as the ache in her chest. "I-I have to tell you something."

"What is it?"

She glanced away, licking her lips nervously. "I…well it's about me. I… you. I just…"

"Melody, slow down." He said softly.

She shook her head. "That's just it. I'm not…"

"Ariana!"

Eomer didn't look up at the name, but she did, and she saw Aragorn, followed closely by Boromir heading her way. She tried to pull away from Eomer. He looked over his shoulder as the two stopped behind them. Aragorn's brow furrowed at the sight. Boromir took it all in as well and glared.

"Let Ariana go."

Eomer turned, but didn't step away from her. "What did you call her?"

Ariana shot out from behind him, giving Boromir and Aragorn a look. "It's fine. Aragorn, Boromir, please leave."

"Melody, what are these men to you?" Eomer asked, grabbing the top of her arm.

Boromir's eyes glanced to his hand, then back to Eomer. "You call her by a false name."

"What?" Eomer asked.

Ariana glared at Boromir. "Boromir, refrain from speaking."

Aragorn finally registered what was happening and took a step forward, watching her closely. "Ariana, you must tell him."

She looked at him pleadingly. "Aragorn…"

Eomer's frown deepened and he turned her towards him. "Why do they call you this? What is going on? Why did you run from me?"

"Eomer, I…I'm not who you think." Her eyes darted. "These men… Boromir is my friend and Aragorn… he is my brother."

Eomer's grip suddenly tightened and she winced. His eyes flashed angrily as he looked at Aragorn. "Brother?"

"Yes… Eomer you're hurting me." She said quietly.

He let go of her sharply and stormed toward Aragorn. He grabbed the front of his shirt and raised his fist.

"Eomer!" Ariana screamed. She lunged forward and grabbed his arm, trying to prevent it from swinging. She almost had to lift herself from the ground to put enough weight on it to pull it away. "Eomer stop it!"

Aragorn grabbed the arm holding his shirt and pushed Eomer away. He had more strength than Ariana, but Eomer had a larger build, and was only sent a few steps. Ariana tried her best to restrain him, holding onto his arm tighter. He ignored her and glared at Aragorn.

"I did not expect you of all people to be so evil to such an innocent person. How dare you come within ten feet of her after all you put her through!" Eomer yelled.

Aragorn was shocked. "What?"

"Do not pretend you know nothing. If you are truly her brother than you must have abandoned her to save yourself. She could have been killed by orcs at any moment. She hid in a cave for years!" Eomer roared.

Ariana's eyes widened. "Eomer, no! You have it all wrong!"

He turned to her. "Is he not the brother you spoke up? The one that beat you, humiliated you? How can you let him be with you?"

She was confused about what other brother he was talking about. She concluded it could only be one of her old, forgotten memories of her past life. Her guilt increased tenfold. Now she had brought Aragorn into her mess. She shook her head quickly. "No, Eomer, the brother I spoke of was not Aragorn. The other man was not… is not…" Her eyebrows furrowed. "The things you think you know about me are false. I am…false."

"Ariana…" Aragorn said. She looked at him and he gave her a questioning look. She nodded to the keep and he nodded. He moved back, but Boromir remained in place. She shook her head at him and he reluctantly followed Aragorn. Once alone she turned back to Eomer.

He stared at her, confused. "What do you speak of? Why are you false? And why do they call you Ariana? Melody, what is going on?"

She sighed and stepped away, crossing her arms in discomfort. "They call me Ariana because that is my name, my real name."

"What?"

"My past, my family, even my name, everything you knew about me isn't real. I am the same, but I'm not Melody anymore." She tried to collect her thoughts, knowing her explanation sounded bad. She looked at him and his blank expression didn't help. She continued on, trying to explain the best she could. However, as his expression became even stormier she began to ramble and didn't make sense to even herself.

He cut her off. "Everything was a lie then."

She shook her head. "No! I'm still the same, but I can remember nothing of what I told you of my past. Please understand."

He was silent for a long time and she was getting anxious. Suddenly he reached for his left arm and unwrapped something from his wrist. Holding it up she saw it was a necklace. A golden chain with a horse charm hanging from it. It was familiar. It was hers. She suddenly remembered how she left it on Eomer's pillow before she left Rohan. She looked at him, confused.

He finally spoke. "The woman I knew is gone; I can no longer hold onto this necklace."

Her eyes began to sting and she blinked quickly. She looked from the necklace back to Eomer, trying to smile. "Eomer, I'm still the same woman that gave you that necklace."

He suddenly took her hand and she watched numbly as he put the necklace on her palm, closing her hand around it. "You are a stranger to me now." He bowed his head, his hand around hers. She tried to cover his with her other hand in desperation, but he pulled away quickly, walking away without a word.

She opened her hand and stared at the horse. Looking after him she called out, her voice cracking. "Eomer! Please!"

He didn't look back and Ariana didn't have the strength to chase after him.


	33. Chapter 32

_**Chapter 32  
**_

Ariana chased after the white wizard down the path to the stables. "Gandalf, please!"

He didn't look back. "It is too dangerous."

She caught up to him. "I need to do this."

He looked at her sharply. "And if he takes control?"

"He won't." She said determined. "I can deny him, and you will be there."

"I cannot protect you from everything, Ariana."

"I know! I will protect myself." They stopped at the entrance of the stable and she gave him a pleading look. "Please Gandalf, I still have nightmares, I still think of everything he did to me. You can't expect me to step back when I have a chance to face him. To know I can withstand him." She gave him a hard look. "You know I have to do this."

He looked at her wearily. "You know not of his powers."

Her eyes flashed and her face contorted. "I think I know more than enough of what Saruman is capable of."

He watched her carefully before speaking. "Aragorn will be consulted in this matter."

"Aragorn does not control me!" She yelled. "And I only ask you because I respect you and will need your support to get past the king." Her face saddened. "But most of all I need to know that I can beat him on my own or Saruman will always haunt my dreams."

Gandalf took another moment to examine her, judge her determination, her strength. She squared her shoulders and stood straighter.

"You will need a horse."

Ariana smiled. "Yes, I'm sure you can arrange it."

He nodded and opened the door to the stable for her. "Let us ask the stable keep."

She let him lead her into the horse keep, feeling accomplished. As Gandalf went to the stable man she stayed back, mulling over her emotions at that moment. There was no happiness, because she knew what going to Isengard meant. She would see Saruman again, and that scared her more than anything. She stared at the stable wall, memories of her time with him attacking her. It hurt to remember, to picture his face, hear his voice, but she couldn't forget. She needed to face him.

Gandalf broke her from her trance by returning to her side. "There is one horse recovered by Eomer and his men that no man has claimed."

She nodded. "Alright."

Gandalf took her to a pen in the back. She looked into each pen as she passed. Rohan really did have a gift of raising strong and beautiful horses. In the far back pen she could see Shadowfax standing proudly, watching them as they walked. These were horses a person could trust with their life. They stopped at the second to last one and she peered inside. Her eyes widened. Opening the gate quickly she entered the pen. "Hurluin!"

"He is the horse that brought you to Rivendell." Gandalf observed.

Ariana stroked the horse's mane. "He saved me while crossing the Greyflood. I thought I lost him after I was captured on the way to Lothlorien."

"A horse can do well without a rider and find their way home. It is the rider that depends on the horse." Gandalf said wisely.

She nodded, wrapping her arms around Hurluin's neck. "I can feel safe knowing that Hurluin will carry me."

Gandalf stepped over to Shadowfax's pen, opening the gate. "Then prepare him to depart, our party will leave within the hour."

Ariana nodded, but didn't look away from Hurluin. She stroked his muzzle. "Hello old friend. Are you ready to ride with me once more?"

Hurluin tossed his head and Ariana laughed. "I'll take that as a yes." Grasping his reigns, she led him out of the pen. "Come, we must prepare." Though her fears of facing Saruman were bubbling in her heart and stomach, Ariana felt a bit more at ease knowing Hurluin would be with her.

* * *

The party was to set out toward Isengard once the people of Rohan were ready to depart back to their homes. Ariana could feel the stares of the people and the soldiers as she rode out with her brother and the rest. There was disapproval and surprise. She ignored them and stayed near Aragorn and Gandalf. As the people passed their band Ariana saw Éowyn. The other woman stared at Ariana with an angry look on her face.

Ariana knew that anger was not towards her, but toward the decision to let Ariana ride with the men while she had to stay with the villagers. Ariana hoped Éowyn understand that the decision to let her join was not the king's. He wished for Ariana to go with Éowyn; however her life was not in his hands, but Aragorn's, and her brother agreed to let her come.

It was the king's respect for Aragorn and his debt to Gandalf that caused his to turn a blind eye to Ariana's presence among the soldiers.

She was dressed in men's armor. Nothing was metal plated, but she wore chainmail over her shirt and a leather plate over the chainmail that covered her chest and shoulders. The pants made it easier to ride, and she also put leather plates over her thighs and shins. With her hair tied back she could pull off the appearance of a soldier, and that filled some surrounding men with unease. A woman among them left a weakness in their forces.

Fortunately for them, the trip to Isengard was a trip to seek a parley with Saruman. The armor was merely a precaution.

Ariana pursed her lips and held her head higher. Time would come soon to depart, and her focus could not be on how the men felt with her there.

"They stare as if they've never seen a woman dressed for battle before." Gimli grunted. He sat upon a horse behind Legolas. Their horse stood beside Aragorn, one over from her. "I thought there was a tradition in Rohan for women to take arms."

"A very old tradition." Aragorn said. He was to her left.

"To this day dwarf women fight with the men." Gimli said.

Boromir's horse stepped closer to them on her right. "Women participating in battle is looked down upon among our race."

"Which is foolish." Ariana said. "There are plenty of women who have better capabilities for fighting than even some men."

"In strategy maybe, but there is no match in strength." Boromir said.

"And why is that?" She questioned. "What other outcome would you expect? Since the moment they're born women are left with no opportunities to build strength or learn how to use a sword. You leave them weak so men may take the place as their protectors."

"If women were put through the same training as men then their statures will become that of a man."

Ariana stared at Boromir, mouth open slightly. She scoffed. "Oh, and it would be so horrible for women to have muscle."

Boromir evened her look. "When a man returns from battle he does not wish to embrace a figure that matches that of his comrades."

"Oh, pray tell Boromir, who is this soft, delicate creature waiting for your return with the sole purpose of letting you embrace her?" Ariana asked with a bite to her tone.

He looked conflicted for a moment and looked away. "It is merely an example."

She looked away as well. "My sympathies go to the woman you choose to wed."

He looked at her sharply, but she refused to look at him. He looked forward once more. "I as well to the man who chooses you."

"Do you not mean who_ I_ choose?"

He remained silent and she scowled at him.

"Ariana." Aragorn said suddenly, drawing her attention. "Do not lose your focus. This issue is not your top priority."

"Right, sorry." She said tightly.

"The last of the villagers have made their way out of Helms Deep." Legolas said, looking toward the gate.

She followed his gaze and had to squint to be able to see. The troops had left the keep first and positioned themselves along the path out to watch over the people. Ariana and the rest were farther down, near the forest. Ariana could hardly see the last specks of people as they left the keep. "Elven sight must be very good."

Gimli scoffed. "You find that amazing, but you know nothing of the keenness of the eyes of a dwarf. Best there is."

"Tell me Gimli, for my eyes are far too weak in comparison, how many soldiers are standing at the gate?" Legolas said. Ariana was surprised to hear a bit of teasing in his tone.

Gimli squinted and mumbled under his breath before finally answering. "Four."

"Six." Legolas said sharply.

Gimli cleared his throat quickly, pointing to the sky. "The sun, its glare has blocked my vision. Dwarf-vision is best in dim places."

Legolas nodded in understanding. "A dwarf's place is in a mine."

"Exactly!" Gimli said, but paused. "But I have every right to be here as a wood skipping elf! More so!"

Ariana laughed and shook her head. "No one is saying you don't, Gimli."

"It is the tone the elf uses, Ariana, the tone." Gimli cried. "They are never saying what you think. Tricky creatures, elves."

Legolas said nothing, but she could see the tiniest lift in his lips. It disappeared a moment later and his eyes sharpened. "Gandalf and the king approach."

Ariana sat up straighter as the king and his band reached them. With him were Eomer and Gamling. The king's eyes fell on her for the briefest of moments before dismissing her all together. Her shoulders relaxed slightly, until she looked to Eomer. No matter how long her eyes were on him he did not look at her.

"We will ride through the forest to Isengard." Théoden said. "Gandalf and I shall lead,

Aragorn behind us. Gamling and Eomer will watch the back. We ride slow, so as to not disturb the forest. Let us move."

As he said, Gandalf and Théoden took lead into the forest, followed by Aragorn, Ariana, Boromir, Legolas and Gimli, Eomer, and Gamling. The forest shaded them from the sun and left everything looking a little darker. Ariana looked around the wood anxiously. Last time she stepped into the forest she was kicked by a tree. She knew the Ents wouldn't try anything while they were with Gandalf, but the concept of talking and moving trees freaked her out.

"Are you alright, Ariana?" Boromir questioned, coming up closer behind her.

She looked at him over her shoulder with a cold stare. "I am quite alright Lord Boromir."

He chuckled. "Well for a moment I believed you looked afraid."

She gave him a nasty look. "There's nothing wrong with being afraid. If you try to claim you know not what fear is then you are a foolish man. Last time I was in this forest I was attacked by a tree, I think that gives me right to be a little anxious."

"There are plenty of able bodied men here to protect you." He said as if her logic was silly.

"I'd like to see you defeat a tree." She muttered, ignoring him thereafter.

Seeing he'd get nothing more out of her he pulled back and rode a little farther back. She was glad for this. With the swirl of emotions and anxieties going through her she didn't need Boromir stirring things up. There was just something about him that made him the sweetest man in the world, but also the most annoying.

She glanced back at him, but as she did her eyes caught with the man further back. Eomer kept her gaze for a moment before pointedly looking away. Ariana frowned and looked forward again. Things were getting difficult for her when it came to dealing with men. To her it didn't seem important that the past she told Eomer about was forgotten. He should have gotten to know her for her, and not the past. All the moments they shared were the same. The words exchanged not losing any meaning. Why was it so easy to leave her behind?

Her hand unconsciously lifted to the spot the horse charm rested underneath her shirt. She had noticed the chain's color was worn out in places, meaning he kept it on him for a long period of time. He had to care, at least for the memory of the woman he knew. It angered her that he would treat her this way. She was the same woman, thought not in name, but he could so easily throw her away.

_'If he will throw me away, then I will give him the same treatment.'_ She thought angrily. For the remainder of the ride she tried to let her mind wander elsewhere to put herself at ease. Somehow, however, she always thought back to Boromir, Eomer, or Saruman.

The shadows around them began to lighten. Ariana looked up to see the number of trees surrounding them was becoming less and less as more and more sunlight sneaked in through the opening of the trees. They were getting closer to the edge of the forest, and more importantly, Isengard.

She swallowed thickly and held on tighter to the reigns, expecting the worst as the wall surrounding the tower came into view. She first noticed the wall missing a large, gaping chunk, and inside the terrain had come to look like a giant lake. What first reached her ears, however, was a delighted laugh not fitting for the situation. Her eyes searched until they fell on the two hobbits sitting on the destroyed wall. She gasped, surprised and happy to see them well.

Merry smiled and stood. "Welcome, My Lords, to Isengard!"

Gimli was just as shocked as Ariana to see the two sitting and laughing in the location that was supposed to be dark and evil. "You, young rascals! A merry hunt you've led us on, and now we find you feasting and - and smoking!"

Merry held up his pipe proudly in a mock salute. Pippin kept his in his mouth with no shame. "We are sitting on the field of victory, enjoying a few well-earned comforts."

Merry nodded and blew out a cloud of smoke in agreement.

"The salted pork is particularly good." Pippin continued, holding up the meat in his hands for them to see.

Gimli's tone changed immediately at the sight of food. "Salted pork?"

Gandalf shook his head. "Hobbits..."

"We're under orders!" Merry exclaimed. "From Treebeard, who's taken over management of Isengard."

"Come down from there, hobbits, and take us to Treebeard." Gandalf said.

"Do you not wish to partake in some salted pork?" Pippin asked.

"Fool of a Took! There are more important matters at hand." Gandalf snapped, and urged Shadowfax forward through the broken wall.

Aragorn moved forward and smiled. "Come along Merry, you will ride with me."

Seeing the other horses move, Hurluin followed. As she got closer to the Hobbits Ariana's heart beat at a quicker pace. Last time she saw them she was trying to kill them. Pippin saw her before she could say anything and she swallowed.

To her relief he smiled widely. "Lady Ariana!" He jumped down from the stone and ran to her horse. Merry looked around sharply and smiled as well, sliding from Aragorn's horse. He stumbled a bit, but recovered and ran to her as well.

"So you've recovered!" Pippin said happily. "Gandalf said he would take care of you when he found us in the forest."

"You took a nasty hit from Treebeard, we were worried you were hurt." Merry said.

Ariana could almost cry in happiness. They held nothing against her and still looked at her with the same innocent glee as they had the day she met them in Rivendell. They noticed as her eyes got watery.

"Is something wrong?" Pippin asked.

Ariana wiped her eyes and waved her hand. "No, no, I'm just so happy to see you both are alright."

Their smiles returned immediately and she laughed softly.

"Merry." Aragorn called.

The trio looked up to see that the band had moved into the Orthanc beyond the broken wall. Aragorn was waiting for Merry to get back on. He quickly ran over and with the help of Aragorn got on behind him.

Ariana looked down at Pippin questioningly. "Ride with me?"

Pippin looked at the tall horse, perplexed. "Only if you help me up."

She laughed and held out a hand to him. He was the weight of a child, heavy, but she was able to pull him up with only a little difficulty. Once situated they followed after Aragorn and the rest.

"I must say Lady Ariana, the clothing choice isn't quite what I'd picture for you." Pippin said seriously.

Merry, having heard his friend, looked back and hissed. "Pippin.."

"What?" He asked.

Ariana laughed. "No worries, Merry, I agree with Pippin, though you cannot expect me to ride off to Isengard, and maybe even facing a few Orcs or two, while wearing a dress, can you?"

"No, I suppose not." Pippin muttered.

"Exactly."

They quieted down as they reached the stairway to the tower. Ariana took in a deep breath to calm her nerves. This place brought back too many memories. Bad memories. Torture, pain, sickness; everything she wanted to forget, but knew she couldn't. However, seeing Isengard in such ruin, Saruman's evil workshop destroyed, gave her a bit of comfort. Now it was only the wizard she had to find out about.

The giant tree she recognized as the one that attacked her noticed their presence and turned to them.

"That's Treebeard." Pippin whispered to her.

She nodded, putting her attention on the Ent.

"Young master Gandalf." Treebeard said in a slow drawl. Ariana smiled at the term 'young' used for Gandalf. "I'm glad you've come. Wood and water, stock and stone I can master, but there's a wizard to manage here; locked in his tower."

Ariana looked up at the structure, as if she could see Saruman at his usual window, staring out at them.

"And there Saruman must remain." Gandalf said. "Under your guard, Treebeard."

"Well, let's just have his head and be done with it!" Gimli said loudly.

"No," Gandalf said immediately. "He has no power anymore."

"Will he not come out to face us?" Ariana said quietly. All her preparation. All her anxieties. Everything she built up. Wasted because Saruman was too much of a coward to leave his tower.

"Just being here, seeing what has become of him should be enough to ease your worries." Gandalf told her. "Your strength is in your ability to come here, to face him."

Ariana nodded, grateful for Gandalf's words, but still felt unaccomplished.

Treebeard nodded. "The filth of Saruman is washing away. Trees will come back to live here…" He continued on, but Ariana became distracted as Pippin slid down from the horse and treaded through the water toward something.

"Pippin?" She called.

The Hobbit soon gained everyone's attention as he pulled a dark orb from the water. Ariana's eyes widened. It was Saruman's palantír. His connection to Sauron.

"Bless my bark!" Treebeard gasped.

Gandalf rode forward and held out his hand. "Peregrin Took, I'll take that, my lad."

Pippin waded toward Gandalf, but then glanced back down at the palantír.

"Quickly now!" Gandalf snapped.

Pippin handed the palantír to Gandalf, who hastily wrapped it in his robes. Pippin watched Gandalf as he rode away. Ariana rode to him and held out her hand to him. "Pippin."

He snapped out of his daze and looked up at her, confused. She smiled gently. "There is nothing left for us here. We will ride back to Rohan."

He nodded and let her pull him up. Once behind her they went after the others. "Did you get what you came here for, Lady Ariana?" Pippin asked quietly.

Ariana thought about it for a moment. She was able to see Isengard destroyed, Saruman lose his prized possession, and find him hiding away in his tower with no power over anyone. Despite the fact she was unable to face him she gained some strength, along with the knowledge that Merry and Pippin held nothing against her. She smiled softly.

"Yes, Pippin, I did."

Everything from her horrible actions, the guilt, the shame, and despair, was being lifted. There was only one thing left that held a weight over her, and he was riding only a few horses ahead.

-----------------

Inside the Golden Hall, King Théoden stood before the people of Rohan and guests.

"Tonight we remember those who gave their blood to defend this country." He raised his goblet. "Hail the victorious dead!"

"Hail!" Ariana yelled with the rest of the crowd, taking a long drink from her own goblet.

The party began in full swing after the king's speech. Eating and drinking, and all around merry-making throughout the Hall. Ariana switched from sitting and talking at a table with the maids she knew, to a short drinking contest with Gimli – which she let herself lose –, to finally relaxing by herself in a corner by the wooden barrel of alcohol. She watered down her drink, not completely liking the idea of becoming too drunk. Unlike many other people enjoying the night.

She smiled at the sight of Merry and Pippin dancing atop a table and singing a drinking song for the people's entertainment. She clapped along with everyone as they finished and down the rest of their drinks. She was sure she'd lose in a drinking contest with either Hobbit.

Standing beside the table, laughing and enjoying the show, was Boromir. She also noticed he was empty handed. With a sigh she filled another goblet with drink and stood. She knew she couldn't stay mad at him for long. There was no blaming him for his ideas about women. It was how he was raised.

She slid through the crowd until she was beside him. He still didn't notice her. She bumped his shoulder and smiled up at him when he looked down. He smiled easily in return. She held out the goblet to him. He looked at it for a minute, then to her, questioningly.

"You are offering this to me?"

"It's not poisoned if that's what you're worried about." She joked. "Though I question my sanity for doing so. You said some very offensive things."

He took the goblet and smiled. "I stand by what I say."

She rolled her eyes. "And what of me? I am hardly the picture of a delicate woman. By your standards I suppose I am repulsive."

"Not necessarily."

She raised an eyebrow.

Boromir glanced away. "You hardly have the strength and bulk of a man for me to find you intimidating."

She made an offended noise in the back of her throat and hit his good shoulder. "I could whip you if I so chose."

He turned to face her directly, leaning closer. "Is that a challenge?"

She pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes, trying to stare him down. He didn't back down. Quite the opposite. He leaned even closer, an annoying smirk on his lips. She began to feel uncomfortable and turned her back to him. "I wouldn't want to waste my time."

"Just tell me when you do." He said softly into her ear.

She blushed and glared at him. He grinned and took a long drink from his goblet, staring down at her all the while. She couldn't hold his gaze and looked around the room instead while she took a drink of her own. Spotting a familiar figure stepping out of the Golden Hall her mood dropped. "Excuse me a moment, Boromir." She said quietly and without looking at Boromir she began to move through the crowd toward the exit.

"Where are you going?" He asked, following.

"Just need a bit of air." She said as nonchalantly as she could.

"I will join you."

She stopped and placed a hand on his chest. "No!" Recovering quickly she changed her tone and smiled. "I'll only be a minute."

It took a moment, but he nodded and she was off. The cool wind hit her immediately when she stepped outside, and the noise of the Hall disappeared as the door closed behind her.

She looked around, biting her lip.

"Eomer?"

"You should not be outside, Lady Ariana, you may catch a chill."

She looked behind her to see him leaning on the wall on the far side of the platform, consumed by the shadows. She stood straighter. "I'll take my chances. I need to speak to you."

He pushed off from the wall and strode over to her. He stopped and looked at her briefly before looking toward the village. "There is nothing to discuss."

She laughed humorously. "There is plenty to discuss." She took a deep, calming breath. "I had not the chance to explain everything to you clearly. I'd like the chance to do so now."

He shook his head. "The past is the past; we need not reminisce on such a useless topic. Now if you will excuse me, I must return to the festivities." He tried to turn away from her, but she grabbed his arm.

"You will listen to what I have to say! I don't care if I have to tie you to a chair to get you to do it." She burst, surprising him.

His surprise turned to anger. "What right do you have to give me orders?"

She didn't back down. "What right do _you_ have to dismiss me and treat me as if everything we went through was nothing?"

He grabbed the hand on his arm and held it tightly in front of him. "Everything I knew about you was a lie."

She narrowed her eyes. "And what did I know about you? Nothing. I knew nothing of you and now you are upset because you don't know everything about me anymore?"

He scoffed. "Everything? You were hardly willing to let me in after finding out I was the nephew of the king."

She looked away. "I knew my place then."

"It was more than that!" He yelled. "You were afraid to let me in!"

She looked at him sharply. "And now that I am willing you throw me away because my family and background is different?"

He paused, taking in her words. His grip loosened. "I have not thrown you away."

She pulled her hand back, cradling it to her chest. "What have I done to deserve this cold shoulder? Because I learned the truth of my past, found out I am more than just a maid, and that I'm stronger than I could have ever imagined I am not worthy to be close to you?" She shook her head. "You knew about me while I was afraid to learn about you, but now we have a chance to actually get to know each other."

"We already knew each other." He said softly.

"You knew only the things I told you, but did you really know me? My hopes, my dreams, my fears? You knew the facts, but you never knew me."

"You never let me."

She nodded. "I know, but I want to now." She looked up at him hopefully. "Eomer, I don't want to lose you without really knowing you."

He looked conflicted, but his anger was finally gone. Reaching up she placed a hand on his cheek, his beard rough under her palm. Her heart clenched as he looked at her through

hooded eyes. "Please." She whispered.

Warmth covered her left cheek as he cupped her jaw. They stared into each other's eyes for a long time, each thinking of different things. As the tension began to build he finally

spoke. "I would like to see the real you."

She sighed in relief and smiled. "I'm glad."

Suddenly he pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in her neck. "I am sorry."

"I understand." Ariana whispered, basking in Eomer's warmth. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. "Thank you." She whispered.

"It will be strange to call you by a new name….Ariana." He said quietly.

She laughed. "If I could get used to it…"

He pulled back slightly and looked down at her. He brought a hand up to push a few strands of hair from her face. She smiled at his touch. "Long ago you would jump from your skin if I got too close." He said.

She could feel her face become hot. "That was when I believed I was not worthy to be in your presence."

He smiled. "And now?"

She looked away, embarrassed. "Now I…" She stiffened when she saw a shadow in the doorway. She pulled away from Eomer to see who was there. She sighed in relief.

"Boromir. I thought you might have been Aragorn."

Boromir looked over the scene in front of him with a blank expression. Eomer stepped closer to Ariana, his eyes on Boromir. Boromir paid him no mind and instead stared down at Ariana. She didn't know what to make of his look. It twisted her stomach. They stared off until finally Boromir turned without a word to return to the Hall.

"Boromir?" She called confused, taking a step forward.

Eomer's hand wrapped around her wrist and prevented her from leaving. She looked up at him and he shook his head. "Do not follow him. We still have much to speak about."

She couldn't help but be filled with a warm feeling as he smiled down at her. She nodded shyly. "Yes… shall we go for a walk?"

He nodded and hooked his arm through hers, pulling her to his side. She blushed once more, her stomach fluttering at being so close, and they set off down the steps. Despite her happiness over making up with Eomer, something about Boromir's expression stuck in her mind and worried her.


	34. Chapter 33

_**Chapter 33**_

Ariana found herself in the healing hall with Boromir once more. The room held numerous amounts of people, all injured from the battle of Helms Deep, so Ariana drew a curtain around Boromir's cot for privacy. She ringed out a cloth and glanced back at him. He was lying on the cot, silent. There was a tension in the air that bothered her. She didn't know how she would address it either. She knew it was because of what he saw the previous night.

She felt he somehow needed to know that nothing happened after she and Eomer left the Hall. That she clarified everything that had happened to her before they parted ways. She put down the cloth and sighed, forming possible opening sentences to break the ice.

"What is your relationship with the king's nephew?" Boromir asked bluntly.

"What?" She asked, surprised. He gave her a hard stare and she turned away, embarrassed. "If this is about the other night I'm sorry. I should have realized someone could have walked out."

"But you do not regret it?"

"Of course not. Lord Eomer and I are…good friends."

He snorted. She gave him a sharp look, but it faded as she saw his face. He looked angry, but not. Something in his eyes. "But you wish for something more?" He said, almost accusing.

"That's… that is none of your business." She looked away, her face becoming hotter.

"Then how about me?"

"What about you?"

"How do you feel for me?"

"What do you mean? We're friends." She asked without looking up.

"How can I become your _good_ friend?" He whispered.

Ariana spun around and came face to face with Boromir. She didn't even hear him get off the bed. She sucked in a quick breath. "W-What?"

He grasped the table on either side of her. "If Lord Eomer is a good friend while I am only a friend how can I be regarded the same as him?"

"What are you talking about?"

He closed his eyes briefly and chuckled. "I cannot believe that you have not noticed how I see you."

"Boromir, can you move away please?"

"And even now you avoid me like I'm some disease."

"You're just a little too close is all…"

"While you treat your precious _Eomer _like he is the only man in the world."

"He has nothing to do with this."

"He has _everything_ to do with this." He hissed angrily.

Ariana flinched and looked away. She felt his hand suddenly slide over her cheek and she looked at him. His expression changed from angry to soft. "I want you to see me." He leaned so close she could feel his breath on her face.

She swallowed thickly. "You're hard to miss at the moment."

He smiled slightly, his hand landing to rest on her collarbone, his thumb softly stroking her throat. "I want you to see me as more. Even more than you see the king's nephew."

Her eyes widened. His hand was hot on her skin and she could feel her heartbeat increase. "Boromir you can't mean this."

"I've watched you from afar, wondering how I would sow myself to you." His brow furrowed. "Only to have my hand forced because of some fleeting affection you have for another man."

She narrowed her eyes. "How would you know anything about my feelings?"

"I know you, Ariana." He said, amused. "And I can feel your reactions just beneath my fingertips." His hand slid beneath the fabric of her dress over her heart. "The beat is quick for me. You feel something for me."

"An accelerated heartbeat can occur for a number of reasons. One of them being surprise inflicted by a sudden attack of personal space." She snapped, slapping his hand away. He returned it to its previous place on the table and stared at her blankly. She kept his gaze, unwilling to back down. Even as his eyes drifted down from her face, hers remained glued to his face. Even after heat spread from her face and neck to the pit of her stomach.

He finally looked back up and smiled at what he saw. Before that point he had kept his body a distance from hers, leaning on his hands down to her height, but at that moment he stepped closer and looked down at her. His chest almost touched her own.

"You are attracted to me." He said smugly.

"Boromir, step back." She growled.

His hands left the table and traced up her arms. She felt a shiver go up her spine, but ignored it as his smile widened. "Not until you admit how you really feel."

He thought he had her cornered, that he won, but she would push his back. "What does attraction mean? That I find your looks favorable? If that is the case, then yes I do, but that also applies to every other favorable looking man I've set my eyes on. I'm sure it's the same for you. There are plenty of favorable looking women that have crossed your path."

He frowned. "That means nothing."

"That means everything." She hissed, pushing him back an inch. "Attraction means nothing when I don't wish to put my feelings behind it. You can understand as well. You can find a woman attractive but still not choose her."

"Yes." He said stiffly. "Because I have chosen you."

Her breath caught in surprise and the sudden confession. She pursed her lips and stared at him. After a moment she left her features soften and she reached forward to grasp his forearms. She gave him a sad look. "Boromir, I'm sorry, but I can't return your feelings."

His features changed instantly and he ripped away from her and kicked the leg of the bed. She was sure she could hear the wood crack. She watched him sadly as his chest heaved and shoulders stiffened. "Boromir…." She said softly.

"Do not speak." He said sharply, glaring.

She shook her head. "Boromir, please understand."

He was on her in a second, standing close once more. "Stand by your decision now, because I will not accept you if you change your mind."

"Boromir, please."

He leaned down and kissed her forehead, his hand on the back of her head. It was rough and quick, and there was no tenderness behind it. He stepped back and gaze her a fleeting look. "I wish you happiness with the nephew of the king." He turned sharply and pushed the curtain aside with vigor, surprising some of the other patients nearby.

"Wait, Boromir! I need to check your shoulder." She chased after him, reaching out for his arm.

He brushed her off. "I will find a new healer." He tried to walk away but she followed. She waited until they were out of the infirmary before snapping.

"So I suppose because you didn't get what you want you will be ignoring me?" He said nothing. "So everything we've been through together was just you trying to obtain me in some way?" When he continued to say nothing she took his silence as a yes. She stopped. "That is not the kind of man I thought you were Boromir." She said angrily, watching him get further away. "But fine! Forget all about me and our friendship, I can see it meant nothing to you from the beginning!"

She spun around, heading back to the infirmary. "Good riddance!"

* * *

Ariana followed after Gandalf at a quick pace, a line on her forehead drawn. They were walking away from the Golden Hall, through the town. Behind her Merry and Pippin followed. She and the rest had been told of what happened between Pippin and Sauron when Pippin held the palantír. Now Gandalf was to go to Minas Tirith, and he was taking Pippin with him. While the Hobbits had their own conversation Ariana jogged to keep step with Gandalf.

"Gandalf, let me ride with you."

"No, Ariana, your place is here."

"But why? You are to go to Gondor, and I know you have set Aragorn on a new course to the city, whatever way that may be, but why must I be left behind?"

Gandalf entered the stables and didn't pause to give her a response as he went to Shadowfax's pen. "You are not left behind. Your journey simply strays away from your brother and I." He entered the pen and brought Shadowfax out.

"How do you expect me to make it Minas Tirith?" She asked frustrated. "If I am not to go with you, and Aragorn is to leave for a different path without me then there will be no one to let me ride to Gondor with Rohan's army."

Gandalf looked at her sharply. "You are a clever girl Ariana, you will figure it out. First you must learn that you cannot depend on us forever."

"I know, but-"

"There is no time Ariana, I must depart. Pippin!" Said Hobbit hurried forward at Gandalf's call and the wizard lifted him onto Shadowfax's back.

" How far is Minas Tirith?" Pippin asked.

"Three day's ride as the Nazgûl flies." He looked up at Pippin seriously. "And you'd better hope we don't have one of those on our tail."

Merry stepped forward and pushed a leather pouch into Pippin's hands. "Here... Something for the road." He said gently.

"The last of the Longbottom Leaf…" Pippin trailed off, confused.

"I know you've run out." His eyes turned sad. "You smoke too much, Pip."

"B-but we'll see each other soon." Pippin said.

Merry looked at Gandalf and Ariana suddenly found the wall very interesting.

"Won't we?" Pippin asked.

"I don't know." Merry said softly. Ariana put and hand on his shoulder and they stepped back.

Pippin stared at Merry as Gandalf got up to sit behind him. Merry continued, his voice breaking.

"I don't know what's going to happen."

"Merry…"

Gandalf grabbed the reins with one hand, his staff in the other. "Run, Shadowfax. Show us the meaning of haste."

Pippin's pained yell was the last thing they heard before Shadowfax galloped out of the stables. "Merry!"

Merry broke away from Ariana and ran after them. Ariana followed, chasing after him up the steps of the watchtower. She spotted Aragorn coming up behind her, following Merry as well.

"Merry!" He called.

They reached the top after Merry and stared off over the vast fields watching Gandalf and Pippin ride away. Ariana sighed and placed her arm around Merry's shoulders. "It'll be alright."

"How do you know?"

"He's with Gandalf." She said confidently.

Merry stared into the distance a moment longer before shaking his head and pulling away from her. She and Aragorn watched him leave sadly. There was a silence in which Ariana glanced toward Aragorn, watching him neutrally. Aragorn looked down at her silently.

"Well?" She asked.

"Well what?" He asked.

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Will you be telling me about the path you will be taking to Minas Tirith, or do I have to force it out of you?"

He raised an eyebrow. "What gives you the impression I was going to tell you anything?"

She grabbed the front of his shirt and glared. "Do not think that you will be leaving me behind without telling me the dangers you'll be facing."

He sighed, finding her completely nonthreatening. He pulled her hands away and gave her a serious look. "The path Gandalf wishes for me I may not take. If the time comes I will tell you."

Her lips formed into a thin line. "I have no time for your uncertainties. Neither do you for that matter." She let out a short breath and turned away. "Once you figure it out you will tell me." She headed down the stairs of the watchtower.

"Of course." Aragorn called after her. He looked back towards the distance and frowned.

* * *

Ariana spent her days in the infirmary working with the healers there. She avoided Boromir like the plague, but in the back of her mind worried about his wound. She had asked all the healers and Aragorn if they had seen his wound, but all said no. There was a high chance of infection if he wasn't taking care of it properly. She wasn't judging Boromir's character, but he was (not?) the type to let the healers take care of it for him before giving the okay for him to return to battle.

That was her until a few days ago.

She angrily set down a pan on the table, startling the other healer. "Something wrong, lady Ariana?"

She smiled sheepishly. "No, I'm fine, just lost in thought."

The healer opened his mouth, but paused, staring at the doorway. She turned and followed his gaze. Aragorn stood in the doorway, panting slightly, like he had been running. She went to his side. "What is it, Aragorn? Is something wrong?"

"The beacons have been lit."

Her eyes widened. "Gondor calls for aid." She whispered.

He nodded. "You must prepare to leave, you will ride with us to the camp at Dunharrow to see us off on the third day."

"And after?" She asked apprehensively. "You know I still wait for your answer. Also that I will not be left behind."

"We will see." Was his only answer. "Gather medical supplies and whatever necessary and meet me at the stables." With that he turned and left.

Ariana was quick to act, asking the healer to gather supplies for her as she pulled more into her bag. Once she had all she found was needed she bid goodbye to the healer and headed for her room to pack.

When she arrived at the stables a little more than an hour later she was wearing her riding dress and carrying a full pack of supplies. She needed to carry no weapons, a sword and bow with arrows was already waiting for her in Hurluin's stall. There was already a crowd of soldiers in front of the stable as she made her way through. She bumped a few, but it was right before the entrance that she ran full body into someone as she avoided a horse.

The man grunted and she turned quickly. "Oh, my apologies, I didn't…" Her apology died from her lips. "…Boromir."

He turned away quickly and tried to get away. She latched onto his arm to stop him. "Boromir I think it's time to stop these immature acts. I do not wish to fight with you, and I'm willing to put this behind us if you are."

He didn't look at her. "Ariana, I have no wish to put anything behind me. You have embarrassed me far worse than I've ever experienced. Nothing can go back as it was before."

Ariana groaned and tugged on his arm as he tried to move away. "Well I'm sorry I had to be your first rejection, and I know things are awkward, but we can move past this. Don't you think it hurt me too, knowing what I put you through?"

"You know nothing of how I feel."

"Oh, will you please step out of your sad little box and realize you're not the only person in the world to ever be rejected. It's sad, and you haven't had a lot of time to think or recover I suppose, but we're in the middle of a war. We have no time to dwell on emotions and hurt feelings when our allies are so few." She snapped.

He finally turned his head to look at her, and she got a good look at him in return. He looked awful. Sweat covered his forehead and upper lip, he had bags under his eyes, and he was very pale. She then noticed that his posture was hunched slightly, like he was unable to stay up straight. Her anger melted in an instant and she placed a hand on his forehead. It was burning. "Boromir, how do you feel?"

He pushed her hand away. "I am fine."

"Your stubbornness won't work now." She felt irritated, but now with herself. She knew he hadn't seen a healer for his shoulder. It could be infected now. "Let me look at your shoulder. If it's infected you won't be able to join the battle."

That snapped him away from her in an instant and he stood taller. She could see him flinch, but he covered it. "I am fine, I am merely a little overheated."

"Overheated?" She repeated. "Boromir you're burning up! I need to check your wound."

He pushed her back on last time. "My condition is no longer your concern." He turned away and head through the crowd.

Stubborn, she followed. "Don't think you can escape me that easily Boromir!"

She had every intention of stopping him when she reached for his arm, but when her fingertips touched the fabric of his shirt he shot around and grabbed her wrist so tight she gasped in surprise and cringed.

"Woman, leave me be!" He roared and she flinched again, staring up at him with wide eyes.

Soldiers around them stared at the two in surprise, now watching the interaction openly as Ariana and Boromir stared off.

Her heart began to beat erratically and her eyes were glued to his. He suddenly saw the fear in her eyes and he let her go as if burned and stormed through the crowd. She lost sight of him after a while and looked down at her wrist. White hand shaped marks faded back to her normal shade, the slight ache left behind. She rubbed her wrist and bowed her head sadly; her eyes began to sting and she felt her throat constrict.

She wiped her eyes hastily before anyone noticed. Looking ahead, she went back to her original objective, letting Boromir drop from her mind. If he wanted to get himself killed, fine, let him. It wasn't her fault he was a stubborn idiot that couldn't take things not going his way. If how he was acting was what the real Boromir was like then she wanted nothing to do with him.

Ariana entered the stables, furiously wiping her eyes as her throat became tighter and tighter.


	35. Chapter 34

_**Chapter 34**_

They arrived at Dunharrow safely and rode up the mountainside, making camp on a flat part of the mountain. Throughout the journey Ariana rode close to Éowyn and Merry. Her brother rode on the front with the king and his companions. She and Éowyn had not been close behind, but with Boromir ahead as well she felt little need to ride too close.

When they reached far enough there were already men making camp. Éowyn and Ariana dismounted and began to help with the preparations. Éowyn carried supplies while Ariana aided men in putting up tents.

No one spoke, and tension was clear in the air. She assumed it was due to the worries over war. The lack of expression with the added effect of the cries of the horses made the surrounding area cold and distant. Even her horse was restless. When Ariana ventured too far Hurluin would panic and struggle with the ropes binding him to the post. The horses around him began to get affected as well.

She tied the tents rope quickly and tightly to the post in the ground and rushed to Hurluin's side, stroking his neck. "Shh, what's wrong?"

Legolas and Gimli walked by her, watching the horses and their surroundings closely. She patted Hurluin comfortingly before making her way toward the two.

"Everyone is acting so surreal." She said once she reached them. "Even the horses."

"They grow nervous in the shadow of the mountain."

She turned to see Eomer appear. He placed the saddle he carried on a table close to them. They all looked toward the mountains. It was very creepy looking. Gray fog covered the top, and down the middle was a narrow road. Everyone near the entrance of the mountain looked nervous and the horses resisted going near. The trees around it dead and gray.

"That road there; where does that lead?" Gimli asked.

"It is the road to the Dimholt; the door under the mountain." Legolas said.

"None who venture there ever return." Eomer said, glancing at them before looking away. "That mountain is evil."

Ariana's eyebrows furrowed. "How can a mountain be evil? Could it not just be your ideals of the mountain that make you think so?"

Eomer looked at her seriously. "I assure you for what we know of it there is no returning once someone enters that path."

"But what is in there?"

"No one knows."

"Then it's not the mountain, it's what's inside it." She sighed. "And no one knows what that is. Pity."

"I would rather never know." Eomer said. "Do not let your curiosity get the best of you."

She smiled up at him. "Don't worry about me. I wouldn't step into that creepy mountain." She looked back towards the entrance and noticed a familiar figure standing near the mountain, facing the entrance. She frowned. "Excuse me a moment." She walked past the three and headed toward Aragorn.

His was so focused on the mountain he didn't even notice her approach. She paused to look into the pass, trying to see what he saw. There was only fog and lifeless plant-life. She touched Aragorn's arm, speaking his name softly. He jumped in surprise and whirled around sharply. She took a step back, regarding him cautiously. "Everything alright?"

His eyes were side as he looked at her. He looked back toward the road for a long time.

"Aragorn?"

He broke from his trance once more and looked at her again. He was finally in less of a daze.

"Yes, I.. I thought I… Nothing."

"Are you alright?" She asked again.

He nodded. "Yes, it was nothing."

Her eyes were narrowed, suspicious. "There is something you are not telling me… But I'll let it go." She almost thought she saw him sigh in relief. "Are you hungry? You look a little pale." She grabbed his arm and looped her own through his. "Let's get you some food and get you to bed. The sun will be setting soon and you have a big day ahead of you."

"You sound like a mother." He said, amused.

She patted his hand. "Well sometimes when men act like children I must."

"You are calling me a child."

"Hmm, no." She smiled at him. "But not many people stare at a mountain so long that they don't ever hear people approach."

"There is something about the mountain…" He trailed off, looking worried.

Ariana nodded. "Yes, Lord Eomer has already explained the mountain is evil."

"It is not just the mountain." Aragorn said, and once more she nodded.

They joined Legolas and Gimli at the fire near their tents. Ariana and Aragorn shared one, while Gimli and Boromir shared another, and Merry had the last for his own. It was a small tent. Legolas made the decision to sleep outside. Ariana guessed it was due to his elf heritage or something to do with him being a woodelf. Or that he wished to provide extra protection ifsomething was to happen. She had learned that Elves don't sleep as deeply as Men or Dwarves, or sleep with their eyes closed.

With them were Eomer and Gamling. Eomer was to sleep in the king's tent, but Gambling's tent was near. She smiled tentatively at Eomer as their eyes met, but looked away quickly. She and Aragorn sat on the ground.

Gamling stood quickly. "My lady, please, have a seat." He said, offering his chair.

"Thank you for the offer, but I'm fine on the ground." She smiled. "A little dirt never hurt anyone."

Gamling glanced at Eomer before slowly sitting down again. Ariana looked in the pot over the fire. "Stew?"

"And bread." Eomer said, holding up a loaf.

"Hardly a meal with no meat." Gimli said.

"Then maybe you should ask Legolas to shoot a rabbit for you." Ariana said.

Gimli snorted. "The day a dwarf relies on an elf to catch his food would be a dark day indeed. If I wanted to waste my time looking for creatures here I'd kill them with my own axe."

Ariana pictured Gimli chasing after a rabbit or deer, brandishing his axe wildly. She laughed quietly. "One day you will have to demonstrate your hunting skills for me Gimli."

"For hunting I believe you would be most skilled in that area, Lady Ariana." Eomer said quietly. "After all you survived so long catching your own food after teaching yourself to use a bow."

She blushed. "Yes, well, one must do what they can to survive."

"Indeed." His stare was intimidating. Everything about him was intimidating and she couldn't hold his gaze. She looked around instead, clearing her throat. She noticed some people missing.

"Where are Boromir and Merry?"

"Boromir has turned in for the night." Legolas said. "And Merry is with Lady Éowyn in the Armory tent." He nodded to the tent behind them.

"How is Boromir?" She asked hesitantly. "During the ride here I mean."

"The lad was much quieter than usual." Gimli recalled. "And much paler. If I didn't know better I'd think he was afraid!" He laughed shortly, but Ariana couldn't find the humor.

"I don't think it's that…" She bit her lip in thought and looked towards Boromir's tent.

"You worry too much, lassie." Gimli said amused. "You can't be babying the man, people might get the wrong idea."

She snapped her attention to him. "What? That I'm concerned?"

"Gimli." Aragorn said in warning. "Let it be."

The dwarf scoffed. "I meant nothing by it." He looked toward the pot irritably. "Is it not done yet?"

Gamling stirred the contents of the pot. "Just a bit more."

Gimli sighed loudly and crossed his arms. Legolas smirked slightly, but said nothing.

Eomer looked down at Ariana questioningly. "What is there to be concerned about?"

She glanced at him briefly. "It's… nothing. Boromir and I have something to work out." She looked away again. Her hands nervously played with the fabric of her dress as she avoided his gaze. Before he could say anything more she looked at Aragorn. "Are you feeling better?"

He nodded. "Aye. I will retire for the night after I eat."

"Good."

"I think getting some quality shut eye sounds good right about now." Gimli said. "But can't expect to get a good night's sleep or get ready for some quality Orc killing on an empty stomach!"

"Hear, hear." Gamling said.

Ariana stood up suddenly. Everyone quieted and looked up at her. She glanced around. "I'm going to go see what Éowyn and Merry are up to."

"But the food is almost done." Gamling said.

"Then be sure to save me some for when I return. I shant be gone long, I will only be a tent away." She said.

Gimli snorted. "We're grown males, don't expect much food to be left."

She smiled sweetly. "Maybe if you were in charge of the food I'd be worried, but I trust Master Gamling to be fair."

Gamling nodded. "Aye, my lady."

Ariana gave Gimli a smug look. She nodded to all the others before heading into the tent behind them. Inside Éowyn was rummaging through a chest while Merry stood off to the side looking over a few shield.

"Hello." Ariana said, announcing her presence.

"Lady Ariana!" Merry cried happily. He was dressed in armor. Ariana was surprised they had armor so small. "Look."

"Very nice, Master Merry. You almost look like a true soldier." She said happily.

"Almost..." He looked down, disappointed. "I know, too short, right?"

Ariana shook her head and ruffled his hair. "No, you're just missing your helmet."

"I was just looking for one." Éowyn said. "Not many men have such small heads."

"Yes, but the size of the warrior means nothing without a large heart and courage." She smiled at Merry. "And you Master Merry have more heart and more courage than a lot of men I've met."

Merry beamed, puffing out his chest proudly. "You really think so?"

She poked his chest and he deflated dramatically. She laughed. "Yes, and a better sense of humor as well."

He nodded. "Yes, I've noticed how stiff people can get. One time Pippin and I…" He trailed off suddenly, his smile fading.

Ariana's eyebrows furrowed and she lowered to her knees beside him. At that position she could look him in the eyes. "Don't worry Merry, Pippin will be fine."

He nodded, but she could tell he didn't completely believe her. "I'm just worried that's all. We've been together since we were little hobbits."

She nodded and patted his arm. "And would Pippin want you to be so disheartened? Wouldn't he want you to show everyone here just how much courage and heart a hobbit has? Prove your worth."

"She is right." Éowyn agreed. "There is no worth in worrying and crying for a soldier."

Ariana pushed aside the tent's cover and looked out. It was darker than before, the sun finally set. She could hear the sound of crickets. She watched the men as they silently ate. Despite what Éowyn said Ariana knew the men had some worry for the upcoming battle. They felt they had no chance, no hope. "Where has the night gone?" She asked quietly.

Éowyn stood, holding a helmet under her arm. "Where do all nights go?" She knelt down in front of Merry and placed the helmet on his head, smiling. "There, a true esquire of Rohan."

Merry smiled as Éowyn stood back up. "I'm ready!" He pulled his sword out in a flash and Éowyn jumped back with a surprised gasp. She laughed and held out her hands. Ariana laughed quietly, standing up as well.

"Sorry." Merry said. "It isn't all that dangerous." He looked at the blade. "It isn't even sharp."

"Well that's not good, you won't kill many Orcs with a blunt blade." Éowyn said, turning him. "Come on."

Ariana smiled and followed after them, laughing as Merry swung his sword around, stabbing the air in determination. He continued on toward the smithy as Ariana and Éowyn stayed back. Ariana looked to the fire pit and saw Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli were gone, leaving only Eomer and Gamling. Eomer was watching Merry as well.

"You should not encourage him." He said after a moment.

Éowyn's smile disappeared. "You should not doubt him."

"I do not doubt his heart." Eomer said, turning away. "Only the reach of his arm."

Gamling snorted and Eomer chuckled. Ariana's eyebrows furrowed. They would dare make fun of Merry just for his size?

"Why should Merry be left behind? He has as much cause to go to war as you. Why can he not fight for those he loves?"

Eomer looked at her once more. "You know as little of war as that Hobbit. When the fear takes him," he stood and walked toward Éowyn. "And the blood and the screams and the horror of battle take hold, do you think he would stand and fight? He would flee. And he would be right to do so." He put his hand on her shoulder. "War is the province of men, Éowyn."

Éowyn pushed his hand away and stormed off. Ariana gave Eomer the dirtiest look she could muster. "Can you only judge by the size of a person? By the gender? Cannot a woman or a hobbit have as much courage as a man?"

Eomer opened his mouth, but she cut him off. "Does not Gimli survive after each battle, even though he lacks the height of a Man?"

"It is not the same-"

"Why cannot a woman earn the same respect as a man, be regarded the same status as a man?" She took a step closer. "Was it not a woman that survived alone against Orcs and the wild, and saved a man from death when he could not?"

"Yes." He said. "However you cannot expect to be at the same level of skill."

Ariana remained silent. She crossed her arms and looked away, angry. She found the conversation somewhat similar to the one she had with Boromir about the same topic. Eomer sighed, and placed a hand on her shoulder. She jerked away. She tried to go around him, but he stopped her. She glared and tried again, instead trying to turn around. He placed his hand on her shoulder. He wasn't pulling her, but she stopped. She let him turn her around and looked up at him. Looking at his face was a mistake. It was rare to see Eomer using soft expressions.

"Ariana…"

She was struck once he said her name. She had never felt her stomach flipping so much in her life. She didn't know if it was her anger or the sudden nervous feeling she had. She had to move away from him before her anger completely disappeared. She brushed past him and sat on the seat by the fire. She briefly noticed that Gamling was gone. Eomer pulled the seat Gamling left closer and sat down. She stared at the fire instead of him. "I don't want to be mad. I know that soldiers and those who fight are always men." She pulled her hair over her shoulder and ran her fingers through it, braiding it occasionally. "But why can't there be exceptions?"

"Do you wish to be an exception?"

Her eyebrows furrowed. She looked at him finally, letting go of her hair. "It's not that I wish to be some sort of war hero or soldier, but I want don't like being seen as a weak creature. I don't understand why you wish to keep others weak."

"It is not that I want you to be weak." Eomer said. "When I see you and picture you in pain I feel pain as well."

"Don't you think Éowyn or I feel the exact same thing when we see you go off to battle?"

"But I know I can protect myself."

"I can protect myself as well. You are only upset because you'd be worried you'd be unable to protect me. I don't need you to protect me Eomer." She looked away. "I am not under your protection."

He turned her face towards him. He was frowning. "I would want nothing more than for you to be under my protection."

Her eyes widened and her heartbeat began to increase. "What are you saying?"

He looked like he was thinking hard. His brow furrowed and he stared into her eyes intently. Ariana felt her heart rise into her throat and felt her breathing stop. She didn't know what he was going to say, but she had a hope. Every moment she ever spent with Eomer flashed through her mind. Everything she felt for him. She could feel the same hopeful, heart-crushing feeling welling up in her as she watched him in anticipation.

He opened his mouth and she sucked in a quick breath. "There is something about you, your determination, your stubbornness, you morals to always do the right thing… I cannot explain it but ever since I met you in those woods I've wanted to pay you back, protect you in return."

She could feel her cheeks flare.

He wasn't finished. "Everything about you has just struck me. I was unprepared for you."

She smiled, embarrassed.

"You remind me so very much of Éowyn. It is as if I have another sister I wish to protect."

Ariana's smile slowly faded and her heart went crashing down so fast she was sure it would rip out of her chest. If she could melt into the floor she would. The worst part was that Eomer wasn't finished yet.

"After I heard about your family, of your treatment, though I know now they were not your real family, I wanted to show you what real love was. I wanted you to see me as a brother who would treat you right. You would always push me away, and I knew I had to try harder to help you. When you disappeared I couldn't forgive myself for not trying harder." He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Even with your new family I wish to be a part of it."

She stared at him, her heart crumbling. "Of course." She said quickly. She smiled tightly. "I will always care for you Eomer."

He smiled in amusement and patted her arm. The warmth of his hand no longer gave her butterflies, but a clench in her heart. "Thank you, Ariana."

She nodded and stood. She tried not to look down at him. Her throat began to close, or so it felt, and her eyes watered without her permission. "If you excuse me Lord Eomer, I suddenly feel very tired."

"I've told you to call me just Eomer."

"Goodnight, Eomer." She whispered before fleeing.


	36. Chapter 35

_**Chapter 35**_

Ariana entered her tent, letting the tent door shut behind her as she looked around. It wasn't a very big tent, the size of a regular room with two cots set up beside each other. Next to the tent door was a stool with a lantern on top to give some light. It was burning too bright so she turned the dial on the side to turn down the flame. She had expected to see Aragorn asleep on his cot, but he was nowhere to be seen. She didn't dwell on his absence. Instead she sunk into her own bed and stared at the wall of the tent. The tears were spilling on their own accord right when she laid down and she cursed them. She shouldn't have been surprised. What about her would seem desirable to Eomer? Of course he only thought of her as a sister.

Thinking back of every encounter she noticed the way she would twist his actions to seem romantic or overthink every touch or embrace. Eomer was a passionate man, he wouldn't hold back if there was something he wanted. And he didn't want her as she wanted him.

She stifled a groan in her pillow, throwing muffled curses at herself. She pitied herself for her stupidity, but she blamed Eomer as well. What kind of man would carry around a piece of jewelry belonging to a woman he thought of as a sister? On that note, what kind of man would confuse that type of token as a sister to her brother?

She turned over harshly. "Why did I even give it to him?"

Closing her eyes she tried to calm herself. She pulled her legs up to her chest and laid in the fetal position. She decided the best course of action was to forget all her feelings for him and move on. War was not the time for her to be crying over an accidental rejection.

She tried to think of other things to take her mind off the situation. Her breathing began to slow and she faded into sleep.

The tent flap opened and Aragorn rushed in. "Ariana, wake up." He said hurriedly. Her eyes snapped opened and she sat up, looking around, half asleep. "Wah, who's there?"

She spotted Aragorn rolling up his blankets and tying them. Her eyebrows furrowed and she looked outside the tent. It was still dark. "Is it time to depart already?"

"No, only I am departing." Aragorn said, strapping his sword to his belt. She saw it was a different sword than usual, but paid it no mind. Throwing her blankets off she stood and went to his side, watching him as he packed with haste.

"Alone?" She asked, confused. "As a scouting mission or something?"

Aragorn pulled on his armor and cloak. "I am not going with the brigade to battle. I will take the path of the mountain to receive the aid those who have a debt to Gondor. "

Ariana blinked. "What?"

He finally turned to her. "You must stay behind. We no longer travel the same path." He placed a strong hand on her shoulder and squeezed. "Farewell, sister." He left her staring at the spot where he once stood while he gathered his things and went to his horse outside.

It took Ariana a moment to process everything. Aragorn was going to take the road to the Dimholt to face the souls of traitors and thieves to ask for their help? She made a face.

"Wait! What?" She followed after Aragorn. "Aragorn you can't be serious."

"I have no reason to jest." He said seriously, tying his supplies to his steed. "I must make this journey or we will be at a disadvantage of many numbers. Corsair ships sail from the south, I must head them off. Without their army we are outnumbered."

"How do you know this?" She asked, surprised.

"Lord Elrond has visited me and reminded me of the man I must become. No longer am I a simple Ranger, but a man with the fate of many people upon my shoulders." He placed a hand on her shoulder once more. "I must try despite the odds against me."

Her eyebrows furrowed but she nodded in understanding. "Yes… but what of me?"

He smiled. "I give you reign to decide for yourself."

Ariana scoffed. "That's very gracious of you, but not much good it will do me without you or Gandalf here to convince the king that I am capable of taking care of myself."

Aragorn gave her a hard look, pushing her forehead against his. "You are never alone Ariana, you will be able to find your own road."

She reached up and touched his cheeks, smiling sadly. "Be careful, Aragorn. There are too many people waiting for you to return."

He covered her hands and nodded. She searched his eyes for a moment and found determination and strength. Satisfied she pulled away. "I will gather a little of the food and water I brought. I'll meet you at the entrance of the mountain to see you off. Wait for me."

When she saw him nod in agreement she departed and returned to her tent. Going to her pack she rifled through it until she found the bread she had wrapped to eat for later. She pulled one out, leaving the other for herself. Next she searched for the canteen she had been using for water. It had just been filled. Aragorn needed it more than she did. She saw it sticking out from under a discarded shirt. Grabbing it quickly she left the tent to meet Aragorn. Once outside she saw Aragorn was no longer near the horse station. Running through the camp she came to the other side to see Aragorn, surprisingly along with Boromir, Gimli, and Legolas, all on horseback heading towards the mountain's path.

She hurried after them and caught up as they reached the entrance. Aragorn stopped and took the food and water from Ariana. She smiled. "Safe journey, brother."

He nodded. "And you, sister." He put the received items in a satchel hanging from the saddle and urged his horse forward. After he passed Legolas, with his Dwarf passenger, passed and she nodded to them as well. Gimli smiled and held up his axe in confidence while Legolas just nodded back. As the third horse passed her smile faded and she watched Boromir. He looked pale, with a thin line of sweat on his brow and upper lip.

"Boromir." She said softly. She was ready to voice her concerns, but the cold look he gave her kept her quiet. She lowered her eyes. "Stay safe, Boromir."

She didn't expect him to reply, but looked up in surprise as he did. "And you as well, Lady Ariana."

She smiled sadly and watched as the three horses were swallowed into the mist and darkness of the pass. She turned around and was faced with the torn and worried faces of the soldiers as they watched her brother leave. She suddenly saw how much Aragorn meant to these men as a leader. As well as how it hurt to see leave them on the eve of battle. Ariana despised their looks when she knew Aragorn left to save them, not to abandon them. Lifting her chin she walked through the crowd, ignoring their questions and looks.

She made her made the trek back to her tent much slower then she had left, letting herself take in her surroundings. There were still men in preparation for battle. Some tended to their horses; others sharpened their weapons, while a few just stared at nothing in concentration. Ariana looked to the sky as she walked, wondering if the beauty of the night held any meaning to anyone in such evil times. Were there some that looked to the sky when they remembered comrades? Or people that just basked in the cool night air and clear skies? If evil overtook Middle Earth then the people may not even have the clear sky to look to. She could picture the sky as dark and black forever if Sauron took over.

A hard tug on her arm caused Ariana to jerk off balance. She was pulled into a tent and spun around. Disoriented, she looked down at Éowyn. There was a look in the blonde's eyes. They looked glassy, but determination filled her face. "Éowyn." Ariana said surprised. "What's the matter?"

"I cannot sit idle any longer. I will not be forced to return without fulfilling my duties."

Éowyn said strongly.

"What duties?" Ariana asked, still bewildered by Éowyn sudden appearance.

"To myself."

"Why are you telling me this?" She asked, confused.

"I am not the only one who is not happy with how others want them to live their lives."

Éowyn said mysteriously

Ariana nodded. "Yes, but what-"

"I have decided to take action and do what I have been too hesitant to do before."

Ariana's eyes widened. "You don't mean…"

"I will go with the men to battle. They need every able body they can get." Éowyn said, staring into Ariana's eyes. "And I want to ask you, Ariana, what is your plan?"

"How are you going to accomplish this?" Ariana asked, shocked.

"I will go in disguise." Éowyn said. "Now what will you do, Ariana? Are you going to return and hope for everyone's safety, powerless, or are you going to take your life into your own hands?"

"Éowyn, that's not fair." Ariana turned away.

"Being kept from what we wish to do, what we want to protect, that is not fair." Éowyn said angrily. "Being a woman during war is not _fair_."

Ariana scoffed. "Being a woman anywhere is unfair."

"Exactly." Éowyn stepped in front of her to face her. "But why should I continue on like this when my heart and soul want for me to fight and not just sit around and wait to die? I will face death, not run away."

"You have never experienced true combat, Éowyn." Ariana warned.

"And I should let that stop me?"

"No, but-"

"What is stopping you Ariana?" Éowyn placed her hands on Ariana's shoulders. "What are you going to do?"

Ariana shook her head, looking away from Éowyn. Éowyn was so strong, so fearless, and what was she? A coward who didn't even know what to do without her brother or Gandalf. What decision could she make that would be the right one? Everything she ever decided turned out badly. What if what she chose was wrong? "I don't know… I don't know."

"Decide!" Éowyn demanded. "I have watched you Ariana, you are hiding. You have abilities and strength that you cannot see in yourself. They could come out if you would stop being so afraid."

She looked at Éowyn, helpless. "What do you want me to do?"

"It is not about what I want you to do, Ariana; you have to decide for yourself." Éowyn stepped away. "We are similar. We are strong women with something to fight for. Can you really leave your fate in the hands of others, or will you take up your sword and defend everything you have for your life and the lives of those you love?"

Ariana closed her eyes painfully. "I am a healer, not a soldier. I am about life, not death."

"You of all people understand how much life will be granted from this battle if we win."

"And how much death if we lose." Ariana said softly.

"Yes, so will you be there or will you be hiding while others die for you?"

Ariana turned sharply and left the tent, stopping short a few yards away. She looked around at the men she saw before. She had been ready to send them on their way to fight, not knowing if they were to live or die. She was ready to let them fight while she cried over a broken heart. She wanted to be selfish and hide. To let others do the dirty work. If a miracle occurred and they won, light took over Middle Earth once more, what would she have to show for it? Her part in the war would be filled with destruction and cruelty, mostly done by her.

The fires of the camp were dying down and the men were going to sleep one by one, with the weight of a world on their shoulders. Ariana looked at the sky. She had no weight, and she was ashamed. When there was an opportunity for her to do her part she was going to turn her back.

Turning slowly she faced Éowyn. The blond had not strayed far from the tent, watching

Ariana from the entrance. She was bathed in the night's light, her hair almost glowing, her eyes piercing through Ariana's soul. She was a woman that was ready to die fighting for what was right. Not because she had to, but because it was her choice. Ariana wondered if she could make that choice. There was only one way to find out.

She took a step towards Éowyn once more. She let no emotion cross though her face, but built up her determination within. "I'll fight with you Éowyn."

Éowyn seemed neither surprised nor happy. Her shoulders squared and she stood straight. "Then let us prepare."

Ariana nodded and followed Éowyn through the camp to the armory tent. Through her fear and doubts she felt she had made the right choice for once.

* * *

Pretending to be a man was harder than it seemed. Ariana never noticed how feminine her walk was until she was aware of it. She never felt the potential of all eyes on her, but in disguise that was all it felt like. Apparently her hips really liked to sway a lot when she walked, and men's hips just didn't swing. She was safe when they were on horseback riding to Gondor, but when they made camp she couldn't help but feel like she was being watched. She felt safest sitting down, but even then men would gather around the fire and she would worry about speaking and showing her face.

It was fourth night of the ride to Gondor and she still felt like her heart was going to stop and she'd be figured out at any moment. Her heart was racing and adrenaline was pumping through her. Though a little part of her enjoyed the rush.

It was the last time the éored would stop to rest before reaching Gondor. They were trying to make the best time possible, but they were only human, and boy did Ariana need a rest. Even though it was the horse doing all the work the long ride took a toll on her as well. Ariana winced as she sat down on a boulder near her fire. Éowyn was resting against another boulder and Merry was sleeping in their tent.

They were not with the king's éored, but Elfhelm's. Ariana dreaded ever coming in contact with her old friend, but upon the first day of their ride to war he approached them. His reasons were Merry's presence. They all came to an understanding and Merry's presence was ignored. If Elfhelm realized who they were he did not let it be known, and said nothing to the king. He was the only one Éowyn would speak to. Ariana understood, interactions with the other men were stressful. Luckily no other man had stopped to join them that night. They had learned from the first night to stay near the edge of the camps.

The most uncomfortable part was wearing the helmet at all times. It was a little too big, built for a man's head, and sometimes slid over her eyes or flew off her head when Hurluin jumped over something. She swore that horse was doing it on purpose.

Ariana looked at Hurluin. She had questioned bringing him, in case someone recognized him as her horse. She knew, however, that she couldn't fight in this battle without him. She could trust no other horse. Hurluin was tied to a post put in the ground beside their small tent with Éowyn's horse Windfola. Hurluin saw that her attention was on him and shook his mane. She smiled slightly and looked at Éowyn. She was staring off at the other camps with a distant expression.

"Eo..." Ariana coughed. "I mean, Dernhelm?"

Éowyn looked up questioningly.

Ariana cleared her throat again, trying to lower her voice. "How much longer until we reach Pelennor Fields?"

"Elfhelm said it would be less than two days ride." She said shortly.

Ariana nodded. "Alright." The helmet fell forward on her eyes and she pushed it back in frustration. "This damn helmet."

"Why not get a new one." Éowyn suggested, though by her tone she seemed less than interested.

"I dare not risk taking it off."

Éowyn nodded and said no more. An awkward silence fell over them. Ariana watched

Éowyn. Something was off about the woman. She was even colder than Ariana was used to. It was as if all her hope was lost. A thought crossed her mind. "Why do you fight?"

"Because I am sick of being left behind."

"Why else?"

"For glory."

Ariana watched her intently. "You are hoping for death, aren't you?"

Éowyn looked at her sharply, ready to retort, but as she caught Ariana's gaze she was struck by the sad and pitying look in Ariana's grey eyes. They were so similar to Aragorn's when he told her… she looked away, her heart struck. Ariana's eyebrows furrowed.

"What's happened?"

Éowyn shook her head. "I was given a false hope and now I can see the end. My life will not end in the Golden Hall, but on the battlefield. There will be worth and honor in my death."

Ariana got up and went to Éowyn's side, staring at her in horror. "I thought you fought for your people."

Her gaze never turned to Ariana. She stared off at the crowds of the soldiers. "I am of no worth to my people when I am only put in command to be left behind."

"Your people love you." Ariana said desperately.

"And I will die as someone they can be proud of." Éowyn said softly.

Ariana grabbed her arm, causing her to look at her finally. "I will not let you die."

Éowyn stared back coldly. "There is no hope." She met Ariana's eyes, but couldn't hold her gaze for long. She could see Aragon through Ariana, it made the pain he dealt to her

seem fresh. She flinched and looked away. "Do not look at me with his eyes."

Ariana narrowed her eyes. "What?"

Éowyn stood. "We should rest before we have to depart."

Ariana watched her enter the tent, more confused than ever, but she knew that Éowyn had much more confusion. She had lost hope. Also, something must have happened with Aragorn to push her over the edge of despair and hopelessness. Éowyn sought death as her salvation and Ariana didn't know how to help her.

Standing she kicked dirt onto the fire, continuing until she saw the embers die. She couldn't promise to anyone that she could protect Éowyn from death, from herself. She couldn't be Éowyn's hope. She knew Éowyn would fight with everything she had. She wanted a glorious death on the battlefield, not to get killed. There was no keeping Éowyn from the fight. Ariana only wished that Éowyn would go in with hope that victory would come of the battle.

Once the fire was completely dead she sat back down and stared at the ashes. She couldn't protect Éowyn, but Ariana would fight with her and trust in the swords of the other soldiers as well as Aragorn. He would survive the Paths of the Dead and aid them to victory.

Ariana stood again with a new determination. The battle would come sooner than she wanted but she would face it head on.


	37. Chapter 36

_**Chapter 36**_

Ariana's heart beat faster than ever before. It felt like it was going to jump out of her chest. It was dawn and they had arrived at Gondor. The enemy's army covered the field below. Rohan's horsemen stopped on the hilltop overlooking Gondor in their lines. Elfhelm's éored was on the right flank to the king at the front lines. When they attacked Ariana would be in direct combat right away. She had a large chance of being the first to die. Her grip on her spear tightened. Her confidence in her ability with the weapon was low. She felt more comfortable at short distance with her sword, or better yet her bow.

Her attention went to the king as he rode before them across the ranks. "Arise! Arise riders of Théoden. Spears shall be shaken; shields shall be splintered, a sword day, a red day ere the sun rises!"

They all lowered their spears in readiness. Théoden drew his sword and met each spear as he passed every rider. He tried to pass his strength to his men. "Ride now, ride now, ride! Ride for ruin and the world's ending! Death!" He cried out his final word, repeating with vigor until his men joined him.

Ariana felt his fighting spirit rushing through her and lifted her spear higher, shouting out her fear and restlessness. "Death!" She screamed until her throat hurt. She let every emotion and memory she kept safe in her heart out to fuel her.

Théoden turned his horse forward and lifted his sword toward the battlefield. "Forth, Eorlingas!"

The horns sounded and the army moved forward. Slow at first, but broke into a gallop as they approached the enemy. Before the enemy was a waterfall of horsemen over the hill. They faced the shadow with the sun shining in their wake. Théoden gave one last cry. "CHARGE!"

Quicker than Ariana would have wanted she was at the front of the enemy's ranks. She managed to avoid the arrows and stabbed the closest one with her spear. The Rohirrim broke through the enemy's front ranks easily and soon they were all in the fray. Ariana discarded her spear in the carcass, more than happy to be rid of it. She was much more comfortable fighting without it. Pulling her sword from her sheath she cut at every Orc that came near her, maneuvering Hurluin with one hand. Though Hurluin was leading her true if her attention was taken away. Éowyn was already lost to her in the fray, but she was too busy keeping herself alive to worry about that.

She realized quickly that stabbing the monsters took too long; retracting her sword and moving on. She switched to slicing at their neck or cutting off their hands when they swung at her. Her arm was beginning to get tired and she tried not to count how many she killed. Hurluin had not stopped running since they broke through and took his part in running over the smaller Orcs and goblins.

Pure adrenaline was running through her veins and she almost felt like everything was sharper. She could feel the sweat pouring out of her pores; see everything just in front of her clearer, smell the blood of the battlefield, and the sensation of her sword cutting through the flesh of the enemy. She tried to ignore that feeling.

The Rohirrim were overpowering the enemy and could push them back. "Drive them to the river!"

The order was from close by. She looked up from slashing the closest Orc and spotted the river. When the Orcs pulled on Hurluin's reins she turned him and they rushed the Orcs to push them back. Théoden called to them to protect the city. Shortly after Ariana heard sounds like someone pounding at the ground, and felt the ground rumble slightly even atop of Hurluin. She looked for the source and gasped. A line of Oliphaunts were heading for them. Their riders sounded their horns and the Oliphaunts charged.

"Re-form the line!" Théoden yelled. "Re-form the line!"

Ariana put Hurluin to action and headed to the group at the right of the king's éored. She stared at the giant creatures fearfully. She had only read about them in books, creatures controlled and ridden on as horses by the Men of Harad. To see them right in front of her and heading straight for them all was terrifying.

"Sound the charge! Take them head on!" Théoden cried. Gamling lifted his horn and the smooth carrying sound of his horn came forth, signaling all of them; combined with the command of the king. "Charge!"

Ariana sheathed her sword and pulled her bow from her belt. Her arrows were strapped to her back in a cylinder container. She held onto Hurluin's reins to avoid the legs of the beasts and then turned to follow, keeping speed with them to avoid running into their feet. She let go of Hurluin's reins and raised her bow. Drawing an arrow, she aimed for the animal and let it fly. It embedded itself in the Oliphaunts chest, looking minuscule compared to the creature. Others used their arrows but it did nothing to it. Ariana's chest tightened and she panted in fear.

The Oliphaunt cried out and swung its trunk at her. She grabbed Hurluin's reins to steer him away from the Oliphaunt. The giant trunk just missed swatting her away like a bug. Another soldier was not as fortunate. Ariana watched him fly and her breathing quickened. She kicked Hurluin to go faster and took aim again, looking for a more vulnerable spot. Aiming was hard when riding a horse, but she had a very big target. Letting the arrow fly it hit the Oliphaunt right next to his eye.

She missed, but she was close enough to the socket and got the desired effect. The giant animal cried out in pain and stopped, jerking around to try and force the arrow out of its eyes. The rider and men in the carrier on its back couldn't hold on for long and fell. Some were trampled by their beast when they hit the ground.

Taking aim again she did the same to another, this time actually getting its eye. Hurluin ran quickly to get out of the way before the Oliphaunt hit him and Ariana. The two Oliphaunts ran into other Oliphaunts, bringing each other down. Ariana continued to fire arrow after arrow, aiming for the riders as they fired back, until she ran out of arrows. Once that happened she took her sword once more and killed the enemies closer to the ground. She celebrated silently how she was able to help in taking down four Oliphaunts.

It wasn't too happy of a celebration, given there were still many more Oliphaunts rampaging everywhere. Without arrows Ariana could not attack from afar, and she did not risk close combat with the creatures. Instead she moved closer to the river to fight. The Oliphaunts were heading towards the city.

An awful cry filled the air and Ariana winced, looking to the sky. A giant black winged creature was descending from the cloud, a screeching cry emitting from it. It was the Fell Beast, the steed of the Nazgûl. Ariana didn't like thinking of herself as a coward, but a smart person, and she leaned toward it being smart to avoid the monster rather than cowardly. She knew there was no winning against the creature, and even if she could, she couldn't beat its master, the right hand to evil itself.

She watched it until it landed and noted to avoid that area at all costs. She didn't need more problems than she already had. She was growing tired and her arms burned. Fighting from such height made it easier to see the enemy coming, but took a toll on her back and the reach of her arm, but she kept moving and killing. While she wasn't looking an Orc ran at her from her left side, slicing at her. Its sword sliced her leg and cut through the leather guard. She cried out and stabbed the Orc in the neck.

She checked the wound quickly and passed it over as a light one. Turning Hurluin they ran through the fray, slicing through the hordes of creatures. As she drew closer to the river her whole body filled with dread. Ships were making port. The Corsair arrived. It seemed the enemy continued to receive more and more allies while their side continued on with what they had.

From the front ship came out not the pirates of the Corsair, but four people she would know anywhere. She could have cried in joy at that moment as Aragorn, Boromir, Legolas, and Gimli arrived. Aragorn had succeeded; he passed through the Path of the Dead. As they walked forward thousands of ghostly figures appeared from thin air and attacked the enemy. Apparently Aragorn brought the dead with him as well.

Her eyes widened as the transparent army headed straight for her. She cowered, bending over Hurluin. No harm came to her as they passed around, and some through her, just a cold chill traveled up her spine. She looked up, surprised, and watched them wreack havoc on the enemy that had previously been around her and then move on to the next ones. She was suddenly filled with a newfound vigor as the advantage was on their side. Letting out a loud cry she rode Hurluin into the battle. If she could survive she knew she would see victory.

Blinded by her overeager attitude she did not see the arrow coming until it was embedded in her right forearm. She screamed in shock and pain and dropped her sword, automatically grabbing her injured arm. A shot of panic went through her and she looked for the source of the arrow. She saw an Orc archer not too far away. He already had another arrow notched. Grabbing Hurluin's reins with her good arm she kicked him into a gallop. The arrow was not escaped.

Hurluin cried out and reared onto his back legs. Ariana screamed and tried to hang on, but with one hand it was useless. She fell from Hurluin and gasped at the impact of her back with the ground. She looked at Hurluin, her vision blurry, and saw a gash on his back leg briefly before he ran off. She looked toward the enemy, only to see him dead on the ground. Someone had killed him. Sitting up, she winced, her back and arm screaming. She looked around for her sword and saw it a few yards away. Her legs did all the work to pull herself up. Standing hurt, but the back pain was fading slowly. She turned, ready to go after her sword, but gasped as an Orc, sword raised, was right in front of her. She ducked his blade and ran towards her sword.

The Orc grabbed onto the long braid coming out from under the helmet. Ariana cried out in pain as she was thrown to the ground. She screamed as she landed on the arm with the arrow still in it. Tears of pain escaped her eyes as she turned onto her back to watch the monster raise his sword again to kill her.

Mid-swing, the Orc froze, his eyes widening. Opening his mouth black blood fell from his lips and landed on Ariana's face. She watched, surprised, as the Orc fell over dead and in his place stood Boromir.

"Boromir." She gasped.

He looked down at the soldier, confused. How did he know his name? Looking at the face beneath the helmet his eyes widened. "Ariana?" His eyes flickered to her arm. "You're hurt."

Ariana ignored his concern and stood up. "It's fine."

"There is an arrow in your arm!" He yelled.

She looked at the arrow and winced. It broke when she fell on it, but some wood was still sticking out. "It's fine," she repeated. "It didn't go all the way through." She looked around; the battle looked as if it was drawing to a close. The remaining enemies were being taken care of by the reinforcements brought by Aragorn, some fleeing to escape. She could take care of her wound in Gondor's healing hall. She looked up to Boromir to question him about the whereabouts but paused. He was even paler than when she last saw him, and he was breathing heavily with a sweat covered face. She reached for his face, but he avoided her hand. "Boromir, are you alright?"

"I am fine."

"You're lying." She persisted. "Have you been injured?"

"No." He said softly.

Her eyebrows furrowed, thinking hard. The only other explanation would be… Her eyes widened and she looked at him. She was going to ask about his old wound but his eyes begin to cloud over and he swayed on his feet. "Boromir?" He dropped his sword and fell forward. "Boromir!" She caught him painfully, and tried to move him to the ground as gently as she could. Once there she felt his head and reeled back in surprise, he was burning up.

Unhooking his cloak and the first layer of his leather vest she pulled down the collar of his tunic and coat of mail and looked at his old wound. Neither material stretched far enough for her to see the whole wound, but saw enough. The skin was an angry pink, and when she touched the skin around the old wound it was hotter than the rest of his body. The wound was infected. She looked down at Boromir's face, pushing wet hair off his brow. "It's alright Boromir, I'll take care of you. I'm sorry I didn't before."

* * *

Ariana watched the people around her as Aragorn wrapped her arm. They were located in the in one of the Houses of Healing in the sixth level on the southeastern side. The room they were in was where those with minor or the most non life threatening wounds were taken. While Aragorn took care of her wound the Warden of the Houses, the wise-woman Ioreth, and the herb-master took care of everyone else. Her admiration for the healers of Gondor grew the more she watched them all. They looked so efficient and worked well under pressure. You wouldn't be able to tell their city was just attacked hours before. They even had a small amount of women working.

Besides the healers her eyes kept glancing to the bed across the room. There the healers were taking care of Boromir. She had tried to assist them and give them the herbs she had, but she was brushed off by the herb-master and wise-woman. She trusted him in their hands, they had taken care of Boromir's wounds since he was small, and his wound was minor.

Still, she wanted to be the one to take care of him. Her eyes were drawn to him and watched him through the bodies of the healers. His face was calmer, but he was still sweating. A pretty woman healer, most likely an apprentice of Ioreth, wiped his forehead with a cloth and smiled at him. Ariana felt disgruntled.

"Ariana." Aragorn said, drawing her attention. "Is all well?"

She wiped off her frown and smiled. "Yes, I am just worried for Boromir."

A look of understanding passed over Aragorn's face. "Ah yes, I am guilty that I did not notice his condition earlier before it came this far."

She sighed. "Well Boromir should have said something, but he didn't want to be left behind, and you had other things to worry about."

He nodded. "And he is being taken care of well here. They must be glad to see Boromir once more."

Ariana's expression flickered as she looked at Boromir again, the same woman still wiping off his face, standing a little too close to his bed. "Maybe a little too glad." She muttered.

Aragorn grinned. "What, Ariana?"

She looked at him. "Nothing." She examined the job Aragorn did on her arm. It was perfect. It hurt when she moved her arm, but there wasn't much she could do about the pain. She was glad she had Aragorn to take care of her rather than someone she didn't know. Boromir would be happy to know that healers he was familiar with took care of him. She didn't notice she was looking toward Boromir once again.

"You will be able to see him soon, Ariana, don't worry." Aragorn said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

She looked at him in surprise. "I know. I just… I don't know. I'm ashamed in myself for not trying harder to check his wounds better before he left."

"It's not your fault Ariana, Boromir will be fine."

She looked away. "I'm not worried about that."

"Ah," Aragorn said in sudden realization. "You should really speak to Boromir about everything Ariana."

"What?" She asked, confused. "What are you talking about?"

"About how-"

"Aragorn."

The siblings looked up, just noticing Gandalf's presence. Ariana smile brightly while Aragorn gave Gandalf a questioning look. Gandalf looked between them and Ariana's wound briefly before looking just at Aragorn. "You are needed in the next room. I fear Faramir, Éowyn, and Merry are in dire condition from their contact with the Nazgûl. The healers need your assistance; they've never faced this before."

Aragorn nodded and stood. He left Ariana with a kiss on the forehead before leaving the room.

Ariana watched him leave then looked to Gandalf. "Will they be alright, Gandalf?"

The wizard sighed and took a seat on her bed, staring out the window of the far wall. "Faramir and Merry should pull through with Aragorn's assistance, but Lady Éowyn's recovery is hard to predict."

"Why? I thought she came out without any wounds."

"It was their contact with the Nazgûl that left them in these extreme states and it is not just a matter of healing wounds, but their minds. Éowyn has been effected the most by the war and will be the most reluctant to heal." Gandalf said.

Ariana nodded. "She went into battle with little hope and combined with the death of her uncle she has little to come back to."

"Let's hope Eomer can help her pull through."

She felt a twang in her heart as Eomer was mentioned, but pushed it aside and agreed with him. They fell into silence and she busied herself with pulling her hair over her shoulder and braiding it.

"Something is bothering you." Gandalf said.

She didn't deny it. "Aye, but this is a matter you would be unable to help with Gandalf."

"Hmm, then I will not question you."

"Thank you." She sighed and flipped the untied braid behind her, feeling it loosen immediately. Without her consent her eyes took a moment to look across the room once more. Boromir was no longer surrounded by healers and the woman was no longer there wiping his face. He looked peaceful while he slept. She wondered what he was dreaming about. Her mind took a crazy turn and she wondered if he ever dreamed of her.

"What must you be thinking of to put such a look on your face?" Gandalf said, breaking her out of her thoughts.

She gave him a confused look. "Huh?"

"I will leave you to your thoughts; there are things I must attend to." He said as if he hadn't spoken before. He stood and patted her shoulder. She watched him leave, even more confused. Gandalf was at the top of her list of people she didn't understand. After him was Elrond. She distracted herself for a second by continuing to list off people. One person she subconsciously thought of was across the room, unconscious. She looked back at Boromir, debating over going to his bedside.

It wasn't a long debate as she found herself next to him not a minute later. Being so close to him while he was in such a state caused her guilt to hit her even harder. If she hadn't been so afraid to confront him after she found out how he felt he wouldn't have gone into battle with an untreated wound. What if he passed out during a more crucial part of the battle? He could have been killed. It would have been all her fault. Letting her fear get in the way of her responsibility could have cost a man his life.

She pulled a stool and sunk down, staring at his face. Words began to spill out of her mouth the moment she sat down. "I'm so sorry, Boromir." Warm tears rolled down her cheeks, leaving chilled trails until they dripped off her chin. "Why would you ever choose me? Such a waste."

Her body felt hot and her throat felt tight. "I'm an awful person; I didn't even notice your feelings. I abandoned you and put your health at risk because I was scared to make you even madder. I didn't want to lose your friendship." She wiped her eyes and nose with her sleeve. "I-I can't blame you for ignoring me, I don't deserve you."

"Ariana…"

She gasped and realized he had woken up while she was looking away. Or maybe he was never truly unconscious. She stood swiftly. "I-I'm sorry." Her eyes darted around in panic, looking anywhere but him. She was such an idiot, saying all that in front of him. "I'll just go." She whispered, ready to flee.

"Wait." He reached over to her with his left arm and grabbed her hand, stopping her. He looked dazed from exhaustion. "Don't cry."

She wiped her eyes, avoiding his gaze and turning her head away so he couldn't see. "I'm not. I-I need to find Aragorn. He's with Éowyn and Eomer. He's healing her. I should see them."

His grip tightened. "Stay."

"What?" She asked surprised, finally looking at him. She didn't know how to describe his look, but after seeing it she pulled the stool even closer and sat back down. He was still holding her hand, resting it on his chest. He closed his eyes.

She stared at their hands and her heart clenched. "I'm sorry."

His grip on her hand tightened for a brief second. "Do not be."

A silence overtook them. Ariana listened to his breathing while continuing to look at their hands. A small smile appeared on her lips and she squeezed his hand back. "I am glad you are alright Boromir. You're very important to me." She laid her head down on the side of his bed. "Please don't treat me coldly."

If she had looked at his face she would have seen the small smile on his lips. "I will treat you well, Ariana. I will not leave you."

A content sigh left her lips and a warm feeling filled her. She let all her other problems and troubles float away. "Thank you."


	38. Chapter 37

_**Chapter 37**_

On the first level of the city the troops were dressed in their armor, readying their steeds. They were all in preparation for what would be the battle of their lifetime; hopefully the last Battle for Middle Earth.

Higher up, 700 feet above these men on the seventh level of the city a long paved passage led to the Citadel. It was encircled by a wall and seven towers. In the center was the Tower of Ecthelion, standing 300 feet tall. At the base of the tower, beyond the polished metal door was the Hall of Kings. Tall pillars of black marble lined either walls, images of animals and leaves carved at the capitals of the pillars. Between pillars were statues of the past Kings of Gondor. Deep windows aligned both sides in the aisles beyond the pillars. The vaulted ceiling was inlaid with gold and the floor was made of white polished stone with flowing patterns in many colors.

At the far end of the hall a dais with many steps lead up to the king's throne. A carved image of the White Tree set with gems gleamed upon the wall behind the throne. To the right was a long banquet table. Upon the table armor and weapons were laid out across it.

Ariana stood beside it, looking over it all. She reached out and picked up the chainmail. She went to Aragorn's side and handed him the chain mail. While he put it on she grabbed the leather vest. Upon the front of the vest was the symbol of Gondor, the White Tree, six stars aligned above the branches. She smiled as Aragorn put it on; buttoning it and aligning the two sides of the tree. She brushed off his shoulder with her good arm.

"It suits you." She told him.

He looked at the throne. "I am beginning to see that."

When he looked at her again she had his shoulder armor in her hand for him to put on. He strapped the armor on as she raised an eyebrow. "But not completely?"

He smiled. "Not yet."

"Well that's just because you're not wearing your kingly cape yet." She smiled widely and pulled the black and red from the table.

He took it from her, chuckling. "Thank you." His smile faded and a serious look overtook is features. Ariana held out his arm shields. The look in her eyes was that of understanding. She turned to the table one last time and picked up Aragorn's sword, Andúril. Blade down, she offered the sword to him. He took it and held it up, staring at his reflection in the blade.

Ariana surveyed him closely. He stood straight, determined, his eyes like steel. He looked ready to face anything, even hell itself. She frowned as she noticed the wisps of hairs hanging in his eyes. Pulling the leather band from her braid she held it out to Aragorn. "It's hardly presentable for a future king to have hair in his face."

He sheathed his sword and he took it, smiling at her.

There was a moment of silence between them as Ariana watched him tie back half of his hair. She could see his whole face and her gaze was drawn to his eyes. They had the same eyes, but his held much more strength. "You've come so far from the ranger, Aragorn." She said softly.

"And you as well, Ariana." He placed his hands on her shoulders. "You are far stronger than when we were first reunited."

"Thank you." She faltered, blinking rapidly. "Being able to meet you again, even after all this time, has been the best thing to happen to me. I know this isn't the best time to be saying this so close to your departure, but we have had nothing but bad come between us and I feel that I have hardly gotten to know you…"

"Ariana, that is not-"

She held up a hand. "No, it's true. Everything we remember about one another is from when we were children, and that was a long time ago. With our current situation and the aspect of the end at our doorstep I just want you to know, that despite our short time together I feel close to you. You are my only family," She covered his hand on her shoulder with her own, looking into his eyes. "And I love you, Aragorn."

Aragorn's eyes softened and he pulled her into his arms, careful of his armor and her wound. "There is not a day that passes that I am not thankful for your return. To have you here, waiting for my return, is a happiness I could never have imagined." He pulled back, his hands firmly on her shoulders once more. "But have hope Ariana, believe in Frodo. This is not the end."

Ariana nodded, wiping her cheeks and smiling a watery smile. "I know."

He smiled and the two stood in silence until Ariana's tears subsided and she stepped away. She looked over the hall and let her eyes rest on the throne. "It is only the beginning for you, for me, and for Gondor." She looked at him and squared her shoulders. "I will be here, awaiting your return, brother. May your battle end in victory."

He nodded. "And may your wait be short."

Aragorn and she departed from the hall and went their separate paths. All that needed to be said between them had been said. Anything else could wait for when he returned. While Aragorn went to his troops, Ariana went to the gardens of the Houses of Healing, looking eastward, watching the army depart. Though she could not join the army as she did in the last battle, she had no regrets. She felt that Gondor was her rightful place. Specifically near the Houses of Healing and waiting with hope for her brother to return.

She looked out over the land dully. She sighed glancing around briefly. Her heart jumped and she did a double take. She turned. "Boromir!" She gave him a quick glance over. He looked nice in a simple white tunic. His facial hair was trimmed and his hair was brushed back. She shook her head. "What are you doing out here?"

He leaned against the wall, looking east. "Since I cannot be in the battle, I wish to see the army depart. Besides, I am feeling much better and my healers saw that as well."

She gave him a doubtful look. "Did you sneak out?"

"Ioreth has gained many years since I was small, she overlooks a lot," was all he said as an answer.

Ariana rolled her eyes and smiled. "Right." They returned their attention to watching the soldiers depart. A small sigh left Boromir, drawing her attention. "You're upset you can't join them."

Boromir's shoulders squared. "It is my men out there, putting their lives on the line for Middle Earth, being led by another commander, while I'm here because of a wound that was easily avoidable."

"Are you upset that it is Aragorn leading them?" She asked.

He shook his head. "I have long accepted Aragorn as the future king, and have complete trust in his leadership abilities."

"But you miss being the one leading?" She guessed.

He was silent for a moment. "That is part of it…"

"And you feel that you lack control over not being in the battle. The only time you feel at ease about getting a victory is when you can help." She continued.

He looked at her. "Yes, that as well."

She nodded to herself. "It's only natural that is how you feel. You've been fighting for Gondor since you could hold a sword. On your journey with Aragorn and Frodo you longed to return to Gondor to fight for the safety of your city and people. Now you have finally returned to your home and you can only wait here as your men fight without you." She smiled and glanced at him. He was watching her with a strange expression. "Though I'm only guessing." She said quickly.

Boromir smiled. "You are able to see things clearly without me even having to tell you a thing."

She shrugged, a little embarrassed. "I've been told I am a very observant person."

"I do not think that all there is to this."

"What else could there be?" She asked, confused.

He turned to her. "There has to be more to this than your ability to observe people. Something about who it is you are observing is what matters."

Her eyes widened in realization and she took a step back. "Boromir, I know what you are trying to get me to admit, but we've already been through this. You can't get me to say what you want me to by twisting my words around."

"You think I am trying to trick you?" He asked, his temper flaring.

"I think you want to have something to back up your beliefs so that you don't think your feelings are worth nothing."

He scoffed. "And you know so much about what I am feeling."

"Well, not a moment ago you were complimenting me on that ability." She said annoyed. "Or were you just trying to butter me up so you could get me to rethink how I feel about you?"

Boromir narrowed his eyes. "If that is the type of man you think I am…"

Ariana laughed. "If you would ever listen to me then you would know that I think of you in a very good light. You are one of the few people I could trust my life with." He opened his mouth. "But that is no reason for you to think I return your feelings."

She watched as Boromir's anger faded from the blow of her words, and hurt flashed over his face. He looked away. She sighed and placed a hand on his arm. He didn't pull away. "I'm sorry."

"Is there really no hope?" He asked softly.

His question took her by surprise. She had expected him to get angry again. She had prepared herself mentally for him to get angry, not for that question. "I-I don't know." She said truthfully.

A large smile spread across his face and she regretted her words. "Then that is all I need."

"Wait, Boromir, that didn't mean anything."

He wasn't listening. "Until there is no hope left I will not give up."

She frowned in frustration. "Boromir-"

"Lord Boromir!"

They looked toward the entrance of the gardens. Ioreth was standing atop the stairs of the gardens, glaring down at them. She hobbled her way down the stairs, heading straight for them. They backed away from each other. "I leave you for one second and you sneak out. I thought you grew out of this Boromir." She stopped in front of him and pointed a bony finger in his face. "Now do I have to tie you down to that bed to make sure you stay put like I did when you were a child?"

Ariana let her amusement get the better of her and she laughed quietly behind her hand. The sight of a small older woman scolding a man twice her size was very funny. Especially the way Boromir's cheeks became red in embarrassment as he tried to defend himself. Ariana saw there was no way he could get himself out of this situation. She didn't help him as Ioreth dragged him out of the gardens, scolding him the whole way out. When they were gone and their raised voices disappeared through the hall Ariana's smile faded. There was a problem left unsettled now.

Sighing she turned to look out once more and stared at the Shadow overpowering the sky to the east. She could let Boromir wait until other problems were faced. She bit her lip. "Good luck, Aragorn." She whispered.

* * *

Ariana stood on the seventh level looking east and watching the Shadow that had engulfed the sky for so long. It was a little before noon on the 25th of March when she knew Aragorn reached the Black Gates. A fortnight had passed since the army left and there was finally a new feeling filling her besides anxiety. A great wind rose and her hair streamed out behind her. She watched, mesmerized for a long time as the Shadow departed and the sun appeared. Her heart slowly lifted and she felt tears fall from her eyes in elation. She didn't completely understand, but she felt as if a weight was being lifted from her and a great warmth and relief filled her.

A sighed seemed to escape the city as it welcomed a great Eagle from the East bearing news from the Lords of the West, telling the city of Sauron's defeat. She sobbed in happiness and ran to the stairs, her skirts flying out behind her. She could hear the songs of the men as she ran through the city. Their hearts were also filled with joy and bliss. She entered the Houses of Healing and went to the gardens. She reached the stairs and looked down upon the gardens. Faramir and Éowyn stood close looking out towards the east, their hands clasped.

Ariana stopped and backed up, a small smile reaching her lips. She had met Faramir during her trips to the Houses of Healing. She noticed right away how different he was from his brother. He was calmer, a more relaxed soul. She could almost think of him as the opposite of Boromir. She had noticed the attention Éowyn was receiving from the man, and Ariana was glad she had someone like Faramir to watch over her as she worked out her despair.

Ariana went to find Boromir. She entered the healing room smiling, looking to his bed. He was not there. Confused, she looked around. Instead of his bed he was standing at the window, looking towards the east in relief. She joined him at the window and they shared a smile. She let her tears fall and he did nothing to stop them. There was no sadness coming from her.

"Arrangements must be made for the king's return." She said happily.

"You will have to discuss that with Faramir." He said. "He is now Steward of Gondor."

Her brow furrowed in confusion. "But it is your birth right."

"Faramir is much better suited for the life of reports and meetings. My heart is on the battle field. I will remain Captain."

She stared at him. "That is very admirable, Boromir, to give up something so great."

He smiled, but his eyes were serious. "It should have been Faramir to set out to Rivendell, but the road was long and treacherous and I did not believe Faramir could survive it. I am cut out for that, I take care of the battles, while Faramir is a knowledgeable man."

"So he is the brains and you are the brawn." She said amused.

He smiled. "I am going to take that in the best possible way."

She looked back out the window, basking in the sunlight. "I'm not sure how many more battles you will have to fight with Sauron gone."

"There will always be battles. Orcs are not the only enemies we can gain." He said seriously.

She nodded. "Yes, there are other evils in the world without Sauron's influence." She smiled at him despite their dark talk. "But that is something to think about another day. Now we should be celebrating."

He grinned. "Yes, shall I show you where the ale is kept in the kitchens?"

"Well now, I suppose this is a proper time for a drink." She paused. "But not too many."

He laughed and offered his arm. "I would never allow it."

She accepted and they left the Houses of healing. Ariana felt like she was walking on air. Everything she had worried about was suddenly a distant memory. Things she had fretted over suddenly unimportant. The war had ended and they had won. Boromir did not look at her coldly as he did before. A great weight was lifted.

"I can't believe it's all over." She whispered.

Boromir smiled at her. "Think of it as a new beginning."

Her eyes began to water once more and she nodded.

It wasn't long until Ariana received a message one morning from Aragorn to join the celebrations of the defeat at the Field of Cormallen. The messenger was surprised as she embraced him in thanks. His cheeks became like fire as he watched the lady run towards the upper levels. Ariana had only one place in mind: the Houses of Healing. She knew already that Éowyn would be in the gardens.

"Éowyn." Ariana called, going down the stairs. She was alone. The blond turned from the wall looking east.

"Good afternoon." Ariana said cheerfully.

Éowyn smiled the smallest bit. "And to you as well."

"I just received word from Aragorn." She said happily. "Of the celebrations to take place at the Field of Cormallen."

"Yes, I have also received a message from my brother telling me to join him." She looked across the fields beneath them, her eyes distant.

"We must prepare at once to meet them." Ariana said, stepping closer to Éowyn.

"I will not be attending. I will wait in Gondor."

"What?" Ariana's eyebrows furrowed. Her happiness slid off her face. "For what reason? Surely you wish to see your brother, knowing he survived and that our lives can become much brighter now."

"The war has ended," she said quietly. "However I do not deserve to join them in victory."

Ariana placed a hand on Éowyn's arm. She hesitated. "Is it because you could not join them in battle? Éowyn there is more to life than glory in battle. Now with Sauron defeated we have much opportunity to enjoy life."

Éowyn looked at her and Ariana's pity was struck by the sharp look in Éowyn's eyes. Éowyn moved away, walking further into the gardens. She paused near the stone structure in the center of the gardens. It was a tall vase perched on thin base. It was old, cracking around the rim.

"I had thought I knew what I wanted. My life had been so clear to me. But now…" Éowyn reached out and touched the rim of the vase, bit of stone crumbling beneath her fingers as she ran them over the edge. "Have I become so blind it has turned me fickle?"

Ariana stayed silent. She didn't know how to answer. She held no understanding on Éowyn's sadness.

Éowyn looked at her over her shoulder, her hand covering her heart. "There is still so much that still must be fixed and mended. I have no need for celebrations when I am still troubled by Shadow."

"I don't understand." Ariana said slowly.

"That surprises me, yet it does not." Éowyn turned to face her. "We have shared many things and I thought we also knew what deep pain was. However it seems that only I have taken the time to compare. I am very thankful to you, Ariana, but you are far too carefree."

Ariana's eyes narrowed. "Carefree? Do you think I am untroubled? That I too don't have things that weigh down my heart and soul?"

Éowyn smiled, though her eyes stayed the same. "You misunderstand me. I do not say this in spite. I truly envy you, Ariana. How you are able to find happiness despite the darkness and bitterness of your past."

"What kind of happiness do you speak of? I am overjoyed by our victory, but there are still many things that burden me. Everyone have many burdens to face now that the biggest opposition is gone."

"You do not let your heart hinder you from rejection and pain."

"Rejection…" Ariana's confusion sky rocketed. "This is not over your regret of being kept from the battle field to die?"

Éowyn laughed shortly. It was cold, empty. "To die would have been an honor; I would be free. I have given my heart and now have nothing left for anyone else."

Ariana realized a mistake she had made with Éowyn. She had thought so much of the younger woman's strength and ambitions she had overlooked that among everything Éowyn was still a woman. She never realized that the strongest woman could still hold a fragile heart. While Ariana had been looking away Éowyn had given away her heart and received nothing in return. Sadness swept through her and she could see Éowyn clearly at that moment. War and hatred had forced this young woman to grow up so fast, like many others, and trapped her. Now that everything was over Éowyn's feelings had nothing to be buried under.

"You are wrong, Éowyn. There is always more love to give. It only matter on how much you are willing to try again." Ariana said softly.

"I am not so sure." Éowyn said sadly.

"If there is someone willing to fight for your happiness then you will find a way to reach out to them."

"Have you?"

Ariana's eyebrows rose then lowered once again as she looked to the ground. "I have not yet tried to give away my heart to be able to give a new one to another."

"Then you should tell Eomer of how you feel."

Ariana looked at her in shock. She didn't know why she was so surprised. Éowyn had known her when she had still lived in Rohan all those years ago. Her feelings for Eomer had not been as secretly kept as she had wanted them. She remembered times when she watched him secretly while they passed in corridors, the joy of serving him his food and have him smile in thanks, the smell of his sheets and blankets when she fixed his bed, the feeling of her arms around him when he rescued her from where she was trapped. And last, she remembered the pain of his words before the battle.

"I…I know how he feels, there will be no point in telling him." Ariana said quietly.

"Then you will suffer as well."

Ariana narrowed her eyes and took a step forward. "You once told me to stop hiding. That everything would be clear to me if I would stop being afraid. Now I think you should listen to your own advice. You have proven to everyone that you are a strong woman, but don't let this overtake you. It hurts…" Her throat tightened. "It hurts so much, I know, but letting this rule you is a foolish thing to do."

"Maybe you really don't understand." Éowyn said. Ariana froze, hurt.

She turned away from Éowyn. "Fine, then you can stay here and wallow in loneliness. I, however, will not let this hurt rule me when there are still people I love that need me."

"As long as you hide from Eomer you will never be able to move on. Listen to your own words as well, Ariana." Éowyn said stiffly.

Ariana stopped at the top of the stairs. She did not turn to Éowyn, but her feet would not move. "I thought you were a woman that defined her life by her own actions and achievements, and not by who you love. You have become legendary without a man."

"Becoming a legend is something anyone would ask for, but being alone is something no one should suffer."

There was nothing left to say Ariana left Éowyn. Her previous happiness was gone. There was nothing she could argue further, because Éowyn was right. Being alone was the worst feeling anyone could go through. However, the younger girl couldn't see that she wasn't alone. Nothing Ariana could say would sway her otherwise.

Ariana walked slowly, without destination. Through the corridor Boromir's younger brother, Faramir, passed her, heading towards the gardens. She smiled at him and nodded. He nodded back. They had not spoken much, but she had heard a lot about him through Boromir. His older brother was very proud of him.

She watched him over her shoulder as he entered the gardens. Even to her the frequent meetings between Faramir and Éowyn did not go unnoticed. It was Faramir that broke Éowyn from her depressive state after she awoke from her injuries. Their meetings were encouraged by the healers. Ariana hoped that Faramir could help Éowyn once more with her newly emerging burdens. Whoever broke her heart, maybe Faramir could mend it.

She shook her head, shaking off her urge to watch them. She wasn't a little girl anymore; spying on others was unbecoming for a woman her age. Instead, she returned to her room to pack for her departure.


	39. Chapter 38

_**Chapter 38**_

The plan was to depart before the afternoon. It would be a day's ride out. They would have to make camp and travel across the Anduin, the Great River the next morning, and arrive the next afternoon. She packed two bags and changed into her riding dress. She tossed her bags onto her bed and sat at the vanity table beside it.

She had been given the room after her arrival to Minas Tirith once she was discharged from the House of Healing. It was in the guest lodgings of the seventh level. It was a very furnished room. A large canopy bed, a fire place, a banner of the White Tree hanging over the mantle, hand carved chairs and tables, a large wardrobe. It was a room made to impress. The cost of ordering such detailed furniture could feed a large family for a week. The rooms of Rohan were not as lavish and didn't make her feel like using the room was a shame.

She picked up a silver brush provided for her and pulled her hair from her braid. As she brushed out the knots she looked at the mirror. Her eyes trailed over her face to her throat and her strokes slowed. She put down the brush. Her fingertips glided over the charm of her necklace and she thought of him again, it was a wound refusing to close.

A knock at the door jarred her out of her thoughts. She looked at her reflection and fluffed her hair, tossing the long strands over her shoulders. When she opened the door she was not surprised to see Boromir.

She smiled. "I'll be ready in a moment." She left him in the doorway and returned to the mirror.

He entered her room, but didn't stray far from the doorway. She smiled to herself. Being back in Gondor made Boromir more of a gentleman than she thought him capable of; the influence and scolding of his old nursemaid Ioreth must have done it. She twisted her hair back and tied it into a bun.

"Is this all you will be taking?" He gestured to the bags on the bed.

"Yes."

He reached for them and she stood to stop him. "It's fine, I can carry my own things."

Something crossed his face, but he didn't argue. She felt guilty for a moment, wondering if she should have just let him carry them.

"Will you be putting boots on, or do you expect to be barefoot?"

She looked at her feet, wiggling her toes. "Ah, yes." She looked around and spotted her boots and stockings lying on the floor beside her bed. She pulled up the hem of her skirt to her knees and grabbed the stockings.

Boromir busied himself looking around the room at that moment. Ariana noticed and quickly covered her legs. She made quick work of her boots and stood. He watched her pick up her bags before gesturing to the door. She smiled at him as she passed. He stood in the doorway for a moment longer before closing it and following after her. Their horses were waiting for them outside in the street. Ariana tied her bag to Hurluin's saddle and swung onto her horse with ease. She smiled and patted the side of her horse's neck. "Hello Hurluin, you ready for one more journey?"

He didn't really give her an answer, but she took that as a yes.

Once Boromir was also situated they set off down the road down the levels. They passed the towns and Ariana smiled at civilians. An older woman sweeping the road, men sitting in a circle playing cards, children playing. A few called out to her in greeting and she waved.

"You seem popular with the people." Boromir commented quietly, riding alongside her. He watched faces light up in greeting at the sight of them. There was an apparent happiness among the people he had not seen in a long time; now that the shadow of Mordor no longer loomed over them.

"I met many while I explored." She said, her hand still raised in a wave.

"And they've taken to you well."

There was something in his voice that drew Ariana's attention. He smiled at her slowly. Confused, she smiled back before looking forward.

"So how do you see the future of Gondor now that the war is over, Lord Boromir?" She asked.

"Just Captain." He said. "I have no say in the future of Gondor."

"Of course you have a say." She said quietly. "Aragorn and Faramir will hold any advice you have to high regard."

"I am content as captain to my people. Faramir will make a much better Steward. As you've told me, I am all brawn, no brain." He joked.

Ariana shook her head. "You would make an excellent Steward, Boromir, your people love you."

"And I feel much more useful to them as Captain." He smiled again. "It is what I want Ariana."

She still looked unsure. "And you're okay with all of this?" He stayed silent and she reached over the space between them to touch his arm. He was acting nothing like the arrogant man she had met on her journey to Rivendell. Even his face had lost the harsh lines that used to be there. The man who had been so sure that Gondor needed no king and that he would take over as Steward, what had changed his mind?

He placed his hand over hers. "I've discovered something more important than power and politics."

Her heart jumped to her throat in anticipation. She glanced at their hands, then back to him. "And what's that?" Her voice came out quieter than she intended.

"To protect those most important to me: my people, my family…" He paused. "You."

Her heart squeezed and her neck and face began to feel very warm. She could see he was being true to his promise. She didn't know how she would get him to give up. She almost forgot how to breathe as he continued to look at her with the strange look in his eyes. She was suddenly very aware of his hand over hers. She pulled away and laughed nervously. "You know I can take care myself Boromir."

"You should not deny others when they want to be there for you."

"I'm not your responsibility Boromir." She said shortly. Her eyes bored into the back of Hurluin's head. A thick silence fell over them. She regretted snapping. She didn't know why she was so mean to him when he only wanted to show her he cared. But she couldn't let him think…she didn't…she already told him she would not, could not return his feelings…but it hurt her to see him upset. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. He was staring forward, his mouth set in a thin line.

"But thank you for thinking of me." She said, feeling extremely awkward. He looked at her and she tried to smile normally, even though her stomach churned unnaturally as he smiled back.

"And what do you have planned now that everything is over?" He asked.

She fell back into her comfort zone and left herself relax. "I would like to help in the House of Healing, but for now I don't want to think of the future when we're finally able to enjoy the present."

"What of finding a husband, having a family? Are those not important?"

She shook her head. "No, they're not. I don't need to find a husband to feel like my life is complete. Besides, I don't know if I can even have children…"

"What?" He said surprised. "Why would you not?"

Her eyebrows furrowed. "Well technically I'm in my 80's, and that's way past the age a woman can have children. And I don't know what Saruman's 'treatment' did to my body." She covered her mouth and closed her eyes briefly.

"You will not know until you try." He said softly.

"Can we please not talk about this now Boromir?" She pleaded

He nodded and let the subject drop. Ariana shook her head, wondering why she even told him that. She could have just stopped at telling him her opinion on marriage. Though it wasn't even really that. She couldn't tell Boromir what she really wanted. Who she wanted. She knew it would hurt Boromir, and that was something she didn't want.

They arrived at the gate on the lowest level in silence, gathering with the rest of the party departing. They greeted the two and Ariana let a smile come onto her face with ease. She looked at Boromir discretely. He too seemed calm and happy, though she could tell his shoulders were stiff.

She didn't let herself dwell too long on him as the party members all assembled and they set off.

* * *

Celebration was already in full swing by the time they arrived at Field of Cormallen. When they arrived night had fallen, but there was more than enough light coming from the torches surrounding the wide field. Large tents were pitched and lights hung between them. As Ariana and the rest moved through the camp, voices singing and celebrating became louder. They reached the center of camp where tents were drawn back to allow a space large enough for tables and a space people were using for dancing. Even through the large amounts of people at tables, drinking, socializing, celebrating, she could spot Aragorn easily.

He stood out among all others. He had a presence that drew in attention. It also helped he was sitting beside Gandalf, who was dressed completely in white and also quite noticeable. They sat at the furthest table with their companions. All were familiar to her, and her breath caught when she saw Frodo and Sam. They looked so worn out and haggard. It had been so long since she had first seen them in Rivendell. But they were safe now; they were the heroes of Middle Earth.

She heard Boromir suck in a breath as well. He looked worried, anxious, and uncertain. After a moment of deliberation Ariana placed a hand on his arm, drawing his attention.

"Speak to him."

"What if he does not forgive me?"

"He will know you are not the same man that attacked him. You have changed, Boromir."

He took a moment to take a deep breath before letting it out quickly. He squared his shoulders and started forward. Ariana stayed behind and watched as he approached the original Fellowship. He was noticed by Gimli first, who raised his pint to him, yelling out his greeting. Aragorn stood and embraced Boromir, keeping a hand on his shoulder as he pulled away, pulling him closer to the table, but he didn't sit. His attention was entirely on Frodo.

Words were exchanged and she could see Boromir's face crumble in guilt, completely open and vulnerable to Frodo. Frodo spoke again and reached out to Boromir. Ariana's heart swelled as Boromir smiled sadly and took the Hobbit's hand, his other going to the small creature's shoulder.

She felt happy for Boromir and knew that she should walk forward to join them, but something kept her where she was. The Fellowship was reunited and she felt like she'd be intruding. She would see Aragorn and Gandalf soon enough, but for now she would let them have their moment. Maybe she would go find something to drink while she waited…

"Ariana?"

Her heart leaped and she spun around. "Eomer." She breathed. She drank in the sight of him as if she were dying of thirst. Checking every part of him to reassure herself he was okay. She knew he'd survived, but having him in front of her, safe, was overwhelming her. When he smiled it was her breaking point. She let out a half laugh, half cry and launched herself at him, her arms wrapping around his torso. He wore no armor, only a shirt and tunic.

She sighed as his arms returned her embrace. She took in everything about him, his smell, his body, his voice. She wished he would feel her as well. "I'm so glad you're alright." She said.

He rested his head on hers and closed his eyes. "You as well."

They stayed like that for a moment longer, but felt like a moment too short for her as he pulled away. He looked over her shoulder.

"Did Éowyn not come with you?"

She shook her head. "No, uh, she didn't feel well enough to travel."

He frowned. "Pity, I wanted to see for myself how she was."

She nodded in understanding. "Yes, but we wouldn't want to put a toll on her by forcing her to travel."

He nodded. "Yes…" He looked conflicted for a moment, but it passed and his smile returned. He tucked her arm in his. "Come, there is someone I want you to meet."

"Who?"

"She is a cousin of Boromir and Faramir and the daughter of Prince Imrahil of Dol Amroth. She arrived the first day of the celebration. I've been keeping her company and she's been explaining the culture of Gondor to me."

He continued speaking of this woman and Ariana's heart sank. He was with a woman this whole time. No matter what type of woman she was, the way his face lit up while he spoke of her caused Ariana's chest to squeeze painfully.

"Ah, there she is."

Ariana almost didn't want to look. Ahead there was a woman in a light green gown with her back to them. She was looking around, her long blond hair glittering in the fire light. She turned around and Ariana almost winced at the beauty of the woman. She had a delicate face and sharp eyes, which lit up as she saw Eomer. Ariana saw her eyes flash to her and was suddenly aware of how dirty she was from her journey. She was still in her riding dress as well. She looked like nothing compared to this woman.

"Eomer." She greeting with a large smile. Her voice was high and breathy, very fitting.

Ariana began to feel helpless as Eomer let go of her to greet the woman, his hand lowering to rest on her arm. Ariana suddenly felt awkward standing there, feeling forgotten. She was relieved when he turned back to her, but then annoyed as he led the woman over.

"Ariana, this is Lady Lothiriel."

Lothiriel stepped forward, reaching out to grab Ariana's hands. Her hands were soft, not a callus to be felt. "Hello, it is nice to finally meet you, Lady Ariana. I have heard many good things about you from Lord Eomer."

"Oh, like what?" She couldn't keep the slight bite from her tone. She could tell Lothiriel was surprised, and Eomer gave her a strange look.

Lothiriel paused. "Well, I, he told me of how you fought for Gondor in the Battle of the Pelennor Fields. You are very brave Lady Ariana."

Ariana was annoyed at how nice she was being. "Thank you." She said shortly. She pulled her hands away and looked at Eomer. It was now or never to tell him. She could already feel the threat this woman held when he looked at her with soft eyes. Ariana had never seen him look at someone that way besides his family, friends, and …her. But this woman was able to weasel her way in this quick?

"Eomer could I talk to you for a moment?"

His eyebrows furrowed. She knew she was acting immature, but she couldn't wait any longer. She grabbed his arm and smiled at Lothiriel as pleasantly as she could before leading him away. They made it to the edge of camp, far enough away from the celebration, when she felt it was a safe enough distance to stop. She let him go.

"Ariana, what it going on? Why did you treat Lothiriel that way?"

She winced. "I'm sorry; there is just something I need to speak to you about before I lose my nerve."

"What is it?" He asked, confused.

She took a deep breath and tried to speak, but it felt like something was blocking her throat and the words wouldn't come out.

"Ariana?"

"I, I, well…This is hard…"

"What is it?"

"I can't, not like this…" She could almost hear Éowyn's voice in her head. Calling her a coward, her eyes judging her as she still failed to tell Eomer how she felt.

"Please speak. What is wrong?" He reached for her and as soon as his hand touched her shoulder she pulled back as if burned.

The words burst from her mouth before she could stop them or change her mind."I love you!"

Eomer's eyes widened and he took a step back. She opened her eyes slowly and crossed her arms. Once the shock wore off Eomer took a step forward and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Ariana. What?"

She sniffed. "I have for a long time. Since Rohan." Her voice was thick and she hated it, she sounded pathetic. She probably looked pathetic too.

"Ariana… I'm sorry." He said quietly. "I cannot return your feelings."

Her throat closed and her lips quivered. "I-It's alright, I understand."

"No, no you do not." He said softly. He walked around her to face her, but she kept her head down. "Ariana look at me."

"I'd rather not."

He sighed. "Ariana…"

She sniffed again and looked at his face. Seeing his familiar warm eyes she broke and the tears she was holding back rolled down her cheeks freely.

"Do not think I do not love you, even though I cannot return your feelings. You are important to me."

"Yes, as a sister…"

"No, Ariana, I lied when I told you that, I could never see you the same as how I see Éowyn." He confessed.

Her chest heaved. "Does that mean I mean nothing to you?"

"No!" He took her hands. "No, Ariana. I said you are important to me, and I mean this. However, I cannot love you as I once did."

Her eyes widened. "..Once did?"

He nodded. "There was a time, before you left Rohan, that I was beginning to love you."

She shook her head. "What changed?" She asked desperately.

Eomer sighed and turned away, letting go of her. Her hands felt cold without his. "I never gave up on finding you, but I only held onto my image of the old you. When we were reunited I saw how you changed, how I changed. You and I are nothing like we were."

"No, I'm still the same as I was!" She said anxiously.

"No, Ariana, you are not." He saw the hurt look that crossed over her face. "But this is not a bad thing. You've grown into a strong and beautiful woman, but I feel as if our time has passed. There was a time I loved you, but not anymore. And I feel that you do not feel the same either."

Her body started to shake as her hurt and sadness was overwhelmed with anger. "Bullshit!" She cried, tears still falling. "How can you just change your mind?"

"It's not that Ariana." He said frantically. "We were pulled apart before anything could happen, it is no one's fault. Do you not see the toll of separation? The differences within us?"

She could, but the pain in her chest and the ache in her throat kept her from admitting it. She had been dragging around this hope, despite everything, and it had all been for nothing. He was right, they were different, she wasn't the weak maid and he wasn't the same hardened soldier. Despite the truth that was right before her eyes she felt angry, betrayed. Fate had put her in the middle of death and destruction and couldn't even let her have what she wanted? She was angry, at him, at the war, at herself.

"Do you not even want to…try?" She whispered. Her words shook.

Eomer closed his eyes. "I cannot see you as I used to Ariana."

"But I see you! And we have time now! Please Eomer, just…please."

He shook his head. And to finish things off he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "I am sorry." He breathed before pulling away.

Her arms dropped to her side and she bowed her head. There was nothing left to say. No matter how she felt he had made up his mind. "Me too."

He left her then and she didn't stop him, or watch him leave. Once she knew he was gone she turned and left the camp, heading in no direction. Soon the light of the camp was far behind her and she found herself at the bank of the Anduin. She looked into the water, but it was too dark to see her reflection. Slowly she sat and stared at the dark water. Tears continued to flow and her nose began to run, but she didn't move to wipe anything away.

She pulled her knees to her chest and rested her chin on them.

"Ariana?"

She looked over her shoulder, not caring who saw her anymore. It was Boromir. She wondered how long he had been there. She couldn't even be mad at him for eavesdropping. She was too embarrassed and ashamed of herself.

"Boromir, I've been such an idiot." She sobbed into her knees. "I've let happiness pass me by."

Boromir sat beside her on the bank and pulled her towards him. She hardly noticed him, her face burrowing itself back in her knees.

"Everything is alright, Ariana." He held her tighter, letting her cry. "I am here for you."

She was thankful for his warm and non judging gaze. She was just thankful for him. She slowly finished crying and rested her head on his shoulder. Her eyes felt raw and tears continued to trail down her cheeks though the cries had stopped.

"Thank you, Boromir."


	40. Epilogue

**_Epilogue _**

"And that, my boys, is when I swooped in and let my charms take over to comfort the young damsel. After which she fell madly in love with me. Well more so than she already secretly was, and we lived happily ever after." Boromir finished extravagantly. He hadn't expected much a response, but he expected more than he got. Looking down at the two boys on the bed he was met with a skepticism and confusion.

"Father, are you sure that's true?" One asked, clutching a large brown bear to his small chest. He was tucked in under the blankets, sitting against the headboard. The other sat on the end of the bed and the younger one's feet, his legs dangling off the edge.

"Of course, you think I'm lying?" Boromir asked.

The two young boys looked at each other. The bigger of the two shrugged. "I don't know." He said slowly. "Something seems off."

Boromir sighed and stood from his stool. "I have told you everything as if it occurred yesterday."

The younger's lower lip jutted out in uncertainty. He looked over his father's shoulder. "Mother, is it really true?"

Boromir turned, surprised to see Ariana standing in the doorway. Her hands were rested on the large bulge of her stomach and she looked amused, but she frowned at them.

"Arahad, Orodreth why are you still awake? And Arahad, should you not be in your own room?"

"Father was telling us the story of how you met and became married." Arahad explained quickly, jumping from his seat on the bed.

Orodreth nodded enthusiastically. "Yes!"

Ariana's eyes slid to Boromir and she raised an eyebrow. He smiled sheepishly. "Well then, now that his _tale_ is complete Arahad can return to his room and you two can go to bed."

Orodreth sunk further under the covers and Arahad nodded. He shot a quick look at his brother. "I knew it wasn't true." He whispered, but his parents could still hear. Ariana hid a smiled and Boromir sighed.

"Goodnight father." Arahad said, bowing.

Boromir ruffled his hair. "Goodnight."

Arahad stepped to his mother and bowed again. Ariana smiled and leaned down to kiss his head. "I will see you in the morning, and maybe I'll tell you what _really_ happened."

He smiled and shot his father a look. "Yes mother." He left, Ariana's hand trailing over his shoulder.

She moved to Orodreth's bedside and kissed his forehead, pulling the blankets closer to him. "Goodnight, my dear."

"Night mother." He whispered, his eyes drooping.

Ariana blew out the candles on the bedside table. She turned quietly and stepped toward Boromir, tucking her hand in his arm as he offered. They walked down the hall to their own chambers. Nothing was said, only the sound of their footsteps echoing through the corridor to be heard. Once in their chambers Ariana broke from Boromir and sat at her vanity table, pulling the pins from her hair. Boromir began to relax and sat on his bed to remove his boots, believing his story telling subject had been dropped.

"So, husband, explain to me this time of charms and me falling madly in love with you." She said sarcastically.

Boromir let an easy grin form. "You know how important a happy ending is my dear."

She turned to look at him. "I think things turned out happy enough that you don't need to lie."

He stood and placed his hands on her arms as she leaned back into him. His hand moved to her cheek and he ran his thumb over her jaw as his other hand moved to rest on her stomach. She smiled contently up at him as he leaned down. "Yes, but the story wouldn't be as interesting if I told them how it really happened."

She placed her hand over the one on her stomach. "What, you following me around Gondor for months in my time of heartbreak determinedly until I agreed to give you a chance?"

He pursed his lips. "And you cannot understand why I have to change the story for my sons?"

She pulled his face closer to hers and kissed him softly. "Well, next time you can tell them how sweet you were and how you made me realize how nice it was to be loved by such a sweet man."

He embraced her, resting his chin on her shoulder. She ran her fingers through his hair. "That's not as impressive or manly as what I told them." He said quietly.

He jumped back as she hit him and he laughed. Ariana rolled her eyes and went back to taking her hair down. "Well then you can figure out the manliest accurate way of telling when our daughter is old enough." She said, placing a hand on her stomach briefly as she went back to her hair. Once done she stood and pulled her nightgown from her wardrobe and proceeded to change into it. Boromir watched her from the bed, having already changed into his night clothes as she had finished with her hair. The white cloth draped over her frame and she flipped her hair gracefully from her collar. He smiled.

"For her, I will make sure to keep to the facts."

Her hands went to her hips and she frowned. "So for your sons you'll lie, but for your daughter you'll tell the truth?"

"My sons should see me as courageous and strong, but my daughter can see me as sweet. Do not give me that look." He laid back and patted her side of the bed. "Now come to bed."

She huffed, but after a moment her lips twitched. She couldn't stay mad at him as he was giving her such a cute pleading look and she did what he asked. As she passed the lantern she blew it out and slid in under the blankets. Immediately Boromir reached out and pulled her to him. She smiled and snuggled closer to him. He was warm and comfortable. She could feel the roughness of his beard as he rested his chin on her shoulder.

"I want you to know that I really have been very happy with you Boromir." She said softly, taking his hand and linking their fingers. "I love you."

He kissed her shoulder, his arms tightening around her. "I know."

She smiled and closed her eyes; letting herself fall asleep in the arms of the man she loved and knew loved her back.


End file.
